Bold Gestures
by SexyLexiCullen
Summary: "Young women can act silly, but men... Men make bold gestures." I opened the trunk for Bella. The man inside ended up on the pavement. Bella's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. GangsterWard. *1958.*
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**This story is for Cara! HUGE thank you to CaraNo! Cara made the amazing banner, too!**

**NOTE: This story takes place in 1958. Personally, I think it fits the time period very well. Also, please keep that in mind. Society was different, these were different times. They were more difficult and then simpler in many ways. Edward is not a saint. In fact, most characters will do things in this story that you won't agree with. It's labeled romance/angst for a reason. That being said, this story is complete/written. There are 21 chapters, and a HEA. **

**I hope to update once, maybe twice a day. **

**Here's GangsterWard, PrickWard, and a few other "Wards" LOL. Please Enjoy! **

**Bold Gestures by SexyLexiCullen**  
**Summary:** "Young women can act silly, but men... Men make bold gestures." I opened the trunk for Bella. The man inside ended up on the pavement. Bella's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. E/B. Angst/Romance. GangsterWard. 1958.

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter One.**

**May 1958**

_**W**_hen Carlisle finished his joke, gabbing about some fine piece of tail from the neighborhood, I laughed. I always laugh at his jokes, no matter how annoying they get. He's older than me, and I never know which dame he's talking about—he's twenty years my senior at fifty-five.

Having been brought up to respect my elders…he has my respect.

As an old-timer.

As my friend.

As my business associate and my cellmate.

We've been bunking together for the past ten years. Obviously, those cornball jokes get old. But I decided a long time ago that I wouldn't let that shit bother me anymore.

Carlisle thinks he's funny, and I'll let him believe that.

He's not very business-savvy.

We were both pinched back in '48.

J. Edgar Hoover fools the American people into thinking he's after Nazis, Communist espionage.

But all he did was fuck me…send his boys to my neighborhood. I was a kid back then, trying to make my money, trying to support my family, and that motherfucker nabs me for tax evasion…amongst a few other things.

No matter, I've done my time.

Carlisle and I will be out of here soon enough.

I'll be getting out in two days, and then his release is set for some time within the next few weeks.

"You're a pisser—a real pissa'." I patted Carlisle's back.

"LIGHTS OUT!" the hack shouted over the loudspeaker.

Sighing, I hopped up onto the top bunk while Carlisle gets the light.

"You shoulda been there…Her knockers…_Madonn'_, Edward." He guffawed.

"I bet." Although I try not to think about broads at all. It's easy to ignore when you have other shit on your mind. "Goodnight."

"Oh, did I ever tell you about that time…?" He went on and on.

And if it wasn't for the bigger picture, what I have in mind, I'd whack that old geezer myself.

_Just so he'd shut the fuck up!_

"Her sister was just two years younger, but…" he whistled and continued.

I stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the other animals, trying to ignore Carlisle.

The only things I have on my mind are my family, my upcoming release, and vengeance.

Someone dropped a dime on my crew. Somebody knows something, and I know who'd done it. On my quest for information, I plan to take over for my uncle, Angelo Medici—who's also my captain. Don't get me wrong. Uncle Ang has done right by me and my family. Rosalie still lives in the house I bought her eleven years ago. My kids are fed, and they're doing well.

My uncle is currently awaiting trial since they did another sweep.

But I have a bigger vision in mind.

We have the five families in various parts of New York. There's us—the Medicis, who occupy Little Italy, Bensonhurst, and Gravesend in Brooklyn—the Salsanos who run shit from Sheepshead Bay to Brownsville, Brooklyn. There's the Orsinis over in the Bronx, the Lucianos in Queens, and then there's the Picaras.

Carlo Picara—Good Luck Charlie since he's never been fortunate while placing bets—used to be a good friend of mine. We got married at around the same time. His wife was pregnant before mine, but who's keeping score?

Oh, yes.

I am.

I've been keeping score.

We both grew up in Gravesend. We both bought houses in Gravesend. Our wives used to be good friends, and I believe they still are, but we'd gone our separate ways—business-wise.

Maybe he's got bad luck, but he was smart.

Instead of joining a crew—a family—he got together with some guys. They do some heist shit. None are made men except for Carlo, as he was supposed to join his wife's family—the Salsanos.

Anyway, they run East New York, Bushwick, Cypress Hills, and they have an alliance with the Lucianos in Queens.

Carlo and his crew get to run shit in and out of Idlewild Airport for a small fee.

Carlo's got fat pockets, which is great.

But in two days, I'll be released with only my dick in my hand…

There was no way I'll let another captain take over Little Italy or any Medici territories. We'll stand our ground, and I'll be the driving force behind that. We won't split up and join other crews.

I'm Edward Medici.

In the future, I also plan to have access to the airport—whether I have to ice some of the Lucianos, or even Carlo.

It's irrelevant.

But it'll have to wait.

Once Carlisle is released, I'm going to make sure he steps up to the plate.

He won't only be a captain. He won't only be boss of our crew, but I saw him as _capo di tutti capi_—the boss of all bosses. I'd be his second-in-command.

I'd handle most business while he reaped the benefits.

Hoover and his buddies can clock him, while I rob their mothers.

Doesn't fucking matter.

_This five families bullshit. _

We keep the peace, for what? What's the fuckin' point? There should only be one organization.

Back in the old country, that's the way it was done.

There was one boss, and he would oversee each crew—each territory.

He'd be the king.

And I planned to be the next king of New York.

* * *

_**L**_ast month, Rosalie sent me a new suit, a new hat, and a pair of shoes. Apparently, styles have changed. Instead of the long jackets I used to wear, the one I'm currently wearing is shorter. The white shirt I have on doesn't seem any different from my old ones. Except, this one is larger.

Besides listening to Carlisle ramble, like some old washerwoman, all I did was pump iron in the gym, exercise…and, maybe, I became a better criminal.

The black fedora felt foreign, and I angled it lower to avoid the sun, trying to break it in.

My shoes were wing-tipped, very stylish.

Alas, when I walked out of the prison, my clothing felt like another jail—encasing me, restricting.

After all, I've been wearing rags in comparison for the past decade.

The bus ride back to New York City was long. I'd been able to sleep for a few hours, but my mind constantly wandered, as did my eyes.

Cars were obviously different.

Broads…Forget about it.

Is it me, or are they wearing more clothes?

That didn't make any sense.

My jackets got shorter and dresses got longer.

People also seem to be a lot more casual—wearing Levis and Converse on their feet. And those were men my own age. Years ago, every man wore a suit when he left his house. Granted, if all I'd planned for the day was to sit at my uncle's store, I might have worn slacks and a nice shirt.

New York, 1958 . . . and I felt as though I was an immigrant, seeing the Statue of Liberty for the first time when my eyes landed on the Empire State Building.

In ten minutes, I'd make the last trek—back to my old life, my home—and I was nervous.

My wife hasn't seen me in over five years, not since the first and last time she visited me. Our ten-year-old, Marie, doesn't even know me. The rabbit died just before I was locked up.

Francesca—my Franny, who we named after Rosalie's mother—had just turned seventeen a few months ago.

She's also the reason Rosalie and I got married in the first place.

But I missed her terribly.

The last time I saw her…she was a baby, a kid, and now she's a woman. In Roe's letter, she'd said Franny invited a boy over for dinner. I wasn't happy about it, but I also wasn't there. There's wasn't shit I could do about it.

Though, there's plenty I can do about it now.

That was a month ago.

Hopefully, Franny let the poor kid go.

And, hopefully, my family will welcome me home with open arms.

* * *

_**W**_hen I left the subway—the Stillwell Avenue Station—I noticed that not much had changed. Nunzio's eatery on the corner was still there, as were the bakery, the shoemaker, and the drugstore.

My eyes scanned everyone and everything, trying to place their faces in my memory.

But then I thought better, pulling my fedora lower.

I didn't want to be seen by anybody just yet—not anyone I used to know.

Arriving on my street, I stopped in my tracks.

There was a young girl sitting on our stoop. She was playing with a friend, holding a doll, and I knew right away…that was Marie, my daughter. Her pale blond hair and blue eyes resembled Rosalie's.

Marie looked like her mother—something that made me smile even wider.

Nervous now, my stride stayed the same.

"Marie! Get in the house and help your sister!" Roe hollered from somewhere.

My baby girl giggled, waving to her friend and running into the house.

The screen slammed after her, and I wondered why the door wasn't locked. It's springtime, warm, but I worried for their safety.

In many ways, I tried to detach myself as I let myself into the house.

It's my home, and I wasn't going to knock, but I didn't know how well I'd be received.

Immediately, I noticed that the living room furniture was the same, and so was the carpet. It was worn a little more, but there was a brand new transistor radio perched between the sofa and my old chair.

"Ma…? Who's—"

I whipped around, coming face-to-face with Franny. She was beautiful, much taller now, and very thin. My eldest daughter looked much younger than seventeen. Her reddish brown hair was pulled up and away from her neck, held together by a pink ribbon that matched her long poodle skirt. She still wore saddle shoes, which was something she used to wear as a kid.

"Hello…" I took off my hat, slightly bowing my head.

Franny wrung her hands together. She seemed nervous as she stared behind and around me. "Papa?" she whispered.

I winked, reaching out to palm her cheek. "Look at you…"

Franny giggled, looking down to her shoes.

And there were many things I wanted to ask her.

I wanted to know everything about her life.

I wanted her to introduce me to Marie.

"Franny—"

When I heard Rosalie, I turned toward the kitchen.

"Ed-Edward?" She seemed surprised, but she knew I'd be home today. "I…I…" Roe clutched a rag to her chest before she reached to touch her hair. "I'm a mess. I didn't expect you home—"

I took two large steps to place my lips to hers.

She smiled against my mouth, melting into my arms, and I groaned—hugging her tightly, noticing that she'd filled out a lot more. Roe had wider hips…a wider…body.

Just elated by the concept alone—holding a woman, my wife—I gazed down to her face to take a good gander. There were traces of the young girl I'd married, but she honestly felt like a stranger. She looked much, much older. Roe had aged, and she hadn't aged gracefully.

Nevertheless, I'd caught an erection.

It'd been…a long, long time since I had any snatch.

Rosalie was three months with child when I'd gone away.

While I remember some nameless dame from my going-away party flogging the log, it still felt…

Suddenly, I felt like a caged animal, feral and primal, but I reined that in.

"Franny…" Roe peeked her head behind me while I sniffed her hair. It smelled like her perfume, and her clothes had a hint of a garlic scent.

Right then, I didn't know what I wanted more—home cooking or a woman.

"Can you keep an eye on supper?" Roe smiled wide. "I'm going to get Papa settled in."

Franny nodded, keeping her head down as she walked around us.

"Husband…" Rosalie whispered, staring at me now. "I prayed for you every day…I prayed for this day, for you to come home."

I grinned again, but I truly didn't give a fuck about what she said. "Upstairs," I said.

Roe swallowed loudly, licking her red lips as she touched her hair again. "Wouldn't you…rather wait for tonight?" She kept her tone rushed.

Seeing our daughter slowly mixing something on the stove while she tried to pretend not to listen…

I didn't answer Rosalie—my wife—with words.

I pointed to the stairs that led to our bedroom.

"Oh, Ma!" Franny shouted, making Rose stop on the steps. "Bella's supposed to come over…for dinner. Then we're going to listen to Amos 'n' Andy…" She trailed off, her eyes on me now.

Looking to the wife, she was eyeballin' me, too.

And all I could think about was pussy, food…

Roe smiled. "Don't you remember, Edward? Isabella's Carlo and Renee's little girl. She just came back from school a few months ago—some really nice, Catholic place in New Jersey."

Frustrated, I wondered why they'd care to tell me that.

"School…" Franny snickered.

"Hey!" Roe chastised.

Our daughter was apologetic, and that's when I realized…

They were waiting for me to make a decision.

Now, of all fuckin' times…

"I don't mind," I told our daughter.

"Cool, Daddy-o!" She smiled.

I chuckled, noticing someone behind her now—someone setting plates onto the table. "Marie," I said her name to test it on my lips.

Her bright blue eyes widened, settling on me.

"Marie…" Rosalie started descending the stairs.

I put a hand up, indicating that all was well—to get her ass on that fucking bed—and she trailed up the rest of the steps. "Hello…" I crouched low to be eye level with Marie.

She looked to her sister for direction.

"It's all right," Franny whispered.

Marie smiled at me, this huge toothy grin. "You're my papa." She widened her arms to wrap them around my neck.

I hugged her tight, feeling so much fuckin' better. Then I stood up, needing to hold Franny, too. My eldest daughter didn't complain either. She embraced her old man and giggled.

Minutes later, I practically ran up the stairs, taking off my jacket—pushing my suspenders down as I walked to our bedroom.

Ironically, everything in the room was the same. It even had the same scent, which was odd, but I didn't care about all of that.

Rosalie was in our bed, holding the sheet tight around her body while she stared at the ceiling. Her bare shoulders told me she was nude underneath, and before I did anything else, I lifted the covers to see her—to see...other changes.

My wife refused to meet my gaze. "There's a good chance—we might conceive today."

I nodded as I shimmied out of my slacks. That meant I had to pull out before I came, but that's okay.

Unless…

"Do you want another child?" I searched her eyes, wondering what lay behind them.

"If that's what you want, Edward," she said, smiling. "I'd—"

I stopped her words with my mouth, not caring if I knocked her up or not.

It was irrelevant.

My knees parted her thighs, and I pushed forward—holding back a groan when I felt her warmth.

* * *

_**E**_cstatic because I came in a woman and not my hand, I panted while I stared up to the ceiling.

There were cracks. It needed to be painted.

"I missed you." Rose scooted closer, lifting my arm to spoon.

My stomach growled. "Supper almost ready?" I needed a smoke, too, and definitely a glass of wine.

"Oh…yes." She nodded, leaning back.

I sighed, sitting up and fixing my pants.

Losing my load did something. My mind was clear, and I felt at home, at ease.

Instead of getting dressed again, I grabbed my cigarettes from my jacket, quick to light a match.

"You smoke?" I offered the pack to Roe, exhaling.

She declined, twisting her brassiere to cover her breasts.

Placing the pack in my pants pocket, my hand got caught in one of my suspenders that lay against my hips.

It made me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She stepped into her slip, grabbing for her dress.

"Nothin'…" I continued to smoke my cigarette.

"You're still so handsome." Her hands roamed up my chest. "You look exactly the same . . . Get my zipper."

I grinned, doing as she asked.

"I missed you so much, Edward. So much."

"Yeah, me too." I gazed out the window. Not much was happening on the street. Cars would whizz by. I'd hear kids occasionally shouting.

"I'll be downstairs…?"

I nodded, not bothering to turn toward her. "I'm hungry."

The door closed and I heard my wife walking down the stairs.

It was then that I took a few minutes for myself.

After grabbing the ashtray, I lay in the center of our bed, and I lit another cigarette with the butt I'd been smoking.

It was early. At just barely five p.m., I knew I had to make it down to the south end of Stillwell Avenue—to my uncle's shop. Whoever ran it now knew I was to be coming through, taking shit over.

And the sooner I start making those moves, the better.

When I entered the kitchen, I sat at the head of the table, watching as my daughters and their mother placed plates down. There was a simple bowl of macaroni drenched in tomato sauce, and then a large ham steak on a platter. It looked good, but it was meager.

None of them looked to be starving, which was something I'd be in my uncle's debt for.

However, I expected something more grandiose my first night home.

Roe didn't expect me, and that's hogwash. In my last letter, I told her the exact day of my release.

"Vino?" Roe asked.

With a slight nod, I watched as she filled my glass halfway.

"Thank you." I gave her hand a squeeze.

Her eyes trailed down my chest to my slacks. "We should go to bed early," she whispered and looked over her shoulder.

"I gotta go out after dinner," I said, taking a sip of the red wine. It tasted divine. While I helped myself to some more, I also lit another cigarette. "Open a window," I instructed my wife, thinking it stuffy in the warm kitchen.

Hearing the screen door slam, I turned toward the front.

Franny was smiling wide, and someone trailed after her.

Knowing it was her friend, I polished off my second glass of wine—hoping they'd all sit down already. "Get your sister," I told Franny, not seeing Marie in sight.

"Yes, Papa."

I grinned at that, turning toward my eldest.

But I was met with a pair of brown eyes, not green eyes.

_My_ eyes raked down her form. She was gorgeous, a cute baby doll, wearing plaid chinos that only came down mid-calf, and a form-fitting top. Her hair wasn't pulled away from her face, but it landed on her shoulders—ringlets of curls.

And I felt underdressed, scoping my suspender in my periphery.

But who the fuck was this broad? She couldn't be Franny's friend, Carlo's daughter. She must have been eighteen at best, and yet she had robust, round hips, an hourglass shape, and a very pretty face.

"Edward…?"

Tearing my eyes away, I looked up to my wife. That was like getting splashed with cold water.

"Eat." She placed my full dish down in front of me.

Not hungry anymore, I turned back to the woman standing in the kitchen doorway—tilting my head as if that'd grant me a better look.

Maybe I was trying to see her rear?

Her ankles were bare, along with her feet, which were encased in a pair of flats.

When I saw Marie and Franny approaching her from behind, I puffed from my smoke. "Let's eat." I gestured to the table.

Marie smiled, taking a seat across from me at the other end of the table.

I winked, sitting back while the rest joined us.

My wife was at my left while Franny was to my right—the other female sitting closer to Marie.

"Would you like to say grace?" Roe asked.

"Oh, Papa, this is Bella." Franny grinned at me.

Glancing at Bella, she had her eyes on her plate, a rosy hue tinting her cheeks; meanwhile, her words were for me. "Thank you for having me."

But I hadn't _had_ her yet…

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave me your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**For Cara!**

**Still with me? **

**:-)**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Two**

_**W**_hen dinner was over, Roe sent Marie upstairs to take a bath while she and Franny cleaned the kitchen.

Bella never said much during the meal, except to be very polite. She seemed almost shy, and she kept smiling at Rosalie.

I busied myself with eating, and after I'd asked Marie about her schooling, her words had my attention.

The room was still stuffy, even more so now that tension filled the air. At the moment, no one was speaking to me, chatting amongst themselves. After taking my last sip of wine, I excused myself to sit on the stoop.

It was chillier but not by much.

I was still comfortable in my undershirt, and our block was pretty quiet. The street lamp was on, yet it wasn't noticeable because the sun had only just begun to set.

Sighing, I placed a cigarette into my mouth, and then I heard the screen close behind me.

"Gotta light?" Bella walked down a step to stand in front of me, but she kept looking into the house.

Silently, I struck another match for her.

She bent low, cupping her hands around the flame, and they lightly rested on mine. "Thanks." She blew the smoke out the side of her mouth. "You won't tell my dad, right?" She winked at me, and she was also chewing bubble gum.

_Who the fuck was this little broad?_

"Franny smokes?" I asked as an afterthought.

"Nah…" Bella turned toward the street, and her rear was within arms' reach.

"Fuck," I breathed and let out a light cough.

"I'm sorry for intrudin' and all." She blew a bubble with her gum.

I popped it with my finger, making it flatten against her nose.

She giggled, peeling it off to stick it back into her mouth, her tongue wetting her bottom lip. "So, you were in the can?"

I nodded.

Bella hummed, taking another drag from her cigarette.

I searched my brain for conversation. "How's your father?"

"Fine."

"You got siblings?" I asked. "Carlo and Nay had more kids?"

She nodded. "I have two sisters and...a brother. I mean, two brothers."

I stood up to flick my smoke into the street. "You comin'?" I asked.

Bella mirrored what I'd just done.

I opened the screen for her, standing in the doorway.

She passed under my arm, grinning at me while that blush tinged her cheeks again.

_I caught the only fuckin' hard-on._

However, when Roe approached me, that was like getting splashed with cold water. . .again. But she wasn't going for me. She was looking to Bella. "I told your mother you were welcome here at any time…provided you stayed on your best behavior."

I furrowed my brow, wondering what that was about.

"Mrs. Medici…I-I'm sorry." Bella hung her head. "I'm trying to stop smoking. I know it's not very becoming, nor is it ladylike."

Rose touched her cheek before turning to me, and from over my wife's shoulder, I saw Bella silently snickering. I thought it was funny, but I didn't laugh. "When Marie goes to bed…" Roe trailed off in a whisper, her hands gliding up my chest.

"I told you. I gotta go out—"

"You just got home." She frowned. "Where are you going?"

I quirked a brow.

"Excuse me," Roe giggled. "I meant…I wondered. Do you have a job lined up?"

Since that was where I'd gone wrong the first time—by not having a legal gig, not paying or filing my taxes—I nodded.

"Doing what?"

I put a hand up to stop her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "When should I expect you—"

I leaned closer to whisper, "Why you bustin' my chops, Roe?" as Franny walked down the stairs. Our daughter glanced to us curiously before joining her friend in the parlor. "Forget it." Not wanting to argue, I walked up to our bedroom.

And I couldn't fathom why my wife asked so many questions.

It'd been a while since we'd seen each other. I didn't really know her anymore, but I'm going to guess she liked to eat. She liked having a roof over our heads and all of that. I'm out of prison. All of which meant I needed to head out to the streets—make some money, take over for my uncle. The Medici crew wasn't going to continue taking care of my family now that I could.

After I showered, redressed myself, and combed my hair back, I joined my family in the sitting room. Franny and Bella were on the floor lying on their stomachs, facing the radio, and I refused to look at them. My wife sat on the sofa, brushing Marie's hair.

I grabbed my fedora from the post on the banister. "I'll see you soon."

Roe looked up to me, and I bent low to kiss her forehead.

"Be good." I pinched Marie's cheek.

"I'm always good, Papa," she replied.

"She's such a fibber!" Franny chuckled.

"Am not!" Marie grinned up to me.

I laughed through my nose.

Bella suddenly gasped, grabbing on to Franny's forearm. "It's the Colonel."

Franny turned the sound up on the radio.

I looked to Roe. "Who?"

She smiled. "Elvis Presley's manager…He's going to be sent off soon. He joined the army."

"Oh…thank God. He's still at Graceland." Franny hugged Bella tightly.

I placed my hat on my head. "Elvis…" I hardly knew the name, but I'd heard it before.

Bella rolled onto her stomach to stare at me. "You don't know who Elvis is?"

"Isabella…" Rose warned.

"I'll have to check out his LP." I shrugged.

"I have all his records!" Franny shouted, and she seemed like an anxious mess, digging her fingernails into the carpet. "Papa, we can listen to all his records whenever."

Rosalie giggled. "Our daughter has a crush on Elvis."

"Heck, yeah, I do!" Franny chuckled madly, falling back on top of her friend.

"I'm gonna marry him," Marie said.

For the first time since I arrived, I felt as though I could breathe. It was getting late, too. "Does Isabella need to be taken home?" At the same time, I ached to leave.

"She usually walks home, Edward," Roe answered me.

"Without an escort?" Maybe I sounded old fashioned, but young women could be preyed upon easily. "None'a _youse_ are walkin' her home." I looked to Franny, wondering if she ever strolled along, all alone after dark.

"I'm sure my father would be delighted by your company." Bella hopped to her feet.

I didn't say anything in that regard.

"Oh…I have Renee's pie dish." Roe made for the kitchen.

"I'll be outside." I walked out on to the stoop.

Just as I'd lit another cigarette, Bella sidled up to me.

My eyes fell to her bare calves.

"Ready, Mr. Medici?" She gazed up at me, getting in my line of sight while she hugged a plate to her abdomen.

"Are_ you_ ready?" I countered, reaching behind her to close and lock the door.

She smiled to her toes, trailing down the few steps.

We walked along the darkened street at a leisurely pace. I remembered exactly where Carlo lived, but we'd have to cross the avenue, and I wondered who I'd encounter at this late hour.

It was only a little after eight.

When the hacks call lights out at ten…eight feels late.

"You grew up with my dad, but you're younger than my dad?" Bella looked up to me.

We'd made it to Stillwell, and we needed to cross the street. "Yes." I placed my hand to the small of her back.

Bella jerked away from my touch. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I grinned. "I wasn't bein' fresh, gettin' handsy and shit."

She sighed, hugging that plate tighter. "Bummer."

"Excuse me?" I chuckled as we crossed the Avenue.

"Nothin'…" She stared to my chest and then to the pavement.

I didn't reply.

But as I kept my side-eye on her, I thought she was dangerous.

Well, no.

_I'm dangerous_.

She's a young girl, playing a vixen's game, throwing out these vibes, looking at me the way she does.

And yet I was torn.

On the one hand, I wanted to fuck her. Bury my cock deep inside her.

On the other hand, I wondered if she acted as fast around my daughter. Bella seemed like a bad influence.

When the roar of a couple motorcycles blared behind us, I turned to the offensive noise. We had bikes before I'd gone away, but these were crazy loud, and they slowed to a crawl when they reached us—these punks in leather, greasy hair.

"Friends of yours?" I looked to Bella.

Now, she didn't seem too bold. "Just keep walking." Bella actually linked her arm with mine.

I stopped her. "What's the problem?"

"Bells!" the guy shouted.

"Excuse me." I put a hand out, which made him stop where he was. "The young lady doesn't wish to speak to you."

"You Charlie's friend?" he asked. "Just stay out my business."

I chuckled, grasping the hand that reached for Bella, and then I squeezed it. He cried out, his knees bending. "Get on ya fuckin' bike, and go home—take a bath." I pushed him away from me.

He stared up to me, fire in his eyes.

I widened my arms.

Trust. I've boxed the best of them in the can. This scumbag wasn't going to one up me. I'd knock him out.

But then I noticed all his buddies leave their cycles.

Still, there was no fear in my heart.

"Jacob, my father said—"

He hopped to his feet but showed me his hands. "I just wanna talk."

I lit a cigarette.

"I can't believe Charlie has a henchman following you now." He did not like me.

"I'm no henchman," I whispered, as screaming wasn't necessary. "Edward Medici."

Jacob gaped at me, his mouth opening and closing like he was a fish.

I flicked my ash to the sidewalk, finding that amusing.

"Welcome home." Jacob put his hand out to shake mine.

"Thanks." I pulled from my smoke, ignoring his grasp. "Get to talkin'—"

"No," Bella whispered.

"How's Carlo?" Jacob asked.

Bella massaged the back of her neck. "He's teething…he's been fussy."

I raised a brow at that, wondering if my old buddy lost his teeth in a card game or something.

Jacob actually faced me, nervous. "I tried to get your uncle to see me, sir…Then, a lot happened." He glanced to Bella. "Carlo Picara—while he may live here—he doesn't run this neighborhood."

I agreed with him, but I didn't verbalize it.

"Just let it go—"

Jacob cut Bella off. "The one he parades around as his youngest…that's _my_ son, that's _our_ son." He gestured between Bella and himself.

Taken aback, I stared at Bella.

_She had a child?_

"I bought a ring. I left school and got myself a job. Then, Mr. Picara carted her off to some convent—"

I put a hand up to silence him. "Look…that's their family business." I kept my tone low, acknowledging the other people around us. "You wanna talk to me, you make it worth my time." I placed my hand to Bella's back again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir." Jacob blew out a breath.

When we started walking, I heard the bikes come to life again, and they sped down the street.

"I am so sorry."

Turning to Bella, she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Everyone knows Little Carlo is my child—"

I grabbed the handkerchief from my pocket to wipe under her eyes. "You don't want him to bother you no more, you lemme know."

She kept her eyes closed, swallowing loudly.

I stared at her lips, quick to avert my gaze. "Come on." I escorted her the rest of the way to her home.

Bella didn't say any more and ran up her stoop. The door was open, but Renee met her there. It'd been a long time since I'd seen Renee, yet I recognized her instantly. She didn't look too happy, scoffing and placing a baby in Bella's arms. "Put him to bed…and wipe that rouge off your cheeks—" She was about to close the door on me.

"Not happy to see me, Nay?" I asked.

She did a double take, almost breaking her neck. "Edward?"

I chuckled at how big her eyes were.

Renee turned. "Carlo!"

"What?" he hollered from somewhere.

"Get over hea!" she shrieked back, only to smile at me. "Yowza…you look well."

I smirked, my eyes falling to her bathrobe, and I wondered what happened to the broads in this neighborhood.

Ten years ago, Rosalie and Renee were the most sought after to court, to marry…to fuck. Plus, I'd expected Renee to be decked out in diamonds, rubies.

"And you're beautiful as always," I said.

"You kiss Roe with that lyin' mouth?" she laughed. "Come inside." Renee opened the door wider.

I took off my hat as I entered the foyer.

There was a television in the living room. I'd never seen one before, only ever hearing and reading about them. I stared at it along with three other children. They were various ages, and Carlo sat in a chair—laughing.

"Carlo!" Renee stomped her foot.

"What?" he shouted, tearing his eyes away. "I'm watchin'—" He finally saw me. Carlo Picara, who was once my best friend, who turned into the man I'd yearned to kill for the past ten years. His eyes had gone wide, but he recovered to stand up and greet me. "How the fuck are ya, Eddie?" He shook my hand.

"I'm well. Thank you…You?" I saw he had a gut now.

"Eh…" He rubbed his stomach; they were obviously eating well. "I heard your uncle might get twenty years."

I nodded since I'd heard that, too.

Carlo looked up the stairs. "Did'ju walk Bella home?"

"I did…" My eyes fell to my hat. "I can't believe…how grown—"

"Franny, too." He chuckled. "They're very pretty girls."

"Yes." I smiled but I didn't mean it. "I guess I'll see you…when I see you?"

"We should get lunch this week."

"I'll see how things go…" I grinned, taking a step backward to the door. "I gotta lot of shit lined up—takin' over for Ang." I planned to be a sucker to catch a sucker. "You know how that is."

His smile disappeared. "Of course. If you need anything—"

"I won't hesitate to ask," I assured him.

When Bella came walking down the stairs with a baby on her hip, I bid farewell to Carlo.

I let myself out, shaking my head and leaving his stoop.

"Mr. Medici…"

On the sidewalk, I turned to Bella. She must have followed me out.

"Thank you…for before." She held the baby's hand. "I bet you'll never let Franny hang with me again."

"That's up to Franny," I said.

And I only said that because…

Because _I_ wanted to see her again.

Bella was relieved. "Thanks…Everyone…I went back to school and no one would be my friend…except Franny, and—"

"Bring that baby inside. It's cold." I put my hat back on. "Goodnight, Isabella."

She bit her lips together, backing into her door, and she almost lost her footing. "G-Goodnight, Mr. Medici."

I tipped my fedora, turning back toward the avenue.

While I walked, I felt her eyes on me.

Normally, when I know someone's watching me or behind me…I dislike it.

"Goodnight," I said a second time, turning back.

She made the baby wave at me.

I chuckled, lighting another cigarette.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Today's my birthday! Leave me reviews. LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**For Cara.**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Three**

_**W**_hen I arrived at my uncle's shop, which is actually a small grocery store, I walked around the back—to enter our social club. A few knew I'd come home today, and I hoped they hadn't forgotten like my wife did.

"Password."

"Open the fuckin' door," I said.

"Edward?" A pair of dark eyes stared at me. "Fuck!" Emmett tore open the door. "Welcome home!"

I shook his hand, looking to the others occupying the space. There were a few card games going, different tables with different dealers and games. It'd changed. This used to be where we'd store all the stolen goods. Now, it looked like some makeshift casino, although spacious with a decent-sized bar.

I recognized a couple of the faces around me, but there were some I didn't know—quite a few young bucks.

"I was thinkin' you might stop by tonight." Emmett placed his arm around my shoulders. "But I thought you'd…" He waved a hand. "Ang said not to push you. When you're ready to work, you're ready." He shrugged.

I hummed, wondering how much bread this place makes a night. After the crew kicks up to me, whatever way they spend their money is none of my business.

The house always has the upper hand…

Technically, if Uncle Angelo hooked Emmett up, placed him in charge—I had no right to any of it. I'd rightfully take orders from Emmett, and he's not even a Medici. He's my uncle's friends' cousin, or something to that effect. We grew up around here, but he's a couple years older.

Well, it doesn't matter.

I planned to take it—charge.

I met Emmett's gaze. "You've been runnin' shit…for how long?"

He grinned. "I got a mint for ya, and a couple'a dollies in the back." He grasped my cheeks and planted a loud kiss on my lips.

I pushed him away from me. "What the fuck? You half a fag or somethin' now? Queer?"

Emmett threw his head back to laugh. "I just missed ya, see?" He widened his arms. "Shit just hasn't been the same. We run the 'hood. We take care of problems, and we take names…You're uncle had us doin' Mickey Mouse shit," he whispered. "When Hoover and his buddies started crackin' down, Ang didn't want us doin' nothin'."

I nodded, guessing he was the natural leader of the group. "For right now…we keep it up," I said, keeping my tone hushed; no one else needed to know what I was saying. "I got ideas…plans that might make us all rich."

His eyes were bright with excitement.

"You're loyal to me now—only me." I pointed to myself. "You forget about my uncle. He's going to die in the cage."

Emmett whistled. "Twenty years—"

"No." I chuckled, stepping closer to him. "He _is_ going to die…and you make it happen. You have friends…figure it out."

His brows knitted together. "Are you sure—"

"When I was locked up…they offered me my freedom. They wanted to know why we do what we do. Our system, who we got in our pockets—from politicians, to asking about Sinatra, to fuckin' filthy coppers. Understand? They don't know the secrets behind the _omerta_…The oath we took." I grasped his hand that bore the fading scar. "I owe Ang a lot. He did right by me, but I'm tryin'a do right by all of us."

"You think he'll rat?"

"Twenty years…? Would you wanna die behind bars?" I asked.

"Like you said, I took an oath."

I smiled. "'Cause you're a good guy . . . Who set up shop in Little Italy?" My uncle claimed it a long time ago. It's a real hotspot, and it's where everyone gets whacked, but it belongs to whoever stands their ground.

"Marco."

I wasn't happy about that. "Medici?" For some reason, I thought he was strangled months prior. "Who'd the garrote get then?"

"Marco Orsini."

"Nice." I nodded, and I truly thought Angelo's little brother, Marco, was dead. He's my uncle, too, although we're very close in age. "He knows I'm home, but he couldn't come to Gravesend?" I vaguely thought about him taking me out. Now that'd be a turn of events.

Emmett waved a hand under his jaw.

I knew not to speak about Marco amongst mixed company.

He nodded. "I know a hack or two—good guys I served with in Korea. They work at the Raymond Street jail, where Ang is…" He trailed off in my ear.

I caught his drift. "You trust these guys?"

"I do," he said. "They're cousins. They do for me, and I do for them."

"That's nice," I laughed. "What about the other one?" Glancing around, no one paid us any attention, too wrapped up in their cards, and no one made a move to greet me.

The older men, those who'd remember me…were dutifully ignoring me.

Emmett studied his shoes. "You get Gravesend, the club…the store as something on the books."

"Bensonhurst and—"

He shook his head. "Marco."

I waved a finger. "I was thinkin' about letting you run that…that's why. We need to expand," I whispered. "I'd put you in charge of Bensonhurst, and you'd have your crew, and so on and so on…Then, we all come together as a family. The larger we get, the closer we get to there only being one organization…You understand?"

"I'm muscle, not a thinker. You think on that and tell me what to do." He grinned, opening the office door.

Two dames sat in chairs in front of the desk—a blonde and a brunette.

"I wasn't sure what you'd be into…" Emmett jerked his head, indicating I follow him inside. "This is for you." He slapped two large stacks of bills down, and then he handed me a box.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A piece…they musta' taken your pistol."

"Oh." I smiled, elated at the gesture. "This new?" I'd test it out the next time I saw Marco.

"Brand-fuckin'- new!" he chuckled, pulling the blonde to her feet. He stole her seat, and she sat on his lap.

When I opened the box, I saw that there were three pieces. There was something that looked like a cartridge, bullets stacked close like the links on a tommy, the gun itself, and then a skinny barrel.

"This is automatic?" I grinned really wide.

"It's a 9mm Luger." Emmett showed me his. "You know how many gooks I got with this?" I'd forgotten he'd gone to Korea, reenlisted. We'd served together during WWII. "It's a better service pistol than what we had tryin'a kill Nazis." He placed it to the blonde's neck, and her eyes widened in fear.

"Take it easy," I said.

He placed his gun back into his holster. "She knows I'm kidding."

That broad answered in a foreign tongue, one I hardly recognized.

"She's Russian," Emmett told me. "This is Tanya…"

Tanya said some shit I didn't understand again, but she ended with, "Soviet Union."

"Excuse me. Soviet Union." Emmett wrapped her long locks around his hand.

"You understood that?" I asked.

"No," he sighed. "But they don't call it Russia anymore, so…"

I nodded, staring at the Luger resting in my palm.

"Don't be shy." Emmett wiggled his brows. "Look at this." He pulled a bill from his pocket. "No matter what they call it, it's so poor over there, watch what she does for a ten spot."

I laughed, looking to my left—to the other one. She was young. Had that brown hair, and those chocolate brown eyes. "What's your name?"

"That's Irina," Emmett answered me. "Irregardless, whether we been small-time or not…life is good."

"Life is good," I agreed, looking to my cohort. "And it's going to get much better."

Eyeballing the Luger again, I was so thrilled.

I wanted Irina to tongue my balls…so I could come on the gun.

And that's exactly what I did.

* * *

_**W**_hen I emerged from the social club, I quickly placed my hands in front of my face. The sun nearly blinded me, and I stumbled from the step. Emmett really knows how to have a good time. The drinks never stopped, and neither did those broads. We had a helluva time, a nice welcome back celebration.

Those who run the store for my uncle were already open for business.

"Coffee," I said.

The young man who sat behind the counter hardly paid me any attention. He kept his eyes on his book, wearing a very tight black sweater. He needed a haircut and a comb and a razor for his face.

"Eddie…?" He stared at me. "I mean…" He held his head. "Edward, ain't'chu a shape in a drape."

Confused, I scrunched my nose, and I needed to take a piss.

"Man, you look Dixie fried," he laughed. "Drunk."

I put my fedora back on. "Who are you?"

"I'm the jazz man." He snapped his fingers.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, wondering if I was still drunk. "The name your mother gave you."

"It's me…Jasper."

"Jasper Cignello?" I stared at him.

We're related in some way, although I forget. He's just a couple of years older than my Franny. No wonder I couldn't place him. He's Michael Cignello's kid—one of those geezers who were ignoring me last night, loyal to Marco.

He smiled. "I got something for that headache." He showed me a joint. "No charge."

I declined. "Just a coffee." After ten years in the can, after having nothing but my Chesterfields and the bullshit food, I should start slow. Reefer never interested me—cannabis, tea, whatever they call it. "A packet of aspirin powder."

He tossed me the medicine.

I just threw it into my mouth—washed it down with the coffee. "Come see me—you wanna make some real money."

Jasper seemed confused.

"Who else works here? It's not you all day, night, and week, is it?"

"Nope." He smiled, pushing his hair back. "Alice…you wouldn't know her. She works a few days, and then Franny—"

"Franny?" I sipped my coffee.

He nodded. "Saturdays and Sundays after church. I close every night so they can get home before dinner, no matter who works the day."

"That's nice of you." I cleared my throat, placing a cigarette in my mouth. "Maybe…" I pulled from my smoke, racking my brain. "Maybe my wife can work the days you do, and you work for me." I gestured to myself. "You own a suit?"

"Yeah, man…I been to a funeral."

"Right…wear it and get a hair cut—"

He touched his head.

"And get rid of that shit on your chin…it looks like you gotta cunt on your face." I turned and left the store.

The sunlight assaulted me again, so I pulled my fedora down.

Awake for more than twenty-four hours, I walked back home quickly, trying to avoid people.

A few houses away from my own, I spotted Bella. She sat on my stoop, smoking a cigarette, and she looked different. Bella had her hair up and away from her neck, exposing more of her skin. There were sunglasses, shades over her eyes as she faced the sun. Her feet dangled and created a beat, beating back against the bricks—and it all made her long, purple skirt ruffle.

Once again, she was beautiful, but today she looked young.

"We gotta move it!" Franny came storming from the stoop. "Jasper—" She saw me.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Good morning, Mr. Medici." Bella smiled.

I acknowledged her, but stared at my daughter. "Jasper Cignello, what?"

"He has a book I wanted to borrow," she whispered, hugging her school books to her chest. "That's all. Seth'll be here soon—"

"Seth…?" I questioned.

"He drives us to school," Bella answered me, crossing her ankles.

Her words reminded me to get my hands on a set of wheels.

"Who's his father?" I asked.

Bella turned back to Franny. "Doesn't he sell ads or something? Works in Manhattan?"

Franny nodded, meeting me on the sidewalk. "He drives a Cadillac—"

"Doesn't the bus take you to school?" I grasped her chin, noticing her cheeks were flushed, but it was unnatural. "Get upstairs and wash your face."

"Papa!" she shouted. "I'm going to be eighteen—"

I pointed toward the house.

Franny threw her books down, which made my head ache a little more. She walked around Marie, who was also running out of the house.

"Bye, Papa—gotta get the bus."

I caught her, wanting a kiss, and she didn't disappoint. Marie smiled wide and then waved at someone behind me.

"That's Mrs. S…she takes me and Rachel to the bus."

I turned to see a woman and a girl Marie's age. "Don't be late."

Marie ran up the block.

Then I turned, palming my forehead.

"Rough night?" Bella asked.

I smirked, trying to peer into those shades, and I'd bet money they hid how tired she truly was. Remembering back to when Franny was teething, Roe would be up with her all night.

"Seth's a nice guy…He gave Franny his pin."

"His pin?" When I was in school, that was something serious. "They're going steady?"

Bella nodded, looking over her shoulder. "That was harsh…Franny's a good girl, and I mean that." Her eyes came back to me. "If she wants to wear a little rouge—"

"I don't need parenting advice," I said.

She smiled. "But you can use some tips…about women." Bella tilted her head. "You have lipstick…" She pointed. "Pull the collar on your jacket up, and take it off before Mrs. Medici sees you."

I rolled my eyes. "Have fun at school."

Bella stopped me from ascending the few steps by placing her foot in my path.

I chuckled, turning to her. "You're one bold, little broad." I grasped her ankle, wondering what she'd do next.

She tapped her toes to my abs, and my hand ran up her smooth calf. I'd just reached her knee when she pulled back. "I've been called worse by better."

I let out a slow breath, trying to figure her out. "I'm not some little boy you can tease." I kept my tone hushed, snatching her ankle and pulling her. Her foot rested to my stomach while I leaned closer, staring into my house. My hand roamed upward again to squeeze the inside of her thigh. "Act like a lady around me…"

"Or, else…?" It was a prompt.

"You'll get fucked." I let her go, hearing someone walking down the stairs.

Franny and Roe were at the door. They hadn't seen anything, but my wife looked angry. "She's allowed to wear makeup, Edward."

Looking to Franny, I saw she'd been crying.

I sighed, slowly taking the steps. "You don't need it." I placed a smooch on my daughter's forehead. "Have a good day."

I walked around the wife, going straight for the stairs.

When I reached my bedroom, I took off my hat and my jacket, and then I collapsed onto the bed. It was crazy bright, and I should have closed the curtains.

"Close the curtains," I told Rosalie when she joined me.

"Close the curtains?" she shouted.

"Christ." I used a pillow to muffle her voice.

"You're home from prison one day…after I haven't seen you for how long?" She yanked the pillow away from me.

I groaned, yanking it back. "Cut the shit and close the curtains!"

"You're disgusting…I can smell it."

"I had a few too many drinks—"

"Perfume!" she hollered. "And you reek of pussy—"

I groaned again. "After ten years—ten fuckin' years!"

"We're married! You and me! Us!" She wouldn't lower her voice.

"You wanna know what I was doin'?" I cringed, rolling onto my back to untuck my shirt. "Here!" I threw some money at her. "Buy a new dress—get a new parlor, a television set—I don't give a fuck!"

Her eyes were wide. "All this is from last night?"

I blew out a breath, collapsing back. "Yeah…"

"Jiminy Cricket…" She sat next to me.

"Franny has a boyfriend?" I asked.

Rose smiled down to me, weaving her fingers into my hair. "Remember when we were seventeen? Her age?"

I wanted to jump out the window. "I knocked you up—we got married, when we were her age."

She sighed, massaging my scalp, which felt amazing. "You tricked me…After the Japs bombed Pearl Harbor, you said you were goin' to war."

I grinned, and those were actually simpler times. "You snuck me in through your window…we fucked."

"We made love," she whispered.

I didn't say anything.

"But then you did go overseas." She rested her head to my chest. "For those few years…I wasn't as scared as I was the years that followed." She had to bring up the past.

After killing Nazis in France, I came home to work for Uncle Angelo. I was hardly ever home, but I was making bags of dough. Rosalie never complained, and it was a lot easier than finding a legal job at the time.

One minute I'm a senior in high school, the next Rosalie was pregnant, and then we graduated, got married…We lived in Rosalie's parents' basement, and then I left for basic training.

I was in a foxhole in Europe when Roe had Franny.

All the money the army gave me was sent back to them.

When I came home, I had a family…

And the only thing I knew how to do…was kill Nazis.

"Times have changed," I said.

"They have…" She leaned away from me. "You're not a kid anymore…My mother told me, about a man's need to sow his wild oats—"

I rolled away from her. "I'm hungry…make me something to eat."

She let out a low, muffled scream, and I imagined Rosalie was shaking her fist at me.

But she did…bring me something to eat.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**;-) Cara**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Four**

_**A**_fter making a few promises and talking the guy down, I was about to drive out of the neighborhood car lot with a black 1958 Bentley S1 Sedan.

It was a fucking beauty.

My hands gripped the steering wheel, and I inhaled the new, leather scent.

Then I lit a cigarette and fiddled with the radio. When I came upon a familiar tune—a newer version of "Mr. Five by Five"—I was ready to leave the lot. With the music playing and the windows down on this warm, spring evening, I felt amazing.

I felt like shit was finally starting to come together.

I've been out of the can for a week.

So far, my pockets have grown fatter. We're eating beefsteak instead of ham steak. Rosalie got a new living room set, and a television, and now I had a car.

Yesterday, Emmett stopped by my house, disrupting this naughty dream that starred Bella. We were—

Never mind.

Emmett came over to tell me the news.

Uncle Angelo was dead. Hacks found him hanging in his cell by a sheet. He'd killed himself, or…someone made it look as though he had. I didn't care. The funeral would be on Marco's dime, not mine.

And then Marco will join his departed brother.

When I pulled into the driveway, I honked the horn.

Roe knew where I was going, but she wanted a Cadillac, and then everyone else weighed in.

Marie told me to get something pink.

I pushed my hair back, leaning on the horn again.

It was then that Franny, Roe, and Marie came tumbling out of the house.

"It's so nice!" Franny was beside herself, running her hand along the hood.

"Hey!" I didn't want fingerprints on it.

"It's beautiful, Edward." Roe leaned down to kiss me.

We were outside, so I gave her my cheek.

"How much was it?" she asked.

"Enough." I smiled.

Franny opened the passenger side door, only to be cut off by Marie, and then the both of them fought.

"Youse can both fit!" I shouted.

Marie settled down next to me, and Franny's mitt went straight for the radio.

"Can we get ice cream?" Marie asked.

I looked back to Roe.

"I'm makin' dinner now," she said.

"I can eat supper, too." Marie leaned over me to see her mother, and she was lying.

Our younger daughter eats like a bird, a bird that doesn't eat.

Franny gasped. "Please? It's Friday…everyone'll be at ice cream parlor."

_Everyone?_ I thought.

"We've never had a car before!" Franny grasped my forearm, which is something she does when she's nervous and desperate. My daughter gets excited so easily over the most trivial of things. She went crazy the other day, coming home from school to see a TV set in the living room.

I've come to truly enjoy our television. To just sit back and be entertained…? Sadly, there are but a few channels, the picture isn't always perfect, and all channels go off at eleven p.m.

"Please, Papa?" Franny begged.

"Yeah, please?" Marie was suddenly in my face.

Roe scoffed. "Ugh…you spoil them." She turned to enter the house.

I looked over to Franny and Marie. "Youse ready?"

Franny looked in the mirror to pinch her cheeks, and then Marie did the same. "We're ready." They said in tandem.

I chuckled as I pulled out of the driveway.

Franny played with the radio again. "This is Elvis!"

I winced, wanting to turn it down, but as the chorus hit…Franny made it louder, and she sang out the window.

"Whatta you doin'?" I asked.

She giggled, settling down. "I'm in love…I'm all shook up."

"Oh-oh. Yeah, yeah…" Marie laughed.

"Please don't ask me what's on my mind. I'm a little mixed up, but I'm feelin' fine. When I'm near a girl that I love best, my heart beats so—it scares me to death!" Franny was really into it.

I smiled, still cruising along the avenue.

Franny grabbed Marie's hand and continued to croon down to her. "She touched my hand and what a chill I got. Lips are like a volcano that's hot—"

Unfortunately, I turned the music down when I pulled into the ice cream place. But my daughter was fine with that. Suddenly, and I noticed because I was waiting for her to bitch about the music, Franny sat back to touch her hair and push her chest out.

Marie did the same.

I slumped my shoulders, placing the car in park. "Go get on line." I dug a couple bucks out of my pocket.

"Do you want something?" Franny asked.

I shook my head. "If you know what your mother likes…" I waved them out. "Mind your sister." Marie followed Franny, and the place was packed. My daughter wasn't kidding. There were lines to get ice cream and an area where some broad on roller skates could serve you. There were teenagers, young people everywhere, and I looked around for Bella while I also kept an eye on my daughters.

After a few minutes ticked by and I hadn't seen her, I sat back, watching Franny and Marie inch up the line for their cold treats.

I lit a cigarette, trying to find the station I had on before.

"Looking for me…?"

I knew that voice, and my stomach turned. There was a jolt, an excitement, and yet I hadn't moved an inch, nor did I acknowledge her. "Excuse me?" I furrowed my brow, facing to Bella.

She grinned. "Nice wheels."

With a slight nod, I thanked her for the compliment.

"Were you lookin' for me?" she asked.

I shook my head, pointing to my daughters.

"What's your favorite flavor?" She had a vanilla cone in her hand. Her hair was up again, but she was wearing pants. The shirt she wore exposed her shoulders, and it was deliciously indecent…in the best way.

Bella had a blue, silk scarf tied around her neck…

"They don't have it on the menu," I said.

She hummed. "They have the best vanilla…Wanna taste?" Bella placed her ice cream an inch from my face.

"No," I declined. "I don't want that."

Her tongue swirled around the cream, and she smiled, swallowing it down.

I'm not a fuckin' gentleman, and I eyeballed her as my dick hardened.

"What do you want, Mr. Medici?"

My brow twitched, and I thought that was a good question. "Everything."

Bella looked to the ice cream stand as she pulled the scarf from her neck.

"You?" I asked, deciding to play her game, and who was I foolin'? It's fun. "What do you want?"

Bella turned to toss her ice cream into the trash can.

Her ass looked fantastic, and her pants were very snug.

She must have felt my eyes on her, since she turned to smirk at me, but I never hide the fact that I look at her. It's not something I'm ashamed of. She's a beautiful woman.

"What do I want?" She asked herself, gazing to the sky, and I watched as she tied her scarf around my rearview mirror. "It's a secret."

I nodded, respecting that.

"Can I whisper it to you?" Her eyes searched mine.

"No," I said.

The lot was full of people, and my daughters weren't far.

That smirk fell from Bella's face.

"You want a ride home?" I asked.

She looked behind herself. "No…I'm hoping someone asks me to prom."

"Prom," I repeated, and that word…it was as though reality smacked me in the face. Roe and Franny had been speaking about it. She's going with Seth, who I met for about five minutes. He was scared, ready to shit himself, but it only took me two minutes to realize that he respects my daughter.

Franny's got those moon-eyes and crap.

It's actually kind of cute.

"Maybe Seth has a friend…?" I suggested.

When a motorcycle roared, Bella whipped around, but it wasn't Jacob. He and his buddies are actually from Sheepshead. He came by to see me yesterday; however, he wasn't here today.

"Not your boyfriend?" I asked.

"He's not my boyfriend—"

I nodded. "You seem disappointed." I looked in the rearview to see another jackass with greasy hair. "Maybe he cleans up nice?" I jerked my thumb.

"Maybe he does…" she mused.

Bella walked away from me, and I watched her ass the whole time. She asked the guy for a cigarette, pushing her hip out. He enjoyed her company. Only a blind man wouldn't, and the longer I sat there…

Bella wanted me to react. She walked to talk to him on purpose, and I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

"Bella!" Franny waved.

"Hi!" Marie stood on her toes.

"Come're…" I called Marie over with my finger. "Wanna play a joke on Bella?"

"Papa…" Franny widened her eyes at me.

I ignored her. "Go up to Bella, and say, 'Mommy, I got you ice cream.'"

"But she's not my mommy." Marie chuckled.

"I know, baby…It's a joke, a pretend."

"Oh, no…" Franny palmed her face. "Do you know who she's talking to?"

I shrugged, not caring, watching in the mirror as Marie approached her.

Bella was mortified, and the guy left his cycle.

"That's Alec," Franny whispered. "He runs with his boys—the Stillwell Avenue boys."

"They hang on Stillwell?" It was a lucky guess, my tone sarcastic.

"Jacob and Alec—they played chicken one night. Jacob won—"

"And now your friend has a baby." I finished for her again.

"Shhh…No one talks about that," Franny said.

And, apparently, they do talk about it.

Bella couldn't weasel or worm her way out of this one. While Alec met up with some other dolly, Marie and Bella walked back to the car.

She was scowling at me.

"Get in," I said. "I'll take you home."

Bella and Marie slid into the backseat while Franny played with the radio again. This time, she almost killed me by blasting some shit.

And then I had the three of them serenading me along with the radio.

Nevertheless, it took us two minutes to drive back home.

Luckily, no one spilled their ice cream.

"Tell your mother I'll be back in a few…I'm takin' Bella home."

"Okay." Franny and Marie trailed up the stoop.

I drove off, going toward Bella's home, and she leaned on the seat. Her breaths tickled my neck, which…

"When you play with fire…you get burned," I said.

She bent over the seat to turn the music off, and her shirt rode up. I saw a peek of skin, her stomach, and I ached to touch it. "But that's the fun part…waitin', testin' the waters," she giggled.

I chuckled, giving her a nod.

But then I felt her near my neck again.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothin'…" And I've learned that Bella's always doing "nothing" or at least that's the answer she gives. What she was truly doing was getting real close without touching, teasing me, making my cock stiff. "Hey…you passed my house!"

I didn't say anything as I continued to drive.

"Where are we going?" she asked, sounding wary now.

I glanced at her in the rearview, and I kept driving.

Back in '41, before the war, most of the streets I drove along were farmland. But not anymore. I knew where I was going—someplace no one would see us, a private spot. Gravesend Cemetery is on a quiet block, and it's where kids used to park…when I was a kid.

The groundskeeper or someone needed to trim the hedges at this end. I'd been able to pull into a spot, and large tree shielded my vehicle from being seen.

"Why are we here?" she whispered.

"Come here." I patted the seat next to me.

And the innocent little lamb climbed into the front—to get closer to the lion.

It was amusing watching her settle down, and yet she sat touching the opposite door.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said.

"No…I know that." Her tone was hushed again.

I nodded, reaching to turn the radio on. The dial landed on a song I didn't recognize, but I liked it a lot. "This is Dean Martin…" I was sure of it.

Bella smiled. "Yeah… 'Return to Me'…It's really sweet." She rested her head on the door, gazing out the window. "There are never any stars out."

I was pretty sure she couldn't see the sky from where she was.

"Did you have dinner?" I asked.

"No…I'll eat later."

I nodded, and I wondered why I'd brought her here. "Are you sure?" I was out on a limb here, and I didn't even know what I wanted from her. No, I knew I wanted to fuck her—so badly that I think about it quite often. But she wasn't some pig from a whorehouse, nor was she some…virgin? I didn't know what to label her, and I hadn't the faintest clue.

At the moment, I just wanted to feed her.

She placed her hand on her stomach. "Wanna go to Coney Island?"

"Coney Island," I laughed. "You got it."

"Really?" Her eyes were wide. "What about—"

"What about, what?" I quirked a brow, placing my hand on her shoulder. My thumb stroked her collarbone when I truly wanted to bite it. "Come here…" I leaned toward her.

Bella licked her lower lip, scooting closer. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for me to kiss her, but I placed a soft smooch on her cheek. My lips lingered as I studied her face, marveling at just how beautiful she was as I held her chin.

Her lips were right there, maybe a centimeter away from mine. Her breaths hit my face again, her sweet, warm breaths that smelled like the ice cream. "You're a very pretty girl..." My nose nuzzled her cheek, trailing to her ear. "Very."

She winced away a bit and her shoulders shook.

"You okay?"

She kept her eyes closed. "You just—"

I hummed, pulling her into my side.

With my arm wrapped around her, we drove toward Coney Island.

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**For Cara**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Five**

_**F**_inding a parking spot was easy. It's not exactly summertime yet, although it's close. People littered about, and they were hardly dressed. I was obviously overdressed, still wearing my fedora.

I worried about getting sand in my shoes.

"I love it!" Bella ran closer to the beach, which was still yards away. We could hear the water washing up on shore. But beyond the sand, there was only blackness, nothingness.

I grinned, watching her watch…the beach. "I'm hungry. Let's go." I turned for the street, where there's a nice Italian joint.

"I bet Mrs. Medici cooked dinner."

"She did," I said.

Bella seemed thrown off her game. I guess she expected me to react to her words. "Let's go here." She pointed to a bar.

"No…" I placed my hand on her back, escorting her away.

She giggled and turned to face me, still in my arms. "They have oysters…beer. What's not to like?" Bella leaned back, nearly touching the boardwalk, and I righted her.

"What are you doin'?" I asked, hugging her waist close.

"Nothin'…"

I let her up. "Right."

Bella let her hair down, untying the ribbon to shake her head.

Curious, I reached out to touch the soft locks, and I held a handful up to my nose. Ironically, she had a sweet scent, almost like the ice cream.

Bella turned. She was in my arms again, so close and yet so far.

Alas, all she did was steal my hat and run into that bar.

I had a moment of clarity before I followed her inside, as I thought about what I was doing.

That was when I realized I didn't care. Being with Bella felt good, and I'd never known myself to deny myself anything—especially something pleasurable.

The darkened pub was filled with beach rats, beatniks, and a couple greasers. Again, I was overdressed, but I ordered us two Rolling Rocks and two orders of oysters. Honestly, if I wanted a plate of nose snot…

I didn't comment, thinking I'd stop at White Castle, or ask Roe to heat something up for me later.

When I was about to hand Bella the beer, I took it back, sliding into the booth.

"That's not fair." She pouted, tipping the fedora but winking at me.

Bella was…adorable and indecent again, and she was driving me wild.

I gulped from the bottle, hoping it'd help me out, maybe slow my heart down.

I stared at Bella from over the longneck, and she watched me.

Amused, I placed my brew down. "Thirsty?" I gestured to her beer.

Bella stared at me now as she took small, careful sips. She winced a little, which made me smile wider.

"Good, huh?" I asked.

"So good." Her eyes were glassy.

I laughed through my nose, leaning back when the oysters arrived. "After you…"

Bella didn't waste any time. She grabbed the hot sauce, poured it over each shell, and she also ordered us two more beers.

I didn't even want to eat. I was having a wild time just watching her. She was like a television set, and all I wanted to do was sit back with my beer and be entertained.

"You're not gonna eat?" She placed a shell to her mouth, sucking oyster from it.

I lit a cigarette, slightly nudging my plate toward her. "Enjoy."

She smiled, sipping the Rolling Rock back.

I did the same, ordering two more beers.

"Are you tryin'a get me drunk?" she hiccupped. "I never had beer before."

When the bartender brought our beers, I stole hers. "No."

She snapped her fingers, but then she grinned as her fingers walked along the table to my plate. Bella got busy drenching them in hot sauce, too. "At least try one." She held it by my mouth.

I took a drag of my cigarette, and I quickly blew it out. "You eat." Leaning back, I looked around the bar again. I wasn't embarrassed to be seen with her—far from it—but it would cause problems if it got back to certain people. I didn't think I knew anyone.

Until my eyes landed on a tall, gangly man with longish light hair. Jasper wasn't wearing a shirt, only shorts, as he played a round of billiards. He must have felt my eyes. Jasper lifted his hand in greeting, and then he walked over.

"Bella…" His smile disappeared when he looked to me. "Edward." His tone was deeper, and he reached to shake my hand.

"This is what you do on weekends?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm hangin' with my buddies." He scratched at his knotted hair, and I grimaced.

"Right…have a good time," I said.

Jasper got the hint and went back to his friends, but they didn't stay. For whatever reason, they were fast to leave.

Bella munched on her lower lip. "What if he—"

"He won't." I smiled.

"Oh…" Her shoulders dropped. "That's a relief."

I gulped the rest of my beer, reaching for the one Bella wouldn't drink.

But she stopped me, placing her hand over mine. Her delicate fingers traced my knuckles, sneaking under my cuff to touch my wrist. It was innocent and explicit at the same time.

I turned my hand, giving her my palm.

Bella's gaze burned bright. Her eyes swam with something as she held my hand.

"Your palms are rough," she whispered.

"And yours are soft," I noted, sipping the longneck.

She licked her lips, taking the bottle from me.

Bella drank after me, which…

I pulled my hand away, and I didn't know what I was doing,

I was sitting here with this fast, and yet, classy dame, who…

I enjoyed her company, but it bordered on torturous, and I knew I could drive to the next neighborhood—get blown for free, or go home and fuck Roe.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked, reaching for my hand.

"You finished?" I took another large sip before placing some money on to the table.

"Yeah…Thank you."

"You're welcome." I left the booth, waiting for her to do the same.

"You're stiff." She squinted at me, pointing her finger. "1940 called. Says it wants its gangster back." Bella thought she was hilarious.

"Cute." I lit a cigarette.

"I'm kidding…just joshin' ya." She winked, tipping the hat again. "You guys all dress the same. I think my pops has that same suit." Bella stared at me. "No…his is blue, but you don't hafta wear a suit everywhere." She grabbed the Rolling Rock to polish it off.

My eyes became slits. "You drunk, little girl?" I palmed her cheek.

She stared up to me, swallowing loudly. "No…maybe…and I'm no little girl." Bella left her seat, but I refused to move. Her body glided close to mine as she tried to leave.

I stopped her, placing my hand on her hip—my hands aching to explore her.

"What am I, again?" She quirked a brow.

I stole my hat. "A chop buster." I placed it on my head and offered her my arm.

"My grandpa does that." She linked her arm with mine, smiling wide. "I'm kiddin' again."

"I know," I said. "I can act like this…treat you like a lady or like some pig." I decided to be honest with her. "You pick."

Bella didn't say a word while we left the bar, but she nestled into my side, which was more than fine.

Again, I enjoyed being with her—her company.

"It's dark," she whispered.

I looked to the sky, wondering where she'd been the last two hours.

And I knew I should have offered to take her home.

But I didn't want to.

Bella pulled on my hand. "Let's go under the boardwalk."

"No." I chuckled. "The last time I…" I decided not to finish that sentence.

"Please?" She stared up to me from under my arm and pulled on the waistband of my slacks.

"Easy." I knew she didn't want to go there—not with me, not with how much I wanted her.

We were now on the corner. We could either go back to my car or walk down the three steps that would lead us under the boardwalk. Since it looked empty, I relented. A few couples were lying in the sand, kissing, touching—God knows what else—as we strolled past them.

"See? It's fun," Bella whispered. "I've never—never been under here before."

I didn't say anything, but I was curious.

Being around the other couples, having her on my arm and still under it, made me think of her son. It made me think of Jacob, and how they'd worked together. According to him, they didn't have a relationship. One night, things just went too far. They'd used a prophylactic, but it broke, and Bella was sent to New Jersey a month later.

"Can I ask you something?" I waited for her to peer up to me. "What's the story with Carlo's pops? Why didn't you marry him?"

Her face fell, like I knew it might. "Can we sit?" She pointed to the sand.

I didn't see any chairs, but she just plopped down, crossing her legs and taking her shoes off.

I thought about placing my jacket down, but she hugged her arms.

As I draped my jacket over Bella, I sat across from her.

"Thanks." Her eyes landed on the Luger in my holster. "Can I see that?"

Looking around and seeing no one, I took the clip out and handed it to her.

"You've killed people…"

I wasn't sure if that was a question.

"You served with my dad…in the war, in France."

I nodded. "Why didn't you marry Jacob?"

The side of her mouth pulled up, and she handed the Luger back. "I was unlucky…it was my first time, my _only_ time, and…I didn't love him…I said I'd run away if Dad made me." She shrugged. "They didn't want me marrying him anyway. And I was sent to the unwed mothers home before I started showing." Bella looked to the wooden planks above us. "I _wanted_ to stay at the convent…but I didn't wanna lose my son." Her eyes came back to me. "After graduation, I wanna get a job as a secretary in Manhattan—in one of those huge buildings." She widened her arms. "I'll get an apartment…Hopefully, my parents let me."

I nodded; it all sounded simple enough. "I hope you get everything you want…and more."

She leaned back on her palms, straightening her legs. "What's your story?"

"Which one…?" I grasped her ankle, resting her calf on my thigh.

"Why were you in prison?" she asked.

I chuckled. "I didn't pay taxes…"

"No," she disagreed.

"It's one of the reasons," I admitted, massaging the soft, exposed flesh on her leg.

Those bumps sprouted and spread while Bella watched my hand. "You're married."

"You're a tack—very sharp." I winked.

She giggled. "I…" Bella's lips drew a tight-line. "Why did you get married? Was it this…all-consuming love before the war? If it was…spare me."

"No." I was honest. "I knocked her up and gave her a ring before Uncle Sam shipped me to Europe. It's that simple."

"How it can it be that simple?" She was smiling again.

I didn't know how to answer her. "It was a while ago—"

"About eighteen years ago," she whispered.

I nodded to agree. "Times were different. If you got a girl in trouble, you married her. You gave her a ring, your name, and you took care of them." I chuckled. "I doubt it's that different now."

"Did you love her?"

I opened my mouth to respond.

"Do you love her now?" She fired off another one.

"Those are good questions," I said.

"You're not going to answer," she giggled, collapsing back.

I focused on my fingers as they lightly trailed up and down her calf. "I don't know," I whispered.

She leaned up on her elbows. "My father said—you never had parents."

"You spoke to him about me?" I raised a brow.

"Actually, Franny did…It was when you were away. Her mother wouldn't tell her."

I shook my head, tired of all the inquiries, but I'd bet money Bella already knew this answer. "My father lives in Naples…He was deported years back…got caught trying to fix the World Series. My mother went with him…So, yes. I do have parents. They left me with my uncle—I was about twelve, thirteen?" I could hardly remember.

"That's horrible. How could they leave you?"

I smiled. "You're a sweet girl."

She sat up to grab my hand, but she left her leg exactly where it was.

It was my turn to stare above, needing more space between us. "They didn't leave me…They thought, by leaving me here, I'd have more opportunities. They weren't very sentimental people."

When I felt her lips on my palm, my eyes darted to her mouth. "I'm still sorry."

"Don't feel sorry for me, baby doll." I grinned, cupping her soft cheek. "I have no feelin's about it." I shrugged, never having given it all much thought.

Bella searched my eyes, and I wondered what she saw there. My stare was unwavering, and I couldn't tear it away. My stomach knotted up again, waiting, anticipating something, and I ached to taste her mouth…feel her lips.

"Bella?" My nose touched hers.

"Hmm?" She had her eyes closed.

I grasped her jaw, holding her face in my palms. "Look at me."

She unleashed those gorgeous peepers on me; it made me smile.

"Don't let me fuck you."

She licked her lips. "Okay."

Her lips were soft, warm, and inviting, and yet our kiss was gentle.

It was the first time I'd…ever felt any kind of fear or apprehension.

Afraid I'd go too far.

Afraid she'd let me.

Afraid I wouldn't be able to stop.

When I pulled away, she came back—her slightly parted lips wet mine, and I darted my tongue out to taste her. Bella let me explore her mouth while I felt as though something had exploded—burst inside me.

Our kiss had gone from slow to fast—tongues tangling and probing, and I couldn't get enough. My hands roamed up her thighs, and I pulled her to straddle my lap.

When I couldn't breathe, I turned away to catch my breath, running my hands up her back and holding her the closest I could. "Fuck…"

Bella shuddered within my embrace, her eyes meeting mine, and a part of me didn't want to look at her.

But I did…

She was gorgeous, and I was speechless, just staring at the beautiful girl sitting on top of me. "Your hair…" I combed it with my fingers, wanting to rub my face in it.

She hummed, tilting her head back.

I licked my lips, lazily dragging my splayed hand down her neck—my thumb caressing her collarbone. "You're fuckin' beautiful, baby doll."

Bella grinned, studying our joined hands. "So are you."

I didn't believe that, but if she wanted to…she could.

"Come here." I wanted her mouth again.

**Thank you for reading**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**Huge thanks to Cara**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter six**

"Mr. Medici—I mean, Edward."

I was nudged.

"Wake up!"

I was pushed again, but I was so warm. I hugged Bella close, not wanting to let go. "Bella!" I shouted, jumping up and away from her.

She hopped back, too.

My eyes threatened to close again, the brightness of the sun making me squint. "We fell asleep."

Bella got to her feet, holding her shoes in her hand. "I'm in so much trouble. I bet my mom called Franny—bet my dad's lookin' for me!" She held her forehead. "They're gonna kill me!"

"Just…" I put my hand up to relax her. "Don't worry about it." I checked my pockets to make sure I wasn't robbed, and my Luger was covered by pink material. "Missing something?" I held up Bella's brassiere, and then I collapsed to my side to laugh. "Holy fuck…we fell asleep." It was hilarious.

She was without her undergarment; meanwhile, I didn't see anything. I never placed my mouth on her breasts. I'd taken it off, just to feel her against me without it. Her shirt never came off. We did not fuck.

Bella didn't share my humor. She shrugged out of my jacket and threw it down before she took off her blouse. Bella turned from me very fast, but I was faster to get to my feet.

While she reached back, my hands touched hers. "It'll be okay," I whispered, fastening the clasp. "It'll be fine." I placed her arms into the straps, and I made sure they were straight against her shoulders. "Turn around."

Bella stared to the sand, and she was…

She must have been cold, as I could see her nipples through the flimsy fabric. Bella was built like a woman, her breasts on the larger side, I'd guess. I knew she had more than a handful.

"You're beautiful." My lips touched hers, but she wouldn't let me kiss her.

"They're gonna kill me," she whimpered.

"No." I touched her lip with my knuckle. "Baby doll, I'm not gonna let nothin' happen to you."

She threw herself into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck.

I closed my eyes, inhaling her scent, my hands roaming up and down her back. "Let's go before…" I pulled away to hold her face. "I might not wanna give you back."

She giggled, taking my hands into her own.

Bella thought I was joking.

Worse for wear, we trailed back to my car. Luckily, it was still there. I hadn't given any thought to leaving it unattended. "You want breakfast?" I opened the door for her, lighting a cigarette.

Bella stole it right from my mouth. "Nope."

I grinned, lazy, as I walked around my Bentley and lit another smoke.

The ride back to Gravesend was too fucking short. It was only going on ten a.m., and Bella assured me that her parents would be awake, waiting for her. I knew we'd fucked up, made a mistake by falling asleep, but if it was something I could have controlled…I would have brought her home last night.

_Fuck…I was supposed to meet Emmett at dawn by the docks. _

He might have stopped by my house.

When we reached Bella's street, I parked a few homes away. "Stay in the car."

"Why?" She stopped me from leaving.

"I'm gonna talk to ya pops." I scratched my cheek, feeling the stubble there.

"Are you crazy? I'd rather get in trouble and be punished." She held her forehead.

I wondered what she had to be scared of. "You're eighteen…you're outta school in a couple weeks. You have a child."

"What would you do if Franny stayed out all night?" There were tears in her eyes as she left the car. "You can't," she whispered. "I'll lie…say I went for a ride with Alec."

"No." I didn't like that, nor did I want her in trouble. "I'll talk to your father—man to man." At least then he'll know nothing happened. I'd be honest with him. My word is my word. If he questions that, he can eat my Luger. I didn't give a fuck—not about that rat, that sellout who pointed Feds in my direction.

He ducks me as it is.

In fact, I ached to tell him Bella was with me _all_ night.

Yes, I would say I didn't fuck her, but if he thinks she went off with that young buck on the bike…?

She shook her head. "Franny will never talk to me again. Your wife…I'm so stupid." Bella ran from my car before I could even open my door.

I reversed farther down the block, so I could sit a few minutes.

When nothing seemed to be happening, and I didn't see Carlo's car in the driveway, I left.

Before I placed a foot into my home, I poured all the sand out of my shoes, and I tried to wipe it from my suit. It was pristine and perfect yesterday, and now it looked like I'd been diving into trash cans.

I smiled to myself.

Because it was worth it.

_Christ. _

I cringed, opening the door.

From the foyer, I could see all three of them in the kitchen. Marie ate breakfast while Rosalie placed curlers in Franny's hair. I wondered where our daughter was going this early in the day.

"Good morning, Papa," Marie greeted with a smile.

I received a grin from Franny, and Roe glared at me.

After I locked the door, I turned for the stairs, but Rosalie snuck up on me. "Where were you?"

The last thing I wanted to do was fight with her. "I was out."

She stared at my clothes, taking in my attire. "You dropped Bella off last night." She folded her arms across her chest.

I nodded. "I had shit to do—I dropped her off at the corner."

"She didn't come home last night," Roe whispered. "Now, you tell me…" She averted her gaze. "Were you working?"

I chuckled. "It's not in your best interest to question me." I bent low to meet her eyes. "Go finish Franny's hair and get out my face, Roe."

She stepped away from me. "Were you with her?"

"No!" I shouted. "Christ." I turned for the door again. "I didn't spend years in the can and come home _for this_—"

Roe threw her back against the door, keeping me from opening it. "I'm sorry."

"I'll be asleep," I said as I made for the stairs.

"Edward…?"

I stopped mid-flight, keeping my back to her.

"Um…are you hungry?" she asked.

"No." And I honestly wasn't.

All I wanted was a shower, a few more hours of sleep, and I got lucky. It was pretty quiet. They kept the noise down, but it wasn't like I cared. I just wanted my bed, my pillow, and I drifted off pretty fast.

_The waves washed ashore as the sun beat down on us. _

_While I held her in my arms, I felt her hand sneak between us. It made me smile. My breath hitched when she grasped my cock, her shy gaze lowering, my dick disappearing into her mouth. _

_I threw my head back, weaving my fingers into her hair, wanting her to take all of me. Excited, maybe too excited, and too eager, I pushed her away from me. "On your back…" I stroked myself while she spread her legs for me. "Beautiful." My hips eased between her thighs, my nose teasing her nipple. "Can I fuck you?" _

"_Yes," Bella sighed, her chest heaving up and down. _

_I placed my lips to hers, and our tongues tangled. My mouth made a path down to her breasts again—the valley of the plenty—and I grasped my cock. "Can I?" _

"_Please…" she pleaded. "Fuck me." _

_I let out a shuddering breath, feeling her warmth beneath me, and I was already sweating—panting—already feeling this intense pleasure. It was unreal, and I couldn't compare it to anything I'd ever felt before. _

_When I placed my dick inside her, that just intensified. Our bodies rocked together, and I couldn't go slow. Bella kept moving her hips, thrusting back into me, her eyes never leaving mine. _

"_Edward…Edward…Edward." She stiffened below me, pulling my hair. "Oh my God!" Her nails scratched down my back, her soaked pussy tightening around me._

"Fuck!" My eyes screwed shut as I stared down to Rosalie. She was below me. We were in our bed, and I had no idea what just happened. I had trouble catching my breath, too. "Fuck…" I rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling.

Rosalie moaned, hugging on to my side. "That…" she giggled. "I'm speechless. That was…Edward, I have no words." She placed kisses on my chest, and I felt her hair trailing along my abs. "Hmm." Her mouth descended lower.

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "I was sleepin'." I rasped, clearing my throat.

"Yeah, but you woke right up," she giggled, still on top of me. "That was magical…I saw fireworks, the stars…you sent me to the moon, Edward." Her finger traced my abs. "I bet we made a baby."

_And I wanted another child as much as I wanted to be poisoned with arsenic. _

I chuckled, sitting up to grab a smoke, but then I winced, feeling a burn on my back. "You fuckin'…fucked my back." I felt along the raised scratches.

"I'm sorry. I just…" Rosalie placed soft kisses along my shoulders.

"I'm fine…" I lit my smoke. "Where are the girls?" It was way too quiet now.

"Franny went on her date. Seth's parents took them out to some yacht club near the bay," she sighed, hugging on to me again, feeling like a two-ton elephant.

I felt like I was suffocating. "Marie?"

"She's at a friend's house for dinner."

"What about me?" I quirked a brow. "Do I get dinner?"

Rosalie laughed, and it was the happiest I'd seen her in a long while. "Husband, you can…have whatever you want."

I nodded, taking a drag from my cigarette.

Roe got onto her knees, crawling toward me. "Edward, I can't explain—that was—" She covered her mouth, staring at me.

I didn't know what to say…exactly, nor did I know what she was talking about. We're married. We fucked. Big deal. "Yeah, it was good."

She sighed, collapsing on her back.

Silence filled the room while I stared out the window and continued to smoke. My Bentley was parked in the driveway, and I had no idea what I was looking for. Gawking at the cars, the random children who'd run by, tossing a ball on the sunny spring day.

"I love you, Edward," Rosalie whispered.

I turned around to face her, putting my cigarette out in the tray. "Me too." I grinned.

Suddenly, her face crumbled and she left the bed.

"What is it?" I asked, even more confused now.

"You could never say it, and that's fine…but now, Edward, I know you love me." She grabbed my hand to place it on her heart. "You showed me. I felt it…" Tears trailed down her cheeks.

"You're my wife." I wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

She turned to kiss my palm.

I took my hand back. "Stop cryin'…okay?"

She sniffled, agreeing with me.

"You gonna cook?" I asked.

Roe nodded, enthusiastic now. "For sure." She hopped to peck my lips, but her mouth hit my chin.

"You're a good, kid." I palmed her cheek, peering into her blue eyes, but words failed me again. "I gotta head out soon."

"Oh…" She backed away from me. "There's a whole half a tray of ziti—"

"Nice."

Roe blew me a kiss.

I winked back, only to throw myself onto our bed when she left.

For two whole minutes, my head was clear of any thought, but my body was restless. Needing another shower, I ran the water, letting the steam fill the bathroom while I shaved my face.

After I bathed, I entered our bedroom to grab my gray suit from the closet. I dressed quickly, and I was pulling up my suspenders when Rosalie entered. "Supper's ready."

"Thank you," I said, reaching for my holster.

Roe took it from me, fitting it to me, fussing…making sure my Luger was secure.

"Enough," I whispered.

She took her hands back. "It's Saturday…I have my new dress. Later, we can go to the Copa—"

"Not tonight," I said, landing a smooch on her forehead. "I should have left already." I glanced to the clock on our nightstand, but I truly had no place to be. Yes, I had to meet Emmett; however, that could wait. I knew all I was doing was retreating, going to hide out at the social club.

"Oh…then you should go eat before it gets cold."

I agreed with her, grabbing for my jacket and my fedora.

The macaroni was incredible. As it turned out, I was famished, and I ate a second plate. Rosalie watched me eat. I tried to serve her some, but she said something about watching her figure.

"Lemme watch it for you." I chewed my food, smiling.

She rested her cheek to her hand, elbow on the table. "I'm sorry I accused you," she whispered. "Renee called me…"

"Told you. I was working," I said, placing another forkful into my mouth.

"I know." She picked something off my shirt.

Leaning back, I sucked in a deep breath. I was stuffed to the gills, and I belched. "That was great, Roe…Thank you."

She beamed at me, taking my plate over to the sink.

I finished my glass of wine and wiped my mouth with a napkin. When I stood up to place my jacket on, I saw the roses on the counter. They were dying, dried out, but my wife had yet to throw them away. If she only knew…I bought them to make up for smelling like pussy, spending the night with those two Russian whores. The daisies in the parlor were wilting, too, and those were to make up for some nameless broad I met at the Copa last week.

"Be good," I teased, giving her ass a slap.

She squeaked a response, swatting me with a dishrag.

Lest I ran, I couldn't get out of the house fast enough.

I didn't even take my car.

Once on the avenue, my eyes traveled everywhere—just hoping I'd see Bella, but I had no such luck.

Before I disappeared into the social club, I stopped at the florist.

Old man Giuseppe, who's lived here fifty years and doesn't speak a word of English, decided to tease me. He asked me what I did wrong this time, and I asked him…if I had his discretion. He assured me that I did.

And I sent two dozen roses to Bella along with a stuffed bear I saw.

It was only addressed to Isabella Picara. There was no card, and he said he'd make sure they were delivered to her personally.

I thanked him.

I paid him a lot more than the flowers were worth, which is silly. He kicks up the totem pole like the rest of the shopkeepers on the avenue. All I did was give him some of his money back.

I didn't care.

Jasper and some tiny brunette wearing cat eyeglasses were in the deli.

Instead of using the side entrance, I entered through the back of the store. Our makeshift casino was empty. No one was here, or so I thought. When I heard the distinct sound of fucking—that dame shouting some shit in Russian—I knew Emmett was here.

The door to the office wasn't locked, and I let myself in. "Afternoon." I tipped my hat.

Emmett threw himself back onto the couch, grabbing a pillow to hide his cock, and that trick had no shame.

"When was the last time you were home?" I asked.

He panted, sparking a cigarette. "Angela—with the nestin', or the whatever-the-fuck. She's always here and there, cleanin' somethin'…runnin' that mouth." He groaned. As far as I know, Emmett and his wife, Angela, are about to have their fifth kid. "Carlo came by here lookin' for you. He had it in his head you was somewheres wit' his daughter."

"What'd you tell him?" I asked.

He widened his arms. "Nothin'…I didn't know where you were. I told him you was up in the Bronx, dealin' with those fucks. He left…Were you with her?" Emmett smiled.

"Has she even left?" I jerked my chin to…the blonde.

Emmett lifted her leg to kiss her knee. "I'll let her leave tomorrow…I been havin' fun wit' this one…gets the ol' braggiole stiff like you wouldn't believe." He punched the air. "Fuckin' forget about it." He placed another kiss on the arch of her foot. "Tanya…you don't wanna leave me. Do you?"

She replied in her native tongue.

I smirked at him but then I laughed. All they do is fuck. Emmett doesn't speak Russian, and the blonde speaks no English. "You sure that's…right?"

He raised a brow, staring at me. "Wha?"

"Ike didn't sound like he was fuckin' around." I shrugged. "Espionage is some shit…Russian spies."

Emmett grabbed his Luger and placed it to her throat. "You a spy?"

Tanya started screaming.

I chuckled, leaving my chair to grab a drink from the bar.

Suddenly a shot rang out, and I jumped, grabbing my piece from my holster.

"Holy fuck me!" Emmett held his head.

I placed my hand over my mouth, staring at the wall—coated with the blonde's brains. "What did you do?" I asked.

"I fuck around all the time…" He turned to me, naked.

"Put'cha pants on," I said.

His hands shook as he hopped into them.

"Get rid of it." I pointed.

He pushed his hair back, staring down to her lifeless body. "I liked that one."

"Eh…" I shrugged. "Yeah, she was good at what she did." I did the Sign of the Cross.

Emmett started to crack up. "You shoulda seen it. Just…pop." He pulled an air trigger. "Her head just exploded." He held his gut and then kicked at her foot. "Goddamn," he sighed.

"Where you gonna plant her?" I asked.

He blew out a breath. "The cemetery…or...we got somethin' to do tonight? I can—"

"The other one." Tanya had a friend the other night. "She knew the blonde was here."

"Nah…they come from this house out in Brighton Beach. Nikolai might tax me for wastin' one of his girls." Emmett shrugged.

I nodded. "Handle it."

I decided to leave until the room was cleaned up, until the blood was gone.

If the fuzz caught wind of this shit, I wasn't going back to prison for some dead whore.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. **_

_**I know...Edward's a horrible person. But stick it out! I promise. It gets bettera!**_

_**Leave me Happy Birthday reviews. LOL. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**Special thanks to Cara, and to Fran for checking my Italiano.**

**Speaking of Cara, she said it best "It's hard for Edward to be nice when he doesn't really have a heart. (And in my words, "Edward doesn't HAVE TO BE nice, either") He has no reason to play good guy, 'cause he doesn't care enough. You'll just have to see what happens with Bella entering his life Characters, as well as real people, can change; they evolve." **

**Also, we have to remember that back in those days, men were superior. Women were toys, wives, and mothers, and not much else. Trust me. Bella gives as good as she gets. She's not stupid, but it takes a bit for these two to open their eyes. Yes, this is a gangsterward story, but it's mostly romance/angst with just a touch of Edward's "work" added in. We'll hear from Bella next chapter. CH8 is her POV. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bold Gestures **

**Chapter Seven**

_**W**_hile I waited for Emmett to finish cleaning the office, I walked along the avenue again.

This time, I passed the jewelry store, and I entered before the shopkeeper could lock his door. It was late in the day, but I had to stop in.

There was this gold bracelet with a shell charm in the window. I wish I'd bought it before the flowers were delivered. But knowing I had some time to kill, and since I couldn't stop thinking about her, I walked to Bella's house. I was worried about her, and I hoped her parents didn't punish her—severely.

The thought of her in trouble bothered me, which was why I wanted to speak with Carlo this morning. He'd be angry, but I'd be truthful. If Bella's pops thinks she was out with whoever, he'd think badly of Bella, and I didn't want that.

I was willing to bear the brunt of the blame.

Again, I didn't see Carlo's Buick anywhere.

I knocked lightly, and I wasn't sure if I really wanted anyone to answer. It'd be easier if I held on to the bracelet until I saw her in passing, or at my house with Franny. My wariness got the best of me, though.

Bella's little brother answered the door. He looked about Marie's age, maybe younger. Bella told me his name was Carlo Jr., but they call him CJ. "Hey…is your dad home?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Your mom?" I peered around and behind him, and I didn't see anyone.

"She's in the backyard." He nodded. "I'll get her." The brown-haired boy walked from the door; he didn't run, which would give me more time.

I entered without sound, wondering if I could make it upstairs without anyone seeing me.

Luck was on my side, but I had no idea which room belonged to Bella.

When I heard rock 'n' roll music, I tilted my head toward a door, listening, and I was sure it was Bella's room. "Baby doll…" I knocked.

"Wh-what?" It sounded like she ran for the door. "What are you—" Bella pulled me into her bedroom, and I cut her off with my lips.

She tore her face away, eyes frantic. "What are you doin' here?"

"I—" I saw that she shared a room with her little sister. Sometime last night, Bella told me she was fourteen—her name's Annabelle or something. "Hello."

She stood stock-still, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Anna…say nothing." Bella tilted her head toward the hall, and the younger girl left us. Shades of pink and purple filled the room, and it smelled like her. There were two small beds, and Elvis posters on the wall. "You can't be here," she whispered, her words hushed. "If someone catches you—"

"Did'ju get the flowers?" I dried her tears with my thumbs, not caring if I'd get caught.

She nodded, staring to the floor. "My mother made me throw out the card…and bring them to your house. I left them on the stoop—I-I knocked on the door and ran." She spluttered, nervous.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head of the confusion. "They were for you—"

"Now, they're for your wife," she spoke over me. "My mother made me bring them to Mrs. Medici. I don't know how my mom knew."

I reached into my pocket for the bracelet. There was no box, and I opened the clasp to fasten it on to her wrist. "_This_ is for you." I kissed her knuckles, her palm, my lips trailing upward. "I'd rather you wore it," I kissed her wrist again, "but hide it if you have to. It's for you, and I want_ you_ to have it." I poked her nose.

"Mr. Med—"

"Call me Edward." I smiled, wondering why she was being so formal.

Last night, she kept calling me both: Edward or Mr. Medici.

Necking under the boardwalk, she moaned and called out for God and Christ, like a good, little Catholic girl, her hips squirming onto my own.

Just thinking about last night excited me again—made me feel alive. "Say it." I placed her hand on my cheek to kiss her wrist and forearm once more.

The side of her mouth pulled up, her cheeks turning pink. "Edward," she whispered, but her happiness was short-lived. "Listen, you can't be here—you gotta go." She held on to my forearms, walking toward me, making me step backward.

"I don't _gotta_ do nothin'." I stole a kiss, a light peck.

She giggled. "Seriously. You hafta go."

"Let's go out tonight." I ached to kiss her, give her a real kiss; meanwhile, I'd never been a huge fan of kissing. "We'll do up the town, cut a rug somewheres."

"Dancing?" she gasped. "Golly, Edward, I don't know if—"

Smiling widely, I bent low, wanting to steal another kiss, a _real_ kiss.

My lips barely brushed hers when I heard, "Edward…" Renee was behind me, which made my face fall.

The fear in Bella's eyes turned into tears. She was scared, stiff, and yet, she continued to hold my arms. "Mom, um…"

Plastering a grin on my face, I turned to Renee and stepped closer, entering the hall.

"Isabella, get!" She snapped her fingers, and Bella slammed the door shut.

"Was that necessary?" I asked.

Renee had fire in her eyes. "Stay away from my child, Edward."

I furrowed my brow, thinking better than to argue with her. "Our daughters…they exchange letters. I was droppin' somethin' off from Franny." I smiled again. "Carlo here?"

"You _know_ he's not." She folded her arms across her chest. "Were the flowers from Franny, too?"

I didn't answer that.

"You know what really tipped the scale?" She shook her finger at me. "When youse _both_ come strollin' home at ten in the morning—_both_ covered in sand. Roe called me, told me all about your ruined suit, and…she asked…if Bella was covered in sand, too." Renee began to cry. "Of course...she was, but I said no…that there was _no way_ Bella was with you. I'm askin' you, please…_Stay away_ from my child." She placed her hand on her chest.

"She's not a child," I disagreed.

Renee squeezed my hand. "I'm beggin' you. Stay away. You know how ugly this can get…Roe and me…we don't wanna be widows," she sobbed.

I sighed, handing her my handkerchief.

Renee didn't want it. "Please, leave my home."

"Nothin' happened last night," I whispered. "I enjoy Bella's company. We went to Coney Island, drank too many beers, and we took a walk…next thing we know, we wake up in the sand, fully clothed…I did not harm her, and I didn't_ make_ her come with me. We spent the evening together, but I didn't touch her—"

"She has a hickey on her neck!" she scolded, and I hadn't seen that.

"Maybe I kissed her…" I shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure you did...I wasn't born yesterday, and today with the flowers?" She shook her head. "Edward, I'm asking nicely. I'm begging you. Leave Bella alone. She's young. She doesn't know what she wants, and you diggin' your hooks in...You're old enough to know better. I remember; you'll be thirty-five in a couple weeks. Despite the fact that you're married, you're nearly twice her age!"

Knowing a thing or two about my oldest friends, I said, "Carlo's had the same chick—goomarra—for years."

"You think I want that for Bella?" she asked. "Carlo and I did _everything_ we could to save her reputation. Isabella made a mistake, but you think I want my daughter labeled a whore—_your whore_—for the rest of her life? That's exactly what she'd be. You'll use her, abuse her, and ruin her. Worse than that, what happens when you're finished with her?" Renee ranted.

"She's no whore." It angered me that her mother would call her that. "I wouldn't—"

She chuckled without humor. "You're a liar and a brute. You forget that I know you! We grew up together. I've known you my whole life, Edoardo Antonio Medici!" Renee poked my chest.

"Watch ya fuckin' hands," I warned.

She stepped back. "Stay away from her."

"I'd treat her well—"

Renee scoffed. "I know how you treat Roe."

"I'd treat Bella better." I was honest.

"Edward…" She stepped back, pointing to the stairs. "This isn't a negotiation."

I disagreed because_ everything_ has a price.

"Whichever business dealings you have with my husband…I don't plan on him ever knowing about last night or today." She wiped her hands clean. "He had suspicions, but I put them to rest. This is done, over—stay away from Bella."

I inhaled deeply through my nose, going for the stairs. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"What's that mean?"

I turned back to her. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

She stared at me, her face drained of color.

"What?" I asked.

Renee turned her back on me.

I gave her what she wanted by leaving her house.

From across the street, I gazed up to the second-story window, and Bella stared right back at me.

She didn't say anything—nothing—and neither did I.

I stood there for a few minutes before I winked and tipped my hat.

It made Bella smile, but then Renee yanked her away from the window.

* * *

_**T**_wo days later, I went to Manhattan with Emmett. During the ride, I kept thinking about Bella. I hadn't seen her, nor had I heard anything about her. Renee must have kept her word since I hadn't heard from Carlo, either. Roe believed her friend, and the two dozen roses Bella left on the stoop...Roe went nuts. She loved them, sang my praises, and she's cooked my favorite foods the past couple of days.

Life was mundane, boring, and I wasn't willing to let Bella go so easy.

I had to see her soon, talk to her, and ask her to decide whether or not she wants to see me again.

If she tells me to scram, I'll leave her alone.

If she wants to go with me, spend time with me, I'd make it worth her time.

But she'll decide that.

_Bella_ will tell me, not her mother.

Emmett drove and I rode shotgun, angling the large firearm out the window, as we got closer to Little Italy. "It's quiet…" That's never a good thing. Especially on a Monday, but it could work to our advantage. "Joey said Marco's at the restaurant?"

Emmett nodded. "He ain't got no reason to lie. You know how much Marco taxes him? He knows you gots the better deal." He threw his cigarette butt out the window.

"I'mma fire a warnin' shot," I said as Emmett turned on to Mulberry. We used to do that years ago as a common courtesy. It let the residents of the neighborhood know to close their windows and to take cover.

"No…" He shook his head, making the tires screech, pulling into an alley.

"This wasn't part of the plan…" I placed the double-barrel close to his neck. "You set me up?"

"I gots an idea!" he shouted.

"Speak." I nodded, refusing to lower my weapon but willing to hear him out.

Emmett sat up, navigating the car and yet slowing it down. "We silence our heat…we sneak in through the back. This ain't the forties no more, Edward." He chanced a glance at me. "This ain't no Naples neither…gabeesh?"

"_Capisco_," I lowered the shotgun. "Coppers—"

"There ain't no fuzz down hea'. Coppers know to stay away." He chuckled, killing the engine. "It just ain't like that no more…I dunno."

I hummed.

"We go wit'cha plan when we gotta take out like fifteen people." He squeezed my shoulder. "A fuck like Marco…? A quick one to the head, and we're home in time for dinner." He attached a silencer to his Luger. "And Joey don't gotta get his window broken."

I couldn't deny that it wasn't logical, and I mimicked his actions.

"Stand behind me. Don't say a word . . . Hey, let's pretend this bast'ds a Nazi, see?"

"Pretend he's Bugs Bunny for all I care—"

Emmett grimaced at me. "What's your beef wit' Bugs?"

"Can we do this already?" I asked.

"Yeah." Emmett left the car.

Our guy Joey had the back door propped open by a crate. I found that to be…almost _too_ convenient.

Back in the day, hits weren't this easy. There were established wiseguys in New York, and then those who were fresh off the boat, wanting to make names for themselves.

No one _gives_ us anything. We have to _take_ it.

That's the way it's always been.

So, every man of honor had their guards up.

There was even more confusion when the war was over. Most young bucks were quick to enlist, the streets were empty. When the war was over, it was a total mess. No one knew who was who. I jumped right in back then, was fast to get my feet wet. It wasn't long before everyone knew who Edward Medici was.

A wild cat, no one wanted to mess with me.

Then again, there's this false sense of peace—wholesomeness to current times.

There was no way Marco was a sitting duck, eating his macaroni, unawares.

Or, was he?

I tapped Emmett's shoulder, letting him know to fall back.

He shook his head, pointing in front of himself.

I leaned into him. "You get me killed, I'mma come back and fuck your mother." I grasped his shoulder, using him as a shield.

"What the fuck—"

I pushed Emmett into the restaurant.

He wiggled out of my hold and turned to face me with his finger to his lips.

I had no idea what he was trying to tell me, but he was getting me angry.

Without words, I placed my gun to his chest.

He pointed to his left shoulder.

When I peeked behind him, I saw a mirror.

The reflected image was three men sitting at a table, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Marco Medici, Carlo Picara, and Paul Luciano were smiling, chatting lightly, and eating dinner; the rest of the room was empty.

If they knew we were coming, they put on a great act.

I tilted my head, indicating we advance.

There were two archways, and half a wall separating the dining room from the back in between them. All while trying to keep our footfalls light, we crouched low and tried to get to the other side of the restaurant.

There was some music playing—opera, which provided a nice backdrop.

When their chuckles drowned the tune playing, I revealed myself, standing erect.

Carlo and Paulie—their eyes went wide, but Marco hadn't seen me.

I placed the Luger to his neck. "Uncle!" I greeted…more like spat the word.

Marco was stiff in his seat.

"Get on your feet…" I pulled him up, wrapping my arm around his neck, his back to my chest. "Search them," I told Emmett.

"You got some set'a balls comin' hea," Carlo seethed, keeping his hands up so Emmett could frisk him. At these sit-downs, each guy is usually checked for weapons beforehand, but sometimes shit is missed for a reason.

"What's this?" Emmett produced a pistol from Carlo's ankle.

Carlo—his eyes bored into mine, and that made me smile. He hasn't changed, still up to his old tricks, but I'm a better magician.

I'm motherfucking Houdini in comparison, which he knows.

"Long time, no see_. Come stai, Zio?"_ I hugged Marco tighter. "You good?"

"_Edoardo_…" He tried pulling my forearm from his windpipe. "_Tu sei un disonore per la famiglia._" Apparently, I'm a disgrace to the family. "_Tuo padre mi disse che eri malvagio_!" And my father told him that I was evil.

"_Come fa a sapere?"_ I wondered how my father figured that one out. "He don't say nothin'—he ain't _never_ said nothin'. He don't know me." I grinned, landing a smooch on his cheek before I whispered, "_Dì al diavolo che ci vedremo presto…Zio__." _

Marco gasped; he started to panic, hearing my last words.

I pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered the table, Carlo, and Paulie.

I laughed, slapping my knee. "Fuck…I'm sorry." I handed Paulie a cloth napkin.

Paulie Luciano wiped at his face. "State your business—_il significato di tutti questo!"_

"The meaning of all this?" I nodded, twirling a finger. "Okay…" I thought about that. "You got somethin' going at the airport—it's mine now." I shrugged. "I get a piece of everything—"

He narrowed his eyes at me, obviously dismayed, and I didn't feel like negotiating at this time.

While Paulie ranted and raved, I aimed for his forehead and pulled the trigger once more.

Carlo fell from his seat.

"Get up," I said.

"Ed…"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being such a pansy. Get on your feet."

Carlo flexed his jaw, doing as I said as he gazed at his dead counterparts.

"Who's next in line? In Queens?" I asked.

Carlo blew out breath. "Uh…Paulie's brother—Dino."

"Ahhh." I nodded. "You got a deal with him…You side with Dino and Marco…You have Paulie and me taken out." It was a decent plan. "You get the airport, and…haven't you fucked me enough?" I stepped closer to him. "Ten years because of your rat-ass wasn't enough?!" I placed my Luger into his mouth.

His mumbled pleas calmed me. They made me smile. "I ain't gonna kill you…" I let him in on the punch early. "You and your crew—they work for me now. You got somethin' goin' with the other Luciano? You introduce him to me." I pointed to myself. "You get your life, _and_ you get to earn, but you leave the airport alone. You leave Gravesend, and anything else _that belongs to me_—alone! You understand that, Carlo?"

He nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek, but I knew he wasn't scared to die.

We did enough stupid shit years back; I know how big his balls are.

"You have an issue with me?" I asked. "I heard you was lookin' for me." I glanced to Emmett, knowing Carlo was a jittery mess because he was angry, not because he was frightened. "Bella…" I smiled wide; I couldn't help it. "She spent the night with me…_madonn'_." I kissed the tips of my fingers. "Just to ease your mind…I didn't fuck her, but I could have…quite a few times by now."

Carlo twitched.

"Yowza!" Emmett exclaimed. "Isabella Picara…she's a real beauty." He squeezed my shoulder. "Good for you."

"Thank you," I told Emmett, my words sincere.

Carlo let out a low groan, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"You wanna do somethin'?" I quirked a brow. "As far as I'm concerned, you popped Marco—you killed my uncle and Paulie Luciano."

His eyes widened.

"Such a shame," Emmett commented. "People find out, you'd have every man of honor after you. Plus…well, being a rat is never applauded." He frowned. "You wouldn't be able to protect your family neither."

Carlo massaged his forehead. "You speak of honor and yet—"

"And yet nothing…I got more honor in my cock than you and your entire crew put together. I'm old school, and I wanna take it back to the old school." I was so happy; I couldn't contain my smile. "You move against me, you open your mouth again…I'll let everybody know." I widened my arms. "And I don't talk to coppers. Every _soldato_ in every _Borgata_, and the babbos'll know, too. Everybody! You'd be chased—banished and killed. They won't be so courteous to pop you one, be done wit' it quick."

"Just shoot me," he said. "Just fuckin' do it."

I placed my gun to his forehead, and he closed his eyes tightly. "No…" I lowered my arm. "You're worth more alive…and your wife's a Salsano." I doubt they'd care about Carlo's raggedy-ass anyhow, and his father-in-law always loved me more, wanted me to marry Nay. "From now on…I want thirty percent of every buck you make. Like I said, you can earn. Something happens and you can't, you talk to me. You run the neighborhoods you got now, but I get a taste. Understand?"

Carlo calmed a bit.

"You kick up to me, and you tell Luciano…I want his tribute as well. You step on my toes…? I'll put a bullet in your fuckin' skull." I placed my gun back to his head. "You understand? You owe me." I placed my heat back into my holster.

Carlo was agreeable to my terms, but then he put his hands up, his eyes pleading. "I'll do whatever you want. Just stay away from my daughter." He met my gaze.

I thought about it.

Letting Bella go might increase the peace, make the transitions simpler.

Heck, letting Bella go might make _life_ simpler all around, but… "No."

He came toward me, but Emmett got between us.

"Put him in the fuckin' trunk!" I shouted. "Our friend needs a time-out—time to think about some shit."

Using his piece, Emmett bopped him on the head, which made Carlo easier for transport.

Carlo was only knocked out for a minute at best. He fought, shouting out for help, and that wasn't very manly. It ticked me off, and this time _I_ clocked him one, but I didn't use too much force. When he reached for his head, I slammed the trunk closed, and then I hopped to sit on it.

I lit a cigarette. "That went well," I said, looking down to the trunk as I was jostled a bit. Carlo was kicking and screaming. "Pipe down, will ya?" I banged my fist.

"What was that you said to Marco—that last thing?"

"Oh…" I smiled. "I told him to tell the devil I'll see him soon." I thought about that, too. "But not too soon."

Emmett smirked at me. "I thought you was only blowin' smoke up my ass that night."

I blew my smoke into the air. "No…I had ten years to think up plots and subplots." Staring to the sky, I saw that it was blue. "Gotta plan for everybody." I pointed to my temple.

Emmett was cautious, glancing at me.

"You didn't rank in the grand scheme." I chuckled. "You're useful. The day that stops bein' true…hey." I didn't feel the need to finish that sentence. "But you're a good guy. You go 'head—take Bensonhurst. We'll unite the neighborhoods. The more bodies we got, the stronger we'll be. We get everyone from 'Hurst, Sheepshead, and Gravesend together…fuckin' Bushwick, too." I whistled. "We go into Queens and we wipe 'em out. Unless…"

"Luciano gives in to your vigorous demands," Emmett said.

"Precisely." I smiled, hopping off Emmett's car. "Joey knows—make it look like they shot each other?" The last thing I wanted to do was fuck with that whole mess. If that headline reached the papers, it'd alleviate most suspicions; however, many will probably question, and I was never here.

"He's owned this spot for twenty-years. He knows. Don't be surprised your uncle disappears. Joe's bro owns the funeral parlor down the street..."

I shrugged. "Less I know, the better." I knocked down onto the trunk. "You heard that?"

Carlo's muffled scream was a good affirmation.

It was Emmett's car.

He drove again, and I rode shotgun.

I couldn't get over how clear the skies were. How warm it was outside. Summer was definitely on its way, if not already here since it's the beginning of June. Carlisle would be released soon enough. The pawns would be in place by the time his feet touch Brooklyn soil.

"What we doin' wit' him?" Emmett turned on to Stillwell Ave.

I shrugged. "We'll take him home."

"All due respect…_All_ due respect, Edward, you're fuckin' nuts."

I hummed. "This head shrinker docta—he didn't know what to make of me in the can. That was…funny."

"Head shrinker?" he asked.

"They tell you if you're nuts or not." I stared at his profile. "All due respect…sometimes, you're a stupid motherfucker."

He nodded, agreeing with me.

I chuckled, lighting a cigarette. "Watch my back." I took off my jacket and my holster. "I'm unarmed…" The less Renee feared me, the better.

"I got you." He furrowed his brow.

When we pulled up to Carlo's house, I left the car to knock on the door.

Renee answered, like I knew she would.

"Bella!" I shouted for her.

"Edward, please. If Carlo comes home…" Renee palmed her cheeks. "Just leave—go now!"

I grasped her chin, my voice barely rising—my words calm. "Relax, Nay…I just wanna talk to her. I'm not gonna do nothin' to nobody, least of all your precious daughter. Isabella isn't a child. She's a woman, although a young woman, and she can speak to me—speak for herself. She wants me to go—" I wiped my hands clean "—I'll go. She wants me to leave her alone, I'll leave her alone—forget she ever existed. But she'll tell me that, not you."

She nodded, hesitant. "Edward—"

I took two steps up the stairs. "Bella!" My head whipped to Renee. "I'll go get her if I have to . . . Bella!"

A second later my girl appeared at the top landing. She had her son on her hip, and she looked as though she'd been crying…again.

"Come here, baby." I called her down with my finger. "I wanna talk to you."

She took the steps slow, her eyes traveling between her mother and me.

"It's fine," I said.

Bella gave her mother the baby.

"Go inside," I told Renee, ushering Bella out.

She looked to Emmett's car. "If you—"

"We're not goin' nowheres," I whispered. "I just wanna talk to her outside—away from your ears." _And away from her influence,_ I thought.

"Mom…it's fine." Bella and Renee had some kind of stare-off. "I promise."

I left their house, walking down on to the sidewalk.

Once Bella met me, I pulled her into my arms, and I hugged her tightly—my hands roaming up and down her back. There was no reason to hide anything, and I wasn't ashamed. The rumors were already starting, and I didn't give two shits. "No more crying." I grasped her hair to take a hearty whiff.

She stiffened within my embrace.

"What's the matter?" I searched her eyes, lifting her chin.

She gulped and silent tears streamed down her cheeks, and she wouldn't meet my eyes. "I can't accept this." Bella tried to hand me the bracelet.

I refused to take it, closing her fingers around it. "Says who?"

"Me," she whimpered. "I'm stupid…you're married, and…I wanna be married someday. I-I'm eighteen. I don't even know what I'm wearin' to the prom," she cried.

"We'll go to Gimbles', Macy's—during the week." I dried her eyes. "I'll take you shoppin' wherever."

"Everything's so simple to you…" She stared at her feet. "If my dad finds out, which…" Bella widened her arms. "Everyone's lookin' out their windows."

I didn't turn, but that was something I'd banked on.

"He'll try to kill you," she whispered. "Then…you'll try to kill him, and how many others have to die?"

I smirked, looking up to Bella's house. "Sounds like somethin' your mother would say."

Bella wouldn't or couldn't look at me.

I kissed her forehead and then used my nose to lift hers. "I'm not gonna kill your father. If I did, that'd be _my_ business…nothin' to do wit'chu. I have my own reasons."

Her lips were inviting me, but I had to look away.

"Your father knows…he already knows." I shrugged. "And _I_ wanna know…" My lips lightly brushed her cheek. "What do _you_ want?"

Her chin wrinkled and her mouth pulled into a deep pout. "You hafta let me go—"

"No, I don't…I don't _have to _do anything. If you wanna see me, spend time with me, it's fine. Just tell me you want that," I crooned, placing my hands on her hips. "Hmm?"

She palmed her face to cry into her hands. "I don't know." Her forehead rested to my chest as her shoulders shook.

"Hey now…" I wrapped my arms around her again. "You do know, and I urge you to believe—trust me, when I say, it's fine. Nothin's gonna happen to your pops." I used my handkerchief to wipe her cheeks.

Bella sniffled, giving me a slight nod, and her eyes met mine.

"Blow your nose." I placed the cloth into her hand.

She used it to clean her face, but her eyes were so sad…and I hated that she felt badly about us, because she feared for her father.

I dipped low, palming her face, just wanting a little kiss.

"Edward..." She turned away.

"Just be straight with me," I said, making her look at me.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Leave her alone!" Renee came out with a broom.

I chuckled, backing away from Bella, and my steps carried me toward Emmett's car.

"I _told you_ to act like a lady…" I pointed to Bella. "Young women can act silly, but men…" I put my hand up for Emmett's keys.

He tossed them into my palm.

My eyes never left Bella. "Men make bold gestures." I opened the trunk.

Carlo tried to disappear into the upholstery.

"Get the fuck out!" I threw him onto the pavement.

He landed on his hands and knees.

Bella's eyes widened and she covered her mouth as her father scrambled to get to the sidewalk.

"I could've," I told her. "I would've…but I didn't." I kicked Carlo in his ass, making him fall again, and then I walked around him.

"And every time he looks at your face…" I palmed her cheek. "—this beautiful…_bella faccia_." My lips were forceful, and yet chaste, when I kissed her.

Bella whimpered, leaning into me and kissing me back, which said a lot.

She does want me.

When I pulled away, her eyes were still closed. "He'll know—he'll know _why_ he's alive. It's because of you, baby doll." My lips lingered on her wet cheek.

I licked the salty taste from my mouth.

"_Mannaggia!"_ Renee waved her fist at me, and then she tried to spit on my shoes. "_Porco dio_!" She helped her husband up, staring at me with such hate in her eyes.

"That's the thanks I get?" I asked, tilting my head to grasp the chain around my neck. "You coulda been a widow." I kissed my _cornicello_, my Italian horn—to ward off _malocchio_.

Before I entered the car, I winked at Bella, who'd taken a seat on the stoop.

Emmett made the tires screech, peeling away. "What the…what was that?"

"Now, they know," I said.

"Know, what?" he asked.

"They can't keep her from me." I smiled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**Still with me? We're getting to the good stuff. **

**Bella POV is next. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**Special thanks to Cara.**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Eight**

**Bella POV**

**June (End of June) 1958**

School had never been easy for me.

Heck, I loathed coming here.

Even more so after I had Carlo. Everyone knew, or guessed, that I'd left school—left Brooklyn—to have a baby. That's what happens when young, unwed girls get in trouble. They either get married, or they leave to have the baby. Their suspicions were confirmed when I suddenly came back to finish school—when I suddenly had a baby brother; meanwhile, my mother hadn't been with child.

I could take the looks from the good little girls, and I could take the leers from the guys who thought they were all next in line to get a piece of me. Because it was expected.

The crap in school, I was prepared for it.

What I hadn't been prepared for was how everything changed when Edward Medici came home.

The evening I met him, saw him for the first time…

I'd seen photographs. I always thought he was very handsome—Franny's dad, who doesn't look old enough to have a daughter my age. Well, she's seventeen while I'm eighteen, but same difference. I'd also heard some of the stories, tales I wasn't supposed to hear. He was the most feared guy before he'd gone away.

Notorious gangster, he was coined dangerous, evil…ruthless.

I don't know what's wrong with me, or why I toyed with him.

Or, why I thought I could tease and toy with him.

Dealing with the jackass boys from school, I learned how to handle myself, gained a thicker skin, and I've always said what was on my mind.

_Why did I flirt with him?_

It's probably because of the way he'd looked at me.

With one look, he scared me and made me tingly all at once.

With one look, my body grew warm—heated.

With one look, I knew he'd wanted me.

Did I ever expect things to get this out of hand? No.

No way.

It was fun…at first.

It was a game…at first.

Then, we went to Coney Island.

We walked under the boardwalk because I was curious. Being with him, I felt safe, and I'd never been under the boardwalk before. We sat close together, his hands kept finding ways to touch me, and I didn't mind.

If his eyes were able to incite such things from me, his hands, his touch made it all amplified.

We kissed.

We necked for hours in the sand. His hands stayed above my waist. A few times, he'd grasp my ass, and then an apology would follow. He'd told me I was driving him wild. When it became too much, he pushed me away.

Trust me. All of that was just as torturous for me.

I wanted him to take me. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him to do other things.

Only, I couldn't exactly voice what I'd wanted.

It's the most common misconception. That I'm experienced, that I'm a whore, but it's not true.

Fifteen minutes in the backseat of Jake's car changed my life—his mom's car.

Jake and I were kissing and kissing, and then he asked…

Curious and stupid, I said yes.

But I didn't do anything, nor did it feel good.

Yet, I can't regret having sex with Jake.

People can call me whatever they want to, but I love my son, and I'm happy to have had him.

But now…?

Everyone knows.

The kids at school now say I'm screwing Franny's dad. Everyone in the neighborhood hates me. I'm the type of girl women try to keep their husbands away from. This temptress. Plus, things weren't as bad when Franny was my friend. As of recent, she won't talk to me, and I've been avoiding her. I walk the halls alone while they point, stare, and say mean things.

Thankfully, today was the last day of school. The prom was this past Saturday, but I didn't go. The only time I go outside is when I'm leaving school, going to school, or to have my hair washed and set…

I haven't seen Edward—Mr. Medici—in a while. It's been two weeks since that incident in front of my house. But a few days after that…Edward approached me while I was on my way to school. He wanted to know what I was thinking. He wanted to take me out to eat. He wants to court me—me! All of which is baffling, overwhelming, and oh-so-tempting.

After telling him that I was going to be late for school, I asked him to leave me alone—again.

He told me to think it over. He was confident that he'd hear from me soon. Apparently, "no" isn't a word he hears very often, and he's had flowers delivered to me every day since.

I thought distancing myself would make it all go away, that things would get easier, but they haven't.

My father won't even speak to me.

My mother…God love her for trying. She told me the truth. If I were to continue seeing Edward, my father would die. It wouldn't solely be Edward. Dad wouldn't be able to deal with it. He'd go for Edward, which would make Edward retaliate, and so on.

The end result: Edward and my father die.

I don't want that.

I don't want there to be any trouble.

All I want is my high school diploma.

Last year, after I gave birth and came back to Brooklyn, I took every secretarial course there was—so that I could get a job right away. I've been looking in the newspaper for positions and cheap apartments, too.

I've always been grateful that my parents didn't make me give Little C up for adoption, but he's not their son. He's my son. I want to be his mother, not his sister, and it doesn't matter if I have to do it alone. My parents have told me that I can get a job if I wish, even move out since I'm eighteen, but I couldn't take my son with me…

And by _any means_ necessary…I was going to be a mother to my son.

This summer, I'd be doing everything I could to get us out of Gravesend.

When something hit my head, I reached for my hair. But then I saw the crumpled piece of paper hit the floor before there was a chorus of light chuckles. Without meeting anyone's gaze, I picked up the paper and smoothed it out.

SLUT! was written, along with a drawing of a penis entering a mouth.

I bunched it into a ball, and when Mr. Banner turned away, I whipped around to throw it toward Alec. He and his buddies were still laughing, so I knew it'd come from them.

That's not the worst that has happened. The word "slut" was carved into my locker two days ago, and I have no idea who did it.

I might as well sew a red letter A on every blouse and cardigan I own.

When the bell rang, I thanked God and gathered my books into my arms quickly.

"Have a nice summer!" Mr. Banner shouted.

I ran out of the room, going toward my locker to empty it, and gather the rest of my things.

Turning the corner, I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Franny shouted, sidestepping me.

"Hey!" I turned to catch up with her. I had to say something, anything. "Franny—"

She whipped around. "We're not friends anymore, Bella…I—" Her lip quivered. "How could you? How could you do that to me? To my mom?"

"I didn't." I shook my head, trying to keep my own tears away. "Franny, I swear…I'll tell you everything that happened, but we didn't do it." I stepped closer to her. "I didn't have sex with—"

"I don't believe you." There was such hatred in her eyes. "Everyone told me—said you were a tramp, but I didn't believe them. You are…you're a whore." Franny pushed me back.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am." I wiped my tears away. "But I didn't…I didn't have sex with your dad."

She rolled her eyes. "Stay away from me. Stay away from my father and my family. I never want to see you again."

"Franny, please..." I reached for her, but it was too late.

Franny continued down the hall to meet up with Seth. He placed his arm around her, and they left out the side exit.

While I tried to clear my face of tears, I moseyed over to my locker. Then I stuffed everything I had into the tote bag I'd brought with me today.

After unfolding my pant legs, I shimmied out of my skirt.

There was a whistle behind me.

"Can it!" I shouted, but then my locker slammed closed.

Turning, I came face-to-face with Alec and his friends.

"Leave me alone." I gripped my bag and tried to push past them.

Alec nudged me back. "It's the last day of school, Bella…it's time." He grabbed my jaw, making me face him.

I pushed his hand away.

"Aww, come on. We'll pay." He opened his palm, showing me loose change. "This should cover the three of us, right?" Alec winked.

"Stop—"

Alec slammed me back, and I dropped my bag. "No…You gonna put out, or what?" He placed his hand on my hip. "The locker rooms are empty—guys, get her arms."

Suddenly, I was being dragged away.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, swearing I was about to explode, as I fought as hard as I could to get away from them. His friends weren't holding me that tight, yet they kept grabbing for me. "No! Stop!" I screamed.

They let me go, and we had everyone's attention.

Worst of all was that people had seen, and yet no one made a move to help me.

Labeled a tramp, I deserved to be treated this way, I guess.

Trembling, my body shaking like a leaf, I backed away from them.

"Must be good if Medici had her." Mick guffawed, leaning his elbow on Alec's shoulder, staring at me.

"Be a good sport, Bella…don't make us force you," Alec sighed, twirling a lock of my hair in his fingers. "If it's not now, we'll see you soon," he whispered.

I stared up into Alec's eyes. "Medici _still has me_…I'm his, so leave me alone. I'll tell him, and then what do you think will happen?" I actually smiled, thinking about that. "He'd kill you, all three of you without thinking twice!"

They backed away from me—faces stoic and drained of color.

"Yeah, I'm his." I nodded, advancing toward them. "He'll gut you all like fish!"

"Bella, relax…we were horsin' around," Alec said. "Right?"

His buddies agreed.

I grabbed my bag. "As long as you know what'll happen to you…"

Alec put a hand up, and then they walked down the hall.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted after them.

Once they were gone, I opened my locker as fast as I could to cry into it.

Even if I masked it well, I was scared out of my mind—wondering what they were going to do to me. Well, I knew what they _would_ do. Being gang-raped by my classmates was a mortifying thought, although it'd fit the bill. Leave school with a bang.

I cringed, angry as I kicked the wall. "Did everyone enjoy the show?" I hollered, widening my arms.

They all stared at me.

Again, no one said or did anything.

Composing myself, I put my shades on, closed my locker...and I finally left that hellhole.

My feet carried me fast, and I kept my head down. I didn't want to see the looks, nor hear the words—their judgmental eyes. I did the same thing when I got on the bus. And I swore the bus driver, who's not even from the neighborhood, silently judged me, too.

About a block away from the bus stop, someone beeped a horn and shouted, "Hey, Isabella!"

Not recognizing the voice, I continued walking.

_It's probably some jackass looking for an easy date. _

"Hey! I know you hear me!" They honked two more times. "You want a ride home?"

I shook my head, my eyes on the pavement.

"Bella!"

"What?!" I snapped, whipping around.

Driving a two-tone—red and cream—Cadillac was someone I knew from around the way, but I didn't know him enough to hitch a ride. I think his name is Emmett? Although I can't recall his last name. I know he's a war hero. The neighborhood celebrated when he came back from Korea.

He's also played stickball with the kids and my little brother, whenever they get a game going. I know he's got a bunch of children and a wife, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous.

"Get in," he said.

"No, thanks!" I hollered back.

"Come on, pretty girl…get in. Edward told me to pick you up."

"No, thank you," I said again, my pace quickening. "Tell Edward to leave me alone."

"You don't mean that," Emmett laughed.

"No, I do." I practically ran, I walked so fast.

When his car started to crawl down the block to keep up with me, I ducked into someone's driveway. Emmett shouted out for me again, but I dashed through a few backyards, getting closer and closer to my home.

Entering my backyard, I heard shouting. It wasn't just any shouting; my parents were arguing, fighting…again…about me. I bet something set it off, and I listened intently.

"We don't have to let this go on!" Mom screamed.

"Yes, we do!" Dad.

"Maybe if we spoke to my father—"

"Are you kidding me, Nay?" Dad chuckled louder. "He's got your piece-of-shit father in his pocket—in his corner, too. That's three of the five families. Plus, he's got my guys and me by the balls! FOUR of the five families, and the Orsinis'll probably get in line, too…People are going missing and poppin' up dead everywhere—everyone's scared shitless! Your father LOVES the idea of Bella and Edward together. 'Cause he'll take care of her. He'll get her an apartment—buy her food, clothes, the works. Let's face facts here: she spoiled herself, and no respectable man is going to marry a woman with a child! A bastard at that."

I cringed at that word, my heart hammering away.

"Your father thinks Edward's doing us a favor!" Dad roared. "Hell, Edward's holding a party at the social club tonight for the Salsanos…Renee, it cannot be helped! It's done! There's not more I can do…logically."

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"You could kill him," Mom said. "You could rip that cold, dead heart from his fuckin' chest!"

"No, I can't…I can't. If I touch him, if I make a move against him…Renee…baby, he's got too many in his corner now. This time next month, he'll be the boss of everyone! There are too many odds and people against us—and they won't only kill me."

"She's our baby…" Mom sobbed. "How could-could—"

"He spared my life, so he could gain hers…Don't you get it?" Dad asked. "A life for a life…He owns her now."

I furrowed my brow, staring to the window.

"She can deny him…She told me that she hasn't seen him." My mother sounded heartbroken, which made my stomach tie in knots. "They haven't had occasion—"

There was a crash, a loud bang.

"Carlo, calm down!" Mom shrieked, and then more silence followed. "They haven't been intimate yet…A man like Edward…it's the chase. Maybe once they…He'll leave her alone. Once he has her, he'll be able to move on."

"As long as I've known Edward…It_ is_ the chase. The fact that she's off-limits is spurring him. I don't know what to do…" Now, my father sounded emotional. "Encourage them to fuck…? Get it outta their systems? Then, we'll get our daughter back? That hardly seems right. I-I can't even look at her—my baby girl."

Having heard enough, I wiped my eyes and walked around to the front.

Emmett sat on my stoop.

I stopped, about to run down the block.

"Hey…" Emmett caught my arm.

"Let go—I'll scream. My dad's inside." I pulled away.

He took his hand back, frowning. "I ain't gonna hurt'cha, doll face. You don't gotta be scared'a me."

Knowing I held the cards to some extent, I looked to his face. "Tell Edward to forget…forget I exist. Tell him to stay away from me." Confused, more so now than ever before, I ran up the stoop and into the house.

Closing the door, I let out a large breath, as my heart started to slow.

Mom and Dad stared at me.

"Hey," I rasped.

My father left the room. He walked down the hall without saying a word.

I looked to my mom.

She advanced toward me, and what she did shocked me—shook me to my core.

My mother slapped me across the face.

I cupped my cheek, my vision blurry as tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You're a disgrace!" She grabbed my shoulder and pushed me toward the stairs. "You should have known better, but no…my daughter's a tramp…_porca puttana_!"

I plopped down on the step. "I didn't—but I didn't—"

"You shoulda kept your fuckin' legs closed!"

"They are—were," I pleaded, reaching for her. "Mama, please. You believe me. I know you do. I didn't—I didn't!"

"Flirtin', flauntin' yourself around a married man. Dangling yourself like bait. You did this!" She slapped me again. "Get in trouble again—if you get pregnant again, I don't wanna hear about it. I don't wanna know about it. Bring another bastard into this world…don't _ever_ come home." Mom wiped her hands clean.

I sobbed into my hands but tried to pull myself together. "I told him I never-never wanna see him again. I swear. It'll pass, blow over. I didn't do anything!"

"You've done plenty!" She yanked on my hair.

"Oww," I cried.

"There's nothin' we can do to keep you from him, or him from you…We can't protect you...How could you do this?" She was crying, too.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

She pointed up the steps. "Get in your room and stay there!"

Before she could get angry, or say more hurtful words, I rushed up the stairs—nearly tripping in my haste.

* * *

_**N**_o one called me for dinner, nor did they wake me up.

After crying myself to sleep, I woke up to see it was dark outside.

My sister wasn't in our room, and when I looked out the window, Dad's car was gone.

Wanting to see my son, I entered the small office space we use as the nursery—his room.

"Hey, baby boy." I smiled down to him.

He was sleeping, but that didn't mean anything. I sat on the floor by his crib, sneaking my hand through the bars to hold his foot. "I'm your momma."

Sometimes, I whisper that over and over to him—no matter if he's awake or sleeping. He's thirteen months old, making sounds and babbling away. Soon, and with hearing my siblings, he'll say "mama," and I wanted him to call _me_ that.

"I'm your momma, C…me. My momma is your nonna." I sniffled, wishing the tears would finally stop. "I love you." I got to my feet to kiss my hand and lightly touch his cheek. "I love you, baby."

When I entered the hall, I saw Anna—my sister—carrying a glass of water into our bedroom.

"Hey," she said. "I was gonna try to wake you up." She handed me the water. "What happened?" Annabelle is fourteen. Although she's young, she knows exactly what's happening. She hears our parents; she knows 'cause I told her, and she's heard the rumors.

"Nothin'." I was getting sick of talking about it, too. "Thanks." I sipped the water, mustering up a smile for her. "Dad left?"

"Yeah…they left."

"They?" I asked.

She nodded. "Um…remember? Their big night out?" Anna snorted.

"Right." I forgot that my parents go to some club in Manhattan once a month. It's Dad's way of making up for being a horrible husband.

"Mom told me to put CJ and Lisa to bed at nine." She spoke of our siblings.

"Okay," I said. "I can do that."

She nodded, going into our room. "Mom told me to remind you—don't expect her to get up at dawn to tend to Little C." She frowned in the doorway. "Why are they being so mean to you?" She became choked up.

"Hey…I'm fine," I lied, hugging her tightly.

"I hated it when they sent you away. Little C—everyone loves him. Why do they think it's a bad thing?" Even if she knows what's going on, I know there are things she just doesn't understand. "It's not your fault. Franny's dad likes you. He's starting all this trouble—"

"It's my fault, too," I admitted. "Actually…" I flirted first.

I'm that stupid, but I couldn't…stay away, and I enjoyed every moment I'd spent with him. Even now, my stomach ties in knots when I think about him. I do want to see him again, but things would be simpler if I didn't.

"I know you like him. He's not that old, either, and he's so handsome," she said. "What if he leaves his wife and marries you?"

I chuckled and my chuckle turned into a boisterous laugh. "Anna, he'll never leave his wife. Never." I didn't need a crystal ball to know that.

"Then…tell him to tell everyone to leave you alone."

"I'll be leaving soon—as soon as I can." I nodded. "I'll _steal_ Little C if I have to." I placed my finger to my lips, so she knows to keep that a secret. "I'll get my own place, and you can visit whenever you want."

She smiled. "That'd be sweet."

"Uh-huh…We'll have ice cream and cookies, and Coca-Cola for supper. If Little C is awake, we'll blast Elvis and dance around," I giggled.

"We can have sleepovers!" She clapped, excited.

I nodded, my face falling again. "Soon…I just have to get a job and save some money."

"Maybe Dad—" She stopped talking.

"I have to do it myself," I whispered.

Anna ran to her dresser. "I have like fifty bucks I've saved—"

"No." I quickly stopped her hands. "You save that for a rainy day." I kissed her cheek.

Needing a bath, I did just that. I filled the tub, put some vanilla-scented oil into the hot water, and then I soaked. My mind wandered away from me quite a few times. But I enjoyed the quiet. Believe it or not, the children who live here don't make as much noise as my parents. They'd be gone all night, or close to it. So, I was really enjoying this time—the tension quickly leaving my body, too.

While I shaved my legs and smoked a cigarette, I decided I'd use tonight—this opportunity to seek out Edward. We needed to talk. We needed to hammer out the details, and we needed to have sex.

I wanted to get it over with already.

Besides, I want it…I want his lips, his hands, him…if only for one night.

There was the possibility of two things happening.

One, we have sex and then he forgets about me.

He chased me, he'll have me, and maybe he'll move on.

Or, two, we'll screw…and he gets me an apartment.

He'll make it that much easier for me to get out of Gravesend—with my son.

If he helps me, I know exactly what will happen.

Edward will never leave his wife, so those romantic notions—fairy tales starring him—have flown out the window.

I'll probably never love him anyway.

And none of that matters.

He'll have access to the apartment, access to me, whenever he wishes.

I don't care about that either.

I was willing to sign my life away, just so I could be with my son—so I could be a mother to my son. I'd also get a job. I'll need to save every penny I can when or if he finds someone new.

I planned to use Edward Medici for anything and everything he could give me.

Between the rumors and judgments, everyone has labeled me a whore.

Why not spin that? Use that to _my_ advantage?

I'll be his whore…his part-time girlfriend.

If we have sex, that's all he had ever wanted, and he gets bored…?

Well, it'll all end.

Time will move forward while I try to achieve my goals.

Either way, my goal is the same—to get my son and myself out of Gravesend.

By _any_ means…

In my bathrobe, I tucked CJ and Lisa into their beds. They went down without a fight, mostly because it'd gotten closer to ten and they were still awake.

Then, I snuck into my parents' room. Mom's closet is filled with many dresses—from casual to evening wear, from this era to years back. We're about the same size, but I actually have bigger breasts than she does while her hips are bigger.

Nevertheless, I grabbed the vintage red dress she swears she'll fit into one day. It's something she wore over ten years ago—a bombshell dress that'll be very tight. I knew it'd be snug, but I was hoping to _look_ like the whore I apparently was.

Since I'd already put my underwear on, I grabbed a pair of Mom's silk hose. They reached my thigh, and I made sure the lines were straight in the back. After donning the belt and attaching the garters to keep them up, I borrowed her black strapless bustier that'll suck my stomach in even more.

Knowing I couldn't wear a slip with this dress, I shimmied and danced into it.

My breasts threatened to pop out of the top. My curves were even more amplified, and I felt like sex personified.

After snatching a pair of heels and a purse to match, I ran into my parents' bathroom to snag Mom's eye makeup.

Anna's jaw almost hit the floor when she saw me. "That's Mom's dress!"

I nodded, facing the mirror to get started on my hair. The dress was sleeveless and strapless, so I'd need to wear it down. "I'm going out. If they get home early, just…" I turned to see my bed, and then I placed my bathrobe, my pillow, and a few stuffed animals under the blanket to make it look like I was sleeping. "There…" I gestured to it.

Anna giggled. "I won't tell. Are you gonna see Alec or Jake?"

My stomach tied in knots as I lit a cigarette. "No…" I blew the smoke away from me. "I'm—I'm going to the social club."

She gasped, sitting back on her legs.

I grinned at her and got started on my hair. "I hope things change." I had no time to put curlers in, but I sleep with curlers in at night. My hair that reaches just below my shoulders hung in large curls already. "Like…when you're my age." My leg bounced as I faced her. "You have the freedom to be with whomever you want. You can be whoever you want—not just a housewife or a secretary."

Anna smiled, looking to the ceiling. "I'm gonna marry Ricky Nelson, and we're gonna have a big house and lots of babies…" She pursed her lips. "If that doesn't happen, I wanna be a nurse."

I smiled, placing powder around my eyes. They weren't as puffy as they had been, but they were still a little red. "I hope you get everything you want…" I stared at my feet, remembering that Edward had uttered those same words to me. "And more."

Anna and I didn't say much else while I continued to get ready.

"Yowza!" She shouted when I faced her. "You look like a movie star! Like Natalie Wood with Jayne Mansfield's body!" She threw her head back to laugh. "Your boobies are gonna fall out."

I lifted the top to make sure they wouldn't. "I'll be fine."

"Gee whiz, Bella…you look so pretty." She smiled, staring at me.

Butterflies filled my stomach again. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Little C has been sleeping through the night…and I'll get up with him." I knew I could pick the lock on the back door. "Don't wait up. Try not to talk to Mom and Dad at all—if you're awake when they get in." I blew out a breath. "I love you." I placed a kiss on her forehead and then wiped the lipstick off. "Sorry."

She giggled, swatting my hand away. "Love you, too."

Once I got outside and stepped onto the sidewalk, I placed the high-heeled pumps on my feet.

If it was possible, I felt even sexier—walking taller, although I hugged the black shawl around me tightly.

The streets were quiet, and I hardly saw anyone. When I got to the avenue, I received a few stares, but no one bothered me.

_Thank God. _

Walking steadily around the corner, passing the deli, I stopped short.

Edward was a few yards away. He didn't look the same as I'd seen him last time. With the weather much warmer, he wore a white, sleeveless undershirt with suspenders holding up his black slacks, his wing-tipped shoes on his feet. His arms were defined, muscular and beefy, and he was sun kissed.

He was smiling, surrounded by a group of guys as they played a dice game. There was money on the sidewalk, and they kept tossing the dice at the brick wall—laughing, shouting, and horsing around.

Even Edward's hair was a bit unkempt, in a slight disarray, making it fall onto his forehead—a cigarette hanging from his lips.

Now . . . _he_ was sex personified.

_Good Lord, help me_…help me not to attack him.

I looked to the sky, pleading for some help, pleading for forgiveness—knowing that fooling around with a married man is wrong. Even if I don't know much about sex, I know the mechanics…and I prayed for the self-control, needing it, so I wouldn't attack him.

But then I cursed God for making Edward Medici as handsome, as sexy as he is. I cursed God for making me attracted to him.

After I blew out a few calming breaths, I shrugged the shawl away from my shoulders and adjusted my breasts.

Then I walked forward, my footfalls harder than necessary—making the heels clank against the pavement so I gained their attention.

They _all _stopped what they were doing to stare at me.

So did Edward.

He pushed his hair back. His eyes met mine, and his stare was unwavering.

A few whistled at me, but I ignored them.

So did Edward.

I walked right up to him, getting very close. My chest almost touched his abs. "Hi."

Edward swallowed convulsively and then licked his lips, but he hadn't said anything.

"Can we talk?" I whispered, glancing around to his friends, a smirk on my face "—alone?" I faced Edward again.

His peepers were a darker shade of green if that was possible. He smelled like aftershave and tobacco, and the combined scent…it drove me wild inside, although I masked it as best as I could.

Edward stepped back, his gaze falling to my heels before trailing up to meet my eyes. "We most certainly can."

I nodded, biting my lower lip and slowly releasing it—going for seductive. I'd seen enough movies with femme fatales to play the part right. "Inside…?" I tilted my head toward the club, tugging on a suspender.

"Oh, shit," Emmett commented. "Li'l broad is scandalous!"

Everyone agreed with him, but Edward didn't say a word.

"Edward…?" My hands roamed up his chest. He was so warm. "Take me inside."

He blinked, tossing his cigarette into the street. "Yes."

Edward placed his hand low on my back as he ushered me into the club. There were a great many people inside—some women but mostly men—and they played card games, drinks in their hands. I didn't stare around too much. God forbid my parents came here instead…would they? I had no idea.

Despite what they argued about before, for appearances' sake, the Medicis and the Picaras are amicable.

He led me to a door, taking me inside what must be his office. "I was wondering when I'd see you."

I grinned, stepping backward. "Here I am…you can see me, right?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh…I have 20/20 vision. I see everything." It sounded like a promise, or a challenge. "Have a seat." Edward locked the door.

Refusing to tear my eyes away from him, I stepped backward, knowing there was a desk behind me.

Edward placed his hands in his pockets, advancing forward. "You're different tonight."

With the heels, I was able to sit on his desk with ease. "How so?" I dug a cigarette out of my purse.

He smirked, flicking his Zippo to light my smoke. "How have you been?"

I blew the smoke away from him. "Perfect."

His head tilted to the side and he smiled. "Don't lie to me."

As nervous as I was, I tried to keep eye contact with him at all times. "What's it to you? Do you really care?" I asked, as a few things came to mind. "You tore Daddy out of a trunk—had your hands all over me for the entire neighborhood to see. You made sure people knew I belonged to you…Like you said, bold gestures. So…" I took a drag from my smoke. "Do you _really_ care?"

He looked to his feet, rocking back on his heels. "Maybe…I can talk to—"

"There's been _enough_ talking." I reached out, letting my fingers glide down his abs. "But how have you been? Missed me?" I winked.

His eyes became slits. "I've been waitin'…wondering when you'd come see me."

I leaned back on my palms. "Here I am."

His finger made a circle on my knee. It was such a soft, gentle touch, and yet it sent signals everywhere. "What if I have missed you?"

"What of it?" I crossed my legs, trying to clamp my thighs together while I hoped not to blush. "Maybe I missed you, too…maybe that's why I'm here." I tugged on his suspenders.

He stepped forward willingly, his hands reaching to hold my hips. "You're gorgeous…stunning." His eyes met mine. "Christ, Bella." His hand landed on my forearm and roamed all the up—his touch never leaving my skin. Edward placed his warm hand on my shoulder, his thumb rubbing my collarbone. "I…I can't—I'm speechless." He toyed with my hair, leaning forward to sniff it. "_Madonn'_, baby doll…"

I smirked at the ceiling, tipping my head and giving him access to my neck—butterflies crazy in my stomach.

When his lips met my cheek, my body stiffened—expecting the contact but disappointed with the location. "Beautiful." He palmed my face, searching my eyes. "You've come to a decision."

"Yes." My hands ran up his chest as I uncrossed my legs.

He stepped between my thighs. "The suspense is killin' me." He winked.

I smiled even wider, contemplating my answer, but I wasn't sure…what was on his mind. Others have said he'd take care of me, get me an apartment, but those words never left his mouth.

But none of that mattered.

My mind was still set.

One way or another.

Only those two options…

After we have sex, I'll either be his mistress or get dumped. Both outcomes were fine with me, and I wanted him badly—either or, nothing matters.

Anticipation flowed through me, my skin alive, the only thing keeping me from exploding at the seams.

"I want you to fuck me," I whispered, pulling him closer. "Right here. Right now, Edward." I sat straight, my hands traveling up, my fingers weaving into his hair.

"That's what you want?" He cleared his throat. His eyes were hooded, his hair having fallen on to his forehead again, and his hands held my hips even tighter.

I nodded, placing the softest kiss on his chin; I couldn't reach his lips. "Now…please, fuck me…I want you to have me."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**Thanks to Cara! :)**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Nine**

_**B**_ella was finally here.

After two-torturous-weeks of waiting, she finally sought me out.

She wanted me to have her.

Bella came here to fuck me.

She came here to seduce me.

And I wanted her.

Fuck, every day…I've thought about her, imagined what being inside her would feel like.

I legitimately missed her, too.

To date, there hasn't been an instance that I haven't enjoyed her company. She made me smile. She made me laugh. She made me feel like a man—wanted, manly, dangerous.

Simply being with Bella was forbidden in a way, which made me want her more.

I wanted to have her.

Since she'd been on my mind, I sent her reminders—every day—so I'd be on hers. Not wanting her to forget me, I had flowers delivered. Sometimes there would be a card, and sometimes there wouldn't be.

I just wanted to fuck her.

I kept telling myself that I'd let her go—forget about her—after we had sex.

Now, letting her go is_ not_ an option.

Dickie Salsano—her grandfather—and I had a very long discussion. Actually, I was straight with him. I told him about my vision, what I wanted, including Bella, and he liked it—my ideas.

He also fancied the idea of me "courting" Bella.

Goomarra or not, he knew I'd take care of her.

That was one of the terms we shook on.

Dickie has one of the largest dope operations on the East Coast. His dealers were banished from other neighborhoods, and I granted them entrance…within reason.

And with his support, I now have access to the airport.

And his granddaughter.

His deliciously indecent granddaughter who I wanted to fuck.

Now, as long as she agrees, I could have her whenever I wanted.

It'd been a long time since I'd seen her, and I'm no saint.

Yeah, I fucked Rose…while I tried to pretend she was Bella. Turning my head and placing my hand over my wife's mouth…it didn't work. Well, it got the job done, but…

I also tried that with a couple of nameless broads, too, but they didn't satisfy me, either.

Getting off always feels good, but it goes to shit when the woman annoys me.

The thought of sticking my cock inside Bella haunted me day and night.

I'd dream about her, too, touch myself in the shower.

My needs…this…lust, this want…hasn't been satisfied.

I'm down and itching to fuck all the time.

Nothing. No one can sate me.

I felt like I was seventeen again. The wind blows my way, and I'm hard as a rock with a one-track mind.

Everyone already thinks we're together. Rose used to...until I got through to her. She believes me now.

Franny hardly speaks to me unless she needs something. Our eldest daughter hates me. And I can't bring myself to lie to her face. Most others are too afraid to speak ill of Bella in front of me. Basically, we already got the rap, but we hadn't done anything.

Rose believes me now. Since before that night at the beach, I haven't come home smelling like perfume or pussy. There's a shower here that I've been utilizing. She hasn't seen Bella around. Renee swore it wasn't true. I swore it wasn't true just so she'd shut the fuck up!

_God, that woman talks too fucking much. I mean, how hard is it to mind the girls and put dinner on the table? Keep the fuckin' house clean?_ I don't ask for much of anything.

But now I don't care.

_It's not like my wife'll leave me. _

She starts bitching, I throw money at her, which usually keeps that trap shut.

And now…if Bella lets me get her an apartment, I can stay there.

I'm sure Bella can cook, too, and if she doesn't?

I'll go home. Roe'll feed me.

I'd have everything I needed…

Business-wise, things are great. They're shaping up a lot faster, easier than I'd expected.

Some people like the idea of the families uniting.

Some people don't.

And those who don't…?

Well, some have ended up in the East River, in ditches, or under a stiff in a coffin. The few funeral directors don't mind as long as you, or someone, and a couple others also serve as pallbearer.

Ever wonder why it takes so many people to haul a casket?

My status is the same as it was years ago.

Only now, I have more respect—the respect of my associates, my peers, and the like.

And now…

"I want you to have me," she whispered, her eyes boring into mine.

Bella had an air of maturity tonight, one she didn't have times before. It had little to do with what she wore, although she looked more like a woman than ever before.

Sinfully sexy in a dress that fit like a second skin.

Black high heels with the strap that wrapped around the ankle…

The dress was blood red, which matched her ruby lips…

Her hair…was perfect.

My dick…hurt and was likely already leaking with my arousal.

"Don't you want me?" She pushed her chest out.

I couldn't find the words.

All I wanted to do was turn her around and fuck her—actions, no words—have my way with her.

I also wished I could stare at her for the foreseeable future…

Let my hands wander, roam along every curvature…

Let my fingers dip into every crevice…

Let my mouth taste every part of her…

Swallow her whole…

And then fuck her again while she's on her back.

The innocence that shined weeks prior was still there, no matter the act she's playing now.

Bella seemed resigned yet guarded, submissive and yet decisive.

She had another purpose, another agenda.

She knows she wants me now…

"Edward…?" she giggled, resting her forehead to my chest.

Anger filled me when I realized I'd just been standing here—silent.

Who the fuck was she? To be on my mind? Haunt me?

Fuckin'…making me wait two weeks.

For two fucking weeks, I didn't exist to her, but now I do?

I lifted her chin, a smirk on my lips. "What do you want?"

"You…" Her fingers wove into my hair.

Everything she did drove me wild, crazy in need with lust, but I had my head now. "What else?" I raised a brow, wanting her to be straight with me. "You want my dick…want me to treat you like some pig." What she wore was a huge indication that she wanted my attention, and she says she wants me to have her. "But what else you want?"

Her brow furrowed. "I…I was tired of staying away from you." It was almost scripted.

I chuckled darkly, backing away to light a cigarette. "State your terms."

"My, what?" She crossed her legs again.

I blew my smoke into the air. "I get you—and what else? What do _you_ get?"

Bella licked her bottom lip, her brows twitching, and yet she said nothing.

I continued to puff on my cigarette.

Once again, I was waiting, and I knew I had to say something. The little I do know about Bella…in about a minute, she'll take my silence as a rejection. She'll try to get up and leave, and I'll…

I won't let her go.

She offered herself.

No matter her terms.

No matter how short her stay tonight or my life in general…

I was going to have her.

"This—" I gestured between us "—it's a negotiation." I took tentative steps toward her. "We fuck…and what do you get? Jewelry?" I toyed with the shell on her bracelet.

"Money…?" I thought about that, and that was too tawdry, almost dirty. "Or, a car…? But you don't drive." I exhaled, putting my cigarette out in the tray next to her.

"An apartment, where I can visit?" My hands roamed up her thighs, under the dress, and my eyes landed on the hooks holding her hose in place. "Fuck…" I spread her legs wider, my eyes never leaving as I unclasped those garters. "Where I can visit…fuck you when I want? I can have you…whenever, _however_, as many times...ooh, yeah." My fingers grazed her panties, and I pulled them down.

Bella gulped, leaning back and bringing her legs together.

I held my breath as they passed her knees, the stockings, and then her heels.

Bunching the fabric in my palm, I brought them to my nose, and I inhaled.

But then my heart hammered away—feeling crazed inside, her heady, sweet scent making me insane.

I didn't move.

I did nothing but stare at her.

She stared back. Her face was flushed and that blush reached her breasts, her chest that was heaving. "Yes…"

I cleared my throat, placing her panties into my pocket. "Yes…?"

She grasped my hands, stopping me from touching her. "Get me…and Little Carlo out of Gravesend." Her eyes searched mine. "I won't leave without him. You get me, but we're a package deal." Her eyes were suddenly glassy. "He goes wherever I go."

I nodded; I already expected that, knew that. "A child should be with his mother…I'll—I'll get you a place tomorrow. Consider it done." My nose touched hers.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Consider me—consider me yours." She wet her lips. "_All_ yours."

A groan escaped my lips, hearing those words. "Mine."

The agitation, the games she played still weighed heavily on my mind. I wished she'd been straight forward…making me wait two fuckin' weeks. More than two weeks. For sixteen days, the past sixteen days, we could have been in an apartment, in a bed…together.

So much wasted time.

It truly was a sin.

Bella was panting. "C-Can I have, um, something to drink?" She fanned her neck.

I lifted her hair to blow a cool breath.

She shuddered, her lids fluttering to a close.

"You like that?" I did it again, nuzzling my nose to her neck before placing a soft kiss down.

Bella whimpered and grabbed my face, smacking her lips to mine.

My lips were forceful—a kiss deep and sloppy while our tongues tangled, probed, and explored. My hands were everywhere. They just kept moving, trying to remember every inch of her.

I also tried to remember myself—remind myself to please her.

All too often, I don't give a fuck…while I fuck.

My release is inevitable, but I'd never worried about my partners'.

My teeth scraped down her neck, and I wanted to mark her again. I sucked her soft skin, tickling it with my tongue.

"Oh my God…" she panted, spreading her legs, wrapping them around me.

I grasped her chin, my mouth finding hers again, my hips easing between her thighs. "Tell me to fuck you."

"Fuck me." Her nails dug into my shoulders.

I reveled in the minute pain, wanting more.

My hands landed on her hips, my touch rough as I pulled her impossibly closer.

She yelped, leaning away.

"No, baby doll." I pulled her back up, placing my hand on her cheek. "Stay with me."

She nodded. "You can…start. We can do it." She pushed my suspenders down, and then went for my pants.

I let her undo them, watching and waiting to see what she'd do—hoping she'd touch me or place me in her mouth.

But she didn't do any of that.

She pushed my pants down and stared, wide-eyed.

I smirked. "You talk smack…you flirt, but you don't know what'cha doin'." I placed soft kisses up her neck. "Huh?"

Bella kept her eyes closed.

I hummed, thinking about my next move. Meanwhile, the anticipation threatened to kill me. She's not wearing any drawers, and my dick's hanging out… "You're beautiful," I whispered, imploring her to open her eyes. "Can I touch you—" my fingers crawled up the inside of her thigh "—here?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Her pussy lips were slick. She was warm, and my finger trailed up and down, going deeper with each stroke. I rested my forehead to the crook of her neck, my middle finger sliding down her center. "You're soaked," I breathed, my digit trailing up to the small, pink bud.

"Oh!" Bella jumped.

My touch didn't relent, but my eyes met hers—my other hand holding the back of her neck so she wouldn't go nowhere. "Good, huh?" My finger twirled circles.

Her chest heaved up and down—up and down, as her legs spread wider.

"That's it," I crooned, kissing her lips softly.

She held my shoulders, her hips squirming—slow at first and then she moved with me.

Just to toy with her, I withdrew my hand.

Bella stared at me, shock written on her face. She was upset.

I smiled, sucking my finger into my mouth. I'd never done that before. Never have I tasted a woman—ever—but my eyes rolled from the pleasure it gave me.

She tasted even better than her scent.

I licked my bottom lip. "You taste good."

Bella grabbed my face to kiss me deep again.

I moaned, my hand dipping down between her thighs again. This time, my thumb massaged her clit while my finger entered her—my finger fucked her tight cunt.

The sounds that came from Bella as I watched her…her lips parted, head tossed back, as quick pants escaped her…the vision—fucking everything—tied my stomach in knots, and I had to get my breathing under control.

She stiffened, digging her nails into my shoulders again. "Oh…" Her body twitched, and her eyes rolled, and I couldn't tear mine away. But my hand kept going, and I inserted another finger.

Bella grabbed onto my forearm, holding me there, as her pussy milked my fingers.

"Oh my God." She held her forehead. "Wha-what-what—What was that?"

I smiled, showing her my glistening fingers. "Sex…that's what the fuss is all about." I placed my hand near her mouth. "Open."

Her breathing was still heavy when I put my finger in her mouth. She kept my stare, swirling her tongue, letting out a light moan.

"You like that…my little slut." I chuckled darkly.

Her brows knitted together, her head shook. "Don't call me that."

"But you came here in this dress…" I unzipped it, quick to pull it down. Something else was in my way, but I didn't stop until her breasts were exposed. "You came here to fuck me." I pinched her nipples, which were already erect.

Her body trembled.

I tweaked them, as if I were trying to find a radio station. "You thought I'd be done in five minutes?"

Bella leaned back, wrapping her legs around me, bringing me closer.

I grunted, sucking a breath through my teeth, as I bent low. "Great tits…" I bit her nipple, licking it between my teeth.

Bella whimpered a groan, her stomach quivering, her fingers weaving into my hair.

Overeager, overexcited, I stood straight and brought her with me—my hand on the back of her neck again. "You're my slut."

She pulled my hair. "No—"

I smacked her paw away from my head, placing my hands on her hips to turn her. But before I did, I dipped down to whisper in her ear, "Don't ever tell me no, doll face. You're mine—my toy. You belong to me. If I wanna play…? I'mma fuckin' play." I spun her around quickly to face the desk. She let out a squeak, surprised by the sudden movement. "Are we clear?"

"Clear as glass." She moaned. "I can see right through you!"

I chuckled madly, because this li'l broad was maddening. "My slut…"

"_You're_ slut!" she shouted, probably to placate me, but that was fine.

"Christ…" I lifted the dress, roaming my hands along her rear, and then I stroked myself—rubbed my cock over her ass. "Spread your legs."

She did as I said, sticking her ass out.

I wrapped her hair around my hand, pulling her up, making her back touch my chest. "Kiss me."

She tried to turn, but I wouldn't let her. It was awkward, but our lips met, and then I licked her cheek—flattened my tongue to lick down the side of her face.

She nestled into me, but I nudged her back down, my hips inching closer, closer, until I bent my knees—my cock finding her pussy.

I pushed forward…pushed as deep as I could. "Fuck!" I shouted, her tight pussy hugging me like a vise. I glided right in, she was so wet, and I was afraid to move…

But I'd been waiting for this…this exact moment.

My muscles stiffened, I gritted my teeth, and I grasped a handful of her hair as I started to move.

I'd grunt and she'd groan whenever I entered her. My thrusts started slow and forceful, and then I picked up a rhythm, twirling my dick—my hips as I held hers tightly, pushing and pulling her on and off my cock swiftly.

Covered in sweat, I fucked her with no abandon…finally.

Feeling that all too familiar burning in my gut, I pulled out. "T-Tu-Turn around. Ugh." I stuck my tongue out, shaking my head, wondering when I'd lost the ability to speak. "Turn."

Bella's entire body was shaking, her legs wobbly. She almost fell, but I caught her.

"You okay?" My nose touched hers. "We can—" I was going to say we could stop, but no. Fuck that.

_Stopping wasn't an option. _

"I'm fine." She grinned, albeit shyly, up to me.

I nodded, pushing her back onto the desk with my chest while I kissed her sloppily. Hooking my hands behind her knees, I lifted her up and spread her legs—making her dress bunch around her waist. "You're gorgeous…" I grabbed my cock, and I slid right back in.

I watched—_fuckin' mesmerized_—I watched my cock fuck her, and she was so slick, so tight, I saw her arousal that coated me. There were these faint, sloshy sounds, too.

"Oh…you—feel—amazing!" I bit out, my words clipped, noticing how her breasts jiggled as I fucked her. "Tell me—baby doll, hmm." I groaned, going faster and faster, grabbing her waist to pull her even closer, but there was nowhere for her to go.

Bella let out a strangled cry of pleasure, moaning and biting her lips together. "Edward," she whined "—Jesus!" She collapsed back, a panting mess. "Don't stop."

"I-I won't . . . Watch me," I instructed, and her eyes met mine. "Here…" I placed her hands on her tits. "Pinch your nipples and watch me."

She licked her lips, eager to do as I said. "Fuck…yeah, yeah." Her hips moved to meet me, match my thrusts, and that made me so happy—

I threw my head back to laugh, throwing a "thank you" up to God.

Then, I kept one hand on her hip while the other found her clit. That was too much for Bella. She let out a moan, bucking against me even faster, and then she stiffened—her lips parted, her breath getting caught in her throat, her face as red as a tomato. "Fuck me!"

"Come!" Knowing she was crazy close and might be holding back, I pinched her clit and slammed into her with force, sending her over the edge.

A large breath left her mouth along with the loudest fuckin' groan… "Edward, Edward, Edward…" she chanted my name. "Yes. Fuck!" She was stock-still before her body quivered, a little wiggle, convulsing.

Her pussy hugged my cock—too tight.

And that was too much for _me_.

Gritting my teeth, I fucked her as hard, and with as much strength, as I could—the sounds of our skin slapping in the air.

Just for a second, I slowed to let out a breath, my eyes meeting hers.

Thrusting once.

Twice…

Three times, and then I pulled out.

As I stroked myself, I let out a hiss, as hot spurts landed on her thigh. My eyes rolled. I tossed my head back, and all I heard was our breathing and my heart hammering away.

"Oh, fuck . . ." Exhausted, I stared down to Bella.

She was looking up to the ceiling—dress a crumpled mess, her stockings falling down, her lipstick all smeared, her hair a wreck.

Bella looked spent and like she'd been mauled by a bear.

Or…an Edward Medici.

Happier than flies on shit, I pulled my pants up to fasten them, and then I grabbed my handkerchief from my pocket to wipe her leg. "You…alive down there?"

She giggled.

_Such a great sound. _

It made me even happier.

"So…it was good, huh?" I tossed the hanky into the trash.

Bella's cheeks were red. "Yeah."

I grasped her hands to pull her up. "It was fantastic."

_It was the best sex I'd ever had. _

I kissed her deep, moaning into her mouth. "I'll find a place tomorrow. All right?" I whispered, gazing into those peepers. "And you're _not_ a slut…I just got a filthy mouth," I laughed at myself, my bravado. "You're doll face, my baby doll." I studied her glorious features—that nose, those eyes, her pouty lips.

I wanted to lick her cheek again, but I didn't. "Okay?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

I sighed, bending low to fix her stockings. One was crunched like an accordion by her ankle while the other was midway down her calf.

"Um…my underwear." She looked around.

I did, too, but I really didn't care. Then I remembered they were in my pocket, and I'd planned to keep them. "Your dress is long enough." I hooked the garters to the hose, and I even lifted her leg to make sure the line was straight in the back. "They're good." I smiled.

Bella giggled again, covering her mouth.

I got to my feet to kiss those lips.

This time, when I pulled away, Bella kept me there. Her hands roamed and went lower to palm my ass.

Bella yanked me between her legs, her ankles crossing behind me.

I chuckled. "Lemme smoke a cigarette…get us something to drink. Gimme fifteen minutes." Even if Bella made me feel like I was eighteen, I just turned thirty-five.

And that was some great fucking.

_I needed a few minutes. _

"Oh…I gotta get home," she said.

I raised a brow. "What the fuck does it matter? There are loads of apartments—over in Bay Ridge? That's a nice place. I'll ride over, find a nice one, fork over some scratch…I'll pick you and the baby up in the afternoon."

She withdrew her arms, eyes falling to the floor. "I hope they let me take him."

"Let you?" I asked. "That's _your_ son."

"Technically, he's…I had to sign a paper."

I shrugged. "Fuck that. You don't worry about nothin'."

She smiled again. "Everything's so simple for you."

"You've said that before." I tucked her tits back into that thing she wore. "I just don't know why you doubt me. Little C's coming wit'chu. End'a fuckin' story."

She fixed her brassiere thing, pulling the dress up. "Okay."

I helped her stand and lifted her hair to get the zipper. "It'll work out." I kissed her neck. "Trust me."

She melted back against me to sigh.

I closed my eyes, hugging her tight, suppressing a groan, but then I remembered something else. "I forgot…why I'd sent Emmett to get you before." I left her to grab my suit jacket that was draped over the chair. "For you." I handed her the box.

"What is it?" She smiled.

"Open it." I tucked my undershirt into my pants and donned my button-down.

Her eyes widened when she saw the necklace.

I'd gone to the store to buy Franny a pair of pearls for graduation.

I got one for Bella, too.

"Are these real?"

I nodded, lighting a cigarette. "That night, you didn't find any in your oysters, so…" I winked at her as I put my jacket on.

She hugged them to her chest. "They're darling."

"Good." I pushed my hair back. "You want a drink? Wanna do some gambling?" I thought about renting us a room for the night. I didn't want to stay here with her—sleep on the ugly couch where that dizzy blonde bit it? No, thank you.

"I think…I better go home."

"Okay." I could agree to that.

"I have to get up with Little C, and there's no school." She smiled wider. "I am so happy school's over with." She walked toward me. "And what we just did…oh my God. Edward, it was...indescribable."

I shrugged. "We fucked. No big deal."

Her eyes widened, like it was a huge deal, but she didn't comment.

I grinned, leaning down for the mouth again. My tongue explored hers, and I must have gone too deep. Bella squeaked, giggling, her eyes big once more. "You're a cute dame—you got those Kewpie doll peepers."

She sighed, staring up to me. "I—I think you're—" Her hand trailed down my abs and to my waistband. "I can't even think right now."

"Ha! I fucked the smarts outta ya!" I felt like a god, and I stood taller. "You ready?" I looked, seeing that her shoes were on. But that was a loaded question. I'd recovered a lot faster than I thought.

_I _was ready for—

She cupped her mouth. "My makeup—"

"You look beautiful," I whispered.

Bella used her hand to get rid of the lipstick. "Bet I'm a mess."

"Gorgeous." I kissed her cheek.

And I wanted everyone to know we'd fucked.

_Everyone. _

She pulled her hair so it draped over one shoulder, placing her shawl on.

"Lemme put them on." I placed the pearls around her neck, fastening the clasp.

"How do they look?"

"Gorgeous…like you." I put my fedora on.

She paused before leaving. "I need a cigarette like crazy." She placed one in her mouth.

Bella was so cute, and my fucking cock was even harder.

_For the love of God…_

That shit was supposed to stop once we'd fucked—once I got her outta my system.

I didn't say anything, or give any indication that I wanted to fuck again.

"My thighs are sore." The cigarette in her mouth moved with her words; her gait was wide, legs wobbly.

I lit her cigarette, and offered her my arm—not my cock, lest I wanted to break her pussy.

We walked out into the club together, and quite a few heads turned our way.

Emmett was right by the door, this ginger broad tucked in his side. "Youse was loud," he whispered in my ear. "Everyone heard her screamin'..." he laughed. "You killed it. Good job." He patted my back.

I didn't comment, steering Bella toward the exit.

"Ugh…everyone's castin' eyeballs at me." Bella hid her face in my chest.

I turned her chin to face the crowd. "They look because you're beautiful." I placed a deep kiss on her lips, not caring who saw.

_Fuck hiding. _

All the men in the room were married, and none of the women here were their wives.

"Isabella!" Dickie widened his arms.

By the look on Bella's face, she didn't expect to see her grandfather.

"Nonno…" She hugged him. "Hi, um…"

He held her face and glanced at me. "This one treating you good?"

"Yes, Nonno." She nodded.

"Good." He gave her a pat on her ass, turning back to his card game.

Bella held her chest. "That was awkward."

"Let's go." I placed my arm around her.

We finally made it to the door, and then we walked along the streets in collective silence. Bella and I stayed in an embrace. She didn't move, and I wouldn't let her if she wanted to. I enjoyed having her in my arms.

_Finally..._

Once we approached her block, I reached for my Luger to load it.

"What are you doin'?" Bella was frantic.

I smirked. "Baby doll, if your father takes a shot at me, I'mma shoot his ass back. It's that simple."

She furrowed her brow. "Stay here. I can run home and—"

"I'm taking you to the door." I ushered her down the block, but Carlo's Buick was nowhere in sight.

"They're not home yet," she sighed, relieved.

I nodded. "Then…you run upstairs, and you put the baby's stuff in a suitcase." I pointed. "You pack your shit and get some sleep. I'll be by in the afternoon. If I don't find a place, we'll stay in a hotel until I do."

Bella held her stomach. "I—"

"Don't bug yourself out." I kissed her deep, my hands roaming up and down her back. "Trust me." My forehead leaned to hers. "I'll get youse outta here."

Bella pulled on my jacket, and I bent low. She kissed me silly, her fingers weaving into my hair. I advanced; her back hit a parked car, and I lifted her legs, wrapping them around my waist. "You drive me wild, baby doll."

Her chest heaved as she stared at my mouth. "Kiss me, Edward."

Bella didn't have to tell me twice.

A whistled sounded from above, and we broke apart.

Bella giggled. "Anna, get in bed!"

I chuckled, letting her down, and she walked around me. "Go—get inside." I slapped her ass.

Then I watched her walk up the steps. "Goodnight," she said.

"'Night." I tipped my hat.

The happiest I'd ever been, I walked home, knowing I needed to get up early.

And I kept laughing, my mind falling back to when we were fucking…

I finally fucked her.

_Finally._

Before I unlocked the door, I felt totally at ease for the first time in over ten years.

But then I tiptoed into my bedroom.

Roe's light snore serenaded me, and I silently flipped her the middle finger.

I undressed.

And because I had to wake up early…

Roe's been letting me sleep and letting me fuck her in the afternoon before lunch.

But I wanted to be outta the house by like…nine a.m.

So, I draped Bella's panties over my suit jacket.

I snickered, getting into bed.

Roe turned to me. "…sex?"

"Hell no...I mean, no. I'm tired," I said, rolling onto my side.

"You sure?"

"Goodnight." I reached behind me to pat her hip, or her ass, or something.

"Edward…" Her hands roamed up my bicep.

"I'm too tired." I yawned.

"Okay." She kissed my cheeks and paused. "You smell like—"

I groaned, burying my head into my pillow. "Whatta you? A German Shepherd? Go to fuckin' sleep!"

She huffed, going back over to her side.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**For Cara...my love.**

* * *

**NOTE! **Listen guys...we haven't even gotten to the **"angst"** part of the story just yet. I mention this because I see how wary, worry-filled the reviews are, and it...will get worse before it gets better.

**Have faith in me!** There are going to be times where you hate Edward, and then hate Bella **(although "I" can't agree with that. Bella is fucking awesome. LOL)** Nevertheless, there are **NO** perfect characters in this story.

They give as good as they get, too.

Again, have faith in me!

**This IS an Edward/Bella story, and there IS a HEA. **

Just try to enjoy the ride.

I've been updating fast, so youse aren't left in the lurch...

**Thank you for reading! **

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Ten**

"EDWARD!" Roe roared, making jump out of bed. "What is this?" She showed me Bella's drawers.

With one eye open, I turned away to yawn, stretch my arms.

"Huh?" She shoved the panties into my face, and they still smelled like her.

_No, I didn't snatch them from her to sniff away. . ._

I shrugged my shoulders. "What?" Exhausted, I leaned back on my palms.

"I found these—"

"You were going through my stuff?" I didn't laugh, no matter how badly I wanted to.

She scoffed, cursing at the ceiling in our native language—shouting every Italian profanity there is, and she ended with the worst. _"Porco dio!"_ Roe threw the underwear at me.

"Did'ju make breakfast?" I left the bed to adjust my cock.

Roe's jaw almost hit the floor, stunned to silence.

"Oatmeal, at least?" I quirked a brow.

"Where did these come from?" She showed them to me again.

I yanked them out of her hand, holding them up. There was nothing special about them—beige panties. "Are they yours?"

"Mine?" she asked. "My ass hasn't been that small in years!" She placed her hand on her hip, but the undergarment wasn't that tiny.

I tried to peer behind Roe—see her ass—like I was missing something. "Franny's?"

"Laying on your jacket? Why would they—"

"Oh," I laughed as something came to me, and I snapped my fingers—pretending my actions might jog my memory. "I left them out for you." I shook my head. "I walked around all fuckin' day, thinkin' that shit was a hanky."

She blinked, her chest still heaving. "I iron your handkerchiefs. I would have—"

"You put them in the wrong drawer. They're Franny's or Marie's…I left them out so you'd put them away."

"You're lyin'!" She stiffened. "You lyin', cheatin' bastard!" Roe was gonna give herself a stroke, and I vaguely wondered how that'd benefit me. "I hate you!" She lifted her hand to slap me.

I stopped her. "Hey!" I towered over Roe. _"Stai zitto!"_ When she shut her mouth, I backed down. "All fuckin' day—your mouth's runnin'. Buh, buh, buh, buh, buh." I opened and closed my hand rapidly. "Don't'chu get tired? Jesus. If you were _me_, listenin' to_ you—"_ I gestured to her "—you'd jump off a bridge!"

Her lip quivered. "I'm tired of being treated like your dog—your maid. I'm your wife, Edward!" She stomped her foot.

I widened my arms, staring to the ceiling.

"Just when I think things are going well, you come home smellin' like some _putann'_!" She waved her fist.

I put a duke up, too. "You up for it? We can go blow for blow," I asked, showing her my hand. "You're always bitchin'! I'm fat, I want new clothes, you don't love me, you won't fuck me, and—_vaffancul_! Just shut the fuck up already!"

"Take a knife! Stab it into my heart!" She beat against her chest. "That's what it feels like—you breaking my heart!" Roe ran outta the room, crying.

I tossed the panties back onto my dresser, and then I left the room. "Did'ju make breakfast?!"

When I didn't receive an answer, I lit a cigarette.

It was early and a sin that I didn't have the newspaper.

I entered the bathroom to take a shit. I didn't know where the girls were, but… "ROE!" I boomed, peeking out the crack in the door, sitting on the bowl.

"What?!" She still had an attitude.

"Bring me the paper!" I wondered if she'd do it, fetch it for me; she keeps comparing herself to a dog.

I heard her groan, curse me, curse my mother, and whichever chick I was with last night. Then her loud footfalls sounded as she came up the stairs.

"Thank you." I winked.

She gritted her teeth and started to beat me with it. "No good, lousy, lyin', stinkin'—"

At a disadvantage, on the toilet, I leaned away, laughing loudly—so loud, my body shook.

"Your fuckin' paper!" She threw it at me, quick to smooth down her dress, huffing a breath. "Husband..." She curtseyed.

"Cute." I smirked, wanting a kiss. "_Dammi un bacio_."

She bent low to peck my lips.

I leaned my forehead to hers, holding the back of her neck. "Hit me again, and I'll swing back," I whispered. "Show me some respect." I pushed her face, that mean mug away from me.

She slammed the door on her way out.

I fanned out the paper and then lit another cigarette.

* * *

_**S**_howered and shaved, I thought I'd wear my blue suit today.

Alas, it was sunny out—probably close to eighty degrees already. I placed a holster on my ankle and then reloaded the clip on my Luger.

I was about to leave the room, but I saw the underwear in my periphery.

Hoping I wouldn't get caught, I looked out the window, holding them under my nose.

Last night was amazing, phenomenal, and I caught an erection—just fuckin' thinking about it.

Then I thought about sneaking into the bathroom…

My dick died down as I folded the underwear, hiding them at the bottom of my sock drawer.

I needed to get going, put some money on a place.

In the paper, there was an ad for a two-bedroom apartment. It's actually not that far away from here. It's a few blocks down from the cemetery, but it's far enough away from Bella's parents, my house. About twelve blocks? Bella said she wanted out of Gravesend, and it's closer to Bensonhurst. It's eighty bucks a month, and it's unfurnished.

But the thought of spending some of the money I'd made…

Picking out furniture and shit, and I had hours until I'd pick up Bella.

I had hours to make the place look nice, like a home.

I raced down the stairs, smiling.

Franny leaned against the wall while I passed her, like she was afraid she'd catch something.

"Hey…" I stopped where I was.

She wouldn't look at me.

I turned her chin toward me, but her eyes were downcast. "Look at me." When she did, tears spilled. "Come here." I hugged her tightly.

She was stiff within the embrace. "Bella was like a sister," Franny whispered. "I said horrible things to her. I meant them, but it's your fault, too," she cried. "She was my best friend—"

"Was?" I leaned away, wiping her cheeks. "What happened?"

"Papa, I know…_everyone_ knows." She sniffled.

"Knows what?" I kept my tone low.

"Mom's being dim about it…acting like it's not true." Roe's "dim" about a great many things, but I didn't mention that.

"Is what, true? Franny, help me out here." I needed her to say it.

"You and Bella—you're seeing her. You guys are _going_ together."

I shook my head. "That's not true." It killed me to lie to her, but the alternative...?

I couldn't have her thinking that.

Or, _worse_ than that, some day condoning the shit I do when she gets married.

She leaned back on the banister. "Papa—"

"Lies," I said. "People saw me bring her home. Then she didn't go home—they assumed I was with her." I grasped her hand, and we trailed down the stairs.

"Papa, I just wanna go in my room," she cried.

I brought her into the kitchen with me.

"What happened?" Roe fussed over her.

Franny sat at the table, folding her arms to put her head down.

"Francesca…" Roe placed her hands on Franny's shoulders, looking to me.

I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Franny, tell your mother what you just told me."

"No! Just leave me alone!" she shouted.

"What's going on?" Roe asked.

I gestured to our daughter. "She thinks I'm—with her friend, whatshername, Carlo's daughter."

"Oh…" Roe shook her head. "It's not true, baby." She wiped Franny's tears away. "I've spoken to Renee _and_ Bella—"

"You're blind!" she barked at her mother. "And you…" She pointed to me. "I wish you'd stayed in prison! You deserve to be there!" Franny ran from me. "Rotten scoundrel, gangster!" she shouted on her way up the stairs.

Her words angered me, but I let her go.

I didn't say anything.

"You're gonna let her talk to me—talk to _you_ like that?" Roe was upset. "I should—"

I stopped her from following Franny.

"What's wrong?" Roe palmed my cheek. "She'll come around, realize it's vicious rumors."

I nodded, looking down to my hat.

She squeezed my hand, pulling me down to peck my lips. "I have ham and eggs in the oven, warming."

"Oh…thanks." I took my coffee to have a seat, eat some breakfast while I pondered the mysteries of the world.

_Well, Edward Medici being a prick is no mystery. _

When I placed the dish in the sink, I turned to Franny. Roe was behind her, and I had a feeling I was about to receive a forced apology. Tears still stained her cheeks, and her hair was a little messy. Franny had been dressed for the day, and now she was in pajamas, a nightgown.

"I'm sorry, Papa…" She rang her hands together. "I didn't mean—and I have my friend, Harriet."

"Who?" I asked.

"She's indisposed, on her period," Rose whispered, placing Franny's hair behind her ear.

Our daughter sucked her teeth, palming her face.

"Oh." I nodded, wondering why I needed to know that. The silver lining was that she's not knocked up if she's bleeding. "Thanks for telling me, Angel." She should tell me every month.

Franny sniffled. "I don't wish you were still in prison."

"I know." I knew she didn't really mean that, specifically. "There's nothin' to be sorry for." I widened my arms for a hug.

Franny stared at me, and Roe pushed her into the embrace.

I squeezed her anyway, because you never know…when it's going to be the last hug. "You bein' mad at your old man, it's the worst thing in the world." I rocked us. "I love ya, kid." I placed a loud smooch on her cheek.

No matter how horrible I am, Franny giggled. "I love you, too."

"Good." I was happy to hear that. "Wait a second!" I ran from them, out of the kitchen, and I dashed up the stairs to grab Franny's pearls from my sock drawer.

While I was up there, I peeked into Marie's room to find it empty.

"Where's Marie?" I shouted out to Roe, walking back into the kitchen.

"She went to Rachel's to have cereal and play." She shrugged before her eyes widened. "No…we said we'd wait until graduation."

"It's in two days." I grinned, showing Franny the box.

"What is it?" our daughter asked.

I took the pearls out. "Lift your hair."

Her eyes were as big as saucers. "Are those real?"

I nodded. "Yup."

Suddenly, her face fell. "I don't want them."

Confused, I stared at her.

"You can't buy me!" Franny fled the scene again. "Money and gifts don't fix everything!"

I groaned, looking to the ceiling. "What the fuck?" I spoke with my hands. "Every one of youse gotta gimme grief." It made me wonder why I bother coming home at all.

Roe stood in front of me. "She's not stupid, Edward. Neither am I, for that matter," she whispered. "I only said that—said that so she wouldn't get upset." And now this one was crying. "I'll give them to her." She placed the pearls into the box. "She'll love them . . ."

"Thanks." I cleared my throat.

"How did Bella like hers?" she asked.

I didn't expect that last thing to fly out of her mouth. "You, too, with that bullshit?"

"No…" She composed herself. "I don't wanna know about it." She shook her head. "Nope. I don't wanna know nothin'."

I pushed my hair back, nodding. "Yeah. Fine."

"I want new pearls—"

"Hea comes the shake down!" I shouted. "You got it, Roe…anything else?"

"Money…that'd be nice." She jutted her lower lip out. "That makes me happy, makes up for you bein' a lyin', cheatin', bastard…" She fiddled with the button on my shirt, leaning into me, shoving her tits in my face. "I wish I didn't love you…it wouldn't hurt as much. It'd be less expensive, too."

I kept my mouth shut, counting out twenty bucks. "I'm light—gotta make a stop," I lied.

"Just so we're clear…You are…with that, that—"

"Watch your mouth," I whispered.

"She's a child, Edward!" The tears started again. "What's wrong with you?"

"You on the rag, too?"

She shook her head. "Look…I don't know what else to say." That had to be a first. "Don't—don't have kids with her. Don't—"

I bent low to whisper in her ear, "You wanna know? Yeah, I fucked her. But I'm not runnin' off wit' her. From what I heard, Carlo's setting her up with an apartment somewheres. I dunno—s'not my business." I wiped my hands clean. "We did what we did. It happened and it's over—"

She slapped me, and she kept fucking hitting me.

I grasped her biceps and shook her. "Enough!" I pushed her away from me, and I didn't expect her to hit the chair.

Groaning, still highly fucking angry, I bent low to pick her up. "Stop it! Stop with the hands! Stop with the mouth! Franny hears you—and that's why she's upset! You wanted the truth? You fuckin' got it! It happened. Let it fuckin' go!"

She sobbed, letting out this loud, ugly cry. "Get out! I hate you!"

I shook my head. "You love me, Roe…that's your problem." It was laughable, if I truly thought about it.

"And you've _never_ loved me."

And that's always been _my_ problem.

"You know that's not true." My shaking hand palmed her cheek, when I really felt like boppin' her one—so angry I could explode right now. "I gotta go." I couldn't deal with this shit, nor could I look at her.

It was a good thing—my leaving.

"Don't come back," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll probably be home for dinner."

When I left the house, my head whipped up and down the block, hoping I'd see Marie. I'm like her favorite person, and I needed a hug…or something. I was also concerned, wondering why she'd head over to a friend's house before ten in the morning. It was hardly past nine. I really woke up early today.

Instead of getting into my car, I walked down the block. Marie's friend lives four houses down. The door was open, and I could see Marie and that other little girl sitting at a kitchen table.

"Morning." I knocked twice.

"Papa!" Marie came running.

I smiled, feeling easier. "Hey, pumpkin."

She giggled, opening the screen to hug my middle.

"Whatta ya doin'? You leave before I get up. I didn't know you were a busy girl," I teased.

She grinned. "Rachel's my best friend."

Her little friend waved at me.

I waved back, watching an older woman come into view.

Lifting my hat, I greeted her. "I'll see you later?" I asked Marie.

"Later, alligator!" She kissed my cheek.

"After while, crocodile." I gave her another squeeze.

"Mr. Medici…come in." She was about my age with very short black hair—a slender frame.

"I…I have to go to work." I averted my gaze.

_Simply looking at women might be my problem, too. _

"Coffee?" she offered, wearing a smile.

I stood straight, wearing an apologetic smile. "Rain check?"

Marie and Rachel entered the house, and this broad came out to stand next to me. "That's a nice suit." She touched it.

My eyes followed her hand.

"Thanks…?" I had no idea what her name was.

"Stephanie." She put her hand out.

I shook it. "Nice to meet you, but I—"

She leaned into me. "My husband's not home 'til six," she whispered.

"Uh…" I looked away from her again, chuckling, albeit nervously. "I don't fuck married women."

Stephanie was taken aback by my response, like I knew she would be.

"Have a nice day!" I left her stoop, hurrying to get into my car.

When I turned the key, that broad was still looking at me.

Sick of women—and I mean, totally fucking annoyed—I went to the social club. Emmett was still drunk and he was still in the office with some cooz. She screamed when I entered, disturbing their fucking, but I didn't even look. I went into the safe to take out a few stacks of cash, and then I left.

I didn't even say goodbye. I walked around the front to enter the deli. Jasper was at the counter, and he'd asked where Franny was while I was making a phone call. Apparently, she was supposed to work today.

"She's on the rag…I dunno." I dialed the number for that apartment. A gentleman answered on the third ring, and he was delighted to hear from me. He asked too many questions, and I told him I'd be there to see the apartment in ten minutes.

It worked out.

The apartment was nestled in a private home where there was another apartment. Chuck, the landlord, told me that the woman who lives on the ground floor doesn't have a car. I could park in the driveway, which was a plus.

The door opened into the living room, and there was a dining area beyond that. The kitchen was a decent size with new appliances—black and white checkered linoleum on the floor. There was a smaller bedroom, and then a master suite. The bathroom was really clean; huge cast iron tub with no rings of filth.

I really liked it, and I thought Bella might love it.

I gave the guy two months' rent, when I could have given him one to start, and I asked he leave the door unlocked. I'd have the keys, but furniture would be delivered soon.

That's exactly where I headed to next. Hoping it was still there, I went to the showroom—the furniture warehouse in east New York. The humongous space had setups everywhere, and I walked through the bedroom area first.

There was a mahogany bedroom set that reminded me of Bella's hair. I told the guy I wanted that—the whole room, including the gigantic bed. He called it king-sized, or something.

Knowing the baby needed a crib and a place to put his stuff, I got him something in mahogany, too.

I didn't give a fuck about a dining room table, but I pointed to a cute dinette that would look good in the kitchen. It was white with a chrome finish, and the chairs were red—like her dress last night.

The navy blue recliner I tested…I didn't want to leave the chair, so I got the set to go with it.

There were a few TV sets and radios, and I got one of each of those, too. The television I'd picked out was bigger than the one we have at home. It stands alone with large rabbit ears.

I obviously paid with cash—spent a fuckin' fortune!

I'd also given the guy an extra fifty, hoping he ignored other deliveries so our shit could get there already.

I made sure they were loading the truck before I left.

* * *

_**N**_ever having given Bella an exact time, I just showed up at two in the afternoon. I wasn't ashamed to be picking her up, and I leaned back against my car, waiting for her. Carlo's Buick wasn't here, but I kept my hand on my Luger anyway.

Emmett had since pulled himself together, and I gave him money to grocery shop. He might be simple, but he knows what babies eat—shit like that. I told him about our huge bed, and I asked him to pick up a nice sheet set along with a blanket and pillows. I didn't want to deal with all that, and Emmett was more than happy to go. His honey had to take off, and he didn't want to go home.

After about fifteen minutes waiting for Bella, I knocked on the door.

Her sister answered. "Hi…" She opened the door wider, indicating I come inside.

"Where's your sister?" I stood in the foyer.

Anna pointed to the stairs. "My mom's up there with her. Um…she won't let Bella take Little C…but _she's_ not allowed to be here anymore."

I shook my head. "Where's your father?"

She shrugged. "He didn't want to be here…when you got here."

"I expected that," I sighed, taking the stairs quickly. "Thank you," I called down to Anna.

She waved, awkwardly rocking back on her heels, which was cute.

My humor was short-lived as I reached the landing.

There were four suitcases, a baby bag with things spilling out of it, and a highchair along with other baby things.

But then Bella sat on the floor, crying as she leaned against a door.

"Hey…" I crouched low.

"She locked herself in there with him." She placed her hand to the door. "I won't leave without him." Bella banged on the door. "You hear me, Ma? I'm not leavin' without him! He's my son!"

"Bella, you better leave before your father comes back!" Renee shouted. "He doesn't want you here!"

I knocked on the door. "Hand over the baby—now!" I didn't get an answer. "Renee, we go back a long a time. You think I _won't_ bust this door down? And _take_ the kid from you?"

There was still no answer.

"That's her child—"

"She knows nothing! She's a child, too—doesn't know how to be a mother!" Renee hollered. "I won't let my grandson—"

"He's my son!" Bella kicked the door. "He's not yours! He's mine!"

"Shhh." I kissed her hair.

"Edward, _you know_ he'd be better off here," Renee said. "You don't even wanna be around your own kids," she cackled. "You're stealing mine, and now you want—"

I pushed against the door but I didn't use a lot of force. "Renee, you're making this more of an issue than it has to be." No answer. "If you're stalling until your husband gets home…Renee, be reasonable. He'll come at me, and then I gotta hurt him…If you're worried about the baby, Bella will call you if something's wrong. If you're keeping him to_ hurt her_…then you're just a horrible mother." I shrugged.

Bella reached to hold my hand, which I thought was really sweet.

I jerked my thumb. "Start taking your stuff down."

She hesitated.

I tilted my head to the stairs.

Bella called for her sister, who helped her take the luggage down.

I leaned back against the door, waiting until they were out of sight to speak. "Nay, open the fuckin' door." I kicked it, trying the knob. "She's coming with me—whether you like it or not. Dickie gave me his blessing, and Carlo can swallow a cock. No, your rat husband can swallow my Luger."

"She's mine." I chuckled. "I already got Bella. I got what_ I_ want. Well, sorta…I would like to see her happy, and to do that…she needs her son. If she's not happy, I'm not happy, and then I gotta do some shit…to rectify the situation. You see how that goes?"

"You're a monster!"

I thought of Bella's words, smiling. "I've been called worse by better."

"Fuck you! I'm gonna call Rosalie—tell her exactly what you're doing!" she shouted.

"Whatever floats your boat, toots. She knows, and I truly don't give a shit…Now, fork over the baby, or we'll have real problems. Understand?" I asked, and a few seconds ticked by. "Renee, I'm not_ asking_ again."

Bella came to stand next to me, hold my bicep. "Any luck?"

The door opened. Renee was crying her eyes out, but she handed the baby over to me.

What I didn't expect was for Renee to start slapping the piss out of Bella.

"Stop!" Bella cried.

"Fuckin' tramp!" Renee pulled her hair to smack her face. "Go! Go be with him! When he gets tired of you, and you're homeless—"

Bella stood tall. "What if he doesn't get tired of me?"

I chuckled, giving the little guy on my side a look. "Your momma's got some set of balls."

He slobbered on his hand.

"I give it...maybe a year!" Renee laughed. "A year until you're pregnant, and he sets up shop with some other young thing—"

"Enough," I said, Renee's voice annoying. "Let's go." I pointed down the stairs.

Bella tried to take the baby from me, but I thought he'd be safer—more secure in my arms. Other than that, it was pretty smooth sailing. She said goodbye to her siblings and entered the backseat with Li'l C, and I started the car.

But then the tears started.

Bella cried, holding her baby and slumping low.

I let her cry.

I didn't know how she felt, and I wasn't going to guess. She's not _my_ child, either. She's the woman I'm fucking and plan to fuck.

I thought about asking her if she knew how to cook—get her mind off of things—but I had a feeling that might be insensitive.

For the most part, I stayed silent during the ride, not wanting to put my foot in my mouth.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Nothin' to be sorry about," I sighed, pulling into the driveway.

Feeling her eyes on me, I killed the engine and turned toward her.

"What my mom said, um, is that true?"

I shook my head, palming her cheek. "I'd never let you be homeless—"

Her face crumpled and she sobbed.

"Oh, no…" I felt like a jackass. "Bella, I don't know the future. I like you…we get along and we had a good time last night. You wanted this, baby doll," I reminded her. "_You_ wanted this. You stated your terms. I delivered…" I shrugged, and I wouldn't mention that she was a deciding factor, that her grandfather used her to seal a deal with me.

For adding Bella onto my payroll, I gained access to the airport and an alliance with the Salsanos, and with that'll come buckets of money.

Bella stared at me. "I just can't believe I actually left." She sniffled; her nose was pink and cute.

I grinned, palming her cheek. "Baby doll…you really are a dolly, a real...a real sweetie pie."

_With a killer cooz. _

I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't. "This little guy is cool, but…I don't want more children. Bella, I'm married…and in a few years, you might want to get married…_although I can't imagine why."_ I shook those thoughts away. "In a few years, _you_ might be sick of _me_." I gestured to myself. "You might want more babies, too. I don't hold the whole deck, you know? I got you a place, held up my end of the deal…This is technically Bensonhurst, so you're outta Gravesend—"

She placed her lips to mine, and I almost crawled into the backseat. "Thank you," she whispered.

I cleared my throat. "Let's, uh—we'll take things as they come. Okay?"

Bella grinned, peering out the window. "This is it?"

"Yeah…"

She left the car with the baby and his bag, and I willed my erection to die.

"It's up the stairs—door's open." I pointed, and she disappeared into the house.

I put my hat on, resting my head back, fucking exhausted.

I was able to hear the squeal before Bella came running out. "I have my own couch!" she shouted to anyone listening.

I laughed, getting a kick outta that.

"The bed is huge!" She widened her arms.

I furrowed my brow. "Where's the baby?"

She smacked her mouth to mine, crawling into the car through the window.

Groaning, I pulled her on top of me, leaning back.

"He's in his crib." That made sense. "It's wonderful, Edward." Her gaze met mine, but her eyes fell to my lips. She kissed me deep again, moaning into my mouth. "You did all this for me…" Her lips traveled down my neck. "It's amazing. You're amazing." She nibbled on my earlobe. "Thank you." Her teeth scraped along my jaw.

My hands roamed up and down her back, landing on her ass to squeeze her. "Yeah…you're welcome. Doing that took _all_ day. I'm knackered."

She grinned. "I bet . . . Thank you, Edward." Bella left me.

Her tits were in my face, and I reached up to palm them.

Bella let out a breath, leaning into my hands. "No…Li'l C's alone." She ran out of the car.

Raging erection or not, I practically chased her into the house.

_I know what time it is. _

She checks on the baby; he's fine, and she'll fuck me.

_That's what time it is. _

"You bought food, too?" She faced me, the baby on her hip.

I placed my hat on the kitchen counter. "Yeah." Curious, I walked into the master suite. Emmett, that dizzy fucker, made the bed, too. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful, I just didn't expect him to go all out.

_Well, I told him I was anxious to fuck Bella again. _

He did me another solid.

Bella beat me into the bedroom, ran past me with the kid. She leaned back on the bed, holding him over her. They were both laughing, which was a sweet sight. "Oh, I'm sorry…" She sat up to stare at me. "I'll, um…I'll put him down. I fed him right before you showed up. We can—"

"Relax." I put my hand up, taking off my jacket. "I'll get your stuff out of the car."

Those suitcases were a nice size, and heavy, and I had to make two trips.

Nevertheless, it hardly took any time at all.

And _then_ she fucked me.

* * *

_**T**_he next morning, I woke up feeling exhilarated, happy. Nothing amiss.

Then I sniffed the air, smelling bacon.

"Shit!" Excited, I ran from the bedroom.

Bella had the radio on, swaying to the music while she cooked.

Little C was sitting in his highchair, shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Good morning," I greeted.

Bella beamed at me. "I hope I didn't wake you—"

"No." I grasped her hand, pulling her into my arms.

Words failed me as I stared at her beautiful face.

I felt as though I needed to say something.

After settling in yesterday, we christened our new bed, and then we'd gone shopping. There were so many other things I didn't think to buy. We also went out to eat, and we had the baby with us. It was a nice afternoon, and a glorious evening. And now she's making breakfast? She's feeding me?

"You should go back to bed. I'll bring your plate in," Bella said, staring at my mouth.

"Come here." My lips touched hers—for what was an intense lip-lock.

Overeager and way too excited, I lifted her up, sitting her on the kitchen table. She wasn't wearing pants, just one of my white button-down shirts.

As my lips continued their assault, my hands roamed up her thighs, and I found no panties.

"Edward..." she sighed, tilting her head.

I kissed along her neck, my hand dipping between her thighs.

Bella giggled, stopping me. "Um..." She looked to her son, and so did I. "He doesn't know what we're doing, but..."

Little Carlo wore a huge smile.

"Nice show, right?" I asked him. "Your mother drives me wild, kid."

Little Carlo clapped.

"Good boy!" Bella gasped, enthusiastic and clapping her hands, too. Then she stared up at me. "Hungry?"

I nodded, backing away from her.

"Um, do you have to work today?" She winced. "Sorry for asking."

"Don't be sorry," I said. "Yeah, I do...later I gotta head out, but I'll be back." I _wanted_ to come back.

Rosalie did tell me to leave, not to come back to that house...

She smiled. "Great. I'll make dinner, or...?"

"By all means."

"Well...are you going home _at all_?" she asked.

"Tryin'a get rid of me already?" I quirked a brow.

"I'm not done wit'chu yet." Bella winked. "I'll let you know."

"Oh..." I nodded, chuckling. "Gettin' rid of me ain't gonna be that easy, doll."

Bella stared at me. "Okay, but..."

"Look, if you're gonna cook, and I'm here...I'll eat." I shrugged.

The heat between us when we're under the sheets is unreal.

She's a natural in the sack, has a killer cooz.

But the small talk? I've never been very good at it.

"Did you make coffee?" That was another thing we bought yesterday, a percolator.

"Yup." She smiled and turned to pour me a cup. "It just finished percolating, too."

"Thank you." I placed my lips to hers once more, simply because she's got a mouth I can't stop kissing.

Between last night and this morning, we were off to a great start...

To a summer I'd _never_ forget . . .

* * *

_**Thank you for reading**_

_**Two month time jump next chap!**_

_**The story picks up, time starts to move faster. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**For Cara**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Eleven**

**September 1958**

_**F**_eeling like an animal—trapped in a locked cage—I sat at the head of our table, waiting for Roe to serve dinner.

We were in the dining room. Seth's parents were here. Franny's boyfriend is leaving for Princeton in a couple of days. This summer having flown by—not only for me, but others as well—Franny was a heartbroken mess. I wished I could do something to make her feel better, but I didn't know what to say.

Our eldest wasn't going away to attend college. She plans to attend CCNY—City College of New York. She hadn't applied anywhere else, and she kept hinting at living in the dorms.

I really and truly didn't want to allow it.

Roe was totally against the idea. She flat-out refused, said it was out of the question, but then Franny's eyes met mine, an unspoken plea within them.

I felt I owed her something.

Franny's a young woman, and I felt I needed to trust her choices—trust her to know what she wants. She's not a child anymore, as much as that killed me, and I hoped for the best. We're a subway ride away, a phone call, God forbid something should ever happen.

And I'd make sure she was looked after.

Logically, I knew she'd be home every weekend, every chance she had to sneak away. But I didn't know what the hype was about—her living in the dorms. The campus is up in the "nice" part of Harlem, if there is such a thing.

Weeks ago, a day before Franny had to put her name on the residential list, we went to check it out. She barely said five words to me, but the school looked nice enough. It was almost like a small town within the larger city—trees lining the streets, all different kinds of young people everywhere.

I saw two men holding hands, which was just weird.

There were squares, greasers, beatniks, and the sloppier version of a beatnik. I'm not sure what to call them, but oh well. There were people of all different shades of ethnicities—very diverse. I'd never seen so many various peoples within such a small space.

Franny kept getting excited, and she'd take a flyer from everyone and anyone she saw—swearing she wanted to be more political, _because people who protest are cool, brave to stand up for what they want._ Those were her words, and I was proud of her. I told her to go ahead—protest, but if I found out she was taking off her brassiere to burn it, she was coming home.

End of story.

She agreed, and we've gotten along a little better, but there are things we don't discuss that she feels like bringing up. Asking me if Bella's going to college, asking me how Little C is doing, and I ignore all her inquiries; I beg her to stop, too.

If she had suspicions before, now she knows for sure.

Those first nights at Bella's apartment…we barely slept.

We'd go out to dinner and take the baby with us. She'd cook, we'd eat in bed...

It was nice…peaceful, and then I got caught up.

I'd leave to go to work.

Fuck, I _needed_ to work if I was going to support two households and send Franny to university.

But, otherwise, I stayed holed in that apartment with Bella for a week straight.

And I didn't want to leave.

I'd sneak around, catch up with Marie while she was playing outside. I'd get her candy, a malted, and we'd talk. My youngest never asks any questions. Hell, she'd been playing outside so much with her friends—with school being out—she never realized I wasn't coming home at all.

Then Rose came knocking at the social club.

When Emmett told her I wasn't there, Rose went to Carlo and Renee's.

Only Emmett knew where Bella's apartment was…

But Rose made such a fuss, every wiseguy I bumped into told me I had to go home—_control_ my wife because she was getting the others excited.

I was so angry, so disappointed, finding it maddening to leave Bella's apartment.

I slapped the piss out of Rosalie.

She'd told me—that same day I got the apartment—not to come home.

Now she wants me? That made no sense. The bills were paid; there was food on the table. I'd send Rosalie flowers every couple days with an envelope, and I knew she was getting that money.

She cried, kept telling me that I didn't love her…and I didn't know what to do. I told her she was wrong, lying, and we fucked. I apologized for hitting her, and then I was stuck here for quite a few days—for appearance's sake.

Apparently, whatever I'm doing, being with Bella, it's made me a better lover. Rosalie can't get enough, and I get frustrated and angry when she touches me—she annoys me. It's like…I don't know. My wife's more sexual than she's ever been, making noises I'd never heard before. She doesn't have to like me, but she'll still fuck me. Roe can turn it on and off whenever. She turns on the tears to soften me—or, make me lose my temper and then be apologetic—and then she happily ignores me.

Ugh…I haven't seen Bella in three days. I only saw her one day this week, and only twice the week before. I've been trying to keep a fair balance, where my family comes first—comes before my girlfriend.

It's easier to stay away once I've been gone a day, so . . .

But Franny's always with Seth, Marie is always running around outside.

I told Rose I'd be here again tonight, and she told me about some purple frock from Macy's basement.

I shuddered, gulping the rest of my wine down, hoping to get drunk, needing to pass out before Roe came at me.

Seth's mother, Sue was helping Franny and Rose in the kitchen, and I was at the table…His father, Harry, kept talking about his job. It all sounded fabulous, and I lit a cigarette, wondering where the food was.

Then I glanced around, noticing Marie wasn't here. "Excuse me." I left the table, going into the kitchen. "Where's Marie?"

Roe puffed her cheeks. "I told her—six o'clock."

I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't have a watch." I walked around the women to go outside.

It was quiet, the sun having died down a bit. The only reason I knew nothing was amiss was because I saw the trash cans lined up. A few kids were sitting on a stoop across the street, which was obviously the jail. My daughter plays these marathon games of _cocolevio_, which was something I'd play as a kid. It's a mixture of tag and manhunt, and there's a jail for when you're captured.

"Where's Marie?" I asked the two boys and the girl—who were in jail.

They all exchanged glances.

I slumped my shoulders. "Where does she usually hide?"

"Behind Mrs. Draper's Virgin Mary!" was shouted from paces away, and that kid resembled Emmett. I'd bet that was his eldest who's twelve.

"You Tony?" I asked him.

Tony lifted a shifty brow. "Who wants'ta know? You Marie's old man?"

"Yeah…I'm Marie's dad." I turned to see a head poking out between parked cars, but it wasn't my daughter.

"Mrs. Draper's mean—Marie's the only one who sneaks into her yard."

"Thanks!" I waved, but I didn't feel like...searching for her. I cupped my hands around my mouth, sucking in a deep breath. "ALL IN! ALL IN! FREE ALL! OLLY, OLLY OXEN FREE!" I boomed, hoping my voice carried.

Suddenly, children were popping up all over the place.

Whether I was participating, playing or not, I'd called the game.

"You ruined it!" Emmett came out from a driveway, his seven-year-old held awkwardly under his arm. He likes being home even less than before. Angela had the baby weeks back. It was another boy—I forgot what they named him—but he's colicky. Emmett does his part, gladly, by getting himself and the kids out of his house.

I laughed. "Have you seen Marie?"

He nodded, pointing. "Behind the Virgin Mary—or, check the trash cans."

I grimaced, thinking about my kid in a garbage can. "Thanks . . . MARIE!" I hollered, speedily walking down the block.

When I saw a trash can fall over, and no one else around it, I waited a second. Sure enough, Marie came crawling out of it. She was filthy. Her skippys were brown along with her white bobbysocks. There was dirt on her skirt, and her shirt wasn't tucked.

"You're a mess." I crouched low.

She wiped sweat from her forehead, which only made it dirtier. "You called the game? Why?"

"It's six o'clock," I said.

Her eyes widened. "Already?"

I grasped her hand, and we walked back to the house. "Mom's gonna be upset when she sees your new skirt."

Marie pushed her unkempt hair back, dirt on her cheek. "She said I could play."

I nodded. "I'm gonna tell Mom to buy you chinos."

She scrunched her nose. "That's for boys."

"Not only for boys." I know Rose is conservative—and I don't think she even owns a pair of slacks. My wife could either get with the program, or I'd take Marie shopping myself. "Go upstairs and clean up."

"Fine." She walked upstairs and then stopped. "After dinner, can I—"

"No. It'll be dark, and I told you about _cocolevio_ after the streetlight comes on. You can't hide somewhere—and no one knows where you are. Go wash up, and you're taking a bath after dinner."

She pouted, sad, but she listened.

Sighing, I joined Roe in the kitchen again. "Look—" I counted out some money, glancing around to make sure we were alone "—instead of worrying about lingerie, buy our kid some pants. I don't like her playing in her dresses."

She smirked at me. "I worry about lingerie because I wanna keep things exciting—"

"Wanna keep me on my toes?" I smiled, gathering her into my arms.

Rose nestled into me.

"Talk less—leave something to the imagination."

She scoffed, pushing me away.

I lit a cigarette, sitting at the table again.

Dinner passed without much fanfare. Harry and Sue left, and we promised to go to their house for supper next Sunday. Franny and Seth walked up to the ice cream parlor. Marie had begged to go with them, but I kept her home. After she took a bath, we sat on the couch and watched TV.

Roe sent her to bed at nine, and I was dozing off at a quarter after. When the TV continued to sing, that long "ding," the stripes on the screen, I hopped up—realizing it was after ten.

After shutting the set off, I went to get the outside light, but what I saw made me smile.

Franny and Seth sat on the stoop, huddled in an embrace, looking up to the sky.

I flicked the lights on and off.

"Papa!" Franny bitched.

I opened the door. "Say goodnight."

Franny widened her eyes, shooing me back in with a wave of her hand.

Smiling wide, I closed the door, peeking through the drapes to spy on them.

Seth's a brave little fucker. He went for it, leaning toward her.

"Isn't it sweet?" Roe's hands roamed up my chest; she held me from behind.

"Yeah," I admitted.

She kissed my shoulder. "I'll be in bed." She tongued my earlobe.

"I'll be up soon." Turning to face her, I saw her fluffy robe, and only _God_ knew what was underneath.

She giggled, trailing her hand along my abs.

I cringed, flipping her the bird when she turned her back.

A minute later, Franny came in with stars in her eyes. "'Night, Papa…"

"He must be _some_ kisser," I said.

She giggled and covered her mouth. "Yeah."

I nodded. "Keep it at kissing."

"Goodnight, Papa." Her tone suggested our talk was over.

I kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, princess."

She grinned, trailing up the stairs.

I watched her go, and then I grabbed the bottle of brandy I hid above the fridge.

Wanting to get some sleep, I drank straight from the bottle.

"Edward…?" Roe was on the stairs.

I chugged the booze back, shivering as I swallowed, and I had a nice buzz fogging my head. "Get in bed—" I hiccupped, quick to take one last sip.

I heard her scurrying to get into our bedroom.

Then I smoked a cigarette, and then another one, which followed another sip of cognac.

I paused before opening my bedroom door.

Tipsy, I swore I wouldn't laugh at whatever was on the other side.

I realize how cold and indifferent I can be toward Roe…While I don't give a fuck, life is easier when she's happier, and it's also my duty…to fuck her. No one else is going to. And she kept shit together, minded the girls and shit when I was in the can. She puts up with all my crap, although she doesn't do it silently…

Biting my lips together, I entered the room, and I saw her in my periphery—this blur of purple to my left.

"Edward…"

I felt something soft hit my arm.

Rose wore this feathered scarf thing around her neck, and a tight, long nightgown. Her pale blonde hair draped over her shoulders in loose ringlets of curls. Her hair is usually up in a bun, perfect and away from her neck.

"You like it?" She got up onto her knees.

I nodded, twirling her soft hair between my fingers.

She lifted my undershirt to place kisses along my abs, and then her mouth traveled lower—her hand snuck into my pants. "You're not…" Roe gazed up to me.

"Just gimme a second," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I can…um, I heard about snowblowing?" she asked.

I laughed. "You're not doing that." I unzipped my pants to stroke my cock. "Turn around."

"Why not?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

I stared to the ceiling. "Because if I wanted that…just fuckin' turn around. If I come down your throat, how you gonna pregnant?" My words were bullshit. Regardless, the few times we have fucked, I've been pulling out.

"True," she mused, getting on all fours.

With her huge, shiny, purple ass in my face, I jacked my dick—hard, and I was really pounding the _braggiole_.

"What's wrong?"

I cringed. "Slap me."

She whipped around. "What?"

Out of breath, I nodded. "Free shot—fuckin' whack me one, Roe. Go for it." I hoped to get angry, wake myself up, I guess. My cock was soft, and I kept my eyes closed while I thought about Bella, thought about what we'd done the last time.

"Why would I do that?" She palmed my cheek; meanwhile, she gets loose with the hands all the time.

_But the ONE time I fuckin' ask her . . . _

I refused to lose the mental image I had, kept my eyes closed.

"Just fuckin'—" My head turned after she slapped me. "Again." She got the other side.

"Bella hits harder than that—" I lied; Bella's never hit me, but the blow she'd landed forced me back.

I laughed my ass off. "Oh, shit!"

Her eyes were an icy blue. "Don't say that name in my house!"

I grabbed her ankles. "This is my house—I'll say what I want."

She looked away from me. "Does Bella place you in her mouth?"

I nodded. "Sometimes…when I want that." I pushed her nightgown up, and she wasn't wearing any panties.

She licked her lips, rubbing up my chest, getting into it but then tears fell from her cheeks.

Ironically, what gets _me_ going doesn't get _her_ going…

"Hey…" I made her face me. "You're my wife. What do you gotta be upset about?"

She sniffled. "I'd rather be your whore."

I tapped my finger to her lips. "Don't say that." I searched her eyes, and like always, I found them to be empty—I found the crow's feet unattractive, and I felt old, my cock shriveling back up.

"Do you love her?"

"No." I was honest, scooting away from her.

Roe smirked, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You're mine…'til death do us part."

I laughed. "Yeah, okay." I pushed her back. "Go to sleep. I'mma make sure the doors are locked."

"Didn't you do that already?"

"Go wash your face—get the tears away." I jerked my head to the hall. "I won't fuck you if you're cryin'."

Roe grabbed her robe and placed it on.

"I'll be ready for ya when you're done." I winked.

And when she entered the bathroom…

When I heard the faucet running…

I grabbed my shoes and my hat, made sure I had my keys. I didn't even bother putting on a shirt or donning my jacket.

I got into my car and peeled out of the driveway.

Down the block, I stopped at the liquor store for a fifth of brandy, and then drove to Bella's apartment.

All the lights were off, but I sat on my hood, drinking—wondering if I should go upstairs or go back home.

There was nothing going on at the social club, although Emmett might have a few dames by now.

But by the time I came to that conclusion, I couldn't drive.

With Carlisle out of the can now, all I've been doing is brokering sit-downs. He's older than every captain I have, and he has always had the respect. Making him a fugazzi king was harder than I thought. Everyone still paid me, everyone wanted my approval, which was a trip and a half.

I'd been home from the joint a few months, and everything I'd wanted for ten years…I got it.

I got _everything_ I wanted.

So, why wasn't I happier about it?

Sure, I saw what was there, and I stole it—took it because it was there for the taking.

All my life, if I wanted something, I went for it.

Enough is never enough, and I always want more.

I walked up the block to use the pay phone.

"Yellow!" Emmett sounded happy.

"What's goin' on?"

"Nothin'…not a thing." Now, he seemed bored. "Carlisle's tellin' stories—"

"What else is new?" My tone was sarcastic.

He sighed. "We're playin' blackjack."

I nodded. "You got bunnies there?"

But that wasn't appealing at all.

There was only one woman I wanted to see tonight...

"There's a few…You home? Why don't'chu come through?" he asked.

I didn't want to get into what was truly going on.

That for the sake of balance, I was stalling—keeping myself from doing what I knew I'd eventually do, what I wanted and needed to do.

"I gotta go." I ended the call, walking back toward Bella's apartment.

Stumbling into the living room 'cause I couldn't see well in the dark, I tried to be quiet. I placed my keys and Luger on the kitchen table, and then perused the fridge. I ate some salami out a cold cut package, still taking sporadic sips of my bottle.

When the light came on overhead, I shielded my eyes.

"Edward?" Bella was happy to see me. "I haven't seen you in days. I thought—" She came right up to me and hugged me tight. "Hmmm," she hummed, resting her cheek to my chest.

I closed my eyes, squeezing her tightly.

"My mom came by today…" Bella rambled on and on about her parents.

I listened.

Her father still isn't speaking to her, but she's been getting along better with her mother.

In fact, Bella went on to tell me that Renee asked if she could take Li'l C for the day—the rest of the weekend—because she was going to visit her aunt in New Jersey, the beach down the shore. She'll be picking him up tomorrow morning.

This weekend is the long weekend before summer is officially over.

I listened, nodding when I was supposed to.

But I kept studying her gorgeous features, smiling wider when her face would light up—her words enthusiastic. "And then, I thought, if I didn't see you tonight…I'd get dressed up and stop by the club tomorrow night." She poked my chest. "I wanna fuck on your desk again...that was wild," she giggled.

I hummed, pushing her t-shirt higher on her legs.

Bella wore a rag on her head, a scarf covering her hair, but she was still beautiful.

She also had on this red, ratty, Coca-Cola shirt that reached her knees. It had a few holes. I decided I'd get her some nightgowns. The ones she had were long and childlike, nothing a woman would wear.

"Are you drunk?" She sniffed me, making a face. "Golly, Edward...Did'ju drink the bar?"

"Something like that," I whispered.

She palmed my cheeks. "What's wrong? You're not a drinker...the hard stuff, anyway." Her eyes were bright, even if her concern for me shined.

Her gaze held so much, and I hoped it always would.

"Rough day," I said. "No biggie."

"You should sleep it off," she giggled. "I can help...put you to bed." Bella bit her lip, sliding off the table to sit on my lap.

I got to my feet, placing her back on the table and leaning my forehead against hers. "Don't fall in love with me."

She furrowed her brow, but she didn't say anything.

"We got somethin' good." I held her face. "Let's not ruin it with that shit. I'd end up hurting you, and—" I didn't _want_ to hurt her, nor did I want her to hate me.

Bella smirked, inhaling deeply through her nose. "You got it."

"Do you love me?" I asked.

She shook her head, scrunching her nose. "Wait…is it a sex thing? Do you _want_ me to say it?"

I chuckled. "Only if you meant it…it's—" It was irrelevant. "Get in bed…I'll be in soon."

"Oh, sounds good…" She scooted off the table. "I didn't know if you'd stop by…Lemme clean up a little." She tore that thing from her head, shaking her hair out.

I waved her away, and I straightened up the kitchen.

While Bella did her thing in the bathroom, I checked on Li'l C. He just keeps getting bigger and bigger every time I see him. "Hey…" I whispered but he didn't stir. "I'll see you in the morning." I lightly squeezed his foot.

Last month, Bella was contemplating letting Jake see him. I didn't weigh in, as it wasn't my business, but Bella wanted my opinion. It all seemed innocent enough in nature.

All the kid wanted was to bring Li'l C to his mom's house for dinner on Sundays. The baby would be fine. If Jake didn't know what he was doing, surely his mother would. I felt for Jake, too, being kept away from his kid. It wasn't right, and he takes Li'l C fairly often now.

The only thing I don't like is the way Jake looks at Bella. But I refused to dwell on that. He keeps his distance, so to speak, only coming to pick up the kid.

It must be cool having a boy. If I ever manage to get Roe knocked up again, I'll pray for a boy—someone to pass my name on to, someone to head the family when I'm gone.

"What are you doin'?" Bella whispered.

I shook my head, realizing I'd been staring at a toddler for however long. "Was just checkin' on him."

Bella waved the air, waved my cigarette smoke away. "It causes earaches—I was told." She opened his window a bit.

"Sorry." I took a drag of my cigarette, walking toward our bedroom.

I kicked off my shoes, taking a sip of brandy, and then I took off my slacks—draping them over Bella's vanity chair. My shirt followed, and I got into bed naked, getting under the covers.

Bella wore a smile as she jumped onto the bed, making me bounce with the mattress. "Get rid of this." She stole my bottle, placing it on the nightstand. "You don't drink…you might have a beer, but—" She stared at me. "You can talk and I'll listen for a change," she giggled.

"Trust me…I needed a drink." I wasn't going to bore her with my problems.

Without any phony pretenses or empty words, I smacked my lips to hers. She knows why I'm here, and she takes care of me, just as much as I take care of her in other ways.

Our kiss was sloppy and perfect, and I was rock hard in an instant—excitement flowing through me.

I pulled back to caress my knuckles on her cheek. "Where you been all my life, baby doll?"

Bella smirked, pushing me back to lose her shirt.

"Fuck." I cursed, drinking in the sight of her, sitting up and turning on the lamp. "Lay back—lemme look at you."

Bella—always eager to do exactly what I say—leaned back against the pillows.

I got onto my knees, hovering over her, my hands palming her breasts.

She sighed, pushing into my hands.

"Turn around."

Bella rolled over, got on all fours, and my hands explored her back, squeezing her ample rear—making the skin red with how rough my hands were. I pulled her up, her back flush against my chest.

"Beautiful," I whispered, kissing down her neck, muffling my face into her soft hair. My hands ran down her stomach, to her thighs to spread them, quickly rubbing up the insides.

"Edward…touch me," she begged, yanking my hair, clasping her hands around the back of my neck.

I complied, my fingers running up and down her slick folds. "You're ready for me."

"Always," she hummed.

"Good…" My lips met her neck, my finger twirling circles… "You like that, baby?"

"Yeah," Bella sighed, her breaths quickening. "Don't stop, Edward." She whimpered, pinching and pulling her nipples. "Don't...just like that."

I kissed her cheek. "I won't stop until you're finished." My nose trailed along her neck, down to kiss her shoulder.

It was good to go slow, savor the moment, take a minute to enjoy it, to calm the fuck down.

When she came, exploding over my fingers, I sucked them back into my mouth—my body stiffening. "Turn around."

Bella was out of breath as she leaned against the pillows again.

With her cheeks and chest flushed, she widened her legs for me.

"Look at you…" I whispered; she was perfect, and I rubbed my hands up and down the insides of her thighs—where she's the softest. "You taste—" I dipped my finger into her hole for another drop, placing a kiss on her knee.

As my lips closed the distance to her pussy, every kiss I'd place on her leg opened her wider.

"Edward…" Her chest heaved up and down, and her head lolled back.

Only when I was faced with her pussy, on my stomach, did I get nervous. I'd never done this before, but I wanted to—in the _worst _way imaginable.

"What are you doing?" she asked, curious.

I pushed her back down, placing a chaste kiss on her mound.

She let out a shuddering breath.

"Close your eyes," I instructed.

My fingers made a V, opening her up, and I nuzzled my nose to her clit.

Bella moaned, a shake to her frame.

I slipped my tongue out for a taste—straight from the source, and my lips nestled deeper, this feeling of satisfaction washing over me while I lapped at her pussy—like the thirsty man I was.

"You like that?" I watched as my fingers fucked her again, too.

She kept her eyes closed, her hips gyrating along with my touch.

"Look at me—watch me." I placed my mouth on her again, my free hand roaming up to pinch her nipple.

Bella gasped for air, and a second later, she stiffened—coming faster than I'd _ever_ seen her.

I sucked the juices from her hole as she watched.

"Oh my God, Edward…" She giggled into her hands, and then she reached to hug me, which was... "Wow. That was—"

I pulled her legs closer, my cock hurtin' with how hard I was. "Shut up."

I didn't need to hear about how magical it was.

I didn't need to hear about her day earlier, either.

Just like caring about her kid was irrelevant, too.

Dismayed by life in general, I _refused_ to let that happen to Bella.

I refused to let her be disappointed in the future.

I refused to let her get hurt.

And I didn't want to be the reason her spirit died...

Be the reason for her emptiness.

I'm _not_ her boyfriend.

I'd _never_ be her husband.

And she seems to think…

If she wasn't in love with me yet, I knew she would be soon—just how eager she is to please me is a huge indicator, and I felt the need to remind her of all the reasons why she _shouldn't_ fall for me.

I wouldn't let Bella get disappointed.

Angry, I slid right in; she was fucking soaked. "Oh…" I let out a breath, my body relaxing, as it seemed the world—everything just slowed down, the tension, the weight of everything leaving my body.

And it was disheartening that I'd feel this much pleasure for the first time in days—while I'm with Bella.

She's my slut, nothing more, nothing less…

And she needed to know...just in case she forgot her place, her role, I was going to remind her.

"Edward…" Bella pushed back, squeezing my shoulders. "Don't—don't go too deep. It hurts."

Leaning back, I lifted her ankle to kiss it, rest it against my shoulder as I started to move—holding her hips. She felt too fucking good, and I hovered over her, grabbing her other leg to throw it over my left shoulder.

And I placed my hand to her forehead, holding her there—afraid she'd move—my hips going faster and faster, deeper and deeper as she moaned out her pleasure or her pain.

I didn't care which one.

"Edwa—"

I covered her mouth with my hand. "Just take it!" I tossed my head back, reveling in the feel of her—the warmth, the wetness of her pussy, the sweetness I still tasted on my tongue. "Look at that—" I stared down, watching, and then I looked to her face.

I wouldn't remove my hand, but I searched her eyes. "My cock slut—you love it." I removed my hand. "Say you love it."

"I love it," she whimpered.

I covered her mouth again, going faster and faster, the back of her knees resting on my shoulders, her torso bent at an angle.

My cock was unrelenting, and I couldn't back off—no matter what was muffled by my hand, my hips pounded and slammed into her while Bella was practically curled into a ball.

The sounds of our skin slapping rang through the air. Her wet pussy making those slippery noises, all of which made my chest tight.

With force, I thrust into her—over and over and _fucking_ over—while I held her down.

Bella kept moaning, trying to match my moves now; she liked it.

When she climaxed, when her pussy hugged my cock, I bucked into her the hardest, going the deepest I could—wishing I had another yard of dick so it'd come out her fuckin' mouth!

"Fuck!" I came, weakly pushing and pulling her hips on and off me still. "Jesus…" I collapsed to Bella's side.

She rolled over, away from me, holding the sheet to her body. "You could've pulled out," she whispered.

"But I don't have to." I panted, giving her ass a pat.

"I hit my head." It sounded like she was crying.

I rolled my eyes. "And yet you still came...you'll live."

Bella let out a short giggle, no matter if she had been crying, or was crying. "It was wild."

I raised a brow, expecting her to hate me for that. "What?"

She sighed. "That was good. Thanks." Bella patted my bicep. "Good job, Edward."

"Go make us something to eat," I said.

"What?" She faced me.

I stood up, my legs feeling like jelly as I grabbed a cigarette. "I'm hungry." I got back in bed.

She laughed. "Is my name Roe?" Bella quirked a brow. "Playing house was fun for a week...at best." There was venom in her tone.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm not your wife, Edward. You've made that pretty fuckin' clear!" Bella left the bed. "We fucked. No big deal!" She spat my words back at me. "Nothin' more, nothin' less." She wiped her hands clean.

"Bella—"

"Pussy...That's _all _you get from me." She snatched her pillow off the bed, and she walked toward the living room. "If you're hungry…You know where the door is. Go home to Roe...You snore too fuckin' loud anyway!" She flipped me her middle finger and closed the door after herself.

Dumbfounded, I sat in bed, smoking my cigarette.

And I should have let it go—what she'd said—but I couldn't.

This, first and foremost, was to be my home away from home—my port in the storm.

After I pulled my slacks back on, I stomped into the parlor.

Bella was getting comfortable on the couch, but I lifted her up and brought her into the kitchen.

"Let go of me!" She kicked her feet.

"You're wrong," I said, placing her down.

She backed away from me, holding on to the counter.

"You're whatever the _fuck_ I want you to be. From a whore to a fuckin' chef! Now, make me something!" I pointed to the fridge.

"Fuck you!" She was suddenly brave. "I don't see you for days—you're gone _for days_, and you couldn't even call!" she shouted. "You come here drunk. Fuck me, and now—"

"And now I want you to cook." I dug into my pocket. "Oh, I forgot—standard fee." I threw a five at her.

She crumpled the bill into a ball and tossed back at me. "You're not even angry at me!" she hollered, wearing a smile, and then she started to laugh.

"Don't do that!" I warned.

"No, it's classic, comical..." She held her gut, chuckling.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth." I grabbed her arm and opened the fridge, placing her in front of it. "Make me something!"

She whipped around to face me, fire in her eyes. "Your frumpy, old hag of a wife pissed you off! Your life is boring—_you're miserable_, Edward!" She stiffened, standing taller as she slammed the refrigerator door shut. "You're so fuckin' miserable that you hafta come here and shit on me? Make _me_ miserable, too? I should have listened to my mother! You're cruel, a brute, cold! I hate you!" she seethed.

I nodded. "Good…go with that." I'd gotten my point across, loud and clear. She'll never love me now. Especially if I kept this up. Her hating me was better than the alternative. "I'll take a sandwich—easy on the mayo this time."

Without looking at her, I trailed back into the bedroom.

While I smoked a cigarette, I thought about getting us a TV for in here.

"I spit in it!" She tossed me the dish. "And I hope you choke!"

I took a large bite, making a show of it. "Thank you."

After I finished eating, I brought my plate to the sink, noticing Bella fast asleep on the couch.

I gathered her into my arms and brought her to the bed.

She never stirred, must have been knackered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hugging her tightly while I closed my eyes. "One day, I'll tell you why…"

The thought of breaking her heart, of one day making her eyes as empty as Roe's, still bothered me.

I'd do whatever it took to make sure that wouldn't happen.

I'll continue to treat her more like a whore and less like a girlfriend.

Even if she legitimately hates me . . .

I won't let her get hurt or disappointed.

I've been nothing but honest with her—even if the truth hurts—so she knows this is all about sex.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

"Don't fall in love with me," I told her, knowing that'd ruin this.

She rolled over, nestling into me.

I shook my head, knowing she was still asleep, and then I turned off the light.

**Thank you for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**For Cara!**

**Time jump. Two months have passed since Chapter Eleven.**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Bella POV**

**November 1958**

_**L**_ittle Carlo giggled up a storm as Jake blew raspberries on his belly. It made me chuckle, too. He's not all gums anymore. He's got quite a few teeth now, and he loves smashed potatoes. He's eating and walking more and growing a lot.

"He's starting to look so much like you, Bells," Jake guffawed. "It's crazy."

I grinned, rubbing my knuckles to Little Carlo's cheek. "He looks like you, too."

Jake raised a brow. "He's does not," he sighed, hugging him tightly. "So…how does this work?" He looked around. "It's been quite a few months now…I haven't been able to bring myself to ask." Jake grimaced.

We were sitting on the stoop. Edward was upstairs, still sleeping, and this is the first time in a while Jake and I could really talk. Edward's usually around when Jake comes to pick up the baby. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're with Medici…" He practically spat the name. "He's married. I mean, come on. He's Franny's dad, Bella."

I didn't comment, sitting back and holding my knees to my chest.

I've enjoyed the past few months, actually. It doesn't matter what Jake thinks.

"Bella…" Jake grabbed my hand. "You don't love me, you don't wanna get married, that's fine…but you're gorgeous, and you have a killer personality. You're young. What are you doing with him?" he whispered. "If it's a money thing…Bella, you don't gotta marry me. My place is small, but you're welcome to—"

"I'm great," I said, but I didn't even know if I meant it.

Meanwhile, I resented his words. I never hated Jake. I was doing my best to keep the peace. I'd lived with my parents, who were pretending our son was their kid. They didn't want Jake around, so I'd avoided him.

I never wanted to marry Jake, but if he'd offered me a place to stay months back…

"He's my boyfriend. I don't care if he's married, but I do care _for_ him." That was the best answer I could think of, which would make sense. And it sounded better than admitting I was just his whore—his cock-hungry slut.

"I want for nothing," I giggled, cupping my ear. "Look at the earrings he bought me."

"Nice. Diamonds." He shook his head, looking down to our son. "I should get going. If you wanna hang during the week…" Jake got to his feet.

I stared to my shoes.

"Hey." Jake lifted my chin. "I meant what I said."

I nodded. "Thanks." I plastered a smile on. "I'm…really happy, though, and he's not old." I rolled my eyes.

Edward might quite possibly be the sexiest man on the planet, and that ain't a lie. He doesn't look thirty-five either. He looks much younger than that.

He chuckled. "All right, Bella. But when the rest of us are at the drive-in, and you're—"

"Shut up!" I pushed him, laughing.

Jacob smiled at me. "Tell me to leave."

I gestured to the street. "Leave."

"It's that easy, huh?" he asked.

Jacob was flirting, and God forbid…

I didn't know what Edward would do, and I didn't want to find out. I bet he wouldn't care. He's got a wife, does whatever with whomever, but I'd never want Jacob to get hurt, or be on the end of Edward's shit list.

"Did you just call me easy?" I teased.

He threw his head back and laughed, walking down the steps with Li'l C.

"Wait." I ran down to land a kiss on our son's head. He was bald for so long, and now he's finally growing some hair. It's dark, like Jake's.

"Ma-ma!" He placed his hands on my cheeks.

"I love you, baby." I kissed Li'l C's smiling mouth, tightening his jacket around him. "Make sure he's warm." It's getting colder and colder as the days pass.

Jacob lifted my chin again. "I'll bring him back tomorrow, around ten?"

I stepped back. "Yeah."

"Did you wanna come for dinner tonight? I'll take you home later?"

"No…you guys deserve some quality time." I walked up the steps.

"Bye, Mommy!" Jake made the baby wave at me, which made me giggle.

It's only now that I realize…now, after seeing the two together, now, after spending more time with Jake…

Marrying him, being his wife, probably would have been as easy as breathing air.

I don't love Jake.

Things would have just been that easy.

If we got married, I wouldn't have been labeled a whore.

If we got married, my son and I would have been taken care of, and the list goes on...

Everything is so complicated; I can hardly compartmentalize things.

From the kitchen, I could hear Edward's snore, and I sipped from the bottle of grappa he brought home a few days ago.

While I continued to drink, I stood in the doorway to watch him sleep. The more noises he made, the more annoyed I became. When curiously watching turned into gawking, when sipping the booze had officially made me tipsy, I placed it back on the counter.

Then I kicked off my flats and pulled my panties off.

Edward's fucking snore was irking me, making me angry, and I thought about smothering him with a pillow.

"Wake up." I poked his ass with my toe.

He turned, rubbing his face into the pillow.

"Edward…"

"Rose, leeme lone."

I scratched down his back, which made him jump up—awake. "What the fuck?"

I smiled, pretending to be the sweet Bella he's used to. "I want you—want you to have me." I looked down, trying to act shy, which is bullshit.

Edward palmed my cheek, placing his lips to mine while I climbed onto his lap. His lips and hands roamed everywhere, and then I was naked, still straddling him, panting like the wanton slut I am.

My body was on fire, waiting for him to throw me down and fuck me—fuck the smarts outta me.

This…how crazy the sex is, how amazing it is, isn't something I can simply explain to others.

His touch sends me into a frenzy, his cock…forget about it.

So, whenever he's being annoying—awake or sleeping—I climb on top of him.

"Fuck me." I pulled his hair a little.

He groaned, yanking my hair in return, making my back hit the mattress. I spread my legs as he hovered, pushing my thighs farther apart with his knees.

Ever since the first time he did it, I always want him to cover my mouth—be forceful, fuck me like a jackhammer.

Before he entered me, I placed his hand over my mouth.

The excitement was bright in his eyes as he picked up a rhythm.

My eyes rolled, silently begging him to go faster.

"Ugh…" He groaned, picking up the pace, which made my tits jiggle, my head hit the bedframe. "You love the cock."

I gave him a slight nod, stiffening when he twirled his thumb over my clit.

Needing more, always greedy and needing more, I slapped his chest.

Edward grunted, his lips a sneer while he flipped me onto my stomach.

I was quick to push my ass out, moaning and knowing I was gonna get it good.

When he whacked my rear, I let out a yelp, and then I knew what was coming next. Edward took his handkerchief, the same one he used last night, and stuffed it into my mouth. "Don't make a sound."

I groaned, pushing against him, wanting more cock.

Edward grabbed something off the nightstand.

Feeling the cool steel against my heated skin, I was sent into overdrive, my body alive—every touch amplified by the acute fear.

My climax was a done deal after that.

My toes curled, my body stiffened, and my muffled scream was a loud one—as pleasure rocked through me, this crazy, euphoric feeling.

Spent, I rested my cheek against the pillow.

"I ain't done wit'chu." He flipped me over, taking the gag out of my mouth to kiss me.

But his words were total crap.

I knew exactly what to do to send him over the edge.

After all, I finished and it's getting later in the day.

I'm hungry...

Edward said we'd go out tonight. I have no idea where we're going, but I had this killer dress that was gonna drive him wild.

"You're hurting me." I groaned, lying through my teeth. His actions actually felt fantastic, and I wanted more. "Edward—"

He covered my mouth, his other hand holding my forehead to the mattress as he fucked me with no regard. My skin felt flushed again, my muscles tightening, my eyes rolling, toes curling!

I let go, letting out a muffled cry of pleasure as I came...again.

"Fuck!" Edward screwed his eyes shut, going as deep as he could to come undone. All of which does hurt, but it's the best kind of pain—ever. "Whew!" He patted my ass. "You really like the Luger, huh?" He showed it to me.

At that moment, I realized he never took the clip out.

It shouldn't come as a surprise. He doesn't give two shits about me.

"Oh…" He saw what I did and shrugged his shoulders.

My eyes widened, my earlier thoughts confirmed, but I said nothing.

Edward hummed, pulling me into his side.

"Are we still going out?" I rolled over to see his face.

He nodded. "I gotta meet with these motherfuckers from the Bronx."

"Little Italy?" I got excited. "Are we going?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah."

I squealed, and I couldn't wait.

Edward hovered over me again. "Just when I think I got you figured out…you change on me. What's going on in here?" His lips lingered on my forehead. "Hmm?"

He can be almost too sweet after sex sometimes. It threatens to gimme a toothache, but I know that's crap, too. I don't think he's capable of being sweet. His coldness, his boldness…the fact that he doesn't hide me, doesn't care…it turns me on to a certain degree.

I also try to be what he wants, needs, at any given time.

So, I played my role. "Nothin'." I ducked my gaze again.

He lifted my nose with his. "Talk to me, baby doll."

I shrugged below him, searching my brain for a bullshit issue. "I hadn't seen you in a few days…" That used to bother me, and then I learned a few things. Playing house was fun in the beginning; I never wanted him to leave, but…things change. I wised up, actually. That's all that's changed.

My thought process went back to what it used to be in the beginning—looking at the situation without my rose-colored glasses.

Now, when he's gone a few days, it doesn't faze me at all.

"You know I'm married. Whatta ya want me to do?" He could leave her, and he wouldn't be as miserable, but he'd never do that.

I didn't say a word, which always works wonders.

Now that Franny's at college, I no longer feel guilty at all.

Sometimes, when Edward talks about his wife, it's easy to dislike her—find her annoying.

Rosalie is so fucking needy it's sickening.

Edward is so fucking cold, he can give you frostbite.

But by my not saying anything . . .

Edward probably won't go home for another three days.

That thought made me smile.

He doesn't admit it, nor will he speak of their sexual activities, but I'm pretty sure he stopped fucking her some time during the summer.

That doesn't mean he doesn't…do whatever with whomever.

I'm pretty sure there are other women. I have no idea what he does when he's not here. I also don't put anything past him.

People think I'm so fucking naïve.

That Edward's using me.

But I came into this with open eyes and a guarded heart.

"Jacob picked up the baby already?"

I grinned. "Yeah…"

His eyes became slits, his stare calculating, and I knew the wheels in his brain were spinning. "Since when you so happy to get rid of the kid?"

I leaned up on my elbow, resting my head to my hand. "Since when are you upset to see him go?"

Edward sat up to light two cigarettes and hand me one. "Don't start."

I took a drag, blowing the smoke out through a chuckle. "What'd I do?" I hadn't said anything. He's just so used to fighting…arguing, defending himself.

It's comical, really.

"You think you're cute." He slapped my ass, which sent a signal to my other nether region.

I ran my hand up his muscular back, my stomach tying in knots again, and then I scooted to kiss his shoulder.

Edward chuckled, looking back to me. "Baby doll, gimme ten minutes."

I grinned at the ceiling. "Twenty bucks says I get you hard in five."

Edward laughed, reaching for his trousers. "That's a bet." He threw the money on the bed.

I pulled from my cigarette and put it out in the tray.

Edward wore a smirk, that's it, as he leaned his back to the headboard.

I straddled his lap again, gazing deeply into those evil, green peepers, my fingers weaving into his hair. "Look at you…it's no wonder I always want your cock." I licked my lips, and I felt myself getting excited, too. "It's no wonder why I always want you, Edward."

His stare was unwavering, deep, filled with so much.

"And you always want me, too."

He inhaled a breath, his hands squeezing my hips.

"Yeah, you do," I whispered.

Tilting his head to the side, I licked his neck—going up to his ear to scrape my teeth down, bite his jaw, and then I went back to nibble his lobe.

When his breaths started to quicken, I nuzzled my nose to his, hugging him tightly…

Before I bit down on his neck as hard as I could.

In an instant, I'm on my back again.

And I'm also twenty dollars richer.

* * *

_**H**_ours later, my thighs were sore from all the fucking, and I was wearing my navy blue dress. It hugged my curves perfectly, making me feel sexy and a few years older—making me feel bolder.

Yesterday, I had my hair washed and set. It was down, curly, and it looked fabulous.

My makeup was flawless.

After I put my black satin gloves on, pulling them high past my elbows, I put on some jewelry.

Before I met Edward, I didn't have any, but now…?

When we go out for the night, to the different clubs or just out to eat, we're dressed to the nines like we're the Rockefellers or something. Edward likes to parade me around on his arm. We go out frequently, and it's awesome—always a good time.

They'd be even better times if I didn't know what others were thinking…if I wasn't looked at like some gold-digging whore.

Firstly, I never ask for a damn thing. I got what I wanted when I moved into this apartment with my son. The sex is…just as enjoyable to me, possibly more so, I'd bet. It's like an added bonus; meanwhile, it's the entire purpose to our arrangement.

_I'm his whore—nothing more, nothing less. _

Secondly, Edward showers me with gifts, which is probably so I don't look like some poor slob when he takes me out.

Trust me; he doesn't care if I make a fuss or complain, and I never do.

If I don't have anything nice to say, I don't say anything at all.

It's a losing battle to argue with him.

I learned that a long, long time ago.

When I'd complain months back, he'd remind me of my place, and that—

"I gotta stop by the club first."

"What?" I shook my head, wasn't paying attention to him.

"I gotta stop by the club first. There's a small shindig, and I need to show my face." Edward fastened his cuffs, wearing the black suit with the white pinstripes.

_Was he trying to kill me?_

He pushed his hair back, grabbing his fedora. "You—" His eyes landed on me. "Christ." Edward pulled me into his arms. "You're wearing a coat, right?"

I stared at him, surprised he'd care. "Um, yeah…" Thanksgiving is a couple of weeks away, which means it's chilly outside.

"Bella, baby doll…" His grin was sweet again as his eyes traveled about my face and my hair. "If I see you look at any guy who ain't me…God help you." He placed his lips to mine, kissing me deeply.

I moaned, clawing at his shoulders, and my thighs weren't _that_ sore anymore.

When he pulled away, I was stunned to silence, savoring the taste of his mouth.

And I wanted more. I always want more of those lips, his tongue—Edward.

"Damn." He adjusted his cock as he grabbed our coats from the closet.

"No…I wanna wear my fur," I said, pointing.

He winked at me. "My spoiled baby doll."

I didn't reply, snatching my precious mink stole from his paws.

It took my mother years—probably most of her marriage to get one of these out of Dad. I know Rosalie doesn't have one. It's a sign of wealth. To be honest, I didn't even want one. But it means something. Edward gave it to me.

With my hair styled the way it was, the tight dress, and all the jewelry . . .

As soon as I wrapped my fur around my shoulders, I felt like the brunette Marilyn Monroe.

Edward held me close while we walked to the car, smiling down to me before closing the door.

He entered and started the car. "There's someone you're gonna meet today."

I furrowed my brow, shrugging as I stared out the window.

Edward placed his hand on my thigh. "Get ova hea."

I beamed, scooting closer to nestle into his side.

"I know you get bored…I thought I'd teach you how to drive." He glanced down to me.

"Really?" I got excited.

"Yeah…" He turned onto the avenue. "But until then…and I know you hate bein' stuck in the house, you'll have a driver. He'll be able to take you to get your hair done, drop off the baby, go grocery shopping—"

"A driver?" Worry filled me. "My mom only had one if—"

He raised a brow. "Don't fret…everything's good."

My mind flew away from me. "Are you…" I shook my head, my thoughts not making sense.

"What?" he asked.

"You want someone to keep an eye on me?" I peered up to him.

Edward didn't say a word, staring straight ahead.

"Because Jake's been coming around?" I whispered.

"You'll be able to go places—take the baby out. The apartment's too far away from the big avenues. It'll be good." He kissed my hair.

I smiled to myself, baffled by the entire concept.

But I didn't go into a spiel about how Jacob and I are just friends.

It gave me a small thrill to think Edward possibly nervous, maybe jealous. Having a driver around is better than him hurting Jacob for no reason, too.

If that's the reason, though, it's total crap.

Edward and I don't have a relationship.

He also said so himself. One day, I might wanna get married, have babies, and Edward doesn't want anything like that. I'm basically down for this ride until…I save up enough money, or I meet the man of my dreams.

Trust me; I've been saving every penny I can.

It's not because I'm unhappy, either.

I just can't trust Edward. I don't know if he'll meet someone tomorrow, next week, or next month...or if he suddenly decides he loves his wife and stops coming around.

It's complicated and hard to explain, but Edward isn't really my boyfriend.

He reminds me of that fact _every_ chance he has.

We use each other—take care of each other in different ways.

He's also the reason I can be a mother to Little Carlo, for which I'll always be grateful.

He's a _fantastic_ fuck, too.

I might be some kind of sexual deviant.

I worry about that, too, sometimes. Like, if Edward finds someone new, will another man be able to satisfy me?

"If you think it's best." I kissed his cheek.

He grinned, pulling up to the curb outside the social club. "Your father might be inside." He turned to face me. "He's supposed to be." Edward huffed a breath. "Anyway, be polite…no matter what."

I groaned. "His girlfriend is with him?"

"She might be," he whispered, leaving the car.

As it turned out, my father wasn't here, which Edward took as a sign of disrespect.

While Edward walked off to speak to that guy Carlisle and Emmett, I placed a cigarette to my lips.

Then I pulled back a few inches, seeing a match lit before me. "Thank you." I lit my cigarette, meeting someone's gaze. His eyes were so dark, they were almost paralyzing. His stare was impenetrable. "Thanks," I said again, wondering why he was staring at me.

He grinned, looking to his shoes. "_Di niente_."

I blew my smoke away from him. "Bella." I put my hand out to shake his.

"Aro." He placed a soft kiss on my knuckles, his eyes slowly, and yet shyly, meeting mine again.

"Aro?" I asked.

"_Si…Aro Volturi, signora_." His voice put knots in my stomach.

I nodded, giving him a tight-lipped smile while I looked for Edward. He was too busy gabbing to Emmett. "_Signorina_," I corrected Aro.

"Oh…" He chuckled. "_Mi scuse, bella signorina_." It rolled off his tongue like the sweetest ballad.

"_Parli inglese_?" I felt like I had marbles in my mouth; my Italian is pathetic.

"_Si."_ He lit his own cigarette, stepping toward me. "Excuse my English." He had a very heavy accent. "_Sei bella, Signorina…mi dispiace_…for, erm." He snapped his fingers. "I'm sorry for looking."

I felt my face flush, and I had to look away. My eyes fell on his left hand, and I didn't see a ring. Aro looked to be in his twenties, and his smile…He had very broad shoulders, and his dark hair was slicked back. His skin looked sun-kissed. "It's okay," I whispered. "How long have you lived here?"

"Brooklyn?" He pointed down.

I nodded.

"Two months. Erm…" He looked around. "Can I, uh, get'chu a somethin' to'a drink?"

"_Si…grazie_." I glanced at Edward, who was still busy. "Vino…anything." I'm not really much of a drinker, and I felt stupid.

Aro winked, disappearing to the bar.

I held my stomach, blowing out a slow breath.

Nervous because I had mixed feelings about the whole ordeal…

I both prayed Edward _would_ interrupt _and_ that he _wouldn't._

I was afraid.

Carlisle was in the middle of telling a story while Edward and Emmett kept nodding. Even if it felt like an eternity since Edward walked away, he'd only left my side five minutes before.

Aro rushed back over to me, like he was afraid I'd disappear.

"Thank you."

"_Salute_." He tipped his glass to mine.

"_Salute_." I sipped the pale liquid, thinking it Chardonnay.

"Is, um, your father here?" he asked, glancing around.

I shook my head. "You know my dad?"

He laughed, and I swore his eyes twinkled, making my belly flip. "I, eh…wanted to ask…you a for date?"

"Oh." I smiled, thinking I'd love to. "I-I—"

"It's okay. You too pretty'a for me." He pointed to himself.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I want to. I just—"

"Oh!" Edward shouted, which made me jump. "Bella, this is my cousin, Aro . . . He'll be your driver." He looked elated by the concept, happy even.

"We met," I whispered.

"Good." Edward placed his arm around him, whispering something in Italian in Aro's ear. Edward spoke too fast, and I couldn't make out a word of it.

Aro nodded, his eyes darting to mine.

_Well, crap._

"Is he staying with you and Rosalie?" I interrupted them.

Edward grabbed my wine to take a sip. "Nah, he was, but he got his own place now."

I nodded, glancing to Aro, and he was looking everywhere but to me. "Are we going to dinner?" I was starving and I wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Soon…" Edward looked around the room.

I studied my shoes and then placed another cigarette in my mouth.

Aro lit it for me again.

"Thanks," I said.

He didn't reply.

Edward told him something, and Aro walked off.

"What'd you say to him?" I asked.

"I told him to watch my car." Edward shrugged.

"Before that."

"That's irrelevant." He finished off my wine. "Lemme go talk to Dickie," he spoke of my grandfather, handing me the empty glass.

"I'll just…stay here," I spoke to myself.

After about a minute, I walked outside to see Aro leaning against Edward's car.

Our eyes met, and then we looked away, but I stepped forward. Edward said we'd be leaving soon. Staying outside would just further him along.

"He's married," Aro said.

"I know." I couldn't look at his face—feeling embarrassed and ashamed. "Are you?"

He shook his head. "Not yet…some'a day." Aro grinned. "When I have'a house, more monies. Then, I get married, have'a bunch'a bambini."

I giggled. "That sounds nice. I hope you get it."

"You?"

"I have…a little boy." I chanced a glance at him.

His eyes widened, shock written in his features. "_Di Edoardo_?" He pointed.

"No, I…" I didn't know how to explain it. "An old boyfriend, from when I was in school."

"You look'a too young to be a mama." Aro smiled wide. "Too…beautiful. I'm sorry." He stepped farther away.

"It's okay." I adored his words and how sincere he sounded, how nice, warm. "The way you look at me…it makes me feel beautiful. Thank you."

"You should…every day. Feel that way." He furrowed his brow.

The door to the club opened, and Edward came out with widened arms.

"Can we go already?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, baby doll...we'll go now."

And I only sounded like a brat so he'd be none the wiser.

* * *

_**D**_inner was boring.

I lost my appetite, and I barely ate a bite.

Edward and those guys spoke both Italian, business, and shit I did not understand.

Aro sat down with us, and he was listening intently while he'd also sneak peeks at me, too. Every time his eyes found me, my stomach would tie in knots. I only knew he was looking due to peripheral vision.

Otherwise, I didn't dare to stare back.

Not even when I'd finished off a whole carafe of wine by myself.

Feeling giggly and flushed, Edward had to help me to the car. I didn't know if it was the wine, Aro's sweet words that made me feel beautiful, or the dress…But I felt carefree and alive and happy.

Aro drove.

Edward couldn't keep his hands to himself.

And I kept pushing him away.

Every time he'd touch me, it tickled, and it'd start a fresh round of laughter. "Stop!"

"Baby doll…feel this." He placed my hand on his erection.

I snorted. "You're a dirty boy—dirty, dirty boy."

Edward hummed, his nose touching mine as his hands ran up my dress.

Knowing he was trying to take off my underwear, I sat up. I wasn't that drunk. "Edward—"

He grasped my jaw, making me look at him. "You don't tell me no…did'ju forget that?"

That sobered me up. "'Cause all I am is a pussy for you-you to fuck," I hiccupped. "Did you know that?" I spoke to Aro. "I'm his whore!"

Edward grabbed my face again. "Hey!"

"Everyone should know…" I was just saying. "I told him…" I pointed to the front, but I couldn't see Aro's face. "Now…you don't gotta make _no bold gestures_," I crooned, puckering my lips as I held his chin.

"Knock it off," he whispered.

I tried to move off of him, but he held me in place. "Edward—"

"We're home," he said.

Aro pulled up to the curb.

Edward helped me out of the car, but then he grasped my bicep to drag me.

"Stop! Go home and beat your wife, asshole!" I pushed him away.

Edward shook me. "You kiddin' me? Talkin' to me like that?"

"Eh!" Aro shouted.

"Stay outta this!" Edward pointed at him.

I pulled away from his hold, or Edward let go of me, but I fell back, landing on my ass, plopping down onto the step.

I didn't get hurt, but I was embarrassed, knowing this was the lowest...

I felt worthless, dirty and disgusting, ashamed.

"_Calmare,"_ Aro soothed, showing Edward his palms.

"Calm down…?" Edward laughed. "Lei mi fa pazzo...makes me crazy."

Aro grinned at him and then they both stared down at me.

I tried as hard as I could not to cry, and I succeeded.

Until we went upstairs.

Edward sat me on the couch before pacing, like I was going to get a good, stern talking to.

I laughed through my tears. "Haven't you had enough? We screwed how many times? Just go home . . . You're not my boyfriend. You're _no one_!" I choked on a sob.

Edward was very relaxed. He sat in his chair, leaning toward me. "Bella…baby doll, where is all this coming from? Did I do something? You looked…amazing." He placed his hand on my knee. "You're gorgeous…I'm sorry. I couldn't behave myself."

I sniffled, wiping my tears away. "I-I'm tired."

He nodded. "You drank enough wine. You _barely_ ate a thing. I'll fix you something." Edward grinned, placing my foot on his thigh to take off my shoe. "Then, we'll go to bed."

"No…I-I'm tired of everything," I whispered.

Edward knitted his brows together, leaving his chair to sit with me on the couch. "Bella—"

"I'm dirty…You don't even pull out. I'm like…your spunk trash can. Your filthy little slut—"

"Don't say that!" he shouted. "That's not true."

"Since when?" I asked.

Edward had no reply.

I rolled over, pulling my mink tight around me. "Just leave me…go home to Rose. I bet she misses you…although I can't imagine why." I covered my face to cry, my shoulders shaking as I felt my heart breaking.

I didn't know if it was because I was drunk or being faced with the reality of my situation.

No matter what he buys me, no matter how great the sex is, my life isn't as glamorous as I like to pretend.

I'm no one.

Just a pussy for him to fuck.

"Baby—"

"Go!" I snapped, stiffening. "Leave already!"

Edward sighed, getting to his feet. I felt him crouch next to me, and he pushed the hair away from my face, but I couldn't look at him. "You're schnocked. I don't wanna leave you like this—"

"You've never had a problem before—leaving before!" I pushed him away from me. "Get out! Go home to your wife!"

He grabbed my face, and I cringed back, thinking he was going to hit me. "Goodnight," he whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead.

When I heard the door close, I felt a little better, but I didn't move.

I curled up, nestled into the couch with my fur, only to fall asleep.

* * *

"Bella!"

Hearing Jake shout my name, I sat up.

Even half asleep, I knew he was downstairs with the baby.

"Bella!"

Groggy and a little dizzy, I walked in a zigzag toward the kitchen window. "Here." I threw my keys out to him, but then I saw Aro.

He kept glancing between Jake and the window while he leaned back against a Corvette.

"Your bambino?" Aro pointed.

I nodded, trying to hide behind the curtain.

"Who's this guy?" Jake asked.

Aro took the keys from him, and he tried to take Li'l Carlo from Jake, too.

"It's okay," I said.

Jake was confused.

"I'll ring you during the week," I told him.

Logically, I knew why Aro was here. Edward's either jealous or threatened by Jake and me talking again. I had no idea. It's obvious if Aro was quick to intercept Jake's visit, though.

Knowing I only had about a minute, I stared into the toaster.

My hair wasn't too bad, and I had a slight trace of lipstick still on my mouth. Quickly, I tried to wipe away the leftover eye makeup, and I didn't look too bad.

Aro knocked.

Smoothing my dress down, I opened the door.

He smiled. "_Buongiorno_."

"_Buongiorno_." I clapped, instantly happy to see Li'l Carlo's smiling face. "_Buongiorno_, my love." I took him from Aro to hug him tightly.

"Mama…" He held my face.

I sighed, closing my eyes to squeeze him once more. "Thank you."

Aro touched my cheek with his knuckle.

It was like a shock to my system.

"Sorry," he said. "You have a pretty smile. You okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks…for everything. I was really drunk last night." I tried to remember everything I'd said to Edward, but all I recalled was kicking him out.

All of those weird feelings flooded me this moment, too, but I shook them off.

"Eh…it happens," he supplied.

"I'm…gonna put him down." I walked into my son's room.

Like every time Little Carlo comes back from Jake's, I took stock of my son. I made sure the diaper pins weren't sticking him anywhere, that he was clean, that he was okay. It's not that I don't trust Jake. I just worry.

I also took his coat off.

Then I brought him into the living room to place him down. The apartment has been baby-proofed—Edward helped me, made sure I had everything I needed—since Li'l C took his first steps. I still have to keep my eyes glued to him, though.

"Coffee?" I asked Aro.

"No, thank you…" He pointed to the baby. "He looks'a like you."

I grinned. "Yeah…" I turned to see him pick up his alphabet blocks. The letter B went right to his mouth. He bites everything. That's his version of playing. It makes you wonder 'cause that's Edward's idea of a good time, too. "You're Edward's cousin?"

He nodded. "His mother is my aunt."

"Through his mom's side," I mused. "You've met Edward's parents?"

"_Si_…we lived in the same villa."

"Oh." I leaned against the counter, keeping my eyes on Little C. "How…how old are you?" I was dying to know.

He chuckled. "Erm…twenty-three. You?"

"Nineteen," I whispered.

His eyes widened. "Oh…excuse me. You and, um, Edoardo…" He waved his hands, trying to think up the words, I guess.

"He's older," I said; meanwhile, I don't even see him as that much older. I don't see him as old-old, old man old. He's mature and…sexy, and a whole mess of other things I wished he wasn't.

When the telephone rang, I jumped. "Excuse me." It was right behind me on the counter. "Hello?"

"Hello…" Edward said. "Jake dropped off C?"

"Yes…" I nodded.

"Bella—"

"No, you did not just call that tramp from my house!" Rosalie shouted.

"Goddammit, Roe—"

I hung up on Edward, wanting to throw the phone out the window.

"Everything's fine?" Aro asked.

I glanced at Li'l C and then turned to him. "Yes…" My eyes fell to his beige and brown wing-tipped shoes. He also wore brown slacks with a black button-down shirt. Aro didn't sleep in his clothes like I did, and he smelled like aftershave. "Have a seat." I pulled a chair out for him. "I'm going to get changed, and then I'll make us breakfast?"

He grinned. "Yes, um, thank you,_ signora_—"

"_Signorina,"_ I corrected.

He nodded. "_Signorina."_

Since I didn't expect him to watch Li'l C, I placed my son in his crib for a few minutes. Then I rushed to wash my face and brush my teeth. I don't paint myself like a whore every day. I hardly wear makeup, and I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I put on a simple, pink floral dress, and I looked my age again.

As I stared in the mirror, I didn't know who I was.

Was I this girl? With the clean, innocent-looking face?

Or was I Edward's femme fatale?

Feeling queasy, I placed my flats on my feet and grabbed Li'l Carlo from his crib. He was wet now, and I had to change him before I brought him out. After placing him down with his blocks, I turned on the television. He'll actually sit and look to the TV set with Edward some nights—

I groaned, hating that Edward's…almost intruded on every aspect of my life!

"You okay?" Aro asked.

When I turned, he was less than a foot away, and I kept my eyes on his shoes. "Yes."

"Bella…you look—" He lifted my chin and palmed my cheek. "I'm sorry. You're beautiful." He brought his voice down to a whisper. "I don't'a know you, but I know'a some." He nodded. "You—" He continued to speak to me in Italian, and I had no idea what he said. "Erm, deserve, uh, a husband…a better man."

"I've been told that before," I whispered. "Too bad I'll always be a whore."

Aro tsked, shaking his head. "No say that."

My eyes met his to see that sincerity again.

"You're a very handsome man," I said, grasping his hand. "I was going to say yes last night—to the date. I'd love to go out with you."

Aro smiled. "I…me too." His cheeks became a little pink, which made me giggle.

"We can be friends?" I asked.

"_Si!"_ He chuckled. _"Amici."_ He shook my hand.

Instinctively, I pulled him toward me, and I didn't know what I was doing. My stomach tied in knots, and I wanted to kiss him.

But Aro stopped before his lips could meet mine. "He'll kill me."

"I'm not his," I whispered.

"You are not mine." Aro stared at my mouth.

I wet my lips, placing my hands on his chest. He was warm, his chest firm—almost like a brick wall, and I had to blow out a steady breath. Anticipation knotted my stomach, needing him to kiss me. I don't know why we can't go out—see a movie, date, have dinners.

God forbid someone treat me like a lady, do something nice without a sexual favor in return.

I just wanted to feel pretty as Bella…

And I also…

A part of me wished Edward knew. Maybe I could tell him I wanted to see other people? I see no problem. He sees whoever he wants, when he wants, and I'm just here…stuck in the apartment, waiting around for him to fuck me.

And he's the one who said our arrangement wouldn't last forever.

He told me I held the cards, too.

We have no commitment, nor did we ever state that we'd be exclusive.

How can we? When Edward's—

I pushed those thoughts away.

"Kiss me," I said. "I belong to no one." Maybe I just needed a clear claim? To be wanted for something other than what's between my legs?

"Edward pays the rent…" I knew I had enough saved for at least three more months. "That's it."

"You tell him…" Aro let me go. "We date. I kiss you." He cleared his throat, massaging the back of his neck.

I nodded and tears welled up in my eyes.

It felt like a relief that he'd denied me, rather than a defeat.

Because I had his respect…if nothing else, and that meant a lot.

When we heard keys jingling in the doorway, I busied myself with making coffee. Aro had a seat, lighting a cigarette, and I didn't look up when I felt Edward next to me.

"Baby doll…" He had flowers in his hand, a bouquet of roses.

"Thanks." I placed them down on the counter, and then I plugged the percolator into the wall.

"Look at me," he whispered, hand on my hip.

I couldn't.

I couldn't, knowing we'd kiss.

He sighed, taking off his jacket.

Edward spoke to Aro and their conversation seemed light—carefree, although I could only understand a couple of words.

Li'l Carlo walked right up to Edward, and when Edward picked him up, I felt a strange sense of possessiveness.

"I'll take him." I reached for my son.

Edward put his hand up to stop me, giving Aro his attention.

"Give me my son," I said.

The room fell silent, and his eyes bore into mine.

"Thank you." I picked Carlo from his lap and walked into the bedroom.

I locked the door.

Since his toys seem to be everywhere, I placed them on the bed, and he played. He was fine, and I lay on my side behind him, content to watch him. Li'l Carlo explored the entire bed. He kept running from one end and back to me, although he'd fall a lot. I had to keep a close eye on him and catch him.

When the knob on the door gave way, I wondered if Edward had a key for that, or he picked the lock.

"I just wanna talk to you," he said.

I held Li'l Carlo close. "Did Aro leave?"

He nodded, taking a seat on the bed next to me. "What's—what's going on?"

I tried to narrow my thoughts down as best I could. "I respect your privacy…I've always tried to…You do whatever you want, with whoever you want. You said…We both knew this arrangement wouldn't last forever." I hated that I'd started to cry. "I mean, I bet you're bored—"

"I'm not—"

"I am," I lied. "I feel suffocated…like I can't breathe."

But most times I feel that way when he's _not_ here.

"That's bullshit." His leg bounced as he faced me. "You sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" He chuckled darkly. "Bella, I'd go crazy—_crazy_ if I gotta think about'chu wit'—" He groaned, standing from the bed. "I don't wanna yell in front of the baby." He stole Carlo from me.

"Hey!" I chased after him.

"I'm just putting him in the crib." His hands shook as he placed Carlo down. "Bella—" He walked toward me.

I backed up, away from him. "Edward—"

"You _can't _do this!" He smoothed his hair back.

"You're married!" I laughed. "God only knows how many other pigs you put your dick in! This was fun while it lasted, but…" I didn't know what else to say.

He grabbed my hand to pull me into his arms. "You know—"

"What?" I asked.

Edward leaned down to kiss me, and I pushed out of his embrace.

Kissing leads to fucking, and fucking leads to forgetting our discussions.

"Don't do that," I said.

He widened his arms. "We have a deal—an arrangement. I've held up my end!"

"And I haven't? When have I denied you? Ever?" I asked.

"I told you not to fall in love with me!"

"I _don't_ love you!" I shouted, my body stiffening.

"God…" I cried into my palms. "Bold gestures, Edward…After you did what you did, do you have any idea how hard it was for me? People still whisper behind my back! I'm still a tramp! A slut! A whore! Do you know how many times I almost got attacked at school? Boys just thinking it's okay?" I ranted.

"You left me with no choice! No _fuckin' _choice!" I screamed. "You stole that away from me. You flushed _every_ chance I had down the fuckin' toilet!" I breathed deeply, trying to compose myself.

"And, do you know why I came to you?" I asked, my tone softer.

He didn't say anything.

"Because I only had two outcomes. Sleep with you for room and board, so I could be with my son. Or, sleep with you, and hope it was all just the chase!" I cried. "Oh…God."

Saying it out loud made it all sound worse, made me feel worse.

"I hate that I was attracted to you…but it wouldn't have made a difference, would it? Even if I didn't flirt, you would have pursued me. You're a man who gets what he wants."

"Apparently not," he said, reaching for my hand.

Livid, I tried my best to tear my dress away. Once I got the zipper, I pulled it down. "I'm ready! Go 'head and fuck me . . . What's the rent due?"

Edward stared at the floor.

"Come on…big, scary gangsta'…come and get it." I scooted higher on the bed. "This is what you want, right? I'll shut up…I'll lie here, _just the way you like it!_" I threw myself back to stare at the ceiling, and I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

I stiffened when he crawled on top of me.

"Poor you." He searched my eyes, holding my hands above my head. "I've given you…everything, everything you've ever asked for." His voice was a calm whisper, but his eyes were crazed. "How many times did I make you come yesterday, alone? Just yesterday?"

"Get off me," I said.

He increased his hold. "I'm around too much? Fine. I'll give you a few days…but you are _mine_ until_ I_ say otherwise. You understand that?"

A sob got caught in my throat.

"Understand?" He made me look at him.

"I'm not yours," I whispered.

Edward smirked. "Yeah…you are. But I'll give you space. That's what you want."

I didn't say anything.

"Don't try to run from me." His nose touched mine. "Don't make me chase you." His hand ran down my side.

I shivered in disgust.

He chuckled. "You love it."

"I hate it!" I seethed.

Edward crashed his mouth to mine, kissing me deep, moaning into my mouth. "You're mine, Bella…Don't forget that."

"You gonna rape me now? Remind me of my place?" I asked.

He rolled off of me. "No…I'm going to leave now."

"Good," I whispered. "Get the fuck out."

Edward laughed. "Yeah…I'll see you soon." He squeezed my thigh.

When I heard the door close, I left the room to check on my son. He'd actually fallen asleep, and I cursed Edward for that, too.

While I smoked a cigarette in the kitchen, I dialed Edward's house.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered.

I hung up, snickering.

Then I called back, trying to relax the muscles in my face.

"Hello…?" Rose sounded angry.

"Hi…Can I please speak to Mrs. Medicky?" I tried to add a Southern twang to my voice.

"This is Mrs. Medici. How can I help you?"

"This is Brenda, from Pyramid Travel. I've recently been speaking to Mr. Medicky—"

"Medici," she corrected me.

"Pardon me, ma'am." I cleared my throat. "Last we spoke, I didn't get the proper spelling of your name—"

"What is this in reference to?" she asked.

"I have two plane tickets—for Rosa-lee and Edwardo Medicky."

"Where to?" She sounded frantic. "Oh my God," she giggled. "I bet it's Cuba!"

"Naples, ma'am…Naples, Italy," I said.

She gasped. "What information did you need again?"

I hung up on her.

I couldn't continue.

Knowing Rosalie, she'll bug Edward until he actually books them a trip.

To keep the peace, he'll do it.

And I hoped he'd leave the country for a couple of weeks.

_Maybe_ he'd leave her there…?

But I _knew_ he'd be leaving Aro here to watch me.

_**Thank you for reading. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**For Cara**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Right," I laughed, answering Carlisle. "I'll see you tomorrow." I entered the car to rub my hands together. It was freezing. "Take me to Bella's," I told Aro.

He didn't acknowledge me, staring down to the steering wheel.

"You all right?" I squeezed his shoulder.

"She doesn't want you there." He faced me.

I shrugged. "It's none of your business—to care about what she wants."

It's been two weeks since she told me to back off. We haven't fucked or anything. She hardly lets me touch her. I know she's just guarding herself, though. I know she loves me.

Slowly but surely, we've been talking more. She wants to be respected, she wants things I can't give her, but I know she doesn't mean what she says.

She's a woman, and like any woman, she's pushing me away—trying to get me to relent, leave my wife. It's head games. Total bullshit. I haven't been crowding her either. I stop by to check on her, check on Li'l C, make sure shit is cool.

"But I do care," Aro said.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys friends or something?" He's been keeping an eye on her for me. Originally, he was only supposed to drive her around when she needed a ride. But it's cold, and Bella has a big heart. She lets him watch TV, hang around. He's new in this country, and he doesn't have many friends. I know he appreciates it, but…

"Or…something," he whispered.

I laughed because the alternative would mean I'd have to kill him. "What?" My hands shook, and I had to place them under my arms.

"We're friends." He put his palms up. "I'd like to date her…I…Cousin, I think I've fallen in love with her."

I grasped his fuckin' neck. "With my Bella? My woman?" I leaned over, squeezing his neck.

"She's your whore—" he rasped.

I squeezed harder.

"I love her—"

I let go of him, so angry…I didn't know what to do.

Aro coughed. "She's young. I'm asking you to let her go. Let her have happiness, let her love me, too," he pleaded. "She hasn't disrespected you—at all. I haven't touched her."

"You love her?" I felt queasy.

"Do you?" he asked.

"No…" I said.

"Can you let me love her? We can get married. We can have babies. I'll take care of her, clear her name—repair her reputation that you tarnished!" His soft words ended in a rant.

"Youse talk about me?" My leg bounced. "Drive." I gestured to the road. "Take me to her house."

He shook his head.

I placed my Luger to his neck. "Drive!"

Hearing the click, Aro loading his pistol, I noticed one of his hands was missing from the wheel. "Put it down, cousin!"

I grinned, thinking this young fucker has balls. "My shit's cocked and ready, and at your fuckin' head!"

He shrugged. "I won't take you over there. If you touch her…Edoardo, if you hurt her—"

"Don't worry about what I'll do," I said.

Aro stared at me, willing to die just to keep me away from Bella.

"I'm not going to hurt her…" I groaned, withdrawing my gun. "I just need to talk to her."

"Why? If you don't love her, just say goodbye."

"It's not that simple." I grinned. "She loves me." I pointed to myself. "I'm sorry, _cuzo_. She don't love you…and I doubt—" I faced him again. "She's mine…not yours. She's not yours to love!" I laughed. "Don't you understand that?"

His eyes narrowed and then he started the car. "We'll see."

I cocked a brow. "What was that?"

He tilted his head to the road. "We'll go talk to her."

"Oh, now it's okay to bother her?" I asked. "Just get fuckin' drivin'!"

During the ride to Bella's, I knew I had to kill Aro. No matter the outcome this evening, he had to go. I'd drag it out, I'd enjoy it, I'd revel in it. Actually, I was surprised I kept my composure for the fifteen minute drive.

Suddenly tranquil, I looked up to our bedroom window. The light was on, which means she's awake.

I took the keys out of my pocket, and I saw Bella approach the window. "Hey—" Her eyes landed on me.

"We're coming up." I gestured to Aro.

"Oh…I gotta get dressed."

I smiled, looking back to Aro.

I'd bet money Bella was waiting on me tonight.

It's been what seems like forever since we've fucked.

When we walked up the stairs, Bella met us at the door. She had music playing, and the wine was out, like she'd been drinking. "Jake has Li'l C?" I palmed her cheek, wondering if she was drunk. I smelled the wine on her.

She nodded, eyes on the floor.

"Look at me." I wanted to kiss her so badly.

She pulled her chin from my grasp, refusing.

And that's because, if she looked at me, she'd kiss the fuck outta me.

"Cousin," Aro said.

I put my hands up, keeping my word, willing to play nice.

After all, this kid—if he really loves her—is about to get his heart broken, and then he's gonna die.

"Bella…" Aro gestured to a chair.

Bella looked to him and to me, refusing to sit. "You're going to hurt him," she told me. "You-you're going to—" She flew at me to beat her fists against my chest.

I grasped her hands, fucking livid. "You care what happens to him?"

She yanked her hands away. "It's the same thing all over again!"

"Isabella…" Aro soothed.

She put her hand up to stop him. "Like with my father…What do you want from me this time? For you not to hurt him…? My kid?" she cried. "What _more_ can I give you, Edward?"

Dumbfounded, I shook my head. "What?"

She sobbed into her hands and then she got onto her knees. "Don't hurt him…I know how he feels. I asked him not to tell you. I knew you'd never let me go, but he doesn't deserve to die. I'm not worth it…Just a stupid tramp." Bella placed her hands on my feet, begging.

The sight made me want to vomit. "Bella, get up…don't do this." Her words were shit, not true, and it was beneath her to beg.

She wailed, holding my ankles.

"_Bella'stellina_…" Aro pulled her away to hug her tightly.

I yoked him up by his collar, tossing him across the room.

Aro hopped to his feet, ready to come at me.

Bella stood between us. "Go…" she told Aro. "Run."

He furrowed his brow. "No. Fuck that. No." His eyes met mine.

I just stared at him, hoping he makes the most of the days he has left—the hours, the minutes, the fucking seconds.

"Aro, I don't want to be with you," Bella said to him, and her back touched my chest. "I'm with Edward…Please, leave."

I placed my arms around her, squeezing her, letting out a groan. It'd been too long since I'd held her. "I told you."

Aro flexed his jaw. "She's lying!" he shouted. "She's doing this to save my life. Don't you understand that?" He reached for Bella again. "Bella, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry!" Bella shouted, holding my forearms, nestling into me. "I don't love you. I'm with Edward—"

"Bullshit!" Aro spat. "Bella, I'd rather die than—"

I shook my head. "Get the fuck out!"

"I'd rather die than let you touch her!" He picked up the kitchen chair and tossed it across the room, letting out a roar.

"Keep it up!" I shouted.

Aro stared daggers at me while he left. He slammed the door behind himself, and I turned Bella to face me. "I tried to tell him." I palmed her cheek, my lips smacking to hers. I kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and her lips again. "I missed you."

She nodded. "Me too." Her lip quivered. "I missed you."

"I'm here, baby doll." I squeezed her.

Bella turned from me, pulling my hand, and she led me into the bedroom.

She lifted the covers to get underneath. "You coming?"

I grinned, crawling over to her. "I tried to—"

Bella cut me off with her lips, trying to push me down onto my back. When I hit the mattress, I pulled her to sit on me, loving her thighs that wrapped around my waist. "Don't hurt him…" She stared down to my chest. "I'll do anything." She pushed my shirt up to place small kisses on my stomach. "Send him back to Naples."

My breaths quickened as I watched her undo my pants.

"He's confused," she whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah, fine."

Bella broke down into sobs again. "I'll do anything—be yours forever. Just promise me."

Palming her cheeks, I searched her eyes, and my stomach was in knots again—because of what I saw. Underlying the sadness, there was nothing. An emptiness that broke my heart.

"Bella…?" I held her chin, hoping she'd blink, and I'd see my girl again. "No…" It was the saddest sight. "I told you—not to fall in love with me." There was a lump in my throat, and I had to swallow it down.

Bella smirked, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I don't love you…I'm your prisoner. I'm yours forever." She widened her arms. "If you want my body, take it…just don't harm a hair on his!" She let out a wail, burying her face into my chest. "Just fuck me already. Get it over with."

My vision became blurry, and I didn't know what that was—had to shake my head. "Bella…" I sat up, feeling the wetness on my cheeks. I was crying, which felt foreign, wrong, as an emptiness washed over me.

"Have me." She placed her lips to mine.

I kissed her deeply, my tongue exploring her mouth, but I had to pull away—my stomach quivering. "Bella…" I didn't know what to say.

She leaned away to take off her shirt.

I couldn't look at her.

I sat up, scooting off the bed to wipe my eyes.

She tried pulling off my jacket. "Let's go…Jake's gonna be here early." She sniffled. "Get undressed already."

I stood from the bed to stare down at her. "You love him?"

"No." Her eyes refused to meet mine, so I didn't know if she was telling the truth. There was a chance I wouldn't know even if I searched her eyes.

"But you want him?" I asked.

The thought of never holding her again, kissing her again, feeling her body against mine…

"I want you," she whimpered, more tears falling from her cheeks.

I wiped her face, making her look at me. "I…I don't know if I can let you go." Didn't she understand that? It had little to do with wants and needs. I didn't know if I'd physically be able to let her go. No, it had everything to do with needs. I needed her like I needed air to breathe. "Baby doll…"

She cried into her palms.

I nodded. "You don't love me."

Bella just continued to cry.

"Right." I blew out a breath, but then I made her look at me again. "I didn't kill your father…because I didn't want to hurt you."

She shook her head.

"It's the truth," I said. "And I won't kill Aro, I won't touch him because…" A shudder rocked through me as something became very clear. "I love you, baby doll_. I_ love you."

"What? Edward, that's bullshit!" she shouted. "You're only saying that because—"

"No." I blew out a breath. "I've never lied to you. Why start now? Even if you didn't like the truth, I gave it to you…I love you, Bella."

Bella cried into her palms.

"I won't touch him," I promised, widening my arms. "I don't know if I can let you go, but I'll try…Be with him, get married, have babies…Let him give you everything that—" I placed my hands to my eyes, my chest tight. "I told you…I hope you get everything you want and more, baby doll."

Her shoulders shook as she cried into her pillow.

"I'm sorry." I thought she loved me. "This is your home…nothing has to change, but I'll…" I didn't know what was left to say. "Be with Aro. He's a good kid. He'll love you in all the ways I never could." My feet were rooted to the floor.

It took all the strength I had to turn and walk out the door.

Aro grabbed me, like I knew he would, when I left the house.

"Love her," I said. "Go upstairs and wipe her tears. Be good to her."

He let me go, taking a step back.

I gritted my teeth, pointing my finger. "You—" Words failed me. Every fiber within my body wanted to rip him to shreds. "You make her happy. You treat her well, or I _will_ kill you," I promised.

Aro grabbed my hand to shake it.

I dropped his as though it were a hot coal, rushing to get back to my car.

The liquor store wasn't open, but I had a bottle hidden at home.

_Home._

It certainly didn't feel like home.

Uncomfortable and agitated, I sat in the living room, content to drink those feelings away. I didn't know what to do with myself, feeling as though I might explode.

"Edward?" Rose turned on the light.

I chuckled, thinking tonight couldn't get any worse. "Go back to bed."

She walked toward me. "You're drinking? It's the middle of the night." Roe bent low, resting her hands on my thighs.

As I stared at her, words crept toward the tip of my tongue. Anger bubbled up inside of me. Resentment. Pain.

"Edward?" She palmed my cheek.

"Leave me," I said. "Go back to bed."

She shook her head, kneeling in front of me.

Her reluctance to leave, her loyalty, her worry…they brought tears to my eyes again.

"She wasn't—wasn't just a fuck," I whispered.

"I know." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "You love her."

"She loves Aro…I-I—" The words got caught in my throat, so I washed them down with brandy. "You should go to bed."

"Edward, we should talk." Roe took my hand.

I turned to her and I couldn't look at her. "If the shit I've done…feels anything like this." I placed my hand on my chest, over the gaping wound.

Roe put her hand on top of mine.

"You're a good kid." I nodded and sniffled before gulping from my bottle. "I'm sorry, Roe. I'm sorry."

My wife took the booze from my hand. "You should go to bed. I bet you feel better in the morning."

"Yeah…" I tried to shake it off, and it wouldn't go away. "I'll sleep on the couch." It's where I've been sleeping the past two weeks since I wasn't at Bella's.

She shook her head, pulling me toward the stairs.

I followed, feeling I owed her, wanting to be an obedient husband.

Roe wouldn't relent. She helped me undress and tucked me into bed, and then she wrapped her arms around me.

"What—"

"Just let me," she whispered, hugging onto me tighter.

My body trembled. I kept my back to her, staring out into the darkened room, trying not to cry. "I love her…you should divorce me."

She kissed my cheek. "Just go to sleep, baby."

"Sleep." I closed my eyes, willing myself to drift off.

But I knew I wouldn't let Bella go without a fight.

I was going to try.

Try to make her love me.

Make her see she loves me, too.

* * *

**_I_**n the morning, I didn't feel any better.

After washing down a packet of aspirin with a shot of brandy, I got back in bed.

I woke up at around three in the afternoon, when I heard Marie come home from school. My daughter came in to kiss my hair and say she was going to her friend's house—because her mother told her to ask me if she could go. Marie told me and I waved, mumbling something about homework.

Rosalie had made me a sandwich, and I needed to eat something, apparently.

But I wasn't hungry.

I could use some more liquor, though.

She placed a bottle of Coca-Cola in my hand. "No more booze."

I chuckled. "I'll drink if I want."

She pushed my hair back. "What did she do to you? All the drinking—"

I pulled away from her touch, taking in her appearance. "Stop."

Really gawking, studying her when I never had before, I noticed she looked a decade older than she was. The powder she wore just made those lines and wrinkles more pronounced.

Tearing my eyes away, I hoped the anger ebbed.

Maybe if she took better care of herself…

Maybe if she didn't nitpick until I wanted to jump off the roof…

Maybe if she dressed better…

Overall, her dowdy clothing attributed to her looking older, too.

But her aging wasn't the problem.

_I_ was the problem.

Even if I weren't married to an old lady, I would have fucked around.

I always have.

Just because I bought her a cheap ring, said "I do" in front of a priest, or we'd had a child, didn't mean I was going to stop sleeping around.

It was irrelevant.

My life outside of our home had no bearing on anything.

I'm a fan of beautiful women. I always have been.

And I've never denied myself a damn thing.

I never felt it necessary to hold myself back from the things I enjoyed.

Our vows were a joke—not that I remembered them.

I never loved Rosalie. I don't love her now. A teenager when we were married, I had no idea what marriage was, or what it should be, what love was, nor could I grasp just how important it was.

Rosalie was correct; I treat her no better than a dog. She's always been mine—my property, something I had to take care of.

Growing up, a wife's duty was to serve her husband, and a husband was to make sure the family was provided for. Love, like, and everything in between held no importance. Sex was never important—two completely different things.

We had Franny and years later we had Marie. My girls are proof that I'd fuck my wife on occasion, but I didn't if I didn't have to.

And I never worried if she was satisfied.

King of the castle, one of Roe's duties was to obey me, and those were the keys to marriage—what I'd known them to be.

She was to take care of the children, the house, and me—cook for me, spend my money.

Uncle Angelo—the man who'd raised me—was never married.

I don't even know if my parents are happily married.

Despite having deep-rooted traditions, we're not very religious.

"I want a divorce," I said.

Rose gasped, taking a seat next to me, grabbing my hand. "Edward—"

"I don't love you."

Roe cried into her palms. "I know."

"We should have never—"

"Don't say that." She crashed her lips to mine. "I can change. I can-can—"

I sighed, palming her cheek. "It's nothing you did…You're a good woman, Roe. A good woman. We're just not good _together_."

She shook her head. "We're actually great together…We laugh and joke, and we get along. We're great friends. We're good together…as long as I don't try to touch you. I can be your wife in every other sense, it seems, except that one."

"I'm sorry."

"Eighteen years of marriage—"

"I was away for ten of them." I was away for _most_ of it. I was just in prison for ten years. "I'll provide for you. You keep the house. You…don't worry about nothin'."

She sobbed into her apron.

I placed my plate on the nightstand. "Come here."

Rose threw herself into my arms. "She doesn't love you—"

"It's not because of Bella either." It hurt to say her name. "She's irrelevant. She made her choice—I hope she's happy with Aro." I decided that I should forget about her.

"Shhh." I rocked us back and forth. "Rose…" I grasped her chin to look into her eyes. "You're not happy, and you should be happy." I nodded. "You…" It didn't even bother me to think about her with another man, which was shocking.

But it further proved my dismay, my indifference toward her. "You should be with a man who…will put you first, who will romance you, make love to you…a guy who'll tell you you're beautiful…every day…'cause he can't help himself."

A sob got caught her throat, and she disagreed. "Gimme the chance. I can make you happy—I know it." She nodded, frantic. "This is my fault—"

"It's not…" I blew out a breath.

Business-wise, things are just getting started.

Our divorce could be swept under yesterday's rug, and there'd be no scandal if we kept it quiet. The first time I thought about dissolving our marriage was two months ago. It was in the newspaper—something about a law being passed. There's a new no-fault clause. We wouldn't have to do a song and dance to get a judge to sign off. I wouldn't be accused of adultery or cruelty, although I knew I was guilty of the two.

"If you're not with her, then…Why do things have to change?" she asked.

I thought about that and came up empty.

"Just gimme a baby." She squeezed my hands. "I'll cook, I'll stop asking questions. I'll act right. Just please." She hugged me tight again.

I hugged her back. "A baby won't fix us."

"You want a son—I know you'll be happy if you have a son!" She was hysterical. "Edoardo Antonio Medici, I am your wife—'til death do us part. I've devoted my life to you and our children. I worship you. I love you—mind, body, and soul. I am yours. Every part of me is yours." She got onto her knees and pushed me back to lie on top of me. "Try to love me." She reached to take her hair from the bun it was in. "Try…open yourself up." Her lips were soft against mine.

But I couldn't deepen the kiss, feeling nothing.

"You've never tried." She nuzzled her nose to mine. "These hands…Baby, when these hands touch me—" She kissed my palms. "Love me!" Roe pleaded.

I twirled her stringy hair around my fingers. "Roe, I care for you and about you. As the mother of our—"

"You see me as a mother, not a woman," she cried.

"No," I said.

"I'll diet—lose weight and buy new clothes. I can change!"

"Rosalie…" I pulled her into my arms, squeezing her. "Christ." My eyes trailed to the ceiling, and I silently asked God, "Why?"

"I'll still care for you," I whispered. "I'll support you and the girls. I won't make it difficult…" I made her look at me "—provided you don't, either. Understand? If I want to divorce you, I will. It's up to you how ugly it'll be. My business—"

"I don't know what you do. I know nothing!" she shouted. "I'd _never_ hurt you. Don't you understand that?"

I nodded.

"How can you not trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone," I said.

After last night, I doubt I'll ever trust another living soul—least of all a woman.

"I've never been good to you. I've never been a good husband."

"Because of that fuckin' tramp!" she hollered. "She. Doesn't. Love. You. Edward!"

"It has nothin' to do wit' her! I'm not asking you because I wanna marry someone else," I explained.

"Then, why—"

"Because I can't do this anymore, Roe!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "The more I look at you, the more you touch me—" I left the bed, sick of the sight of her. "We were kids! Not even outta school yet! We made a stupid mistake. Granted, I love Franny with everything that I am, but we should have never gotten married!"

Time and circumstance were the only reasons we'd gotten this far.

And marrying Rosalie-Maria Halo was one of the darkest days of my life.

Everyone was running to the courthouses and churches to get married at the time. It was the thing to do. It's also why they passed that new law. A lot of couples that got married before the war are running to lawyers now. They made hasty decisions, thinking the world was going to end, or that we'd all be speaking German in the near future…I don't know.

Rosalie was knocked up, too.

Besides, the military paid married men more. I also had no choice in the matter. Maybe I've strayed. Maybe I've never been faithful, but I've always taken care of her and my family.

No matter what and by any means necessary, I'd provide—for them!

Go so far as to pull a trigger, lie, steal, and break dozens of laws—for them!

I did ten years in the can—for them!

All so they'd want for nothing.

I don't regret it. I'd continue to do it, but I couldn't stay in this marriage.

It was slowly killing me.

"I'm the only man you've ever known, the only man you've loved…that's why this is hard."

"No…I've always loved you. I see you in ways…you can't or won't see me." Her voice was a raspy whisper. "You're still the most handsome man in the room. The same boy who got into fights just to court me. The same boy who took my virtue—"

"Enough," I said. "I did all that to get my cock greased. I was a stupid kid."

Silence fell upon us, and I regretted the last thing I'd said. It was mean, hurtful. If she wanted to believe we had some great love story, why did I have to ruin it? No, I urged her to see what we'd made a mistake.

I needed to get out of here.

Her presence alone was threatening to make me lose it.

"It's late. I have to get going." I opened the closet to grab a suit and a shirt for the day. "I probably won't be back for dinner." I couldn't look at her. "I probably won't be back tonight, either…" I'd stay at the social club or get a room somewhere.

I just couldn't stay here.

"It's that easy for you, huh?" she cried, asking the same question Bella's asked many times. "That's it?"

"I'll, uh…get in touch with a lawyer. Like I said, you can have the house, alimony…I'll take care of you and the girls. Everything within reason. You try to take me to the cleaners…" I chuckled, snatching underwear and an undershirt from my drawer.

As much as I love our children, the thought of making Rosalie disappear wasn't that daunting. The more I thought about her, the more I saw her as a menace—a cancer—in my life, although she'd done nothing wrong. It was me. It was all me and the way I felt—or, the way I_ never_ felt, for Rosalie.

"It's ironic, though, isn't it?" Rose stood in my way, wouldn't let me leave the bedroom.

"Stop." I tried to walk around her.

She got in my way again. "These past few months, I've been chasing you while you've been chasing Bella." A giggle escaped her. "She hurts you. You come home and hurt me." She looked up to me.

"Shut your mouth," I whispered.

"How's it feel? How's it feel to love someone, _finally love_ someone—"

I shook her, removing her from my path. "Can it!"

Roe laughed, still hysterical but hurtful now, which fueled my anger. "Aww, you finally fell in love to have your heart broken."

I kept my back to her, stiffening. "Rosalie…"

She turned me to face her. "Aro's been here a few months by now. What? I chase you, you chase Bella, and she's chasing him?"

"Shut your fuckin' mouth!" I boomed, advancing toward her.

Rose was still smiling, walking backward. "How'd it work?"

I stopped where I was. "Listen—"

"No, tell me how it fared. You fuck her on weekdays and he had weekends—" Her head whipped to the side.

I'd used the back of my hand to shut her up, and then I grasped the collar of her dress. "See what you make me do? Do you see?" I shook her again, hoping it'd put some sense into that head.

"I slept with the mailman!"

I slapped her other cheek and threw her to the floor.

"Bella's smart—not to love you!" she screamed.

I grasped her hair. "I'm only sayin' this one more time. Shut your fuckin' mouth!"

She wouldn't look at me. "You don't even care. Your wife sleeps with someone—"

I punched the wall, wishing it was her fucking head.

"It was just sex." She hugged my legs. "Years ago. You'd been gone a few years, and it only happened once."

I yanked her by the hair again. "Roe, you could fuck the _whole_ post office if it makes you happy—"

"I know where she lives—"

I backhanded her again, and again. Slapped her around, and then I pushed her away, only to yoke her up by her clothes. "Stop," I pleaded.

"I don't _like_ hurting you." Tears filled my eyes, and I hugged her tight. "None of it. I hate hurting you! I don't like_ any_ of it. It brings no joy to me. Everything—you? It makes me miserable." I let her go.

"That's why I want a divorce. It has nothing to do with, with—that fuckin' tramp!" I roared, throwing everything that was on my dresser down to the floor. "You make me miserable! Fuckin' you makes my motherfucking skin crawl!"

She wailed, covering her head with her skirt.

"I'm doing you a favor," I whispered, leaving the room.

**Thank you for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**For Cara**

**** Dear Readers, PLEASE have faith in me. This is an Edward/Bella story. It baffles me how people can hate Bella. LMAO. After all Edward did…? Come on, guys. I know we're all reading the same story.**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Bella POV**

**December 1958**

_**A**_ro hugged me tightly as we watched "I Love Lucy." It was the Christmas episode. Every few minutes, I'd look to the window to see the snow coming down.

This is usually my favorite time of year, but so much has happened…

"We'a should get a tree." Aro kissed my cheek.

I hummed, knowing Li'l Carlo wouldn't notice a difference.

When the show ended, Aro turned off the television, getting to his feet. "I should take you home, or…" He studied his shoes.

Jake had the baby until the morning, and Aro doesn't like spending time at my apartment—not if he doesn't have to.

We've gone on dates. He's taken me to dinner, and we've gone to the cinema, and he treats me with the utmost respect. He's a dream come true, but we haven't been intimate yet.

I've been putting it off, trying to distract him, purposely falling asleep.

He's been patient, though.

"I'll…I'd like to stay." I stared up to him, willing him to take me to bed, although I'm nervous. I wasn't sure if I could follow through, but I wanted to try. I care for him deeply. I'm pretty sure I love him, so I shouldn't be apprehensive. I guess I just wanted to wait and see—if he loved me for me, or what he might get?

He pulled me up to my feet. "_Bella'stellina…"_ He placed his hand on the side of my face. "I love you." His words filled my stomach with butterflies.

"I love you." My breath hitched. It was the first time I'd ever said it back, or to anyone that wasn't related to me. "Take me to bed."

Before I met Edward…I'd only had sex one time, and it wasn't enjoyable. Being with Edward, I grew to love fucking and everything that came with it. Now, I'm back to being indifferent about sexual relations, although I wanted to be with Aro. I wanted to feel his hands on my body since he had my heart.

That's the big difference.

Edward had my body, not my heart.

My heart was mine—something he couldn't take when it felt as though he'd stolen everything else.

It was the one thing_ I_ could control.

"You are sure?" Aro's eyes looked panicked. "If—"

"I'm sure." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He placed his lips to mine. His kiss was gentle, his tongue slowly dipping into my mouth. I opened up for him, leaning against him, my hands roaming up and down his biceps.

Aro grunted, his hands trailing low, but then they came to rest on my back.

I smiled, grasping his hands to put them on my rear. "Yours."

Aro blew out a breath, kneading the soft flesh.

But then he crashed his lips to mine for a heated, passion-filled kiss, whisking me off my feet. He carried me bridal-style into his bedroom.

Aro sat me on his bed, and I rose to my knees to unbutton his shirt. When I pushed it away from his shoulders, my stomach was in knots again—huge ones, butterflies running amok. He was muscular, defined tone, and tan, like Edward—

"What's the matter?" Aro asked.

I shook my head, annoyed at myself for making mental comparisons. "I'm a little nervous." I held my abdomen. "I just—"

"We go slow. Yes?" he whispered, his face falling. "Or…I can take you home?"

"No." I grinned, happy he gave me a choice.

This was like ripping off a bandage.

The faster…I had to get into it, and then it'd all flow, right?

I leaned forward to kiss along his neck as my hands shook, fumbling to undo his pants.

"You okay." He lifted my hands to kiss them. "We go slow."

I stepped away from him, leaving the bed. Then I lifted my hair, backing into him. "Get my zipper."

Aro slowly brought it down, letting out a hiss. He kissed the back of my neck, my shoulders, and I felt him unclasp my bra.

When I turned, everything was loose on me, and all I had to do was let go . . .

_All I had to do was let go . . ._

"You beautiful…" He held my chin.

I giggled, excited, maybe too excited.

Combined with the nervousness, my body was shaking, my stomach aching.

He reached to rid me of my dress.

"Um…" I stepped back, clutching my clothes to my body, my nerves getting the best of me. "Gimme a minute?"

He furrowed his brow but nodded.

"Get in bed." I winked. "I'll be right back."

I ran into his bathroom to take several slow, deep breaths.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked myself, staring into the mirror.

When I found myself winded and nauseated, I ran a cloth under the faucet—placing it to my heated cheeks and my neck. But that didn't work.

Suddenly, I was keeled over the toilet, losing my dinner.

With the water still running, I hoped Aro didn't hear anything. His place is pretty small, and the location is shitty. He lives above the deli Edward owns, right above the social club. I'm always anxious coming and going.

I've seen Edward many times since that one night…He says hello, he's cordial, and he doesn't hold a grudge against Aro, for which I'm grateful. Aro says he's doing well. He doesn't talk about Edward all that much, but he's just fine. I bet he feels like a weight has been lifted, not having another female to tie him down.

It wouldn't surprise me if he was with a different woman every day.

But he sends me flowers every single day.

Instead of cards, he writes these little notes, but I haven't allowed myself to read them.

_I won't read them. _

I've asked him for his key, and he refused to give it to me.

I put toothpaste on my finger, trying to clean every crevice in my mouth before rinsing multiple times.

Feeling much better, refreshed after purging supper, I smiled to myself in the mirror.

Aro loves me.

I love him, and we were finally going to make love.

I'd never made love before, so I was excited again.

Before I left the bathroom, I shimmied out of my dress and hung it on the hook along with my brassiere.

I took my hair out of my clip, letting it fan my shoulders.

In just my beige slip dress and panties, I walked back into Aro's bedroom.

He was in bed, leaning his head back on his folded arms—his huge, muscular arms. But he sat up when he saw me, staring at me hungrily with lust-filled eyes. "_Bella'stellina…"_ He blew out a breath, helping me into bed.

I scooted under the sheet and into his arms. "I love you…" I rubbed his taut shoulder, my hand falling to his abs.

"I love you," he said.

Kissing along his chest, he wove his fingers into my hair, letting out these soft grunts every time my lips touched him.

Feeling bold, wanting to get the show on the road, my hand grazed his dick. It was rock solid, and I began to stroke him.

"_Merda_!" he spat.

I giggled. "You're big…" He wasn't as thick as Edward—

I cringed but hoped he didn't see. "That feel good?"

His chest heaved up and down as his lips assaulted my neck, and his hands were roaming down my back.

Aro pushed my paw away to hover over me, his frantic hand running down the silky slip. "Bella…" His forehead touched mine, his hand traveling upward to palm my breast.

Aro groaned as he continued to caress my body. "You beautiful."

I closed my eyes to kiss him deeply, moaning into his mouth, reaching between us to stroke his cock.

Aro leaned away to take off my panties. "You're'a so beautiful." His eyes raked down my body, a small grin on his lips. "I'm a lucky man, yes?"

I didn't have an answer.

My stomach was nervous again, but I did my best to ignore it.

He grabbed a box from his nightstand, and I sat up to see what it was. "We not married yet," he said.

I grinned. "It's fine." The thought of him caring, taking care of me, wanting to make sure we did things right, elated me in such a way. I wouldn't be a sperm cemetery.

I watched as he rolled it on and then I leaned back.

Aro inched closer, holding his cock, and I spread my legs.

He pushed into me gently, letting out a loud groan and a curse. His hand was on the wall holding his body up, but his other was on my hair as he picked up a slow pace.

"Sorry." I moved my head, squirming below him to get comfortable. "Um…kiss me."

Aro groaned, placing his lips to mine for a second, and then he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

I stared at the ceiling.

My body was constantly jostled, and I was wondering when I'd feel something—waiting for him _to do_ something.

"You no like?" He was out of breath, thrusting into me.

"No, I…I like." I moved my hips to meet him. "Just enjoying you." I moaned, willing to fake it until I make it. "Ohhh, Aro!"

"Bella…" He kissed my neck, his lips trailing down to my breast. "You so good—" He stiffened, clamping his eyes closed, convulsing and groaning.

Then he collapsed on top of me.

"Um . . ." I patted his back. "You okay?"

Aro grinned, kissing me sloppy. "I'm…I'm too okay."

"Good…that was amazing," I lied wearing a smile.

He let out a breath, sitting up to get rid of the prophylactic. "You finish?"

I nodded, lying again.

"Good." He got back under the sheet to gather me into his arms. "I so happy."

"Me too." I nestled into him. "I love you."

"Love you," he mumbled, falling fast asleep.

I puffed my cheeks, still staring at the fucking ceiling.

It needed to be painted.

* * *

_**W**_aking the next morning, I tried not to disturb Aro while I got myself together. Dressed and cleaned up, I looked around in his kitchen, which was pretty bare. All he had was a small espresso maker, but no milk, and a loaf of bread.

Since it was so early, I grabbed my purse to sneak down to the store.

I didn't expect to see Edward there.

But that's just my luck.

He stood at the counter talking to Jasper. His hair was unkempt, and he looked tired.

I tried to ignore him while I grabbed a small container of milk and some eggs.

Edward didn't move away from the counter when I approached it. "It's early," he commented. "Jake has C?"

I nodded, getting money from my purse.

He put his hand out to stop me. "Just take it."

I furrowed my brow, slapping a dollar onto the counter. "You wanna pay for Aro's breakfast? That's big of you."

Edward gnashed his teeth together to take a sip of coffee. That was when I noticed the ring missing from his left hand. But I wouldn't dare make a comment.

"Morning, Bella." Jasper smiled.

"Good morning," I sighed, taking my change. "Thanks."

Edward stole the paper bag from Jasper. "I'll carry it."

"I'm going right upstairs." I pointed.

He nodded. "Me too."

I slumped my shoulders. "Please—"

Edward laughed, palming my cheek, and his touch…I hated my traitorous body for responding, but I masked it well. It happened within a second. "Don't get your knickers in a knot, baby doll…I live in the apartment below Aro. He didn't tell you?"

"Live?" I asked. "You—"

"I own the whole building. It has nothing to do with you or your precious Aro." He placed a cigarette in his mouth. "You want one?"

I declined since I'm trying to quit. It's not very ladylike, and while Aro smokes, he asked me why I do, and I didn't have an answer. "Just gimme my groceries."

He held them away. "I got 'em."

I straightened his rumpled collar, getting a whiff of booze. It surprised me since Edward doesn't drink the hard stuff. He'll have wine or beer. "Late night?" I asked.

He smirked, blowing his smoke into the air. "I fell asleep on the couch in the office."

I laughed, walking out of the store. "It's none of my business, nor do I care what you do—you don't gotta lie."

"I've never—_never_ lied to you, baby doll." He opened the door that led to the stairs. "After you."

Holding my dress in the back, I ran up the steps.

Edward unlocked his door, leaving it wide open, and I saw a bed—that's it; his apartment was bare.

He'd since picked up a lock of my hair to twirl it between his fingers. "How are you?"

"Edward—" I reached for my groceries.

He pushed them into my arms. "Go."

I nodded. "Have a nice day."

I ran up the final flight of stairs, but then I felt bad.

I was also highly curious, and I wanted to know why he was staying here.

_Had Rosalie finally kicked his sorry behind to the curb?_

"Do you want breakfast?" I poked my head out, leaning over the banister. "Nothing special. Just eggs and coffee?"

"No, baby doll…you enjoy." He winked, tipping his fedora.

I smiled wide and then my face fell when Edward slammed his door shut.

Aro must have woken up while I was gone. He expressed his concern, wanting to know where I'd gone.

I made us breakfast, but I wasn't hungry—slowly sipping the hot coffee.

Aro sang my praises for a lousy plate of eggs and a piece of bread.

That made me giggle, feel appreciated.

Alas, we couldn't hang because I needed to be home for when Jake dropped our son off.

On our way back to my apartment, I asked about Edward. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was _non importante_," he said. "Not important." Aro shrugged. "Except for work, we do not speak of you. I do not speak of him to you." He nodded.

I stared out the window, watching the flurries fall down. "He's probably using it as a hideout—a place he can hide from Rosalie."

"I do not know."

I hummed, dropping the subject.

"Why you care?" he asked, placing his hand on my knee.

I held it there. "I don't. I'm nosy."

Aro smiled at me. "_Dammi un bacio_." He pointed to his cheek.

I giggled, scooting closer to kiss him, nestle into him as he drove.

* * *

_**W**_hen Jake dropped Li'l C off, he was warm. He had a slight fever, and I tried to keep him cool, but my baby was miserable. He kept crying, and I tried my best to soothe him.

After giving him some Tylenol Elixir, I ran the steam in the bathroom, hoping it would break up some of the congestion.

Aro said he had to leave—he had stuff to do, but I think he just felt awkward. I wasn't sure. He said he'd call later to see what was going on.

Then, I gave Carlo some chicken broth with garlic, and his fever broke. It's an old family recipe that my mother swore by, and it came through for me today.

We went to sleep early that night.

Li'l Carlo slept in the big bed with me. I'd bunched every pillow we had on the other side of him.

But we were up and down all night.

And my throat was feeling scratchy, too.

In the morning, I woke up nauseated and in need of hot tea for my sore throat.

Nevertheless, when Li'l C woke up screaming, I forgot about myself.

He kept pulling on his ear, so I guessed he had an ear infection. It's what happened last year, and the doctor gave us peroxide drops for him. It was a total pain, trying to insert them by myself. He kept fidgeting and moving away.

Chuck, my landlord, knocked on my door. The old lady downstairs had called him, and he wanted to make sure we were all right. I assured him we were fine, and he regaled me with tales of his own children while they were sick.

After we had more Tylenol, we got back in bed.

He refused to eat his lunch, but he managed to eat more chicken soup with me.

Dinner was another story. He wouldn't eat a thing.

He gets a bottle of milk before bed, so I knew he wouldn't starve, but then he didn't want that either.

"Please," I cried, trying to give it to him.

"No!" He cried, too, shouting his new favorite word. "NO!"

"Please, for Mama…" I hugged him tightly.

He took it from me and tossed it.

Thankfully, it didn't smash into pieces. It landed on the far end of the couch, but when I leaned over to grab it, Li'l C was also trying to escape me. He ended up tumbling off and then screaming.

"You're okay." I cleared my throat, rocking him. "Please, baby…I know you don't feel well."

There was a knock on my door.

I sighed, resting Li'l C on my hip. "I'm sorry—" I opened the door for Edward, when I thought it was Chuck again. "What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong?" He fussed over my son, planting a kiss on his forehead. "He's warm."

"He's sick—has a cold."

"Da-da-da-da—" Li'l C screamed, crying, trying to get Edward.

I handed him over. "I'm sorry. Just put him down and—"

"It's fine." Edward furrowed his brow, rocking him. "You're okay," he told my son.

Li'l C seemed to be calming down for him.

At this point, I didn't care that it was Edward he relaxed for. I was just happy he was doing it.

"I'll take him. He needs to drink his bottle." I put my hands out.

Edward sat on the couch with him. "Chuck called the club. Emmett came to get me. He was worried about you," he explained.

"How convenient." I knew he used it as an excuse to come here.

Edward left his chair to place Li'l C in my arms. "You guys are good, then?"

I nodded, willing myself not to cry, feeling emotional and crappy. "I'm sorry…for saying that."

"Have you been able to eat or…I can sit with him," he said.

I shook my head. "I know he'll sleep for a bit after he has his bottle." I reached for it.

Edward grabbed it before me, opening the top. "He needs rest." He took his own bottle from his jacket, quick to pour some. "A little bit of brandy…he'll knock out for hours."

"No!" I exclaimed, appalled.

And I disturbed Li'l C.

"Mama's sorry," I cried, and I couldn't look at Edward. I bounced my son around, walking down the hall.

"Bella…" His hand on my shoulder soothed me; I leaned into his touch. "I'd never, never ever do anything that could harm Li'l C…okay? I'd never." His voice was emotional and sincere.

"That you would even think that, that I could…I dunno," he whispered. "And I said a teeny, tiny bit…" Edward tried to hand me the bottle. "When they're teething, sick, or fussy…he'll sleep for a few hours. That's all. He needs his sleep to feel better."

When my son reached for Edward again, I apologized. "He used to see you all the time. I'm sorry." And I knew my son was probably sick of me, trying to feed him, poke and prod him.

"I don't mind. Not one bit." Edward smiled. "I've missed this little guy." He hugged Li'l C. "Now…you're going to drink this bottle. You might get a little tipsy." He shrugged, talking to my son. "But then you'll get tired…and you're gonna sleep 'cause Mama doesn't look so well."

I pushed my messy hair back to tighten my robe.

"Capicse?" Edward asked.

Li'l C rested his head on Edward's chest, sucking from the bottle.

"I'll—if you have someplace to be—"

"I have no place to be," Edward whispered. "No place I wanna be other than right here." He rocked Li'l C in his arms.

I nodded, studying my slippers. "I'm gonna make tea."

"You sound hoarse. In the morning, I'll have the doctor call—"

"We're okay. Thank you. Did you want tea?" I sniffled.

"Why don't you get in bed? I'll put him in his crib, and I'll fix your tea," he whispered.

"No…I'm fine." I walked into the kitchen to put the water on.

Waiting for water to boil always takes forever. Soon, I had my tea and I took some Dristan Cold tablets that made my stomach turn.

I didn't care. It was so quiet now, I almost fell asleep at the table.

"Hey…" Edward caressed my cheek and placed my hair behind my ear. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine—" I stiffened when he picked me up. "Edward—"

"Oh, relax." He chuckled. "I'm putting you in bed—that's it."

I tried to take a whiff of him, which wasn't my smoothest move; my nose was stuffy. "I hope I'm okay—can go to the party at the club."

There's a huge Christmas party that Aro said he'd take me to. The unfortunate thing about colds, Li'l C will probably run around, feel better by tomorrow. And I'll be out for the count for a few days. Well, my son feeling better quickly is a good thing. My being sick while I try to chase him is not.

"I'll call your mom, see if she can take Li'l C tonight?" Edward placed me down. "Or…I can call Aro? If you're sick, too—"

In tears, I used an old tissue in my pocket to wipe my eyes.

I wasn't sure if it was my sinuses, or I felt that gross and unwell, but I was crying like a damn baby.

"Hey…" Edward used his handkerchief to clean my face. "You'll be fine by the party."

"Thanks." Truthfully, I didn't want him to leave, and I hated myself for it. "You can go."

He shook his head. "I'll call Aro? Why isn't he here, anyway?"

"He…had to work, had things to do," I said.

Edward quirked a brow.

"Right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I sent him to—" He pointed away. "Uh…I'll hang around a bit. Just to make sure you both get rest."

"Thank you," I cried. "It's so nice of you." A blubbering mess, I covered my face with the blanket.

Edward chuckled. "Come here." He gathered me in his arms again. "Take a sip."

I giggled.

"It'll put you to sleep, too." He offered me the flask.

"Since when do you carry one of these?" I shivered as I swallowed, and then I took another sip 'cause it felt good on my throat.

"I'll grab your tea." He left the bed.

I tried to fix my hair and blow my nose before he came back.

Feeling stupid, I slumped low, hoping to disappear into the mattress.

"What's this?" Edward came walking back with my tea and my grocery purse. It's where I hold my Green Stamps, coupons, and money . . . and I hide all the notes that come in the flowers there, too. It's stuffed with things, but I know no one will find it—Aro won't find it—or care what's in it.

"Going through my stuff?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, baby doll." He sat next to me. "I had some stamps, and I wanted to sneak some money in there—just in case."

"I'm okay." I averted my gaze.

Edward paid this month's rent before I could, before Aro could offer me money—not that I'd take it.

"You haven't read any of the cards?"

I shook my head and sipped my tea.

He hummed. "Yet…you haven't thrown them away?"

I didn't say anything.

"Read them sooner than later." He took my cup from me to place it on the nightstand.

Suddenly nauseous again, I panicked, leaving the bed to run. Then I got sick in the toilet.

"Baby doll," Edward sighed, rubbing my back and holding my hair.

His touch sent shivers down my spine, and then I heaved again. "I'm fine." I moved to lean over the sink.

Edward placed toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"I got it." It angered me that he was playing this nice guy act. It was an act. He's not capable of being nice, warm, and kind. "You should go…I'll—" I coughed. "If you're that concerned, although I can't imagine why you would be…" Edward blanched, hearing my words. "I'll call Aro or my mom, or Jake…but we're dandy."

He leaned into me. "I'm concerned because I care."

I brushed my teeth, ducking my eyes.

"You should eat something." He left the bathroom.

When he didn't loiter around the hall, I thought he might have left. No matter, I crawled into bed to hug the blankets before I started crying. I just felt miserable, and sad, and lonely.

Even if Renee didn't agree with some of the choices I'd made, all I wanted to do was cuddle with my mom. I felt so sick . . . and juvenile, but everyone wants their mom when they're sick. Right?

I sipped my tea, hoping the little bit of brandy might make me sleepy.

Suddenly seeing Edward walk toward the room made me jump.

"I thought you left."

He didn't say anything, coming over to my side of the bed with a plate. "Eat." Two pieces of toast sat on the dish.

"Thanks." I started to pick apart the bread, wondering when he'd leave.

"Bella, eat the fuckin' toast." He held a piece up to my mouth. "Ya gotta eat. Li'l C…he's a baby. _You?_ Come on, doll."

I grinned, taking a bite. "Don't get mad."

He smiled. "I'm not mad."

I chewed and swallowed, quick to take another bite. The toast scratched my throat, which felt good.

Edward lit a cigarette and leaned back on the headboard. "Can we be friends?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Good." He poked my hand with his pinky. "How are things with Aro?"

I nodded. "We're great . . . How are things with Rose?"

"Amicable." He took a drag of his cigarette.

"That's nice," I whispered.

We didn't talk, say much else before I fell asleep.

I woke up surprised.

Edward had spent the night. He'd pulled his Barcalounger into Li'l C's room, and he slept there. Since my son was still asleep, too, I placed a blanket over Edward and closed the door.

Then I tried to join the world of the living. Trying to fake it until I make it again, I made some coffee, bathed, and I put on real clothes. I put my hair in a ponytail. But I felt a little bit better, just snot-ridden.

The phone rang, which made me run for it.

Aro called to say he had fresh bagels. He'd be here in ten minutes.

Frantic, I didn't know what to do.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear, not wanting to disturb my son.

He sighed, sneaking his arm around my waist.

I bent low again. "Edward, wake up."

He hugged me tight, palming my ass.

It put butterflies in my stomach, but I thought he was faking. "I know you're up."

Edward grinned at me, removing his arm. "Can't blame a guy."

I placed my finger to my mouth.

Edward was quick to follow me out.

I closed the door behind him while he kissed my forehead. "You're still warm. Go back to bed." His lips lingered.

I shut my eyes, placing my hand on his chest and finding his actions soothing.

"Bella."

I looked up to him.

"Go back to bed…I'll—"

I shook my head. "Aro will be here any minute. I don't want problems, or for there _to be_ problems."

Edward nodded. "I'll just get my hat."

"Right." Again, I didn't know why I felt like crying. "Why do you have to be nice?"

Edward seemed confused. "What? I've always—"

"Not always."

He sighed, coming back over to me. "Read the cards. Please. If by the new year, you haven't…" He left his mouth open, at a loss for words. "There's just things you should know, but there's no shelf life, I guess." He furrowed his brow. "No rush, but I hope you read them . . . Feel better, baby doll. You need anything—anything at all. You know where to find me."

"Thank you," I said, standing on my toes, wanting to do something...I just stepped away from him. "Seriously…thank you, Edward."

He winked, placing his fedora on.

I faked a giggle as I let him out, only for my lip to quiver.

Shaking it off, I took the butter out of the refrigerator and set the table for breakfast.

When I heard shouting, I ran to the kitchen window to open it a crack. I couldn't hear much with it closed.

"You came to me, like a man, which was commendable!" Edward shouted. "And I told you to take care of them—" he continued in Italian for a while, words I couldn't make out.

And then it was Aro's turn to shout back.

Edward poked his chest. "If you can't, then I will. It's that simple. She needed you last night—"

Aro replied in his native language.

Edward seemed taken aback.

He actually stepped away from Aro, and I wondered what happened, what was so horrible. "_Di sposarti? Sposarto_?" Edward asked, shock and dismay written on his face.

Knowing "_sposarto_" means "to marry" or "married" in Italian, my stomach lurched.

"No!" Edward roared. "Fuck no. It's too soon!"

Aro laughed. "It's'a not your business!" He spoke with his hands. "_Bella la mia donna_!" he hollered something back about me being his woman. Fuck. Confused, I backed away from the window when they broke apart.

_Was Aro going to ask me to marry him?_

I know he's also a bit old-fashioned, coming from a country that still hasn't recovered from the War, but...

We haven't been going steady very long.

_Heck, I'm still disoriented, trying to make sense of my time with Edward! _

I do love Aro, though.

_And love is the basis of marriage . . . _

"_Buona fortuna!"_ Edward wished Aro luck while getting into his car. "She turned the last guy down!" He peeled away from the curb, burning rubber.

I narrowed my eyes at nothing.

_Edward's so cocky. _

Before Aro knocked, I managed to check on Little Carlo.

And Aro needed to wait a second.

My feet were rooted to the floor in my son's room. Little Carlo no longer felt warm. After not sleeping for almost two days, he was snoozing away. "Aro might make a good daddy," I whispered. "You already have a daddy, but…" I palmed my forehead. "I wish you could tell me, C…Do you like Aro?"

My son was still sleeping.

When Aro knocked again, I ran for the door.

But I didn't open it right away.

I took in a couple of breaths before I did. "Good morning."

He smiled wide. "_Buongiorno, Bella'stellina_." Aro placed a soft kiss on my lips. "You no feel good?"

I waved a hand. "I'm fine, really and truly."

"Good." He placed the paper bag of bagels onto the table. "You make coffee?"

"Yes," I sighed, willing the knots in my belly away.

After I served him coffee, I buttered a bagel for him.

Aro took a ring box out of his jacket. I almost dropped his plate, but I managed to place it back onto the counter. "Um…"

Aro grinned, sliding it toward me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open."

I nodded, tentative to do as he said. "Yowza!" It was a diamond ring. There was a single stone, which wasn't very big at all, and a gold band. And it was perfect. I just didn't know…

"_Bella'stellina…"_ He left the chair to kneel to my side. "_Prommetto—"_ he placed his hand on his chest, promising "—to love'a you until _giorno della mia morte_…until the day I die, and then from—" he pointed up "—_paradiso_. Be my wife. Love me. Make'a _bambini_ with me."

I giggled, getting down to my knees, too. "I—" I was still torn, and I swallowed a bunch of times, blowing out breath after breath. I hoped I wouldn't ruin his proposal by vomiting on him.

"I love you." He tore the ring out the box to place it on my finger. "Yesterday, I, eh, looked at a home. For us." He kissed the ring.

"Really? You did that?" My face crumbled. "Aro…" I held my heart.

"I was busy. Bella, I sorry I was not here—"

I placed my lips to his, wanting to shut him up and hoping I wouldn't get him sick. "Okay…yes, I'll marry you." My lip quivered.

His words were sweet.

They were everything I'd ever imagined my love saying to me.

Aro smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you."

I leaned away to hold his face. "No…thank you…for standing up to Edward, helping me…loving me." I exhaled a shuddering breath. "I love you."

"You are worth dying for."

I sobbed, resting my forehead to his neck, but then Li'l Carlo started crying. "I'll be right back." I left him to tend to the baby. "Guess what?" I asked my son.

"Da-da-da-da-da—" He babbled, reaching for me.

"My love…" I rocked him before placing him back down to change his diaper. He'd continued to cry softly, but he calmed down enough by the time I was done. "Guess what? Mama's getting married." I smiled at Aro as I placed Li'l C in his highchair.

"_Si_…" Aro held his hand.

I giggled, getting Li'l Carlo some milk for his bottle.

* * *

_**T**_he day of the Christmas party, I was feeling great.

Sadly, I felt worse before I started to feel much better. Between being sick, taking care of Li'l Carlo, I felt horrible that Aro and I didn't celebrate our engagement.

Last night, we went to my parents' house for dinner.

Anna, who thinks Aro is just dreamy, started shouting and jumping around. She was so happy for me. My mother was ecstatic because she adores Aro, and my dad? Well, Dad surprised me by enveloping me into a hug. He'd known all about Aro's plans.

Aro went to my father to ask for my hand.

Dad wants to put my being with Edward and that whole mess behind us.

I agreed, thankful that everything was falling into place.

Jake agreed to babysit so I could get my hair washed and set, and so I could accompany Aro to the party.

I won't lie. I liked being out and about, even at the social club. Edward used to take me out all the time. Aro takes me out, too, but we're alone. Alas, when I'd go out with Edward, I'd be happier to show off my new clothes and jewels.

Tonight, even though I was with Aro, it was no exception.

My father was proud to call Aro his son-in-law, introducing him to everyone he didn't know.

My mother…well, she had to show everyone my engagement ring.

When Edward arrived, he had a redhead and a blonde—one under each arm—and it made me smile. Like, everything was right in the world, him surrounded by beautiful women.

"Chardonnay!" A brown-haired lady told the bartender. She'd arrived with Emmett, but she was older, didn't seem his blonde/blue-eyed type.

"Hello," I said.

The last time I'd been here, every guy was with their girlfriend, mistress, but tonight the wives were here. I figured she was Emmett's wife, Angela, but I wasn't sure.

She looked to me from over her mink stole. I didn't wear mine today, choosing my modest coat instead. I try not to wear anything from Edward when I'm with Aro. "Hello." She seemed standoffish.

I looked around for Aro, but I didn't see him. "I'm—"

"I know who you are," she said.

"Oh…" I sipped my wine.

"You're the reason Rose didn't come tonight."

"I…I'm engaged…to Aro." I furrowed my brow. "I…"

"Yeah, I heard that, too. Did he have a better offer?" She smiled.

"Hey!" Emmett sidled up to her, and he stole her glass. "You've had enough—"

"I get one night out a year!" she drawled, stealing her drink back. "But I betta watch it…you'll try to knock me up again."

Emmett grinned. "We can get to trying now, if you'd like."

"I thought pigs weren't allowed at this party—"

Emmett covered her mouth, throwing me an apologetic smile. "She's bombed, Bella. I'm sorry." He escorted her away from the bar.

I stared down to my ring, willing myself not to cry.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Edward asked for another drink.

By his stench, because of how close he was, he must be drunk.

"Congratulations," he whispered in my ear, which sent a shiver down my spine.

I leaned my head away. "Thanks."

"Now, he'll be a real U.S. Citizen." He chuckled around the rim of his glass.

I refused to cry again, looking around for Aro.

There were too many people, and I was wearing flats today. I couldn't find him. "Because no one can love me, right?" I swore I wouldn't cry, stiffening my upper lip.

He placed his knuckle to my arm. "That's not true."

"Where's your harem?" I asked. "Your girls?"

"Ginger and Blondie?" He raised a brow. "They're somewhere."

"Are those their names?" I smiled despite myself.

He shrugged, finishing off his cognac. "I dunno…" He asked for another drink.

"Maybe you should slow down," I said.

Edward laughed. "I gotta get through tonight…" He stared out to the crowd. "It's hard—seeing you with him."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, please—"

"Why are you dressed like some pauper's wife?" he asked. "You have a closet full of glamorous outfits—your mink, a box full of jewels."

I sipped my wine, taking a huge gulp, as I noticed a few people stare our way. "I didn't want to look like a whore."

He laughed again, closing his eyes. "You're a star, baby doll…You shine no matter what you wear, but I ain't never seen you look like a whore. Never. You always—Bella, baby, you…" He placed his hand on my back.

I moved away from him.

"You always look gorgeous…Every minute of every day, from the moment you wake 'til you go to bed. Even when you're sleeping, even when you're in pajamas, even when you're ill." He tipped his glass back.

"Thank you." I tried not to grin, but my cheeks flushed.

He hummed, palming my face. "How's the sex?"

"I'm not answering that." We'd still only done it the one time, and there was nothing to tell anyway. "Now, you're being rude."

"Don't friends ask each other things like that?"

"You don't ask ladies things like that." I know he doesn't see me as such, so I shouldn't be surprised. "How were Ginger and Blondie?" I asked.

"Wouldn't know…Maybe I'll know later…if only it was that…simple." He huffed a chuckle, although it didn't sound very mirthful at all.

"Simple?" I quirked a brow.

Everything is always simple, easy for Edward.

His face fell as he stared into his glass. "Can we talk tomorrow? Just you and me? We can take the baby to see Santa and get lunch?"

Emptiness washed over me, this pit in my stomach. "Edward—"

He groaned. "You love him…? You agreed to the proposal."

I tried to peer around people. My mother made eye contact with me, and it was obvious she disapproved of who I was talking to. "I should go find Aro." I went to step away from him.

Edward pulled me back; the club was packed, and only my mother seemed to be watching us. "Does he make you scream?" he whispered, touching his nose to my ear.

Feeling tingly, even if I wanted to deck him, I moved away.

"Does he lick your tight cunt until you're thrashing?" His hand slid down my back, brushing his palm on my ass.

I gasped, jerking away. "How could you?" I stared at him, appalled.

He smirked. "You're indecent in the best way imaginable."

"Indecent?" I asked. "Right, I'm a whore—"

He placed his finger to my lips. "You're not, nor have you ever been that word. Don't let me hear you say that again."

"What are you gonna do?" I teased.

He closed his eyes, smiling brightly. "You know what I could do." Edward finished off his drink. "What I do when you're bad…Does Aro know how wanton, how carnal and passionate you can be?"

I smiled, leaning closer. "Oh…Baby, you should hear the way he shouts _my name_." I pointed to myself. "No complaints. Did _you_ have complaints, Edward?" I caressed his hand. "I know different women are your thing, but were you ever left unsatisfied when you left my bedroom?" I pulled his suspender and snapped it back.

Edward squeezed my hand, hard. "You're making a mistake." He was angry, but he was trying to mask it. "You think you love him, but you don't…I don't think you do."

"I do love him. How would you know? Since when do you give a fuck how _I_ feel? And I don't care what _you_ think." I snatched my hand back.

"Baby doll…I've seen you in love before," he whispered.

"I don't love you," I said, searching his eyes. "Get it into your head—I love Aro, not you. I never have and I never will love you, Edward." My stomach was in knots again.

"Well…" He turned to the bartender, asking for another drink. "That's unfortunate." He nodded, looking back to me. "Read my notes before you walk down any aisles. Can you promise me that?" Edward sipped his drink.

"I'm gonna throw them away."

"Don't." He kissed my heated cheek. "Congratulations, baby doll."

I stared after him, watching him disappear into the crowd.

My mother glared at me.

I polished off my second glass of wine, feeling sick to my stomach again.

Maybe I hadn't made a full recovery just yet.

"What was that?" Mom asked.

"He…wished me luck," I said, blowing out a slow breath.

"Stay away from him," she warned.

"I'm trying." I was honest.

_**Thank you for reading. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**For Cara.**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**C**_hristmas Eve morning, I woke up with one helluva hangover. I tossed my cookies into the toilet and staggered back to bed. I wished I could pull myself together to grab a cup of coffee from downstairs.

Instead, I sipped from my flask—hair of the dog.

The last time I saw Rose, she'd asked me to knock off the drinking.

Alas, I do not have a problem.

I just feel a little better when I'm drunk. I'm not a fall-down drunk either, although I can get chatty.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I heard bedsprings bouncing above my head. Bella and Aro were obviously fucking, and that thought filled me with rage, but I didn't do anything. I actually listened intently, wondering if she'd scream the same, if she'd moan, groan, and have the same face as she climaxed.

Those thoughts, combined with my anger, sent me in to frenzy.

While I strained to hear, my hand snuck down my pants—to find my cock hard.

Just thinking about Bella, naked, on her back mere feet from me…

I withdrew my hand when the bed stopped moving above me.

A boisterous laugh escaped me.

_What was that? Two minutes? _

Feeling better instantly, by the knowledge alone, I moseyed to the fridge for a glass of milk—something to coat my stomach before I downed the aspirin powder. But then I went back to bed.

However, I didn't stay in bed.

When I heard footfalls coming down the stairs, I crept to the door—just to see her face, wondering if she was satisfied, wondering if she'd have that glow to her skin. I also wondered why she'd be leaving so quickly—so soon after they'd finished.

Imagine my surprise when I _didn't_ see Bella.

I opened the door to stare Aro in the eyes.

He didn't say anything to me, ushering his date down the next flight of stairs.

"What the_ fuck_ did you do?" I shouted.

Aro closed the door after the woman, quick to run back up the steps.

I yoked him up by his collar, using my forearm to cut off his air supply. "What'd you do?"

He pushed me away from him. "I'm not married yet."

I shook my head. "You just got engaged—you proposed three days ago!"

"Four," he corrected me.

Angry, I threw my fist out and bopped him in the mouth. "You said—"

"I'm taking care of her! She is happy! I do love her!" He held his jaw.

"And yet…" I widened my arms.

"It's none of your business—"

"Bella _is _my business," I said.

"No, she isn't. She's my fiancée!"

"Who you just cheated on!" I punched him in the nose.

"With respect—" he showed me his palms "—you cannot judge me."

"I can and I will!"

_I'm the pot and I'll call the kettle black_.

I didn't give a fuck.

My leg made a quick swoop, taking his legs out from under him. "Break off the engagement. Tell her what you did—"

He laughed. "No…I'm allowed. Once we get married, no. Right now? She's…I don't know. She's acting different, and she does not like sex."

I chuckled. "Maybe you're not doin' it right!"

"I do right." He pointed to himself.

I palmed my forehead, and I wasn't going to get into a lecture, nor would I admit to being serenaded by bedsprings for a measly two minutes. "Bella loves you…"

"You're a hypocrite!" He got to his feet.

"I don't give a fuck. Aro, I'm a lot of things. You tell her, or _I_ will," I said.

Aro laughed again. "Who's she going to believe? Me? Or, you? The liar?"

I advanced toward him. "You're lucky…You're real fuckin' lucky she loves you or else I would have sent your ass back to Naples! You'd be trading mules for coffee beans instead of being engaged to the most beautiful—" I stopped myself, looking to the floor.

"I fucked up, but if I had the chance again…? I wouldn't squander it. I'd do the right thing—worship, show her love." But I didn't even know how to do those things. "The only reason you're alive is because of her…because of her love. Don't take it for granted."

"The only reason you wanted me dead was because of her, too." Before I could reply, he continued. "We're not married yet…I know being with other women is wrong after marriage. That's the difference between us."

"Get the fuck out my face!" I was tired of looking at him, and I was saddened for my doll face—my baby doll.

But how could I tell her?

Aro was correct.

While I've never lied to Bella—never, as I've always been straight with her—she obviously knows me, knows I'm vengeful and a whole mess of other horrible things.

I'm still not a saint.

Yes, I pine for Bella. I yearn, I ache for her touch, to be with her. However, that doesn't stop me from trying—trying to get over her, trying to be with other women. The first time I tried…I couldn't get an erection, which bugged me out. I didn't even try for a little while. My head was too fucked.

Then, after all that shit at the Christmas party the other night…

Even with Blondie and Ginger trying…

They touched each other, they touched me…and I was too drunk to do much of anything.

I passed out with my dick in my hand.

And I swear one of them ripped me off, but I can't be sure.

When I woke up, my pockets were lighter, and they were gone.

Oh well...

And, yes, I was robbed because no services were rendered. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Go to the local whorehouse and demand a refund?

My cock failed me once more.

There's nothing wrong with my dick. I know it's all in my head since I caught a hard-on minutes prior—right there in my bed. That fuckin' baby doll of mine, who didn't even belong to me...it was her fault; she's ruined me, and I can't even hate her.

_Madonn'_, and some people wonder why I drink so much?

Pussy wasn't supposed to make me sick. It's something I've always enjoyed. It's supposed to get me laid.

Last night, since peace and unity talks aren't going so well, Emmett and I had to ride out to the Bronx. Old man Orsini had to go. We did what we did, and after Christmas, we're to meet with them again. Well, I was to meet with Orsini. No one knows we did it, although I'm sure they have an idea.

Fuck them.

That shit doesn't matter.

"Are you…going to tell her?" Aro asked, sounding wary.

"Don't fuck up again," I whispered, entering my apartment to slam the door.

Then I crawled back into bed to rest.

Later on, I had to head to Roe's for dinner. Franny and Seth are coming. Emmett, his rude wife, and their brood will be there, too—along with Carlisle and his young Irish girlfriend, Esme. They met the week he'd come home. He was never married, a habitual bachelor, and they're talking marriage now.

My own marriage?

I don't have one.

We're legally divorced.

After I got in touch with a lawyer—my old defense attorney, actually—he got me in touch with a judge. It cost me a pretty penny, but Judge Michaelson granted us a quick divorce—it was no-fault.

The lawyer I hired for Rose and my lawyer helped us go through our assets. Honestly, all we have is what's in the bank, the house, the car, the deli, and the social club. The last two were left to me by my uncle, but Rose didn't stake a claim in it. We'd spoken beforehand, and I told her what she was getting: the house, Marie, and alimony. That's it.

And…whatever alimony doesn't cover, she knows she can ask. Especially for Marie, that goes without saying.

We have joint custody of our daughter. I can visit whenever I want, which was what I'd fought for.

Rose didn't care about anything but that.

Since I'm a shady character, she told both her lawyer and the judge that I should have limited contact with Marie.

I'd set the whole thing up, so she was playing the victim card for no reason.

But she'd said that, wanted to do that, just to hurt me.

No one knows we got a divorce.

Well, Bella would know if she read that one note.

Later on was sure to be fun.

Honestly, all I want is to see Franny and Marie. I want to watch my daughters open their gifts, have a nice meal with friends, but I knew I'd be miserable.

I'm always miserable.

Mere weeks ago—well, about seven weeks ago, but who's counting? _Me_—I basically had everything.

Because I had Bella.

I was just too stupid to realize it.

And I was miserable then, too.

I didn't know I loved Bella until it was too late.

Before that, I was so worried about her getting hurt, I tried not to be…emotional, affectionate, or...nice around her. I didn't want her to fall in love with me. Funny how I thought she had, was sure of it, only to be wrong.

I missed the normalcy, the comfort of being at Bella's apartment.

I missed everything about Bella.

I missed her son, Little C, too.

We'd watch TV together. We'd share food. Hell, I'd even talk to him. Bella might know those things, but I did my best to hide a lot.

I didn't want her getting the wrong idea.

If I knew then what I know now…I would have just let the chips fall where they were supposed to.

Now she's engaged…

Honestly, I just want her happy.

I'm not a good man, I'm not a good husband.

Eighteen years of marriage—a failed marriage, where I was never faithful—was proof that I'm no good.

Hearing Aro walking around upstairs, I quickly got dressed.

I'd shower later.

She was on my mind, and I wanted to give them the gifts I'd gotten them for Christmas.

I got Li'l Carlo a pet frog. It's made of wood, but it has a string, so he can pull the frog around the apartment. More wooden blocks. These had numbers on them, a toy truck, and a Brooklyn Dodgers' baseball cap.

Last year, the Dodgers left Brooklyn, but I was still a fan, and I hoped he would be, too.

For Bella, I didn't go too crazy.

Buying presents for children is no big deal—not to me—but I knew showering Bella with things wasn't my place anymore.

I got Bella two silk scarves, which is _hardly_ a gift.

Ironically, the one she'd tied around my rearview mirror is still there.

I never moved it and I didn't mind it being there.

It's worn and dirty from the weather, but…

Pushing my hair back, I placed my hat on my head and left the apartment. When I'd gone to Macy's, I had them gift wrap my purchases. They were still in my car. I'd placed my presents for the girls under the tree already.

Rose gets nothing since she tried to take my kid from me.

_I hope the milkman, whoever the fuck gives her crabs._

Before I got in my car, I snagged a cup of joe from the store. Jasper's little girlfriend, Alice, was working today. She's a nice kid, but quirky like Jasper.

I'm on the books as store owner and manager, but I have no part in actually running it.

Although, I might tell Jasper to buy those paper cups with the top, so I can take my coffee to-go.

I drove to Bella's with a ceramic mug in my hand.

I didn't care.

Anything to cover the stench of booze.

I should have showered, but I wanted to head over before Aro could get there.

He's always hovering, nervous when I'm around Bella.

The only way I could talk to her at the party the other day was because I'd asked him to watch my car.

_I'm still his boss. _

After parking my car, I grabbed the gifts, and marched up the steps—my stomach doing backflips. I used my key to enter the hall, but I never use it to get into Bella's apartment now.

I knocked and then saw shadows at the bottom of the door.

"I know you're in there," I said.

The door unlocked and she'd opened it wide for me.

Bella was hiding behind the door, but Little Carlo was clapping at the TV.

"Hello…" I chanced a glance at her. Bella was crying, had been crying for a while, judging by how red her face was. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing." She shook her head. "Co-Coffee?" she offered.

I placed the gifts down on the table. "Talk to me."

She opened her mouth, only to sob.

"Baby doll…" The sight broke my heart.

"Don't pretend like you care!" she shouted. "You didn't care before! So careless! You didn't give a shit!"

I massaged my forehead.

I explained my reasons for that—not wanting Bella to get hurt, fall in love with me—in one of the notes.

"I always cared." I was too dim, stupid to show it.

She shook her head. "You keep ruining my life!" Bella barked. "It seems every time I'm close to having things together, you swoop in like a tornado to destroy it!"

She'd gained the baby's attention, and he smiled, running toward me.

I crouched low to catch him.

"No!" Bella intercepted, gathering him into her arms. "I won't let you hurt him, too."

Angry, I stood up. "I'd _never_ hurt him!"

"It's bad enough he always comes to you!"

I sighed. "Put him in his crib and we'll talk—tell me what I've done now!" I widened my arms. "How have I ruined your life? I gave you what you wanted. I let you go…you're engaged! You wanted Aro, you got him!"

Bella turned from me, hugging on to Little Carlo tightly as she sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around them both. "Talk to me."

Bella nestled back into me.

"Can I take him?" I whispered. "Please?"

She turned to place Li'l C in my arms.

"Hey!" I tried to be enthusiastic, smiling at him.

Little Carlo placed his hands on my cheeks, which always makes me feel like a million bucks. "I'm gonna talk to Mama," I whispered, placing him in the crib.

He whined, reaching for me, but I handed him a toy. "Play with that."

He babbled some baby gibberish.

"I know," I agreed for the sake of doing so. "I'll be back." I kissed his hair. "Hopefully."

Entering the living room, I saw Bella crying into a pillow.

"Baby doll…" I rubbed her back.

She leaned over to bury her head into my chest.

I hugged her tight, reveling in the contact, but I hated that she was sad. "What happened?"

"You ruined me…that's what happened."

My stomach was in knots.

I could point out that I never _made_ her do anything. But I knew what choices she'd had. I was the one who gave them to her. "Did you read the cards?"

She pushed me away. "No."

Confused, I stared at her. For a second, I thought maybe she was mixed up—maybe the ball was back in my court after I'd poured my heart out. "What's the matter?"

She met my gaze. "I…I don't…I need money."

I nodded. "Fine." I didn't see a big deal.

"A thousand dollars—"

"For what?" I asked. "That's a lot of money." I had it. I could give it to her. I just couldn't figure out why Bella needed _that much_ scratch.

"Forget it," she whispered, massaging her temples. "I-I'm sorry. Don't tell Aro that I asked you. I, um…" She broke down in tears again.

I made her look at me, fearful. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" It was unimaginable.

_What kind of trouble could she be in?_

Bella wouldn't stop crying, and I thought about what I'd just asked—the few meanings it had.

"Are you with child?" I asked. "Bella…" I placed my hand on her flat stomach.

Still confused, I hoped that _if_ she was, it was _my_ baby.

That thought alone made me feel warm.

It made my heart jump, excitement filling me.

If it's Aro's…that would be unfortunate…for me.

_How would we be able to know?_

Within a split second, all these thoughts hit me.

She pushed me away. "No…" Bella wiped her eyes, composing herself. "I'm not."

"Oh…" I nodded. "'Cause…if you were, I mean, what would be the big deal?" I needed to make sure she was being truthful. "You and Aro could just move the wedding up—"

"We've only done it once and he used a prophylactic. Aro cares about me! He loves me!" she ranted. "Someone loves me for me! Who I am!"

My vision was blurry again; I looked away from her until it went away. "I love you," I whispered.

Bella barked out a laugh. "That's rich…Edward, you're like a dog with all the bones! You only say you love me now because you can't have me! Because I'm with Aro!"

"_Are you_ with child?" I asked, anger filling me. "If you are…I'd guess it's my kid!" I shouted, leaving the couch. "You wanted money to get rid of it? You hate me that much?" I towered over her.

Bella backed away from me. "No, stop—"

I grasped her biceps; to shake her, make her look at me. "You'd find some seedy quack with a dirty knife or a coat hanger to rob you? Kill you? Is _that_ how much you hate me? The thought alone—" I took another step toward her, pointing my finger, and her back hit the wall. "Bella—"

"Get away from me!" she shrieked, pushing me, and I stepped back. "Don't touch me! You make my skin crawl!"

I'd said those exact words to Roe.

Knowing how that feels—to have someone all over you, when you're repulsed by them—I felt even worse.

"Bella…" I stopped in my tracks, my body shaking. "Bella, tell me—"

"No!" Her eyes widened. "I'm not pregnant!"

I nodded, trying to slow my heart down by breathing deeply. "Bella—"

"I'm not…I just wanted my own money," she whispered. "We're getting the new house, but I don't expect him to pay my rent."

"I already paid your rent," I said, taking a seat on the couch again. "And I don't mind—"

"I just…wanted some money to save." She'd calmed down immensely.

I still had my suspicions, or maybe I just hoped. "Bella—"

"I'm not!" She cringed.

I put my hands up, deciding to let it go. "Fine."

"And if I was…?" Bella walked toward me. "You don't even look like you care. You never care!" she shouted, taking a fuckin' swing at me.

I stopped her hand, and she tore it from my grasp. "What's goin' on wit'chu?" I stared at her, still confused. If she loves Aro, if everything is dandy, why is she trying to hit me? Hurt me? I just didn't understand, nor has she told me how I've ruined her.

"I've always cared!" I hollered back. "Always!" I stood up to walk toward her again. "I made mistakes…I'm sorry. I was a blind fool! What do you want me to say? Bella, I love you…I love you. I love you!" I grabbed her face, crashing my lips to hers, kissing her deeply, which made my heart soar.

She sobbed into my mouth.

I let her go, turning away to pant. I'd forgotten to breathe. "I'm sorry."

Bella stared at the floor.

"I'm always doing the wrong things," I laughed at myself, wondering why I bother trying.

It's no use.

Bella's gone.

She's Aro's girl, and nothing I do does any good.

Nothing I say makes a difference. Nothing can make up for the past—how horribly I'd treated her, no matter my reasoning.

I'm a nuisance, the cancer in Bella's life.

"I'll leave you alone." I rasped, quick to clear my throat.

She didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry…I…" I shook my head. "I wish you…so much happiness." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I get around you…I say the wrong things. I do the wrong things…I'm always hurting you, forcing myself on you, inserting myself into your life, interfering...I won't do it anymore. I'll stay away." I let myself out of her apartment, taking a deep breath in the hall.

I shook it all off, knowing I had to move on.

It wasn't that easy, taking those first few steps.

Instead of going home to wallow, I forced myself to go to the club.

It's Christmas Eve.

I didn't expect anyone to be there, but Emmett was.

I chuckled. "I'mma start chargin' you rent."

He backed off the brunette sprawled on the couch, covering his cock with a pillow. "How are you?"

I shrugged, not saying more.

The brunette started to dress. "If I have to do him, too, it's extra."

Emmett looked to me, pointing to her. "Merry Christmas…my gift to you." He stepped into his pants.

I thought about it because she was decently attractive.

But I highly doubted I could achieve an erection right now—feeling the lowest I'd even been.

_And I spent ten years in the can, listening to Carlisle's chatty-ass._

"I'm good."

"Oh…you're in the same suit. Did'ju go home with that dame from last night?" he asked.

"Yeah," I lied. "Just came back from her place."

"Nice." Emmett seemed proud. "But you sure? She gives great head."

The brunette giggled. "Thanks for the compliment." She turned to him, and he zipped her dress.

Suddenly, someone was banging on the door.

Emmett and I grabbed our Lugers, and we made the brunette answer.

It was just Aro.

He came to yell at me.

Apparently, now he keeps a close eye on Bella, too. The lady downstairs called his apartment to let him know I'd stopped by. We were shouting, and that old hag heard Bella screaming.

_Yakkity-Yak-Yak. _

Aro was not happy.

He told me to stay away.

He could be jealous, or it's his guilty conscience.

I wrapped my arms around the brunette, her back to my chest. "I was dropping off Christmas gifts." I moved her hair, placing a kiss down on her neck. "I dunno what Mrs. Dimiglia was talkin' 'bout."

The brunette leaned back against me, holding my forearms.

"I don't want your woman…I care about her. I won't lie about that," I explained, my hands roaming down the dame's hips. "You know I care about her…the bruises on your face should remind you of that."

"You roughed him up?" Emmett guffawed.

I smiled at my friend.

Aro nodded. "Fine."

"She's your woman, _cuzo_. I just went to drop off gifts—for the baby." I sat in my chair, taking the brown-haired woman with me. "I'll stay away…I won't stop by ever again. Nothin'."

Brunette draped her arms around my neck, and she sucked my earlobe into her mouth, which was unexpected.

Aro walked to the bar to grab a drink.

I didn't feel the need to keep up the pretense. "Get the fuck off me." I pushed her.

She glared at me and went to sit by Emmett.

My friend laughed at me, shaking his head. "You said you were—"

I put my hand up, pointing to Aro.

Emmett had caught me in the lie.

But Aro changed his mind about the drink. He turned to face me. "Maybe I should take Bella back home."

"Naples?" Emmett scrunched his nose. "What the fuck is she gonna do there? Have ten kids? And her ass gets as wide as a Buick?" He threw his head back to laugh.

I found it comical as well. "You will do no such thing."

He shrugged. "After she's my wife, I'll take her where I want…I don't like it here." Aro grimaced. "At home, we have the villa…fresh air, it's warm…my mama is there."

"Ugh…a wife and a mom?" Emmett frowned, shuddering. "Both breathin' down ya neck? You're crazy."

"Bella will come with me if I tell her," Aro said. "Anything to get away from you." He stared daggers at me.

I widened my arms. "Go fuck ya'self, Aro. All right? You wanna go home? _You_ can go home. Bella and Carlo are staying here—"

"Can I talk to you outside?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I don't have anything else to say to you. If you're so concerned about'cha fiancé, why don't you go talk to her?"

Aro pushed his back, angry. It was written all over his face. "Are you still fuckin' her?"

"No…" I smirked, thinking that amusing. Especially since I'm not fucking anyone, which is an unfortunate turn of events.

He drew his own gun, quick to point that pistol at me. "Cousin…"

I didn't move an inch, my stance casual. "What would give you that idea?"

"Don't answer." Emmett slapped money in the brunette's hand and ushered her out of the club.

Once the door closed, Aro looked back to me.

"Put it away," I said. "I'm in no mood for this shit!" I stood up, making my chair fly back, wanting to rip him limb from limb again.

He stepped toward me with that pistol raised. And when I reached for mine, he loaded the chamber. "No one would miss you…"

I didn't say anything, and I didn't think he'd shoot me.

Aro's not stupid.

As my closest relative, he could rightfully—within the organization—get his hands on what I have. He'd need to be a made member, but he'd get the store and the club. Every hand I have in running numbers, sports books, and gambling—that'd be split up. He'd never be capo of my crew, nor would he be second-in-command.

He could and would benefit from my death, though.

Then I had a thought. "Carlo—Bella's pops put you up to this?"

He smiled, taking another step, but then he collapsed.

A silenced pop rang through the air, and Aro took a shot at me.

Flying back in my chair, I flipped over, drawing my heat—still covered by my desk.

"You all right?" Emmett asked, followed by two more hollowed shots.

It all happened so fast, but I didn't need to look at Aro to know he was dead.

It was fast and anticlimactic.

"We gotta get him outside!" Emmett shouted.

I hopped to my feet, feeling a little numb. "Uh…"

"Get him in your car!" Emmett started to drag him outside.

I grabbed Aro's feet. "Why?"

"I'll clean. You bring him to the hospital—"

I helped Emmett load him into my backseat, and I already knew Emmett's thought process.

He took a look around. The streets were quiet, no one out on Christmas Eve morning. He removed the silencer from his gun, and then fired a few shots into the air.

"Go!" Emmett closed the door.

He'd clean the club before anyone called it in—not that they would.

But I was sure the coppers would have questions, the hospital would call them.

Running around the side, I hopped in and took off for the hospital.

Then I threw my head back to laugh while I stopped at a red light.

That was…until I thought about Bella.

**Thank you for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**For Cara**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Bella POV **

"I've always cared!" Edward shouted. "Always!" He stood, walking toward me, and I made no move to back away. "I made mistakes…I'm sorry. I was a blind fool! What do you want me to say? Bella, I love you…I love you. I love you!" He palmed my cheeks to kiss me with force.

My heart sang and broke in that moment . . . but I kissed him back.

He turned away, letting me go. "I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say, even more confused and saddened.

"I'm always doing the wrong things," he laughed. "I'll leave you alone."

I wasn't sure what I wanted—feelings of guilt, shame, and sorrow filling me.

"I'm sorry…I…" He shook head. "I wish you…so much happiness." He gulped, and I saw the tears on his cheeks. I knew I needed to say something, anything, but I was petrified. "I get around you…I say the wrong things…I do the wrong things. I'm always hurting you, forcing myself on you, inserting myself into your life, and interfering...I won't do it anymore. I'll stay away."

He let himself out.

My knees felt weak, and I slowly sat on the floor to cry my eyes out.

But then I ran into the hallway, only to see him slam the door downstairs.

By the time I got to the window, he was speeding away from the curb—burning rubber.

I wailed, palming my stomach, wondering what I was going to do.

I kept telling myself to relax, not to think about it. Until I go to the doctor, there's no way to know for sure. That test takes a couple of days, too, but then I was also pretty sure.

There were too many variables, too many thoughts and feelings to sort through.

I didn't know what to do.

Aro loves me.

He wants to marry me, take care of Little C and me—make an honest woman out of me.

Even if we've only been engaged a few days, people are being polite.

Well, most people.

Now, that's not important.

I might be in trouble again..

There's _no way_ it's Aro's baby.

We only had sex a week ago

There's no way I could pretend it's Aro's.

He wants to wait and get married this spring…and I'll be showing by then.

I had to let Aro go.

I had to tell him.

Maybe he'd accept it?

Maybe he loves me enough?

Maybe he loves me enough to save me again?

We could pretend it's his baby, so I won't…

Be Edward's whore again?

That's what'll happen. Edward won't let me go. Maybe he won't expect sex this time, but I knew he wouldn't abandon his child. I do know _that much_ about him.

It'd be another bastard…another innocent child that would bear my shame.

He wouldn't use prophylactics.

He didn't care.

What's more confusing than all of that?

I wanted to believe his words—that he loves me, that he _does_ care.

But if he loves me…

If he cares…

Why does he keep hurting me?

And if I hate him, like I swear I do…

Why…?

Why do I always want him near? Why do I melt when his hands touch me? Why did I kiss him back earlier?

Why couldn't I feel half of what I feel for Edward, for Aro?

Why…?

When I found myself on the kitchen floor, pulling my hair, I decided it was time to get up. I needed to calm myself down. I needed to compose myself. Aro would be here soon, and I didn't want him to see me like this.

I knew I had to tell him, but I didn't know how.

"Hey…" I lifted Li'l Carlo out of his crib.

"Da-da-da-da—" He pointed.

"No, Daddy's not here." I hugged him tightly. "You'll see him tomorrow."

"Mama…" He touched my face, which started a fresh round of tears.

"You might be having a little brother or sister soon," I cried. "I don't know how we're going to do it…I'm sorry." I sat on the floor with him. "I should have married your dad…"

Thinking of all the mistakes I've made, thinking of all the wrong turns…

Things would have been so much simpler if—

No.

"I love you." My lip quivered. "We're going to be fine."

He handed me his doll.

"Thank you." I held it while he walked over to his toy chest.

Come Monday morning, I had to make a doctor's appointment and find a job. I'll probably get fired when I'm big and pregnant, but I needed as much money as possible. No matter my feelings for Edward, I didn't want to be his goomarra again. No way.

To be loved, cherished, _and _respected…

And I was losing all that by letting Aro go.

There's the vain hope that he'll stay with me, but it's doubtful.

I know my parents won't help me.

There's a doctor in Manhattan who helps women miscarry, but that costs a thousand dollars.

I'd heard of someone around here who does it much cheaper…

I could get a job and then go on Welfare when the baby is born? No. They mostly only care for widows, not unwed mothers.

"I'm sorry," I told my son. "I wanted you to have everything—I wanna spoil you rotten." I pinched his cheek. "I was selfish…"

If I was still pretending he was my brother, I wouldn't be in this mess.

If I was still pretending he was my brother, I wouldn't be worried about how I was going to feed him, clothe him…if we'd have a roof over our heads.

No.

I _had_ to tell Edward.

Feelings aside, he has to know because I need his help.

The odds are against me, and Aro will leave me. I felt that in my gut. Then, I won't be able to hide anything.

Once Edward finds out—if I don't tell him—it'll all blow up.

Especially if the child has his hair, or his eyes…God, that'd be a beautiful baby.

When there was a knock, my stomach lurched.

I took Li'l C's hand and we went toward the door.

It was probably Aro, and I didn't know how I'd explain my face.

"Bella?" That wasn't Aro.

"Yeah?" I paused, not opening the door.

"It's Emmett Macari."

I unlocked the door to open it wide.

"Uh…" He stared at the hat in his hands. "You and the baby…youse should come with me."

"Why?" I picked Li'l C up, backing away from him.

"Gimme the baby—"

"No…" I said. "What's—"

He sighed. "There was…a drive-by shooting earlier…at the club?"

"Edward?" I cried, my heart leaping into my throat. "No…Is he alive?"

Emmett raised a brow, staring at me.

"Is he alive?" I shouted, grasping his hand. "Tell me!"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah…he's alive. Get your coats. I'll bring youse to him."

I rushed around like a lunatic and handed Emmett the baby.

Once we were bundled up, we ran down to his car.

While we drove toward the hospital, I couldn't stop crying.

No matter what he did…

Somewhere along the line, no matter how cruel, how wrong…I'd fallen in love with Edward.

It didn't make sense, but then it did?

I didn't know how I could love someone who'd treated me horribly, who'd ruined my life—not once but twice.

I'm carrying his baby, and now…?

"How bad is it?" I asked Emmett.

"I, uh…came to get you," he said. "I wasn't there."

"Oh…" I wiped my eyes. "He can't die!" My face crumbled. "He can't die…he can't. I have so much to tell him…I-I—"

"Relax…all right?" He squeezed my shoulder. "Lemme park the car."

"No!" I scooted to the door, trying to hold Carlo and open it.

Emmett double-parked and ran around to my side. I thrust Little C into his arms. "The emergency room?" I ran toward it, familiar with the neighborhood hospital.

When I ran inside, my head whipped around.

"Bella…"

Hearing Edward, I turned toward the sound. He was standing in the waiting area, smoking a cigarette.

"You're okay!" I jumped to wrap my arms around him. "Oh my God…I was so scared." I squeezed him, burying my head into his chest. "Oh my God…" A blubbering mess, I was relieved, and it was overwhelming. I was so happy that he was all right.

He hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be sorry." I searched his eyes, willing him to kiss me. "I—Edward, I—" I saw that his shirt was covered in blood. "Are you hurt? Why—" Confused, I dug into him, pushing his jacket aside, feeling along his chest and trying to claw his shirt away.

"Are you hurt? I don't understand," I sobbed. "Edward, what's—"

Edward lifted my chin, his eyes glassy. "I got him here as fast as I could."

I backed away from him. "Wh-What?"

"Aro," he whispered, reaching for my hand.

I put my hands up. "What?"

"Baby doll…Aro was shot," he said.

I shook my head. "No. No!" I wailed a sorrowful cry, my heart breaking into more pieces. "No!"

The guilt hit me like a ton of bricks, and I ran to the trash can to be sick.

How could I have forgotten about Aro?

I just forgot.

He loved me so much, put his life on the line for me—to be with me.

And I…

I lusted after Edward.

I love Edward.

I worried and feared the loss of Edward while Aro was dying.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward rubbed my back.

Hugging onto him, I was so relieved. He was okay.

Hugging onto him, I did not want to let go.

Hugging onto him, I didn't know what to do, how to feel.

I wanted to trade places with Aro. That's how much guilt I had, it threatened to drown me.

"He loved me," I whispered. "I…"

"I'm sorry." Edward palmed my cheek.

I leaned into his touch.

"Do you want to see him?" Edward whispered.

"Not like that," I cried. "I can't."

"Shhh." He rubbed my back again. "I am so fuckin' sorry, baby doll…I know you loved him."

My lip quivered. "Yeah…"

Edward left his chair. "We'll take you guys home." He took Little Carlo from Emmett, and I grabbed his free hand as we walked out.

* * *

_**N**_o good to anyone, Edward was going to spend the night to help me take care of Carlo. I swore I'd be all right, but I wasn't. All these thoughts still ran through my head, and I couldn't make sense of them.

Aro was gone.

My fiancé was dead.

And I was pregnant with another man's baby.

The man in the living room…

It was around midnight when I left my bedroom. I couldn't sleep, and I knew he was out there. Edward was fast asleep on the couch, and his light snore, the one that used to bug me, was music to my ears.

"Edward…" I sniffled.

He jumped up.

I lifted the blanket to lie next to him. "Hi…"

His eyes were slits. He was half asleep. "You okay?"

"No." I rested my head to his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I reveled in it.

My fiancé was in the morgue, and I was on my couch with his cousin.

"I'm sorry…" I moved to leave.

"Just stay." Edward held me there. "Let me be here for you."

I collapsed into him. "Thank you." His scent invaded my senses, and I molded myself to his body, feeling tingly, feeling a spark, feeling…

Amongst all these emotions, I wanted to feel good; I wanted Edward.

"I am…pregnant." I blurted it out, which felt great. It was a small weight lifted from my shoulders.

Edward stiffened, leaning away to face me, but I couldn't meet his gaze.

"It's yours…" I cried. "I'll…I won't make a stink. I won't do anything to 'cause a scandal. You can move us farther away before I start showing." I rambled, nervous, my body shaking. "I have nothing. I'm gonna need help…No one else is gonna help me. I'll get a job—I'll do, I'll be whatever you want." A sob got caught in my throat. "I just need…Carlo and this baby taken care of, and I can't do it on-on my own."

"You're—" Edward cleared his throat. "Baby doll…you're having a baby? _My_ baby?" His hand palmed my stomach that quickly filled with butterflies.

I nodded, leaning my forehead to his chest. "I was scared to tell Aro, and now he's dead."

Edward let out a large breath. "I'm here…I'll be here." I felt a tear fall on my cheek, realizing he was crying. "I'll take care of you guys…Just—let me be a father to my kid." He pulled his hand away from my stomach. "You and me…we can stay friends. You don't owe me anything. You've given…Christ, Bella, you've given me so much. I'll help you in any way I can. You tell me…what you want."

"Thank you." I kissed his chest, and he stiffened again. "I'm sorry."

Edward lifted my chin to search my eyes.

I licked my lips, waiting for him to kiss me, but he let me go.

* * *

_**T**_he next morning, I woke up in my bed.

Edward must have carried me in, but he was nowhere in sight.

Nervous, I ran out.

I saw Edward in the kitchen, feeding Carlo.

The nasty scent in the air told me he'd made eggs, or he tried to and burned them. "You made eggs?" I asked, and the thought made me smile.

Edward grimaced, turning away from the highchair. "He's eatin' 'em. I dunno if you wanna try them."

I giggled, watching Carlo shove some scrambled eggs and half his hand into his mouth. "They seem to be a hit."

Edward was staring at me.

"What?" I wiped my face, knowing my hair was probably a wreck.

"Nothin'…sit, have coffee." He gestured to the table.

"You sit," I said. "I can…" It was an odd turn of events. Mr. Demanding serving me. "I got it." When my hand landed on the percolator, I saw my ring.

In less than a second, my face crumbled, tears filling my eyes.

Christ.

_How could I have forgotten again?_

Aro was dead.

Edward sighed, pulling me into his arms. "Sit…you gotta eat, you know?"

I nodded, taking a seat at the table.

"I make good toast…" Edward nodded to himself.

I grinned through my tears as I realized something. "It's Christmas…"

Edward didn't say anything and poured me coffee.

I placed my hand on his forearm. "You should go home. Open gifts with Marie. Franny's home…" I missed her so much. "You should be with your family."

Edward crouched low. "They know what happened yesterday. They also know…I don't live with Rose anymore."

I nodded.

"I gotta make arrangements, too." His eyes widened.

"Yeah." I studied my ring.

"Do you think…" Edward looked to Carlo. "You think Jake could take him for a few days? Five at the most?"

I shook my head. "Why?"

He raised a brow. "I gotta take his body back to Naples…My family…Christ, I hafta call them." He hung his head. "I know he told them all about you…As his fiancée, they'll expect you."

"Naples…?" Words got caught in my throat. "Oh God." I cried into my palms. "His family…your family." I didn't deserve to mourn, be stricken with grief.

"Yeah…I haven't seen them in…a very long time." Edward took a seat next to me. "If you're not up for it…I'll think of some excuse." He nodded. "Who cares what they think? You'll never meet them, or see them."

"I'll go," I said. "He was…my fiancé."

Edward gave my hand a squeeze. "We can fly…It'll cost a lot of money, but taking a boat'll take too long."

"Whatever you think is best," I whispered.

I wanted to take the ring off. It would alleviate some of this guilt. I was sad and confused, but I didn't think I deserved to mourn. Aro had parents, a family, back in Naples, and they were going to be devastated.

The thought of that broke my heart. "Who did it?"

"What's it matter?" He shrugged. "Drink your coffee." He put milk in my cup. "You want toast?"

"It matters…I dunno." I covered my face with my hands again, a brief thought coming to mind. "Did you—" My eyes widened. "Edward, did you—"

He got in my face, his lips an inch away. "I did not kill him, Bella. I wouldn't do that to you." Edward frowned. "I'd never…I'm not perfect. I'm a shitty husband, a shitty boyfriend...I couldn't even—" He stopped talking.

"But you are…a good man." I grasped his hand.

He laughed. "I'm not."

Rather than argue with him, I just sat there.

"All I want is for you to be happy, Bella…I had a while to realize, to accept a few things. You loved Aro, you wanted to be with him…I stepped back. I let you go...I didn't kill him." Edward left the table. "I gotta make a few calls…The pay phone." He put his jacket on and placed a cigarette in his mouth.

I nodded, watching him go.

"How are they?" I asked Carlo.

He smashed the eggs into his tray.

"We should open gifts when Edward comes back. Merry Christmas, baby." I kissed his forehead.

My son continued to eat and play with his eggs while babbling. And I sat at the table, taking slow sips of coffee, determined to stay calm, not let my worrisome thoughts get the best of me.

When Carlo started throwing more eggs than he was eating, I brought him into the bathroom to clean him up. Luckily, I had diaper cloths hanging in the shower. He needed to be changed, too.

The phone rang, which always startles me. The loud ringing is just obnoxious and so loud. I didn't expect it to be my mother, but it was.

Aro and I were supposed to have Christmas dinner with my family today.

Now he's dead…

Mom was a mess. She got me started, and I tried to keep it together. Mom and Dad said they'd be coming over soon. No matter how many times I said I was fine, the woman wouldn't relent.

How was I going to explain Edward's presence? Sure, Aro was his cousin. Edward might be hurting, too.

But the old circumstances of our relationship—our arrangement—are still fresh in everyone's mind.

Nevertheless, I didn't fight my mother.

After all, once they find out I'm with child—and that it's Edward's child—they'll more than likely wipe their hands clean.

Things will go back to the way they were before.

I'd spoiled myself again, getting pregnant out of wedlock once more.

Months ago, I was resigned, knowing I was destined to be labeled a whore for the rest of my life.

Edward and I had a deal, but there was no solid proof of it.

Now, and so closely after Aro's death, I wouldn't be able to hide anything.

Unless…I pretended it _was_ Aro's child?

We were supposed to get married.

Maybe if my parents believed Aro the father, I could move back in with them.

I'd explain to Edward. We could stay friends, and I wouldn't be a burden.

As next of kin, it wouldn't look odd if Edward provided for us—Aro's fiancé and child.

But I didn't want that.

I found myself wishing things were much simpler.

Hoping Edward would marry me, hoping he'd somehow change. He left his wife, but they could still get back together, and you can't marry two people.

Even if he could marry me…

The reality of that situation was…

I'd rather be his whore than his wife.

Edward was gone for about two hours. When he came back, he'd told me about the arrangements he'd made. We'd be flying out to Naples tomorrow. His family was shocked and saddened by the news. But Edward assured me they were happy I was going to visit.

My parents showed up at dinnertime. I'd been throwing a pasta dish together since I was starving. Edward was watching television, occupying Little Carlo. Mom and Dad seemed taken aback to see Edward, but Edward wasn't fazed by their presence.

"Why is he here?" Mom whispered, dressed in black already, as if she's in mourning.

I stopped cutting the loaf of Italian bread. "He was worried—wanted to make sure we were all right."

She rolled her eyes. "You're grief-stricken…you're vulnerable. He's looking for a way back in to your life." Mom squeezed my shoulder.

If only she knew, we'd be tied together in the foreseeable future.

"His cousin died, too, you know," I defended. "You could be polite, say hello."

Mom shook her head, dismissing my words. "Will you and Carlo be moving back home?"

"I…I'm not sure. I have some money saved. I'd like to get a job and stay here," I whispered. "I'd have to find a babysitter for during the day—"

"No," Dad spoke up. "You'll move back home. The cat's outta the bag; you can raise your son. You can get a part-time job...Bella, just come home." His eyes were pleading. "Or...just come home while you get your head together." He eyeballed the parlor, where Edward was. "And I'm not _asking_ you. You're moving home, and that's final."

I didn't want to argue with him, alert Edward something was amiss. I said nothing.

"Go get my grandson," Dad whispered.

Edward was snuggling with Little Carlo on the couch. They were at ease, peaceful. My son wasn't running around, and Edward looked relaxed, as they watched TV.

"No...leave them alone." I placed the breadbasket down on the table. "They used to watch TV together all the time." Suddenly, I knew how wrong I'd been. My son is closer, more comfortable with Edward than he is with Jake. "Little Carlo loves him, Dad." _And Little Carlo isn't the only person in this apartment who loves Edward._

My father still didn't like it, and his attitude was making me angry.

"What do you think's going to happen?" I asked. He was acting just like my mother did that day, holding Li'l C captive, not letting me have him. "They're fine. Drink your coffee." I waved him away.

"Watch yourself." He pointed.

I bit my tongue, but if Edward wasn't here, I'd remind Dad that this is my apartment.

"Did you hear he divorced Rose?" Mom asked, keeping her tone hushed.

My eyes widened. "No, he didn't." It was comical and unbelievable. "He'd never leave her."

"That's what I heard. That, _and_ he's a drunk now. Just stay away from him." She turned from me to place the sauce on the table. "And behave yourself while you're away. Don't be foolish, Bella." She pulled my forearm to whisper in my ear, "Getting under Edward won't help you get over Aro."

I gave her a slight nod.

Dad was sipping coffee, staring out the window now. He never said anything more.

Tensions were high during dinner.

I know my parents expected Edward to leave, or for me to ask him to go, but I couldn't.

And I didn't want to.

I actually urged him to stay, and I served him, which made it impossible for Edward to leave.

My parents would be keeping Little Carlo while we were away. Celebrations had come to a halt all around, but we sat in the parlor to watch and help my son open his Christmas gifts.

"I have a few black dresses you can borrow," Mom said, by the door, about to go.

I'd forgotten about that—the constant state of mourning I was to be in for the next few months. I'd have to trade all my colorful dresses and clothes for black ones. I'd have to go to church daily to light candles and pray for my departed love.

Even if I was more confused than in love, Aro deserved that.

"Thank you," I said.

"I'll have your father drop them off later." She kissed Little Carlo's cheek. "He'll be fine." Mom stared at Edward. "Don't do anything stupid to disgrace yourself."

I nodded, my eyes on my feet, but then I leaned over to kiss my baby boy. "Be good."

Little Carlo was half asleep already.

When I closed the door after them, I felt exhausted.

Edward and I were alone, and that thought tied my stomach in knots.

But he acted none the wiser.

To busy myself, I cleaned the kitchen while I felt Edward's eyes on me. "What?"

He shook his head, his gaze settling on the floor. "You should get some rest, after you pack. Tomorrow's going to be a long day . . . You need your rest, you're expecting." Edward cleared his throat.

My lip quivered and I bit it down.

Everything going on in my head—every thought—was exhausting, daunting, and unimaginable.

"I'll finish the dishes." He placed his hand on mine. "I'll grab the clothes from your dad…I still have a few suits here, but I have to head out, too." His fingers slowly trailed up my forearm, setting my skin ablaze.

But that fire was washed away by guilt, feeling ashamed.

I bet he didn't even want me in that way anymore.

I was going to be the mother of his child…and I'm currently carrying that child.

No…

In the future, I would no longer be his whore.

I certainly wouldn't be his wife, and he'll find a new goomarra.

Now, I was a responsibility—a tainted obligation, a burden.

"I'll be inside," I whispered, leaving the kitchen.

The new realities of my situation made me feel numb.

At least I'd no longer feel used.

I locked the door and then dug my large suitcase out of the closet.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**For Cara**

**Translations by Jess, my buddy from Napoli. Thanks, bb!**

**(Re: translations -** I did my best to have the English meanings of the Italian words **within the text**, so pay attention. **There's no glossary because it's not needed)**

* * *

***PLEASE READ***

**NOTE: Bella is NOT an evil monster. **

***Drinking and smoking while pregnant was not cautioned against yet. (Like how Edward gave Li'l Carlo some brandy in his bottle. That was a common practice)**

**Researching pregnancy during this time period was very interesting. **

**Speaking of, **the word **"pregnant"** was considered vulgar - not used in civilized conversations. There were a lot of taboo-like restrictions, too, things we wouldn't think twice about today. Plus, crazy superstitions, things your doctor would tell you. Like, pregnant women weren't allowed to attend funerals and an expecting mother couldn't reach over her own head. It was said the umbilical cord would wrap around the baby's neck.

Women with child were to be "pampered", no strenuous activity, etc. (a whole lot more, which are kinda silly. I mean, smoking and drinking were OK but a bunch of other harmless crap was warded against.) Fathers were not allowed in the delivery rooms. Doctors didn't believe women should feel the pain of childbirth, so they were sedated during labor**.**

There were no OB/GYNs. Your family doctor/general practitioner would see you through pregnancy, and even deliver your baby.

You had to stay in the hospital a week after a natural delivery - bring a suitcase filled with clothes/nightgowns for 7 days. Mom and baby were only allowed to visit each other during feeding time. Bottle/formula feeding was the way to go. Doctors did not encourage breast feeding either. Visitors, even Dad, were only allowed to see the baby via the nursery window - to protect against disease/sickness. And no one was allowed to be in the room while Mom fed the baby. Typically, the father wouldn't get to hold their child until they were released from the hospital.

A practice still in place today - at least in my family - an infant isn't allowed to leave the house before the christening/baptism, and that usually happened six to eight weeks after birth. The mothers (post-delivery) would be pampered still until some time had passed, so they could recover. A family member, usually the grandma would stay with the new parents afterward to help keep house/take care of baby. I couldn't find a lot of info regarding sexual activity during pregnancy (circa 1958) but the impression I got in some of the reading, it wasn't cautioned against, but the men found it a "taboo" to lay with the expected mother *eye roll*

Also, unwed women/young girls, were encouraged to give their babies up for adoption. Carlo and Renee, taking Bella's baby as their own was generous of them, and it was almost unheard of. Typical fashion would have been Bella giving the baby up for adoption, or marrying Jake. Those were her two options, the only options of that time, no matter how young she was.

The government, Welfare system isn't what it is today. Some assistance "might" have been provided, but they mainly took care of widows with children. This was before equality employment stuff took place. Even if Bella landed a job that paid well, she would be paid less than a man in the same position. They paid women less, and women didn't have half the rights they do today. Society made it almost impossible for a single mother to make ends meet...impossible to raise children/survive w/o a man's support.

**(Without Edward, without Aro to marry her, Bella truly WOULD be up shit's creek without a paddle/a dire circumstance. Both of which are cause for her to be depressed/scared and wary)**

**To those who were appalled by Edward's behavior:** (CH13) Yes, Edward slapping Rose around was wrong, but it wasn't during this time. (It wouldn't be something Edward thought twice about/no reluctance) There were no laws against "disciplining" your wife. The impression I got was that wives were a possession - men could do with them what they wished. Women couldn't even file for divorce w/o their husband's consent. There was no such thing as "spousal rape"; it didn't exist, even if such a thing occurred. A married woman couldn't refuse her husband.

Another interesting fact was that birth control wasn't something spoken about. It wouldn't be something Renee sat Bella down to talk about. Talk about sex? No way. All of which was why unmarried people (women) were told to abstain/abstinence was the social norm for unwed females. **(Fact: abstinence is the only birth control that's 100% effective. LOL)** Means for birth control were slim. Birth control pills were very new and not distributed/given in many states. Very few allowed such things until years later.

Condoms were used to ward against pregnancy and STDs, but this was before sex started killing people - before HIV/AIDS - although venereal diseases obviously existed. **(RE: Condoms/prophylactics - from what I'd read, they became very common after WWII, since the military distributed them to soldiers, but they weren't as comfortable as the ones we have today. Shittier quality)**

**Just thought I'd share. **

**Enjoy!**

**HUGE thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, who've given this story a shot :-) **

**The response is unbelievable!**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Naples, Italy **

**December 27th 1958**

_**A**_rriving in Napoli, I actually regretted my decision to take Bella along. Surely, I could have come up with a valid excuse as to why she couldn't come. She should not have been here for this.

Unlike America, where there are ample funeral homes, an actual industry dedicated to putting the dead to rest, they don't have anything like that where my parents live.

They'd placed him in a plain, pine box for transport.

We couldn't even get Aro into the house without my Aunt Giovanna throwing herself onto the coffin. She pulled herself together to greet Bella, to thank Bella for coming, for loving her son, for making Aro so happy when he was far away from home.

Knowing Bella only understood every third word she'd said, I didn't elaborate. I left it alone.

Entering the house, every mirror was covered, clocks had stopped—windows and doors were halfway open—and it was a very depressing atmosphere.

All of which became worse when we laid Aro on the bed in his old room.

My Aunt Giovanna expected Bella to help her clean the body, get him ready for burial, for visitation.

I stepped in, asking her if that was necessary, finding it morbid, macabre—thinking Bella didn't need to see any of that.

But Bella agreed to help in any way she could.

People came and went while Bella and my family held vigil in the room.

No matter how many flowers surrounded him, it smelled like death.

When Bella covered her mouth and ran out of the room, I'd gone after her. On my way, I heard others talking about how grief-stricken she was, how their heart broke for her. And a few mentioned that Aro was a lucky man, to have been loved so deeply.

Bella didn't stop until she was behind the house. Her stomach was empty, nothing came out as she gagged and dry heaved.

I silently handed her my handkerchief.

She stood straight, closing her eyes to breathe through the fabric. "It smells so bad," she whispered.

I nodded, taking a deep breath, smelling the salt in the air as we were close to the water.

Bella cried into her palms. "I'm horrible. How am I supposed to spend the night in there?" Another tradition is that the closest family members sleep in the same room; they don't leave the dead until the actual funeral.

"You don't have to," I said, lighting a cigarette. "Here…" I placed it in her mouth.

She took a drag, her black veil falling from her hair. "Have you spoken to your dad?"

I shook my head.

It wasn't the time, nor was it the place to socialize.

I'd been able to catch my parents up, tell them about my life.

My mother smacked me when I told her about the divorce. But then she blamed Rosalie. Apparently, it's her fault since she couldn't make me happy. I made no comment, didn't care.

My father is still sour about his brothers—Marco and Angelo, my uncles. He has no idea that I'm the reason they're dead, but I should have done something.

As their only child, who they hadn't seen in over twenty years—and despite recent circumstances—you'd think they'd be happy to see me.

Well, my mother's been treating me like a king. She won't let me lift a finger, and went so far as to draw a bath for me when I'd arrived.

That was odd.

Mostly, everyone, except me, was mourning.

We didn't get to relax when we got here, either, despite the bath my mother urged me to take.

And if Bella's not hysterical in tears, she's soothing her would-have-been mother-in-law.

"I'm sorry this happened." I mourned Bella's happiness, not my cousin.

The sight of her in tears, grieving for Aro, gutted me. Regardless of the stench, Bella's sadness made me feel sick to my stomach.

There was nothing I could do, and there was nothing I wouldn't do for her, but I couldn't take the sorrow away.

Days ago, she was getting married; she was in love and loved in return.

Now…?

She lost everything.

Now she was bound to me, when she despised me.

Whatever happiness I felt, hearing the news—that the woman I loved was giving me something so special, so precious—was overshadowed by Bella's obvious dismay for it.

She'd wanted money to get rid of it…

My baby.

And all I wanted was to see her smile again.

I'd take care of them. I'd devote my life to making sure they were provided for. I'd love our child to the best of my ability, but I'd do it all for nothing . . . and I'd show Bella the utmost respect, the respect she'd always deserved, as my first lady.

I didn't expect Bella to share her bed with me.

I didn't expect Bella to marry me.

I didn't expect Bella to ever love me back, but I was going to try my hardest to love them—Bella, Li'l C, and our baby—with all my heart.

"Come on." I placed my hand on her back, escorting her farther into the backyard. There was a wine barrel and a few clean glasses sat on top of it. "Have a drink."

Bella took a wary glance around before gulping the liquid.

I smiled, wiping a leftover drop away from her lips.

Her face flushed. "Thank you." She handed me the glass. "Whew…that's strong stuff." She fanned her neck.

I refilled the cup to sip from it myself. It was pretty good, and a little sweet. "It'll be done by tomorrow afternoon." I nodded. "We leave here, go to the church, and then to the burial ground."

She nodded, staring out to the horizon, where the sun had finally started to duck behind the clouds. "This place…it's beautiful."

I agreed, although I was too busy staring at her. "Beautiful." I handed her the wine. "You should eat something."

"Yeah…I am hungry. I-I couldn't eat before." Bella grimaced. "Some bread will be fine. Nothing crazy."

"Whatever you wish," I promised. "You can wait out here, and I'll…"

"No." She squeezed my forearm, quick to drop it. "Your mom made me promise—to make myself at home."

I nodded as we trailed back into the house.

With the windows and doors open, it wasn't as stuffy, malodorous in the kitchen.

My mother was already in there, percolating coffee. We weren't feeding the entire village, or anyone who came to pay their respect, but Mom offered them coffee.

Bella seemed uncomfortable, and she still had my handkerchief held to her mouth.

"Mama…" I kissed her cheek. "_Ci puoi preparare qualcosa da mangiare_."

My mother gave me a lopsided grin, telling me to sit at the table.

After doing so, I poured Bella and myself some more wine. Then I cut up some bread, some cheese, and I pushed a bowl of grapes toward her. "Eat."

Bella kept her head down, shy about taking the food, but she gulped down the wine like a champ.

"Take it easy," I whispered, placing some homemade olive oil on a plate. "Try this." I dipped the bread and held my hand by her mouth.

Bella kept my gaze as she ate it from my fingers.

My hard cock was another clue as to where _I'd_ be going when _I _died.

"Youse'a two are'a close?" My mother turned to us. Elisabetta knows English, she just refuses to speak it, like Edoardo Sr. Her doing so now made me think she didn't want others knowing what she'd asked.

"_Amici_," I whispered, barely looking to her.

My mother didn't believe me. She yanked on my fuckin' ear, but she didn't say a word.

"Stop," I said. "Where's the food?" I gestured to the table.

She cursed me, mumbling about how Bella was Aro's, Bella's young enough to be my daughter. And I had no idea where she'd gotten the impression. My extramarital affairs were only broadcasted around Gravesend.

Fearing others would think badly of him, I knew Aro didn't say a thing about Bella's relationship with me. If they'd known, they would not have approved of their union. Although I knew he'd told his mother all about Bella, I didn't even know if my aunt knew about Little Carlo.

When they'd decided to go steady, when Bella and Aro started spending every moment together—they were both so happy. Bella saying they'd only been intimate one time was shocking. But Aro had no pretense to be with her, besides his own feelings.

He courted her properly, respected her, and he treated her like a lady—worshipping her, knowing she'd be the mother of his children one day. All of which could have been why he'd slept with some pig, or why their sex was stale…if it was. I had no idea, and I hated that my mind often drifted toward their sexual activities.

Knowing how vivacious Bella is…

Especially within the throes…

God, especially since she _loved_ him…

All that passion.

If she could muster a fraction of it, while being with me—someone she'd come to loathe—I couldn't imagine how amazing it all was for them to be together.

I bet Aro was a very happy man—no matter how much or how little they'd fucked—being the owner of Bella's heart.

Luckily, no one heard her. Bella didn't understand her, and Mom was quick to place the eggplant and tomato sauce on the table.

The garlic scent that permeated overrode any other odors…

After I served Bella, I served myself, and then I felt my mother behind me. She kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, _"Una vedova non dovrebbe essere così contenta di mangiare con te_." Telling me that a widow shouldn't be so happy just to eat with _me_.

Glancing at Bella, she had her eyes glued to her plate, forking the eggplant. She still seemed to be grieving properly—sad and withdrawn.

I had no idea what my mother was talking about.

So, I told her to go see if Dad was hungry.

I was curious if he'd sit and have a meal with me.

My father trailed into the kitchen to have a seat. Mom served him, but he didn't say much to me at first. He asked about what I was going to do to the guys who'd done this. I lied and said I'd take care of it, but Emmett did me a huge favor. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't? _I_ could be dead…

The brief thought, since I'd owed Bella so much, wasn't as daunting as it should have been.

If I traded places with Aro…

_Bella might have been so happy, she'd dance on my grave before ascending into a wedding waltz with her love—Aro. _

Dad wanted to know what happened to whoever killed his little brother, Marco. He has suspicions about Angelo's suicide as well.

Then he mumbled something about Salvatore Greco, who's the captain of the local Camorra clan here in the village.

I was to have a meal with him before I left.

I'm sure he'll ask for something, but I was actually excited by the prospect. Having gained access to the airport, the possibilities seemed endless. Especially since Salvatore Greco practically owned the bay of Naples.

"_Lei è bellissima_." My father stared at Bella, calling her beautiful. He went on to say that she was too pretty, too young to be a widow.

Dad made me promise I'd do my best to find her a suitable match.

According to my father—who showed no shame in saying such things; Bella couldn't understand him anyway—Bella has childbearing hips, a nice figure, and she would have made Aro very happy by providing many children.

_It was a polite way to say she looked like she'd be good in the sack. _

He had no idea…

To Dad, Bella also seemed docile enough to make a good wife—obedient.

He did the Sign of the Cross before my mother took his plate away.

I didn't comment on anything he'd said. Except, I promised him I'd do anything within my power to help Bella, to help her find happiness—no matter what, and with anyone she chooses.

Bella had excused herself and took one of my cigarettes to sit outside for a bit.

I stayed at the table, smoking and drinking coffee while I mulled a few things over.

It wouldn't be difficult if I wanted to remarry.

Hell, I could talk to Greco, and he'd probably find me a suitable match—a virgin, but who the fuck would want a virgin? Not me—from right here in the village.

If Bella hated the thought of my child inside of her, I could find a wife, someone willing to raise our kid with me.

Then, while I'd still provide for Bella and Carlo, Bella could live her life however she saw fit.

We could be amicable. She could see our baby whenever she'd want to, or not at all. I'd take the burden away from her. I'd give her the freedom she so clearly wanted. I'd even send her back to that convent so she could hide—wouldn't bear any shame.

I'd do _whatever_ made her happy.

Including…walking away.

* * *

_**L**_ater on that evening, my mother set me up in the guest room.

Curious, I'd inquired as to where Bella would be sleeping.

Tonight, she'd be staying in Aro's bedroom—with Aro and his mother. After the burial, they'd straighten up the room, and Bella would stay in there, too.

The thought of that gave me the heebie-jeebies.

When my parents excused themselves into their bedroom, I walked down to the kitchen.

I poured two glasses of wine and joined Bella in Aro's room. It was dark, the space illuminated by a couple of candles. The cool breeze made it chilly, but it still smelled badly. Thankfully, it was so late, there were only a few more hours until we'd be removing him from the house.

My aunt slept with her head perched on the mattress.

"Hey," I breathed, handing Bella the cup.

She took it but kept her eyes on the floor, where she was sitting. There was a cot where she could rest, but I couldn't imagine how much rest she'd get. "I can't sleep." Bella lifted her head, and her veil fell back.

I nodded. "You should try…my room's down the hall."

Bella stared at my aunt.

I knew what the problem was.

Being American, we had different customs.

While my aunt cherished the time she had to be with Aro, before he'd be laid to rest—no matter the state of his body—it wasn't something we could appreciate. On the plane, Bella mentioned her fear of seeing him. Told me she wanted to preserve the memory she had—of the young, strong, and handsome man she'd loved.

Being made to stay near his rotting corpse was not enjoyable.

"Come on, baby doll." I forgot about the wine and gathered Bella into my arms.

She didn't fight me, or say anything. Bella silently cried, resting her head to my chest.

When we entered the room, I sat on the bed with her and took off her shoes. "Just try to close your eyes for a few minutes—a little while. I'll stay up." I placed her down, covering her with a quilt. "If you're worried about my aunt saying something…I'll wake you if she wakes." I pushed her hair back.

Bella rolled to her side, whimpering into the pillow.

Every fiber within me wanted to hold her, wanted to soothe her, but I wasn't going to assume that'd be all right—force myself on her.

I'd done enough of that.

"If you let me…I'll fix everything," I said.

Her pale skin had a glow from the moonlight filtering in.

God. She was breathtaking.

"If you don't want—" I was going to touch her stomach, but I took my hand back. "If you don't want this baby, I'll raise him or her. I'll provide for you and Little Carlo. You hate Gravesend? I'll buy you a house in the country—upstate someplace." I blew out a breath. "I know you're hurting now, but…Aro won't be the last man you ever love." I knew, without a doubt, that Bella would move on.

"He's not." She rasped.

"Good…I'm glad you realize that. In time, you'll feel much better." I made a move to lie next to her, and I had to stop myself. "I'll make it so you can go back to New Jersey—have the baby. Then, you and Little Carlo…Whatever you want, baby doll. You tell me and I'll make it happen."

She sobbed into the pillow.

My heart shattered into more pieces. "As much as I loved pretending, I don't own you…You're not mine. I'll burn in hell for treating you like…cattle." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm sorry for not taking better care of you." I never used a prophylactic because I didn't care.

She felt too fucking good without one—as is. If she got pregnant, I thought she'd give me the son that Rosalie couldn't. I thought that by getting her pregnant, I'd have her—she'd be mine, and we'd be tied together. It's not as though I just didn't care. It's that a part of me was ecstatic by the prospect, knowing Bella would never have my child willingly.

"I'll be your whore…raising two bastard children." There was ice in her gaze. It sent a shiver down my spine to hear her tone that cold.

"No—"

"They'll bear my shame forever," she whispered. "They're innocent…it's my shame."

I shook my head. "I'll make it right…I'll give our child my name. I'll raise him and I'll get remarried, so there's no scandal—"

Bella sat up to face me.

I placed my hand on her cheek. "I'll fix your reputation. No one needs to know about our child—" My head whipped to the side after she'd smacked me.

Confused, I didn't know what to say.

"Another woman is not raising my baby!" she scolded through a whisper. "I don't want anything from you, Edward Medici. I want nothing. You've done enough. I'd never deny you—never take your child away from you. But it shouldn't surprise me that _you would_, that you're as heartless, that you'd take—" she sobbed, holding her stomach, and she composed herself quickly. "I'd rather go on Welfare, I'd rather be a prostitute—an actual whore than be _your whore_ again."

I blew out a breath. "Don't call yourself that…I don't want that, either, baby doll. I don't expect anything from you in return. I just want to do the right thing here."

"I hate you," she whispered. "I'm…I'm so stupid."

"I know...which is why I thought I'd—" I looked away from her, nodding. "And you're not stupid."

Bella swung her legs over the bed. "I'll sleep in the other room." She covered her face to cry, mumbling Aro's name.

I got out of her way, wanting to throw myself into the bay.

* * *

_**T**_he next morning, I kept my distance.

When the horse-drawn carriage arrived to take Aro to the church, I followed in my father's car. Bella was in the backseat with my mother and my aunt, and I kept staring at her in the rearview.

Not once did she meet my gaze. Not once did I feel her eyes on me, and she made no move to be closer, no less to even speak to me.

With mass concluded, the procession of vehicles and people headed toward the cemetery.

Aro was a Volturi and predeceased by his father, who was from Tuscany. Even so, he was laid to rest in the large Medici monument.

My father made a comment, wondering why I hadn't bothered to bring his brothers back home. Marco was married, and his wife buried him in Brooklyn. Before he'd died, he'd made preparations for his brother right there in Gravesend.

I told Dad that if it was so important, he should exhume his brothers and bring them home.

Regardless of my role in their deaths, at the time, I'd only been out of the can a short time.

What the fuck did this man want from me?

He'd never done anything for me his entire life.

In 1924, my parents immigrated with my uncles while my mother was pregnant with me. They came through Ellis Island with change in their pockets. Granted, they had relatives and ties to established gangsters.

My father and his brothers just continued what they'd been doing with the Camorra when they arrived in New York. Only the setting changed.

Dad, a degenerate gambler, did some shady shit, and they sent him back to Italy in 1936, or was it 1937? I can't remember. He'd been barred from the United States indefinitely, and they left me there.

It's not something I truly gave much thought to—ever.

Nor did I care now.

But him breaking my balls annoyed the fuck out of me.

The burial services were concluded, and we'd all gone back to the villa. In the hours following, quite a few people came by—those who hadn't had the chance before—to pay their respects.

I sat in the yard, enjoying the breeze, the view, accompanied by a vat of wine—smoking like a chimney with nothing better to do.

I didn't expect things to happen as quickly as they had.

Bella and I weren't heading back to New York for another few days.

I also had this sinking suspicion that as soon as we got off the plane…

I'd never see Bella again.

Well, not willingly.

She stood at the far end of the hill. Her hair and black veil flowed in the wind, as did her black skirt. I'd been able to see the ruffles of her slip from underneath. Bella looked withdraw and yet gorgeous. Her sad eyes glassy while she hugged her middle.

"Hey." I handed her my glass of wine.

Bella refused to take it. "Why is…why is remarrying…remarrying whoever…better than just asking for _my_ hand?" She turned to face me. "Is the concept that horrible? Having your child wouldn't be scandalous if _we_ just got married."

I shook my head, at a loss for words. "I…I know you're upset to be with child, with my child." I shrugged. "I'd take the burden away from you."

"You've said you loved me…which is obviously—"

"I've never lied to you." I cut her off, my stomach in knots.

She nodded.

"I do love you, Bella." I couldn't look at her. "And that's why I won't condemn you—to be my wife. I'm not a good husband."

"You're a liar, an adulterer," she whispered.

I closed my eyes, hating those words coming from her mouth.

"But, on the contrary, you do provide for your family, which…does make you a good husband," she cried. "What am I saying? I don't wanna be your wife."

Stiffening, I turned to throw my glass of wine away from us, so angry I wanted to hit something. "I know you don't," I said.

"Aro—"

I whipped around. "Aro strayed." I nodded, looking past her since I couldn't meet her gaze. "The day he died, he slept with some pig—so don't go making comparisons. I've made mistakes. I've also owned them and I've never lied to you. Maybe I didn't treat you well, but you've always—_fuckin' always_ had _my_ respect. I was always truthful!" My chest heaved, and I needed to calm down. "I can't see you mourning after someone who doesn't deserve it. Maybe he loved you. I don't know. I hope he did…" I didn't know what else to say.

Bella cried, covering her face with the veil as she slowly kneeled onto the grass.

"You wouldn't even read my cards…until you care to know my reasoning, until _you fuckin' ask me_, don't go assuming shit—thinking you know what's goin' on in my fuckin' head." I got down on my knees to be on her level.

"If _you_ married me, if _you'd_ be my wife, I'd be the happiest man in the world. And…" I laughed at myself, at the irony. "I'd always come home. I wouldn't need to be with anyone else, because…I'd have _everything_ I could _ever_ need in you." I blinked the tears away.

"I divorced Rose…I was miserable. I didn't necessarily leave her to be with you, but it was a small hope…I _know_ you don't love me. I _know_ you're only agreeing—wanting to be with me so I'll provide. But I don't want that. You can have every cent I make…but it means nothing if I'll never have your heart. I want you to give it to me. I don't want to take it…I've already taken too much from you—" I got to my feet and wiped the tears from my face.

Bella quietly sobbed into her hands.

I waited for what felt like an eternity for her to say something.

But she never did.

"Ma, I'm hungry..._Sono affamato_." I sat at the table, for lack of anything better to do.

My mother poured me a glass of milk. "You drink'a too much."

I nodded, not saying a word, taking a sip. "_Grazie_."

Mom palmed my cheek. "You—_come si dice_…?" Her gaze met mine. "_Mogio_?"

I sighed. "Depressed."

"_Si_...You Depressed'a, _e_...and you drink." She nodded. "No more."

I grinned. "No more." I thought it amusing she'd try to tell me what to do.

She served me a plate of ziti covered in olive oil. "Rosalie no good. You find good woman—give'a you bambini, make'a you happy." She sat across from me. "You young."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not _that_ young."

"You'a catch!" She spoke with her hand, calling me a catch. "You make'a good money. You have two beautiful daughters, _due belle figle_. You make'a nice babies, nice'a home."

I heard Bella's giggle behind us.

My mother ignored her. "When I'mma see Francesca _e_ Marie?"

I shrugged, shoveling food into my mouth. "You can come visit." I knew Rose would roll out the red carpet for my mother. "_You_ weren't deported."

"Eh!" she exclaimed, leaving the chair to face Bella. 'Cause we don't talk about Dad's deportation. "You sit—_mangia, secca!_" she called Bella skinny.

Bella declined. "I'd like to take a bath." She bit her lip. "_Fare un bagno?_"

I hid my smile, thinking she sounded adorable. Bella tries her best with limited knowledge of the language, although I had no idea why Carlo and Renee never spoke much of our native tongue at home.

"Okay. I fix." My mother left the kitchen to draw Bella a bath.

I chuckled to myself, turning to Bella.

For a split second, I forgot about all that I'd said.

Bella still couldn't face me, trailing after Elisabetta.

Alone, I stared out the window as I finished my meal.

Aro was dead and he'd never answered me. He never told me if Bella's father put him up to whacking me. I found myself between a rock and a hard place again. If Carlo wanted me dead, he obviously had to die, but I couldn't put Bella through that. I couldn't take something else from her—well, not at _this_ particular time.

_If Carlo's gotta go, he's gotta go._

Every bone in my body still ached to kill her father.

Bella was my only reluctance, and I knew _that _would only go so far.

Sure, I set everything up—to where Bella almost had no choice but to come to me. I made myself her only salvation, and I'd gotten her grandfather's blessing to make her my goomarra.

But Bella not even wanting to hear me out, hear my side, got me angry.

I spoiled her.

I pleasured her in ways…I'd never pleasured anyone.

I cared for her.

We had some great times together, too. Good times, where I'd made Bella smile, made her happy.

I wasn't _always_ a prick to her.

And even if I_ was_ a prick sometimes, she'd get in bed with me _willingly_.

Fuck. Quite often, she'd_ jump_ to the occasion. She'd strip and hop into bed before me.

So, how did that make me a monster?

How _the fuck_ did that make Bella my victim?

I never used a prophylactic, but I never forced her to be intimate with me. With our arrangement, it was implied, although she never denied me.

And she could have.

I'd never violate her, even if I'd talk smack about her not being able to deny me.

_Didn't she know that she could have said no?_

She got everything she'd ever asked for.

She wanted for nothing, and she wanted to fuck me.

When I placed my dish in the sink, I wanted to get out of there. We're stuck here for a couple more days. I'm to meet Salvatore tomorrow evening, and I couldn't stay cooped up any longer—the sadness, all the grieving, Bella's tears.

My mother gasped. "Rosalie made you'a wash dishes?"

I chuckled, placing my plate in the rack. "She couldn't make me do anything…She also couldn't make me love her." I wanted to be straight with my mother.

After I leave...there's no telling if or when I'll see Elisabetta again. Also, I've been trying to be nicer, softer, less abrasive since finding out about Bella's pregnancy; thinking before I speak.

I've been trying to extend that curtesy to others as well. "She kept a nice house and fed me, but I never loved her," I said.

Elisabetta peered up to me and held my cheeks. She told me "it happens," which made me smile wider. "You…You love Isabella," she whispered.

I ducked my eyes, refusing to answer.

"That's good." She nodded, backing away. Her words surprised me because of the reaction she'd had yesterday. "Aro would'a want her, erm, would-uh want her cared for." Elisabetta stared to the ceiling. "Yes…I speak'a di good _inglese_."

"You do." I placed a smooch on her forehead. Even though I haven't seen her in a long time, not since I was thirteen, I held no grudge against my parents, and I thought my mother was adorable. She's short, this chubby little thing with a very pretty face. Franny resembled her grandmother, Elisabetta.

My mother sighed, wrapping her arms around me. "I love you," she said. _"Tu sei il mio vero amore."_ She called me her "one true love," which I thought was sweet. _"Mio bel bambino._" She leaned away to hold my face. "You handsome, my son."

I chuckled. "_Grazie_...Franny, Francesca _ti somiglia_...She looks just like you." I palmed her cheek. "I'll be back...I'll bring the girls here."

She quirked a brow. "You bring Isabella, too?"

I shrugged.

"Erm..._la pazienza_." She snapped her fingers at me.

"Patience?" I asked.

"_Si_...you must'a have some." She nodded and lightly smacked my cheek. Then she turned from me. "You sit. Have, uh..._dolci_, um, cake." I was positive she meant for me to have a snack.

I've never been a huge fan of sweets, but I did as she said. I polished off a bowl of grapes while Mom had coffee, and yet we didn't say much more.

Even if I ached to leave, I didn't go anywhere.

After having drunk so much wine, not sleeping since we were on the plane, I went to bed early. My parents don't have a television, and only one news station came in clear on the radio.

Their village wasn't as badly hit during the war—not like other areas in Naples. But, as a whole, many cities were still in ruins. It's still recovering from being run by fascists, too.

Locally, there wasn't much to do or see.

I'd wanted to take a walk by the water, but maybe I'd do that tomorrow.

As I lay in bed, smoking a cigarette, I wondered how Bella was faring—sleeping in Aro's bed. After the last two days, I'd equate that to sharing a casket with him. Again, thinking that gave me the heebie-jeebies, and I've got a huge pair of balls.

_Alas, she hates me so much; last night, she left my room to sleep near a rotting corpse...if she slept. _

Maybe it wasn't that odd of a concept to her.

When the door slowly crept open, creating a small creaking noise, I turned to see Bella enter.

"I'll sleep on the couch." I figured she'd have trouble.

Bella stopped me from leaving the bed. "I couldn't…I couldn't deal." She was staring at me, but I couldn't meet her gaze. "There's too many thoughts and feelings in my head, in my heart." She puffed her cheeks, tears welling in her eyes. "But…I thought my heart was the one thing I could control, which was dumb of me." Bella pushed me back, and I leaned against the pillows. "There's no controlling what the heart wants." She crawled on top of me.

She was welcomed and I tried to keep my dick behaved.

"I don't hate you." She rested her head to my chest.

I hugged her to me. "Thank you for saying that." It was a relief to hear those words, actually.

"If you get remarried, I'll hate you."

I smiled, squeezing her tighter. "Then, I won't."

"It's that simple?" Her eyes met mine.

"Yeah." I kept my hands on her back, not wanting to be perverted, step out of line. "I'd only get remarried so I had some broad to look after our kid…_if_ you didn't want our child."

"I want our child." She kissed my neck, and I stiffened as she placed two more smooches on my cheek. "I want you." She nibbled on my earlobe, and I shuddered, leaning into her.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, releasing a shaky breath.

"I want you." Bella pushed out of my embrace. "I just didn't know I did." She lifted her nightgown from her body, quick to discard it.

I swore my heart stopped, but… I averted my eyes. "You're upset . . . Bella, hopping into bed with me isn't going to make you feel better." Angry, I couldn't believe her audacity—to use me, to toy with me when I wanted her so badly. "It won't help you cope with Aro's death."

Bella grasped my hands, placing them on her breasts as she straddled my lap. "Just being with you makes me feel better." She bit my lower lip, sucking it into her mouth.

I groaned, sitting up to run my hands up her bare back.

Bella shivered, taking her hair out its clip.

I combed her long locks with my fingers. "You're gorgeous."

The side of her mouth pulled up. "I love you."

"What?" I thought I heard her wrong.

Bella palmed my cheeks, her nose meeting mine. "I love you, _you_, Edward. I…" Her chin wrinkled, her face falling. "When I thought it was you who'd been shot, I wanted to die…and the guilt is eating me alive. I'm stricken with guilt, ashamed of my feelings for you...not grief. I care, feel badly that he's dead. I'll go to hell for mistreating him, using him..."

"No, you won't." I wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Emmett told me you were. That you thought I'd been hurt…but I didn't believe him."

Bella placed her hands on my shoulders, her eyes meeting mine. "You love Little Carlo." It wasn't a question, but I nodded. "He'd like for you to be his daddy, too."

I let out a breath, my body relaxing a little, although I was still nervous. I'd hoped and prayed she'd return my feelings, but... "I'll probably fuck up, hurt you in some way—"

"I don't know if I should trust you, but I want to. I want to so bad, Edward." She wove her fingers into my hair. "Years from now, I don't wanna be Rosalie."

"Never," I promised. "Baby doll, I love you…I love you." I brought her down to my side, hovering quickly. "I love you." I searched her eyes, and I saw my girl. "I didn't know I loved you…until I had to let you go. And I knew I loved you because...It was hard to let you go, but I tried...for your happiness."

"Don't ever let me go." She squeezed my shoulders.

I shook my head. "Never…" My lips lingered on hers, but I pulled back. "You'll marry me?"

Bella was contemplative.

"No." I nipped her lips, smoothing her hair back, and I didn't want an answer. "I'll prove to you. I'll show you, so you have no doubts. I'll move in with you until I get us a house." I knew I was getting ahead of myself, but I didn't care. "Then, we'll get married, and you'll have my last name. And I'll love you every day." I felt choked up. "I have loved you every day…You're—"

She kissed me deeply, moaning into my mouth.

Frantic, overcome by too many emotions, my lips traveled everywhere, and so did my hands. Like the first time we were together, I savored every second—my touch exploring. We rolled around on the bed, almost fighting for control, our mouths trying to devour each other, our hands trying to bring us closer when we were closest we could be.

Bella pushed my underwear down to free my cock. She wasn't wearing panties, her flesh felt amazing against my own, and that made me smile. "You came in here to fuck me." I licked her chin.

Bella panted, squirming below me. "I just need you."

I nodded, pushing her thighs apart with my knees. "I need you—" I paused, my eyes rolling when I entered her. "Ohh, baby doll…" I missed her so much.

Bella whimpered, hugging me tightly. Her legs hugged my sides, too. My arms wrapped around her back, trying to get as close as I could, as my cheek rested to hers. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Finally, right?! These crazy kids made me nuts!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**For Cara**

* * *

**NOTE: **In your reviews, many of you wondered HOW Bella could turn around/change her mind so quickly. I hope to clear up confusion. In CH16, she was confused about her feelings, and she'd realized she loved Edward, despite what he'd done, that she did not love Aro, before Aro died. Did you guys read ALL of CH17? Yes, Bella told Edward off, was angry with Edward after he spoke about remarrying. Then Edward poured his heart out the next/the following afternoon (after Aro's burial) they spoke in the yard.

His confessions gave Bella a lot to think about. She couldn't answer him right away. Bella didn't HOP into bed with Edward THAT quickly either - not when she'd been suppressing her true feelings for as long as she did. But she came to him later that evening. I don't know what's confusing/wrong about that, unless a scene or two was overlooked, maybe those confused skimmed chap 17. Oh well. I hope I cleared that up :-)

**To those who've judged Edward harshly -** he's not, nor has he ever been a saint. His behavior is horrible, no bones about it. But, please keep in mind that times were different. A victim of his time, a product of his time, he didn't see himself as "wrong". I'm not defending him, nor am I condemning every male of his generation to those characteristics, just thought I'd remind you, give youse something to think about. Things have changed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Hope you guys enjoy a lighter chapter!**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Bella POV**

"I thought I loved you, but I…I didn't, and I'm sorry." I kept my tone hushed, sitting near the Medici monument in the cemetery. "You loved me…I don't know what to make of what Edward said—about you straying." I took the engagement ring from my finger. "The night we met, the way you looked at me, the way…" I tried not to cry, staring up to the sky.

"You made me feel like a lady, and you were everything I thought I wanted. You were the opposite of Edward," I whispered his name. "He's abrasive, bossy, and tough…You were easygoing and gentle, and sincere…I was mixed up. I'm still confused. Maybe I _shouldn't_ love him, but I do...I've loved him a long time." I placed my hand on my stomach. "I'm sure you know now—I'm having Edward's baby. I shouldn't have even agreed to, to go steady with you until I knew for sure." I didn't know what I was saying anymore.

"Thank you for loving me and caring for me . . . If it wasn't for you, I…" I glanced to where Edward was.

If I thought my parents were strict, I knew nothing of discipline.

When I mentioned going for a walk, having remembered the cemetery down the road, Elisabetta insisted I had a chaperone—someone to escort me. Edward hopped to it, said I was crazy if I thought I was going somewhere without him anyway.

That made me smile, only for my face to fall. "There are so many things…so many things, Aro…I wished I could have told you while you were alive. I was afraid." I placed my ring on the ground. "And I feel like a horrible person," I was whispering again. "You're gone…" I looked around. "I slept with Edward last night, and your mom thinks…" I groaned to myself. "I care that you're dead. Don't get me wrong. I cared for you very much. I thought I loved you. I thought us getting married was the solution to everything. I thought I wanted to marry you. I truly did, but I shouldn't have accepted, accepted the ring. I just—"

"You almost finished?" Edward shouted, widening his arms.

I nodded, looking back to the monument. "I'm sorry I couldn't...that I didn't love you more. That my heart was never truly yours...You strayed, had sex with someone else, but I strayed with my heart." I found my own transgressions to be worse than his. "I deceived you with my own confusion."

In fact, I looked at holding vigil at his bedside as my penance, to make up for that. I felt guilty about that as well, not being able to appreciate the time I had with him posthumously, like his mother did. Being in the same room with his dead body was a punishment to me, something that made me miserable.

"I just wanted to remember the Aro I knew," I explained my thought process, and I cringed, shaking my head of the images in my mind. "Basically, I lied to myself, to you, to Edward…all 'cause I was confused. You deserved better, and I'm so sorry your life got cut short. It's not fair. You would have made the right girl very happy…You made me happy." I kissed my hand and placed it to the stone wall.

"Rest in peace." I continued to say a quick prayer for him. "Amen." I did the Sign of the Cross before leaving.

Edward met me halfway, quick to take my hand. "I'm stealing you for the afternoon."

"What?" I tried not to smile by biting my lips together.

Edward chuckled. "Let's go." He opened the car door for me.

I scooted in, pushing the black veil away from my face. "Where are we going?"

Edward started the car and he drove on to the road. "Shopping."

I scrunched my nose. "Why?"

He grinned. "Because I wanna buy you a dress—something that's not black, the opposite of black. Maybe white?"

My stomach tied in knots. "Um…"

"Pink, or maybe yellow?" he asked. "Whatever color. And I want you to smile, let go of the guilt you feel." Edward sounded sincere, sweet. "Maybe it took us a while to get here, but we're here, and I want us happy." He pulled me into his arms.

I looked down to my black dress.

"You can put it back on when we go home," he said.

I nestled into his side. "You have to stop making me smile."

"Never," he promised.

I stiffened in excitement, holding my breath, suppressing a squeal until I couldn't anymore. "I love you!" I shouted, absolutely giddy.

He kissed my hair, wearing a smile so bright, his eyes were alight. "God, baby doll…I love you, too."

* * *

**E**dward bought me a pink dress with red flowers on it and a ruby red cardigan. Since I'd been wearing black shoes, he insisted I buy a pair that matched my dress. Then he mentioned we'd be walking, and I picked up a pair of pink and white saddle shoes.

I looked my age.

I looked like Bella.

And Edward looked younger.

Going here, going there, all the smiling and laughing, being carefree…

Today, I've seen a different side of Edward—one I hadn't been privy to since that first week we spent together at the apartment, which was basically how he was the whole _first month_ we were together.

Toward the end of last summer, he'd changed, and that broke my heart.

Reality came crashing down when I learned he _wasn't_ my boyfriend; I was only his whore.

Edward quickly became the person I grew to dislike and yet accept.

I'd changed too, to adapt to his new behavior. I became jaded in a way, reveling in every sexual act to hold on to his tenderness...The bedroom was the only place he'd show affection, or a fondness toward me.

Today, however, he was warm, loving, kind, and sweet—just like in the beginning—even more so now, doting. It wasn't forced, either. He wasn't overcompensating for anything, and he seemed less guarded—not as hardened.

The gentle breeze, walking so close to the water with the beautiful aerial views made me smile.

I couldn't wipe the grin from my face.

_I'm in love, able to show it, and I'm not ashamed of my emotions. _

Edward and I had lunch at a quaint little restaurant. He ordered us two Coca-Colas, and I was glad to see he wasn't drinking. We sat in an embrace, holding hands, and we fed each other.

Afterward, we visited the Palace of Portici. It was indescribable. Edward knew a lot of the history, and he explained some as we gazed at all the paintings on the walls, the artifacts, and then explored the large gardens.

"I have to step out…tonight," Edward whispered.

I nodded, holding his hand. "Oh."

"I just have to eat with this cat…I won't be too long, and I can't take you with me."

"I understand," I said.

He turned to face me and hold my hips. "Do you?" His nose touched mine. "It's business, not pleasure, baby doll."

Instinctually, I wanted to trust him. "If you're working, you're working."

"Good." He seemed relieved, searching my eyes. "My mother knows…she knows I love you, and she…made a comment." He rolled his eyes. "She heard you sneak into my room."

My eyes widened. "Oh my God. I have to apologize—"

He laughed, stepping closer to gather me into his arms. "No…just let it go."

"Okay." It's not like I've been doing much talking with his family. They don't speak English, or they pretend they don't while I'm around. "It's awkward, though."

Edward didn't care. "You mourn like a good girl, and I'll make up for it when I get back tonight."

I smiled. "I shouldn't be smiling."

"You did enough crying—for days straight that's all you did. It's time to smile and put the rest behind you...put the past behind you." Edward palmed my rear and then pulled his hands back. "I'm sorry." There weren't that many people around.

"Let's go." I yanked his hand.

"Where to now?"

I shrugged. "Surprise me." I paused where I was. "Your family doesn't have a telephone. I'd like to call my mom and talk to Little C."

He nodded. "We can do that."

Edward drove us to what looked like a telephone center. He was able to pay cash. An operator connected me to an American operator, and I gave her my parents' phone number.

"_Hello?"_ It was my mother.

"Hey…it's me," I said, swatting Edward's hands away. "Stop," I mouthed. He kept sneaking a paw up my dress.

"_Oh…how are you?"_ Mom's tone was somber now.

"Eh…" I leaned into Edward, and he unbuttoned my cardigan sweater. "Stop," I said without sound, pushing those mitts away once more. "Can I talk to Little C?" I asked my mother.

"_He's sleeping...It's 6:30 in the morning, Bella." _

My eyes widened. "I forgot about the time difference."

"_He's perfectly fine…but how are you doing?"_ she asked.

"I'm okay…sad but okay." I looked to Edward, wondering what I should say. He bit my jaw, and I tried not to giggle. "We fly back New Year's Day…Um. We'll pick him up—"

"_We?"_ Her tone was stern now. _"Isabella, I know he accompanied you—"_

"I'm so used to thinking Aro…" I whimpered, wearing a smile as Edward palmed my breast from under my sweater.

"_Oh, honey…sorry, I'm relieved. I thought maybe Edward dug his hooks in—"_

"I should go. Give him a kiss for me." I hung up really fast.

"What happened?" Edward chuckled.

"I have no idea what to tell her…You'll be moving in when we get back." I palmed my face. "Everyone's going to think what they thought before...only worse. I'm officially a home wrecker and a heartless harpy."

Edward made me look at him. "No, you're none of those things."

"But people will think that."

"Not if you marry me." His words made me both excited and wary. He sighed. "Don't worry about what others will think."

I wrapped my arms around him.

The glorious thing about being here in Italy, with the exception of Edward's immediate family, no one knew who we were.

No one gawked at the married man kissing the teenager.

In Naples, we were Edward and Bella, a young happy couple.

I was confident, not ashamed, as we strolled through the marketplace.

There were so many artists with easels, too.

We'd stopped to pick Edward's mother up a gift. He wanted to get her something, and get souvenirs for Franny and Marie. I wanted to get Little Carlo, Anna, and Jake a present, too.

For the first time, Edward didn't blanch at the mention of his name.

"You have to trust me, too," I said. "That's why Aro was supposed to hang around, to keep me from Jake."

Edward laughed. "Look how well that turned out?" He skimmed through a rack of aprons. "What the fuck am I gonna buy this woman?" He grabbed a red one.

"Do you trust anyone?" I asked.

"It's not you who I don't trust. Jacob is in love with you...I worry he might go nuts." He shrugged. "He'd have to be nuts to try something with you knowing you're mine."

I wrapped my arms around his torso.

Edward wasn't in a suit today. He was still in slacks. But he wore a plain white button-down shirt and a green V neck sweater. He looked delicious with his fedora high on his forehead. "I'll just give her money." He grimaced, putting the apron back.

"What about perfume?" I asked.

"No, money works. What are we getting the kid?" He winked. "A doll?"

I had no idea what to get Little Carlo either. My intention was to grab souvenirs, but this wasn't exactly a vacation.

Edward hummed, smoothing his hand down the middle of my ass.

"Edward!" I slapped his hand.

There were people everywhere.

He advanced toward me, making my back hit a wall—the side of a storefront. "I'm in love, you're gorgeous and mine. I'm _trying_ to behave," he crooned. "Do you know how hard it is?" He leaned his bottom half against me, and I felt his arousal on my stomach.

I was practically panting already, his scent invading my senses. "We're being improper...indecent." I refused to look at those around us, wanting to be none the wiser to any judgmental stares.

"I can't help it." He smiled, his lips ghosting along my cheek. "I'm always indecent when I'm around you."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "You are." I felt his paw trailing high on my thigh. No one could see as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"

His smirk was devious while his hand slipped into my panties. "I just wanna taste." His voice was a seductive whisper.

Resting my head to his chest, I didn't make a sound when his finger entered me, holding back a moan.

"Hmm." He sucked his digit into his mouth.

I was surprised he still wanted me in that way, given that I was pregnant. From what I've heard, many abstain when they're with child. I never had the choice, as I wasn't sexually active, nor was I in a relationship while expecting Little Carlo.

But if it were possible, I wanted him even more, so his touch was welcomed.

"When we get home…Edward, I wanna be your whore _and_ your wife." My face blazed red, but I didn't care. I wanted to be honest with him.

"Stop calling yourself that." He nipped my lips. "But…you_ are_ my everything."

Feeling relieved, I nestled into him, and we continued shopping. We bought toys for Little Carlo and Marie. We got some perfume for Franny, my mom, and my sister Anna. Edward swore his mother wouldn't like a bottle of perfume. He was set on giving her money.

The Medicis weren't poor by any means. They just lived simpler, different, and then I had a great idea. Too bad we were getting into the car, but I didn't care. "Get your parents a TV set!"

Edward laughed. "Why are you shouting?"

"Oh…" I looked around, pushing my bags into the car. "'Cause it's a brilliant idea."

"They _are_ behind in the times." He was contemplative. "A record player. Elisabetta loves music."

Before we returned to the main road that'd take us back, we did just that. Edward got his mom a portable one so she could use it wherever she wanted. He also picked out a few albums, including a Dion and the Belmonts LP, thinking she might like it.

We didn't talk much during the drive back, but we pulled over on a side road to neck for a few minutes.

Also, I needed to change my clothes.

"We'll be home soon." He palmed my cheek.

I buttoned the top of my dress. "They'll expect me to mourn in Brooklyn, too."

Edward frowned. "It's cold out. Just don't go nowhere...ride out the winter. Where do you go with the baby anyway? When it's freezing out?"

"It's that simple?" I giggled.

"People can't expect you to grieve forever. You're allowed to move on." He started the car and pulled off. "Bella, you know I've never been ashamed to be wit'chu. So, you decide if and when you wanna tell people about us. But I won't, I refuse to hide it—us."

I rested my hand on his thigh. "My parents hate you…How is business with my dad?"

He shrugged. "I don't deal with him, actually. He'll conduct shit with Emmett or Carlisle now. He'll even go through Dickie before he'll reach out to me." He lifted my hand to kiss it. "Baby doll, before I'd gone to prison, ya pops sold me out—ratted on me. I had every right to kill him. I didn't 'cause I didn't want to hurt'chu…understand? But…I don't know what will happen in the future." His face fell. "If your father tries to kill me…I won't hesitate to defend myself."

I nodded, understanding, and yet conflicted about all that. "I'm sorry he did that."

He didn't comment, turning onto his parents' property.

I flew to the other side of the seat to keep up the pretense, and Edward thought that was hilarious.

* * *

_**L**_uckily, Aro's mother decided to go to the local church. She was gone, and I was able to relax to some extent. There was absolutely nothing to do, and so I watched Edward get dressed.

He looked dapper in his black pristine suit, and I kept my hands to myself.

"I'll try to hurry it along." He fastened his cuff.

I grabbed his other wrist to fix it for him. "Just be careful."

The stories Aro told me about the Camorra made the gangsters in New York sound like the Mouseketeers.

"There's no conflict—no problem." He dipped, quick to peck my lips. "I'm going to his house to have dinner with his family. I'm a guest."

I furrowed my brow. "None of us were invited?"

Edward smiled. "We're supposed to be mourning our loss? But it is business-related, not a real family dinner."

I nodded.

"Read a book or something…don't wander off, though."

"I'll just hang around," I whispered. "I'll stuff myself at dinner, and then maybe sleep. I dunno."

"That's exactly what you should do. A good meal and a nap'll be good for the baby." Edward bent low to place a kiss on my stomach.

It was so sweet, it made my heart soar, but it also made me weepy. I tried not to cry, smiling brightly instead.

"I'll be a couple hours. That's it." He glanced around and kissed me again.

I sighed, staring at that handsome face.

But then we smiled wider when we heard the beginning of "I Wonder Why" being blasted throughout the villa.

His mom was playing her new record.

Since the door was closed, but we could still hear it, I grabbed Edward's hands. It surprised me that he knew how to dance. His feet matched mine with every step, and he twirled me a few times.

By the end of the song, I was back in his arms.

There was nothing to say.

I saw his love burn through his gaze.

All I had to do was open my eyes to see it.

_Just open my eyes . . . _

When Edward's mom shouted for me, I emerged from the guest room.

"You help wit' food," she said. "Giovanna be back soon."

I nodded, following her into the kitchen.

"It keep you busy." She pointed at nothing as she spoke.

"_Si, signora_." I looked around, wondering what she wanted me to do.

She instructed me to set the table.

The mussels marinara she'd already made smelled delicious. She didn't need me to cook, so I was a little clueless, although I did help with bringing everything out to the table.

Edward came out to say goodbye as I was cutting a loaf of bread.

We shared a look but said nothing.

When he drove away, I prayed he'd be back soon, and that everything would be all right. I truly never worried for him before. I'm not sure why since I'd always cared for him. I guess it had to do with our arrangement. He would stay with me for a day—sometimes two, and then he'd be gone three days or more. Edward's not a big fan of the telephone—finds it more a nuisance than helpful. Especially since he has people to deliver messages for him—and he'd never call.

I'd set the table for three people, but a few neighbors had joined us.

Signora Volturi—Aro's mom—enveloped me a large hug when she came back from church. She said she'd prayed for me, too, hoping that I'd find happiness sooner rather than later.

Because Aro would have wanted me happy.

That brought my mood back to somber, and I busied myself with cleaning after I'd finished eating.

Like Edward, Edoardo Sr. sat at the head of the table while the ladies served him. His only duty was to eat the meal.

After their guests left, Elisabetta and Giovanna sat in the parlor. Aro's mother was sewing a sock, and Edward's mom was knitting something while they listened to the radio.

And I was bored out of my mind since I didn't understand the program that was on.

Edward told me to read a book, but none that I'd found were in English.

I felt weird poking around Aro's bedroom. Just being in here gave me the willies.

Then I found a Playboy at the bottom of his closet.

Okay, so snooping was wrong, given recent circumstances. However, Giovanna encouraged me to find keepsakes and such—something of Aro's to take home with me.

The magazine was dated December 1953. Marilyn Monroe was the centerfold, and she looked amazing—thinner than she is now, but amazing. There weren't any more nudie mags, and that was disappointing.

But I decided to keep the issue.

_I thought it better I take it than have his mother find it?_

Why mare the wholesome image she has of him?

I buried it under my clothes in my suitcase.

Instead of joining the ladies in the parlor again, I donned my shawl and went outside to smoke a cigarette. I'd heard instrumental music, and I was curious.

Edoardo Sr. sat in a chair with his fedora on his head. He wore an undershirt, suspenders, and slacks—much like his son would have, although it's not that warm—and he was playing an oboe.

I took my cigarette and myself, and I sat near him—content to listen while he played away.

I had no idea what song it was, but it was peaceful.

And I watched the sun set.

When Edoardo Sr. was finished with his song, he spit an olive pit across the yard. My head whipped to him, wondering what the significance of that was. Was it simply in his mouth while he played?

He was certainly an odd duck.

Most of all, with being around Edward's parents, I tried to figure out which parent he was more alike.

"I know you speak English," I told his dad, hoping we could _parlare_ and break up the tedium.

"You need'a learn _Italiano, princepessa_." He chuckled.

I smiled at him. "I know enough…some."

"My wife…she tells me some things." He raised an inquisitive brow.

I munched on my lip, not expecting him to…say anything like that. "It's complicated—_complicato._"

He hummed, offering me a bowl of olives; I declined. "As long as'a you make'a my son happy…" He showed me his palms.

_Did everyone know? Except Aro's mom? _

God.

_I felt horrible again._

"It's good," he said. "Good thing. No bad." He jutted his lower lip out, shaking his head. "They cousins. Edoardo should take care of you for Aro." He did the Sign of the Cross. "Maybe not so soon…in that way, but my Edoardo…he's a man. You sneak'a in the bed wit' him…" he trailed off. "Eh, I no kick you outta the bed either." He placed his hand on his chest.

I giggled and covered my mouth with my hand.

"You like'a the music? I play for you." He popped another olive into his mouth. It rested near his cheek as he started playing the oboe again.

I sighed, staring up to the stars. There seem to be more here, and the darkened sky was bright. The moon was big tonight. It'd gotten chillier, but the breeze was no bother. It was nowhere near as cold as I knew it was in New York.

I lit another cigarette, hugging my shawl around my shoulders as I sat in the grass.

When Edward drove on to the property, I smiled. His dad's red car was pretty sharp. Edward said it was a 1954 Alfa Romeo, and it had a different style than the vehicles back home. He said he'd let me drive it around before we left.

"Hey." I met him a few paces away from the house.

Edward left the car with a bouquet of wild flowers.

I frowned. "What'd you do?"

His eyes widened. "Nothing!" Then he started laughing. "Oh, baby doll…I just wanted to get them for you." He placed them in my arms, taking a curious glance around. "I didn't do anything _wrong_. I assure you." He touched his knuckle to my chin.

I admired them and took a whiff of freesia. "Thank you."

"Are you gonna read the card? Or, wait 'til I'm fifty like the rest of them?" He closed the car door, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"I didn't see it," I whispered in my defense. "I'll read your notes when I get back home. I promise." I think a large part of me didn't read the others because I was scared.

Deep down, I knew I loved Edward, but I wanted something with Aro so badly…

I think I adored the _idea_ of Aro than _Aro_ himself.

Edward lit his cigarette. "What's everyone doin'?" He waved to his father.

"A whole lot of nothin'…you missed a good meal, though." I walked next to him, wishing I could hold his hand, kiss him—something.

He grimaced. "Yeah, Greco's wife ain't the best cook . . . I put a ring on ya finger, you gonna cook for me?"

I giggled. "I cook for you now. Well, I did…" I shrugged. "I never let you starve. You just need better manners."

Edward blew his smoke out the side of his mouth. "Like, be polite and ask instead of expecting and demanding?"

"Something like that. Yes." I composed my smile when Edward's mom came outside. She saw the bouquet and shot her son a look. I stole the card and then placed them in her arms. "They're for you…from Edoardo."

She said something to Edward. I didn't understand and she handed the flowers back to me.

"She knows you're lying," he told me.

Elisabetta patted my cheek. "You cute."

"Thank you." I looked back to Edward.

He placed his fedora on my head. "Go put them in water."

Elisabetta spoke Italian to me.

"There's a vase in the parlor." Edward pointed.

"Thanks." I disappeared into the house, placing Edward's hat on the kitchen table. After I filled the vase with water and put the flowers in, I hid in the pantry to read Edward's note.

_Baby doll, _

_If I could gift wrap the world and hand it over, it still wouldn't compare to all that you've given me. _

The first line alone had my lip quivering, and I shook it off.

_Hold on for just one more day. It's horrible that I can't kiss you, hug you, and hold you the way I'd like to. Just know that every time I look at you, I wanna kiss you silly. _

_Will you be my date for that New Year's sock hop in the harbor tomorrow night?_

_Yours, _

_E.M _

When I finished reading, I hugged the card to my chest. Meanwhile, I ached to know what the rest said—the ones hiding in my grocery purse. Despite the way he speaks, he came off sounding like a damn poet on paper. Or, maybe I'm suddenly a romantic? I wasn't sure.

Sock hop in the harbor?

_Edward was taking me dancing._

Dancing…in Naples, and on New Year's Eve? I'd heard about the fireworks display in passing, but I didn't think we'd attend—not with why we're here in the first place. Plus, we're leaving very early on New Year's Day. We have to be at the airport for six a.m., and our flight is twelve hours.

I knew my face was flushed when I left the pantry.

Edward wore a smirk as he poured himself some wine.

Then his eyes met mine, and I winked, remembering what he'd said.

My heart sang as all of this seemed like too much and yet not enough. I'd always wished Edward could be capable of romancing me. Now, he was…but at the present time, I couldn't rip off my dress and jump on him.

Edward went on to hand me a Coca-Cola, and I gladly accepted while I lit a cigarette. A refreshing drink and a smoke might calm me down. Since my face was still heated, I trailed back outside, hoping he'd follow.

"You're not cold?" He gave my shawl a gentle yank.

I shook my head. "Are you?"

He pulled from his smoke. "No, but your sleeves are short."

Actually, the dress was wool, so I was more than warm. "Your father said he wouldn't kick me outta bed."

Edward chuckled darkly around the rim of his glass. "That…motherfucker." He sipped his wine.

I plucked his suspender.

"I wish we could have driven to Rome. It's not too far away—a couple of hours."

"How did everything go?" I asked.

"It went…he seemed like a nice guy." He flicked his ashes. "He's got two associates that need to flee the country before they're prosecuted for murder." He shrugged. "I gotta hook 'em up when they get to New York."

I wondered why he told me all of that, but I was happy he shared. "What do you get?"

"Imports, exports…" He trailed off. "I'll be richer in the future."

I nodded. "That's dandy."

Edward looked around before taking my hand into his. "We should go to bed." He kissed my palm.

"Together…?" I whispered.

"While you were hiding—"

"I was reading the card," I giggled.

"My aunt went to bed." He finished. "I told you. I'm not ashamed, and I don't feel the need to hide anything. We're both adults."

"I should get ready for bed, then."

Edward finished off his wine. "I'll grab your suitcase from the other room."

We had gone our separate ways.

He went to get my stuff from Aro's room, and I tiptoed into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I brushed my hair, leaving it down. The nightgown I'd worn last night was still on the hook with my robe. Edward and I only used the smaller bathroom near the guest room.

I donned my pajamas quickly, excited to cuddle, and…everything else we might do.

Edward was looking at the Playboy when I entered.

"You went through my suitcase?" I asked.

He showed me the centerfold. "Something you wanna tell me?"

I giggled. "I found that…in Aro's closet." The magazine seemed insignificant, but I didn't want anything else he had—none of his jewelry or personal effects, whatever money. I told Giovanna all that stuff was hers, that we'd send the stuff in Brooklyn to her. It wouldn't be right for me to take anything, and I know Aro loved his mama something fierce.

He tossed it onto the nightstand. "You never closed your suitcase. I picked it up and everything came flying out."

I frowned, opening my luggage to rearrange things.

Edward got undressed, literally, as he doesn't own pajamas.

And that distracted me, made me forget about my clothes.

I took off my bathrobe and crawled under the covers.

Edward hummed when he hugged me. "Finally…just us."

My eyes closed.

And I was the happiest I'd ever been.

"Just us," I whispered.

* * *

_**T**_he next day, in another black dress to mourn in, I helped Elisabetta in her garden. The sun wasn't strong at all, but it was a breezy sixty-five degrees, and the scent of the salt water nearby was in the air. The birds chirped, you could hear cars whizzing by from paces away, along with Edoardo Sr.'s oboe.

He'd played it sporadically throughout the morning and early afternoon.

I asked Edward if he was in a band, and he isn't. He just likes to play. I don't know. It was another boring day where I pretended to grieve.

Meanwhile, every time Edward met my gaze, my face blazed. Impure thoughts of last night, prior evenings, would enter my mind—the dirty images alone were blush-worthy.

Teaching me how to drive was a bust. Edward was nervous. He kept yelling at me, which made _me_ nervous.

I wasn't very good, and I'll need a lot of practice.

Elisabetta taught me how to make frittatas, and we had that with macaroni. Dinner was delicious and I'd stuffed myself. But we were still going dancing. Edward told everyone he was taking me to the cinema, and I went along with it.

Giovanna said it was good I do things to get my mind off Aro.

Still, after bathing, doing my hair and makeup, I put on another black dress and my veil.

I wasn't dressed for a sock hop, but I wore my black and white saddle shoes.

No one commented on my footwear.

_I so needed to get my hair washed when we got back home._

When we entered the car, Edward placed a box on my lap. "What'd you do?" I asked.

He continued to drive. "Open it."

Knowing it was another outfit; I wasn't surprised to pull out the long purple skirt, the matching sweater, and a black oxford blouse.

"You can't dance in your widow's uniform," he laughed.

I giggled as I shimmied out of my dress.

"Oh, this too." He pulled a silk scarf from his breast pocket; it was purple.

After changing, I tied it around my neck.

* * *

_**O**_ne of the larger piers at the harbor was decorated with white Christmas lights. There was a huge crowd who were really cutting a rug! "Rama Lama Ding Dong" blared from the loud speakers, and I was excited, clapping along with the music.

"Yowza!" I shouted, facing Edward.

He bopped to the music, holding me in his arms. "You wanna get out there?"

I giggled, gazing up to him. "You _are_ a good dancer."

"Rock 'n' Roll dancin' ain't that orginal. When I was your age, we did the lindy...It was all Big Band and Swing." He kissed my cheek. "I can keep up." He nodded. "Trust me."

"Well, I know you have great rhythm," I teased.

He threw his head back to laugh. "Yeah." Edward searched my eyes. "Will this make up for prom?"

"What...?" I whispered, and I felt like someone kicked the wind outta me. "How'd you know I didn't go?" It was sweet of him to wanna make for it.

"I know…" He poked my nose.

I turned back to the crowd. "It's…amazing."

"Maybe we'll play some backseat bingo later?" He wiggled his brows. "Let's go!"

Edward wasn't lying when he said he could keep up. In fact, I had a hard time following a few times. No matter, he was leading, and he'd toss, spin and twirl me around. After a while, though, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. We were dancing along. Maybe our sugar foot steps matched, maybe they were right or wrong.

I didn't care.

We were having so much fun.

When a song I didn't recognize—with a lot of saxophone played, Edward gathered me into his arms. He trapped me with his legs as we'd bent low, swaying to the music. His hands traveled everywhere, and our dance was very sensual. I didn't dare look anywhere else but Edward's eyes. They were hypnotizing, lust-filled, a darker, and yet more vibrant shade of green.

_And if I wasn't already expecting, his stare would have knocked me up. _

_Just...boom. Pregnant!_

I swear.

Then, he held me close while we danced to "Earth Angel" and I swooned.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, wiping a tear from my cheek.

I smiled, placing my hand on his, holding his palm to my face. "I've never felt this way…ever."

Edward looked to my lips, but he didn't kiss them. His eyes met mine. "I'm in love with you."

"I…I know. I feel the same." My breath hitched when his arms tightened around me. "That's what this, this feeling is...I'm so in love with you."

"Good." His lips met mine for a kiss that was too short. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Anything?" He rushed out.

"I'm perfect." I felt like a pervert.

_The only thing that would top this moment would be if our clothes disappeared. _

_And the crowd of people._

"Perfect," I promised.

Edward swallowed, leaning his forehead to mine. "Wanna go back to the car?"

"Yes," I whined, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Edward groaned, grabbing my hand, and dragging me through the horde of people.

Again, I could hardly keep up with him as we practically ran to his father's car. I crawled into the backseat, but Edward didn't let me get very far. He was on top of me fast, kissing me deeply, hungrily as his hands traveled everywhere.

A heated mess, I had to break away from our kisses to gasp for air.

After I pushed his suspenders down, I fumbled to undo his pants. We were getting our actions crossed. At the same time, he'd reached for my panties. Then we took turns, but the end result was the same.

"Oh God!" I shouted when he entered me. Just the feel of him, the sight of him, sharing his breaths… "I love you." I thrust my hips to meet him, get him to plunge deeper.

Edward hissed, picking up a steady rhythm with his hips, his arms encircling me. "I love you, baby doll…oh, so much." He scraped his teeth down my neck, sucking and biting the skin.

I leaned into his mouth, reaching down to grasp his ass—wanting him to go faster.

"Oh, I know what my baby wants." Edward leaned away to hold my hips. His thrusts went from slow to fast until he was unrelenting, pushing and pulling me on and off his cock swiftly.

I let out a scream, not caring who heard me, and my eyes rolled as I came.

"That's it, baby," he crooned. "Shit. I'm gonna—"

When he went as deep as he could, I pushed against him, needing him even deeper, needing more while we both let out loud groans.

Edward grunted, dropping his head. "Jesus…"

I sat up to grab his face, kiss him silly, and I couldn't get enough. My tongue invaded his mouth, and I never wanted to stop. "We'll be okay…going home?" I kissed down his neck. Right now, it was like the world had disappeared.

He tickled my cheek, caressing it with his fingers, drawing my lips back to his...for a lip-lock so passionate, I wanted more sex. My hand snuck between us to grasp his cock.

Edward chuckled, breaking away. "I can't yet...gimme a few minutes." He threw himself back.

I giggled. "We'll be okay?"

"I'll make sure," he whispered. "It'll be 1959 when we get back to Brooklyn, but I doubt much has changed," he smiled bright. "I'll make sure."

"Okay." I decided to trust him, take his word in lieu of questioning.

Edward fixed his pants and then helped me back into my panties. "We're animals." He combed my hair with his fingers.

I agreed, nestling into his side.

"It's you, too…I'm not taking all the blame."

"Oh…no, I know." I chuckled.

Edward lit two cigarettes and handed me one before opening a window. "Did I ever tell you that Rose slept with the milkman while I was in the can?" he laughed. "No, the mailman." He slapped his knee.

"What?" I was suddenly hysterical. "Oh my God…I'm sorry."

Edward cackled so loud he coughed.

"She told you that?" I tried not to laugh anymore.

He nodded, flicking his ashes out the car. "I told her that she could fuck the whole post office—" Edward's face fell. "I was a coldhearted prick." But then he thought that was hilarious.

My belly shook, I was laughing so hard. "It's not gonna be funny…'cause, you know. But when I had sex with Aro, it was over in like a minute."

Edward covered his face to laugh into his hands as his shoulders shook.

"Then, he asked, 'You finish?' and I lied…" I snickered. "We're evil." I looked to Edward.

He thought that was even funnier. "A prostitute ripped me off."

That wasn't funny. Not at all.

"No, no, no." Edward pulled me back into his side. "I didn't sleep with her. Hence...she robbed me." He shrugged. "I had...difficulties."

"Oh." I faked a smile.

"See? My foot always finds my mouth." He shook his head. "I haven't...I tried to be with others, but I couldn't." He looked to me. "The whole time you were with Aro, I wasn't intimate with anyone."

That made me smile. "Really?"

He sighed, grasping my chin, his stare pensive. "Letting you go wasn't that simple."

"Ten bucks I get you hard in five." I grabbed his face to smack my lips to his.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave me your thoughts**

**Chapter Songs: (Mind the.s with the links)**

**"Can't We Be Sweethearts" by The Cleftones** - /kato7EMyhWY

**"I Wonder Why" by Dion and the Belmonts** - /4ZBSGaWrEn4

**"Rama Lama Ding Dong" by The Edsels** - /KStsPPgeka4

**"Earth Angel" by The Penguins** - /VJcGi4-n_Yw


	19. Chapter 19

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**For Cara**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**January 1959**

_**T**_he new year proved to be an interesting one, even though we're but a few days into it. President Batista fled Havana when Fidel Castro and his forces invaded Cuba. Ike—President Eisenhower—proclaimed Alaska as the 49th State, and there's a new American flag. The Soviet Union was, once again, beating the U.S in the Space Race. They launched another spacecraft thing. It's somewhere near the moon right now, last I saw in this morning's paper. NASA, that new administration needs to get their act together. Those commie motherfuckers already had that Sputnik thing in '57. I'm not into the space stuff, but them launching another satellite can't be good for us—with the Cold War, America's need to be superior, and all.

Nevertheless, the world seemed to be evolving.

_Not really. _

In Gravesend...not much had changed.

We came home to the same shit. It was just a different day, which was comforting.

Exhausted, having gotten no sleep last night or nights prior, I drove Bella to the beauty parlor. When we came home from Italy, the first thing I did was drive straight to the apartment I'd been staying in. I moved all my stuff, which doesn't consist of much, into Bella's place. She'd stayed home, wanting to hide from everyone.

The next day, I hung around the social club, as I'd had to work—had things to do. Her parents were bringing the baby back, and Bella asked me to disappear for a couple of hours. She's not ready to tell her mom and dad about us, but I had to work anyway. She didn't expect me to be gone all day. Bella was acting standoffish when I got home. I knew what the problem was, and I offered to let her smell my dick.

It was a joke, and I figured while she was down there . . .

It bothers me that she doesn't trust me, but I made my bed. Now, I get to lie in it, and show Bella I can behave. I know I have to earn her trust, prove myself. However, while my brain knows that, my heart does not?

_Gets me acting like a sissy, my feelings hurt and shit._

And I rectify that by being a quiet, broody brute.

It's Bella's fault. The woman _is_ my heart, as she's further proof that I have one.

She also doesn't feed me when she's mad, and God forbid I try to leave to get some grub...

Bella accused me of heading to Roe's for food.

Even though I ate pussy, enjoyed the fine cuisine, I went to bed starving that night.

It's just going to take sometime for her to trust me. The kicker is...I don't even wanna be with anyone else. When my woman's around, I get stuck staring at her beautiful face. I don't notice others.

But I'll jump through hoops...

_She's worth every one. _

Yesterday, Bella went to church to light a few candles for Aro before I drove her to the doctor. They took urine from her, but the doctor confirmed her condition after an exam. We didn't bump into anyone we knew, although I expect the rumors to start circling soon.

My accompanying her and everything. If no one suspects she's expecting, they'll still talk about our being seen together.

Today was the first time we were out in the street, though.

Bella still wore black…and she had some shopping to do. I played chauffeur while she got groceries, stopped at the produce stand, and then the butcher to place a meat order. She could have gone by herself, but I didn't want her walking too much, and it's wintertime.

"Why can't you use the stuff in the bathroom? The Prell?" I asked, pulling up to the curb. I'd never used hair soap until I came out of prison. It didn't exist. My entire life, I'd cleaned my hair with water and/or bar soap. Now, they had…I forget what it's called.

Bella fastened her scarf that covered her hair. "I haven't had my hair shampooed since before we left for Naples—for the Christmas party at the club." She grimaced, turning to me wearing her sunglasses. No matter her long overcoat, the shades, and the scarf—she was recognizable. "It's dirty, greasy and gross."

"It is not," I argued. Her hair looked and smelled just fine to me.

"It's wintertime. Doing it at home is okay when it's warmer. I don't wanna get pneumonia," she whispered. "Are you gonna pick up the meat—"

I nodded to hurry her along.

"Are you sure—" she turned to Little Carlo "—I can take him in with me. Jeannie loves to sit with him." I had no idea who she spoke of.

I shrugged. "How long you gonna be? An hour? We'll be fine."

Bella leaned over the seat to kiss his lips.

"Be careful." I put my hand out, not sure if she should extend that much.

Bella giggled, nuzzling her nose to his. "See you soon, baby."

"Mama!" he sang.

I smiled at their exchange.

"I _should_ only be an hour." Bella turned to put her gloves in her purse.

"Go," I said.

Bella placed a smooch on my lips.

No matter how tired, I woke up for that, kissing her deeply.

When Little Carlo started clapping, we broke apart. "Hurry back." I groaned, stealing another kiss.

Bella blushed and sighed, scooting out of the car.

I watched her disappear into the shop before pulling away. "You like that, right?" I asked Li'l C. "Mama's a good kisser. Drives me wild."

He answered me, but I didn't know what he said.

I yawned, double-parking in front of the butcher shop.

Since I could use a cup of coffee, I took Li'l C out of his booster seat to enter the deli.

Jasper was at the counter, and he smiled at the baby. "Everything okay?"

I nodded, yawning again. "Just wanna coffee."

Li'l C wanted to get down, but I wouldn't let him. He sat on my hip as I served myself coffee. "How'd it go this morning?" A young couple was coming to look at Aro's place, the larger apartment upstairs. Jasper packed his personal effects and moved most other things into the basement. And Jasper plans to move into the studio where I'd been staying.

"They, uh…they were interested, but they wondered if you'd change the toilet. It's old." He explained, reaching to hold Little C's hand. "Bella okay? Why do you have the ankle biter?"

"She's at the beauty parlor." I sipped my coffee.

"She's grieving…You're not supposed to—" Jasper cut himself off and pushed his hair back; I noticed it was shorter.

"You got a hair cut?" I asked.

He nodded. "It was getting too long…and I don't look very professional." He spoke better, too, leaving that odd vernacular out of the conversation.

"Good show—good for you." I smiled.

"Franny was in here earlier—came by for bread."

She doesn't have class Fridays, and I knew that.

I didn't say anything, but I knew I needed to stop by.

The day we'd come back, I took Marie to lunch at the drugstore. I gave her the gifts I'd gotten her from Naples, and we spent a couple hours together. She hasn't mentioned anything about the divorce; meanwhile, my eldest is still standoffish. She obviously understands more than her little sister.

My daughters understood why I'd gone away—why I wasn't there for Christmas. They both knew Aro, although briefly. The first week he arrived, he did stay with us at the house.

A house…

_I needed one of those_.

Franny being home this weekend was good. I'd planned on picking Marie up tomorrow, letting her spend the night, and then I'd take her home Sunday after dinner.

I wanted to get Marie used to the idea of Bella and me together.

I know Franny won't sleep over, but I'd like it if she came to supper.

"She curse me?" I rocked Li'l C as he was getting fussy. "Say anything?" I know she's friends with Jasper.

He adjusted his glasses. "No…She said she had a lot of homework—has a paper due Monday."

"Oh…" When Li'l C squirmed to get out of my arms, I tightened my hold and took one last sip of coffee. "I'll see you later."

"Bye…" Jasper waved.

I left the deli to walk farther down the block—enter the meat store.

Our order was ready to go, all in a box that was perched on the counter. It had Bella's last name scrawled on the side. She had paid the man with her coupons and such, although I wasn't sure why. Like the florist and other shopkeepers, Sam the butcher, pays tribute—protection money.

One hand washes the other. "Miss Picara comes in again, you don't charge her." My Bella would be a Medici soon enough, and then everyone will know better.

Sam nodded. "I didn't know you were still . . ." he whispered. "Mrs. Medici is taken care of…Her meat delivery went out yesterday."

"And I'll take care of you. Thank you," I said, tucking the box under my free arm.

Faced with the car, I paused to stare at it.

Then I placed the meat on the hood while I placed Li'l Carlo in his seat. He whined, kicking his legs. He likes to be out and about just as much as Bella. "Hey," I warned.

He didn't care and started to cry.

I sighed, grabbing the box to place it down on the seat next to him. "Play with this." I gave him his doll.

He threw it into the front seat.

"Now, you get nothin'." The joke's on him.

He yelled at me.

I didn't care, getting in to drive back to the beauty parlor.

Little C carried on while I gazed into the shop. Bella was gabbing with some dame, and all the chairs were occupied. It looked like she was still waiting.

I honked the horn, making her head whip to me.

She left the store to light a cigarette, smile and wave to Li'l C. "Why's he crying?"

"Why…aren't you being…shampooed?" I asked.

Bella dipped into the car to hand him the doll.

He threw it at me this time. It hit my head.

Bella gasped. "No…you don't throw. That's not nice!"

Li'l Carlo cringed, hating the chair he was in.

"I'll take him home for a bit," I said. "I'll put the groceries away—then we'll come back." That'd kill some time.

"I can take him in with me—"

"It's fine." It bothered me, like she didn't trust me to keep her kid alive. I'd protect my little buddy with my own life, no matter what he throws at me. "Just—" I could see an old lady leaving on of those chairs. "Go." I pointed.

"I'm next!" She threw her cigarette into the street, and then she ran back.

"Be careful!" I shouted.

She shouldn't be running in her condition, and she knows that. I'd never gone to the doctor with Roe before, and I was away for both pregnancies—fighting overseas and then in prison. But Bella's doctor—the neighborhood family physician, the same one who'd delivered her and Li'l Carlo—told her to get plenty of bed rest, and she's not allowed to reach for things over her head. Something about something, and running was more than likely frowned upon.

_God forbid she falls!_

I reached over to roll up the window before I put some music on.

The tunes actually calmed Little Carlo down.

He didn't complain as much during the ride home.

And by the time we got home, he'd fallen asleep.

Careful not to disturb him, I placed him in his crib.

After emptying the car, I wondered what went where. I guessed, leaving out a couple of steaks for us tonight. I knew meat and frozen stuff went in the icebox, though. I'm not stupid.

With nothing better to do, I lit a cigarette and called the house.

"Hello?" Rose picked up.

"Put Franny on," I said.

"Can't you say hello?" she asked. "I miss you—"

"Stop!" _On the phone two seconds, and I already wanna throw her out a window._ "Put Franny on."

"Franny!" Rose hollered. "Where have you been staying?"

"Uh…Have Marie packed and ready to go tomorrow night. She'll spend the night with me—"

"No..." she said. "You can take her out, visit. Come for dinner tomorrow. We can—"

"Just put a nightgown in a bag, all right? I'm allowed to take her for the night." I blew my smoke into the air. "Don't fight with me, please."

She'd brought her voice down. "I've heard a few things."

"Like…?" I was waiting for it anyway.

"Like…you took Bella to Dr. Ibero's office. Is she okay? Did she pick up a bug in Italy?" Rose snickered.

"She's…" I smiled. "She's fine."

Rose hummed. "Are youse back together yet? Just tell me. It wouldn't surprise me. Poor Aro isn't even cold in the ground—"

"You're so bitter," I laughed. "Put Franny on."

She scoffed. "It's your father."

"Hi, Papa!" Franny sounded happy.

It made me smile. "Hello…how are you? How's school?" She'd spent the Christmas break at home. We were able to hang a few times, but then Aro died…We didn't celebrate Christmas.

"I'm well…School's fine. I loved my gifts from Italy, Papa. Thank you."

I smiled even wider. "I'm glad…You make your old man happy. You know that?" I put my smoke out in the tray. "You do me proud. My baby—in college."

Franny giggled. "Are you coming for dinner? I made meatloaf." Even if Bella and I weren't living together, I still wouldn't wanna eat Franny's meatloaf. It's the only thing she can make, and it comes out different every time.

_She has the same knack for cooking as I do._

I sighed. "Sounds delicious, but I have…an engagement." Speaking of, I had an engagement ring. I just haven't asked yet. It's been nonstop since we got home. "We gotta talk, Fran…Sunday, you should come to my place for supper."

It was quiet on the other end.

"Marie will be here, and I'll drive you back to school after." I bit my lip, hoping she'd go for it. "You don't have to take the subway."

"You cook?" she laughed. "Or…_I_ can cook? Papa, how are you eating? Mom said you haven't stopped by. I can shop for you and show you easy things to make. So, you don't have to eat out all the time…those sandwiches at the drugstore are lousy," she rambled, and that was dandy. "Campbell's Soup is simple enough. Oh, and you should drink more tomato juice. It has vitamins and minerals…" She brought her voice down. "I had a Bloody Mary…Just one; I swear. It was yummy," she whispered. "Mom doesn't know."

I chuckled. "Nice."

"Mom, um…she smelled smoke on my coat…" She let that hang there. "If she tells you…I mean, Papa, I don't smoke." Franny went on and on, going back to talking about food, worrying about me.

It was appreciated. Her concern for me was cute. I didn't know how to answer, knowing that if I confided in Franny…tell her about Bella, she'll lose it and she won't come over. "I'll figure something out for supper. I just wanna spend an afternoon with my girls." That wasn't a lie.

"Seth'll be here tomorrow, but he's also leaving tomorrow night. He's driving up just for the day…" Franny sounded wistful, making me smile again. "Sunday, after church, I gotta work on a paper…I'm gonna start it tonight. But, yes. Fine."

"Good." I was relieved but not really—nervous about Sunday. "I'll be by at around three."

"Okay."

"Love you, baby…" I hoped she'd say it back.

"I love you, too, Papa." She ended the call.

Knowing enough time had gone by, I trailed back into Little C's room. He was still asleep when I put his coat on, but he was wet. I knew because his rubber pants felt full. Bella doesn't use a diaper service. She washes them and boils them herself. They're always hanging in the bathroom or around to dry. So, there were plenty of cloths, but I couldn't find another boater-thing—a pair of rubber pants.

Then I contemplated safety pins versus the cloth with the plastic snaps.

She had both systems, and I'd never changed a diaper before.

"Damn." I stared down at Little C, who was still sleeping.

I didn't wanna leave the house with him wet. _God forbid, he caught a chill_. "Oh well." I'd figure something out and it might wake him up.

It was only urine. I used a cloth diaper with plastic snaps, and then I put another one over it, fastening it with safety pins.

And then another…

"Shit." He was wrapped well and dry, but I'd forgotten to wipe him down.

"Ship!" he shouted, was awake now.

"Shit." I winced and groaned. "I mean, shhh."

Then his pants wouldn't fit back on.

"Sh-Sh-Sh," he mimicked me, trying to roll over.

"No." I held his ankles and was able to put his feet in the pant legs.

Little Carlo was unhappy while I tried to dress him. He peered around for his mother and then cried as he stared at me.

"You're stuck with me. I'm sorry, buddy…"

There are reasons why men don't do this—why women tend to babies while the men bring home the bacon.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma," he whimpered.

"Hold your horses," I sighed.

"No!" he shouted.

"I gotta put'cha pants on. It's cold out." I leaned over the crib, picking him up by the waistband of his pants, trying to get him in there like a pillow to its case. "There you go."

He pouted, tears in his eyes.

"You look like you got big balls." I gestured to his slacks.

He rolled around, trying to stand, and then he put his arms up.

"I gotcha." I kissed his cheek, hugging him.

After I put his coat back on, we left to pick up Bella.

I still stand by what I'd said—about her hair not being dirty or greasy—but her hair looked fantastic. She was gorgeous, looked like an ingénue from the movies as she left the beauty parlor. Her hair was curled, pushed back from her pure face with bobby pins, and it smelled amazing. I couldn't help myself, taking a large whiff when she got in. It gave me an erection, and then I had to focus on driving.

On our way home, I filled her in about our time away. She laughed at me when I told her about the diaper. But hearing of Franny and Marie coming over sobered her up.

"I wanna pick Marie up tomorrow—let her spend the night."

Bella nodded. "I'm not worried about Marie. Isn't ironic how children are more understanding than adults? Even with all they_ don't_ understand? It's not about them not knowing any better," she hummed, resting her hand on my thigh.

"I know..." I pulled into the driveway.

Bella gasped, whipping her head to me. "Did you put the roast in the freezer? I need to—" She said other things but ran from the car. "Get Carlo!"

"Hey! Be careful!"

She waved me on, digging her keys out.

"Stop runnin'!" I followed after getting Little Carlo out of the car.

Bella was worried about the roast beef she'd planned to make Sunday night. I don't know. It wasn't supposed to be frozen. She rearranged crap in the kitchen before taking care of Little C.

After all I'd done to him, he wanted to play. He didn't care about the bulge in his pants, like most men don't. He scurried around with his toys, no matter how awkward it was for him to walk.

Bella caught him.

She showed me how to do it correctly. It's one or the other, although she uses a cloth diaper under the boater. Otherwise, Little C pees right through it and soils his clothes.

It was very informative. Good for me to learn, as I don't plan on going anywhere this time.

I was sure I'd be changing a few diapers in the future.

* * *

_**B**_ella cooked a fantastic meal. We had an early supper that was absolutely delicious. I licked my chops and my plate when my food was gone. We had steak, lima beans in this mustard sauce, and smashed potatoes. We had canned of peaches for dessert, too. Little Carlo loved them, and he enjoyed smashing and sliding them along his tray.

With a full stomach, I was even more exhausted.

Bella urged me to go to bed, take a nap, and I agreed, as long as she'd join me.

_The little woman needs her rest more than I do._

Bella planned to put Little Carlo to bed and then watch an old movie on television.

The Friday TV Dinner Special was _Casablanca_, which is NOT old.

That's like calling _me_ old!

But it was nice to see it again.

Ingrid Bergman was beautiful. Bella swooned after Humphrey Bogart, but then she cried toward the end.

"I've seen it before. I don't know why I'm crying." She wiped her eyes. "Would you have made me go with Victor?"

I palmed her cheek, grinning down to her. "It's just a film…but Europe, during the War?" I didn't want to get into it, what it was truly like. "Definitely. Yes, I would have."

Her pink nose was adorable as she sniffled, staring up at me. "We'll always have Naples." Bella started sobbing. "You let me go—let me be with Aro because he was the better guy. All of which means _you_ loved me m-more," she cried. "I meant, he was the safer choice, but he wasn't the _right_ one." She crawled onto my lap. "He was nice, but he's not you. I-I love you," she hiccupped.

"I love you, too." I hugged her tightly, smiling. While I was sad she was upset, finding it ridiculous to cry over a movie, I also found it amusing and adorable. "Stop." I rubbed her back. "You should go to bed. It's getting late."

"It's not even nine o'clock!" she exclaimed, having some composure.

"And you need your rest," I whispered, placing a soft kiss on those salty lips. "You chase Li'l C all day long. You should start going to bed earlier. The doctor said—"

"They tell everyone that." She rested her head in the crook of my neck. Instinctively, I placed my hand on her head to weave my fingers into her hair. But she wore a scarf on her head. It keeps it clean, keeps the dust out or something. "At the convent—the unwed mothers home, we were allowed and encouraged to walk a lot and play outside—at least until the sixth month. There wasn't much to do after that…except eat, knit, and smoke cigarettes. That's where, when I started smoking."

I hummed, just enjoying having her in my arms.

"That new show is going on now," she whispered. "You liked the advertisements."

"_Rawhide._" I chuckled, placing her on my side. I'd forgotten about it premiering tonight. "You want anything while I'm up?" I went to the TV, tuning it to CBS.

Bella lay back on the couch, yawning and stretching; she was just as tired as I was. "You don't have to pamper me…just 'cause the doctor said."

I didn't comment, heading to the kitchen for the grapes.

"Bring the grapes," Bella called after me.

I was already going for them, and then I filled two glasses of water from the tap.

"I'll take—" Bella shut up when I turned to face her. "Are you a mind reader?" She took a glass from me.

I sighed, sitting back down. "No…we just think alike." We're both a fan of fruit. Grapes aren't in season, and they weren't like the ones we'd had in Italy. But the produce stand guy had them, and I know Bella buys them whenever he does. "You should drink more milk. It's good for you and the baby."

"Yeah…I will." She sipped her water. "Can we go someplace real fancy next weekend?" she asked. "Jake's gonna take Carlo Saturday night...I wanna wear my fur, my mink...and a nice dress before..." Bella pursed her lips, palming her stomach. Again, she looked adorable. I wanted to bite her, but I didn't. "Well, it'll be improper wearing my nice dresses when people _know_ I'm expecting...because they're fitted." She mulled that over. "And I'm so tired of wearing black...Why are you staring at me?"

I shrugged.

Bella nestled into me. "I wanna wear my burgundy dress...the satin one?" I had no idea which dress she spoke of. "It has the ruched, empire waist." She gestured to her hips. "With the chiffon overlay...?"

"Just show me later," I said.

"The really tight red one." She quirked a brow.

"Oh, that one." I bought that for Bella when I wasn't even with her. It looked scandalous on the dummy in the store window. But we had that falling out before she could wear it anywhere. "Yeah, you should wear that one." I nodded, giving her thigh a squeeze.

_She might get mauled by an Edward Medici, but she'll enjoy it. _

"So, we can go out?"

I grinned, tickling my fingers along her clothed stomach. "If you want…"

She turned back to the TV, leaning her head on my thigh. "I wanna go dancing…maybe out to dinner. We can go to the social club?" She looked to me again.

I nodded. "Baby doll, we'll do whatever you want."

Bella giggled, placing my hand under the waistband of her pants. "Look, you're fresh. I'm trying to watch television," she scolded me.

I chuckled. "That was cute—a good hint."

"Not too subtle?" She pushed her chest out.

I moved to lie next to her, but I gathered her into my arms—her back to my chest, she lay on top of me.

"I thought you were taking me to bed…and not to sleep." She ran her hand down my legs.

"Shhh." I kissed her cheek, my left arm wrapped around her top while my right hand snuck into her pants.

Bella got the hint and parted her legs for me.

Her pussy was slick already, and my finger glided down the middle.

"Oh!" She stiffened when I made circles on her clit.

"You like that, baby?" I whispered, my free hand sneaking into her shirt to tweak her nipple.

Bella squirmed, panting, and she quickly pushed her pants down. They sat near her ankles, and she widened her thighs.

"Hmmm." I breathed, nibbling her earlobe. Her pussy was soaked, and she was open. We both stared down to my hand as it pleasured her. I finger-fucked her while my thumb rubbed that pink bud. Bella was going wild, thrashing, stiffening and then shaking, but I held her steady.

She moaned. "I can feel your fat dick on my back...put it in me."

I bit her neck gently, rubbing down her center, my fingers dipping inside her.

God, she was so wet, there were a lot of noises, and then she exploded—climaxed, whispering my name.

"Oh, Edward…I needed that." I felt more of her weight on me; she'd relaxed back. "Fuck me." She kicked her pants off.

"Soon." I was too excited from that, and I needed a minute. Otherwise, I might be too eager, get too rough.

Bella turned, straddling my thighs to undo my slacks. "I wanna put you in my mouth…" She'd never asked that before. The first time she'd bobbed on the knob, I told her to. I'd placed my cock in her mouth and fucked it.

She stroked my dick. "Can I?"

"Y-yeah." I leaned back again, ready to watch.

She snickered, looking so fucking happy as she scooted farther down my legs. Before she could bend low, I tore that stupid scarf from her head, needing her hair loose.

Bella made a show of shaking her hair out, letting it fan her shoulders.

"Gorgeous," I whispered.

She was smiling, kept eye contact with me as she sucked me back.

"Fuck." My hips rose, lifting Bella too.

She stopped my hands. "Don't touch my hair."

Just to be a fuck, I ruffled it.

Bella gasped. "Now, you get nothin'." She sounded like I did earlier, scolding Little C.

"Get over hea." I called her with my finger. "I get you."

"Yes, you do." She crawled closer, wrapping her arms around my neck.

After getting her settled on my lap, I grabbed my cock. She kissed me deeply and sat on my dick. "Oh…" She threw her head back.

I lifted her shirt to muffle my face between her tits while my hips started to move. Bella rocked against me—awkward at first, but then she swirled, picking up a rhythm. "You gotta-gotta let me." She pulled my hair, pushing my head back.

I held her hips, helping her hop along faster—dig my cock deeper, groaning.

"My dick," she whispered. "It's mine." Bella flattened her tongue to lick the side of my face.

My eyes rolled, my muscles stiffened, and it took everything within me not to throw her down. I continued to hold her waist, swearing I wouldn't be rough. It's hard trying to remember—

"Oh, you're hurting me—"

I lifted my hands to palm her cheeks. "What…? Stop moving." I panted, searching her eyes. "What hurts?"

"Nothin'…just, like, I used to say stuff…and…" She pursed her lips, looking around the room. "I'm dandy, I swear."

I shook my head. "What hurts?"

"Nothin'...I just...I'm not made of glass, Edward." She put my hands on her breasts. "What Dr. Ibero said is bothering you that much?" Bella nuzzled her nose to mine. I hadn't thought about what she'd said, but she was correct. I had no problem losing myself while we were in Naples.

"He said to be careful." I shrugged. "I don't wanna hurt you or the baby."

She shook her head. "I don't think you can." She gently kissed along my jaw. "Dr. Ibero said it was okay…when I get big, that's when you gotta be gentle. That's what he said when I asked him. I swear."

I nodded, bringing her lips to mine.

"Take me to bed," she mumbled into my mouth.

Like she did before, I kicked my slacks away from my feet. "Gladly."

We were still connected while I walked us into the bedroom.

Normally, I'd pin her down, get started, but…yeah.

"I wanna be your whore and your wife," she whispered, holding my cheeks.

I blew out a breath, picking up a slow, steady rhythm. "You're everything, baby doll." I thought about that as I leaned back to hold her hips—pull and push her on and off of me. "I-I let you slob the knob…I figure—" my eyes rolled when her hips did "—if you found it demoralizing or demeaning, you wouldn't have offered to do it."

She folded her arms across her chest, which stopped her tits from jiggling. "Now you're respecting me too much, Edward. It's okay to be demanding and rough, like you usually are...in the bedroom. It's dandy. That stuff," she moaned "it drives me wild. You—"

Bella needed to stop talking before I lost my hard-on.

"Can it!" I bit out.

"Oh, yeah. Do it. Do it, Edward!" She placed my hand over her mouth.

I gave her what she wanted.

After placing her legs on my shoulders, I muffled her cries with one hand and held her head down on the mattress with the other. Within a minute, she was milking my cock, which spurred me on…although I wasn't as rough as I had been in the past.

I was turned on. All of her reactions drove me wild, but I was in a mood where my head was too full. I didn't think I'd come that fast.

I kissed down her body, leaving my fingers to pinch and pull her nipples, while my tongue twirled circles over her clit.

"Yes! Lick it!" Bella was going nuts.

I smiled, meeting her gaze as I continued, lapping at her delicious pussy. Knowing I'd be able to do all of this…whenever I wanted from now on? That there was nothing to prohibit me from being around? Christ. Bella was all mine.

"I love you!" she sang, gasping for air when she came.

And that was number three, which made me feel like a god.

I kissed my way back up her body, loving the sheen of sweat that coated her skin.

"I heard that's called 'box munching.'" She squirmed below me.

"Turn," I said, scraping my teeth down her jaw.

She giggled. "You like munchin' on my box, Edward?"

I quickly spun her around, which made her squeak. "Shut your mouth."

Bella stuck her ass out.

I whacked it for good measure, and she yelped, which turned into a delighted hum.

My cock slid right in, and I threw my head back.

She felt so good.

"Play with your pussy." I brought her hand below.

Bella did as I said while I started to move, spreading her ass cheeks to watch as my cock disappeared. "Fuck, baby doll—"

There was no more talking after that.

* * *

_**T**_he next day, I left the house after lunch so I could run a few errands. I needed to do my pickups around the neighborhood, settle a few things at the social club. It was all mundane and routine, although I usually try not to schedule or do things on weekend afternoons.

Alas, I was still playing catch up from our time away.

Emmett was at the club, and he would oversee the evening, get me my messages if I'd received any.

Following Bella's example, I got a haircut at the barbershop, and then got my shoes shined.

When I passed the real estate office, I entered, but I didn't talk to anyone. I remembered back to when I bought the house Rose lives in now. She bitched and moaned that she didn't pick it out, and selecting our home might be fun for Bella.

I did pick up a brochure with local listings.

My eyes went wide as I walked back to the car. When I got back from Europe in '43, I bought our home for three grand, and now the small ones were around six large—double the price. Inflation and all that. I'd busted my ass to buy it outright, but today I thought about a mortgage.

_We'll see_, I thought.

We hadn't pulled any heists with large payouts since September.

Originally, I'd planned to pick Marie up after dinner—not disturb them. But it was getting late, and I'd wanted to make it home for my own dinner. I knocked and waited for someone to answer.

Rose did after I'd waited a few minutes. "Come in!" She smiled wide.

I stayed on the stoop, taking a step down. "Send Marie out."

"Can't'chu come in? Have a cup of coffee?" She shivered, standing the door. "It's cold out." Roe walked farther into the house.

I knew I'd get roped into entering.

Dinner seemed to still be cooking, and books in the living room surrounded Franny. "Hey…" I pinched her cheek.

She hopped up to hug me. "Papa, I missed you."

I held her face, planting a smooch on her forehead.

"Did you get a haircut? You look dashing."

I smiled, hugging her close. "You love your old man?"

"Of course."

"You wanna see him happy, right?" I asked.

She stared up at me. "I wish you and Mom…" Franny looked to her shoes. "I, yeah. I wanna see you both happy. Mom says she still loves you," she whispered. "She said she'd change—"

I shook my head. "A woman should never, never change for a man. You understand that?"

Her brow furrowed.

"Never, baby girl." I touched her cheek. "You're with someone, and it's not working out...you walk away, try to find someone else you can be happy with. I've made mistakes, have been..." I didn't want to get into all of that. "But you gotta stay true to yourself."

"Okay...but there's marriage counseling and you guys could talk to Father John at church—"

I nodded, not sure how to elaborate. "Do good in school—keep makin' me proud. That makes me happy."

She beamed. "I plan to…I think I wanna be a journalist, write for the paper?"

"Sounds good." I thought writers starved, but I didn't say anything. I was just glad she wanted a career, which most likely meant she wouldn't tie the knot too soon. Well, times are different. She's not in trouble, and I didn't want her to be. But for young women, they have few choices after secondary schooling. "How are you with money?" She gets an allowance every week.

"I'm okay 'til next week."

I hugged her again, thinking I was a lucky father—to have such a lovely young lady as my daughter. "Buy somethin' for yourself." I gave her ten bucks. "Just take it." I wanted to make sure Rose didn't see.

"Thank you." She grabbed her pocketbook to stuff it inside.

"I'm ready!" Marie announced.

I smiled, turning toward her.

Marie had a tote bag on her shoulder. "I got my forty-five—"

Franny groaned, palming her face. "Thank God, she's going." She stuck her tongue out at her sister. "She plays that record you got her for Christmas over and over—The Elegants."

I'd gotten her a few records to go along with the player.

"I love it!" Marie shouted at Franny. "'Little Star' is my favorite song!"

Roe was on Marie's heels. "I wish you wouldn't take her. Just—"

"I wanna go with Papa." Marie came over to take my hand.

Roe searched my eyes. "Where are you going? Where are you staying?"

"At my apartment," I said.

She knows I moved out of the studio. "Um, do you have a number?"

I hung my head, knowing she'd use it to call Bella. "Roe, she'll be back tomorrow after dinner. She knows the phone number. If there's a problem, Marie will call."

"I will," Marie promised.

Rose kissed her forehead. "I want her in bed by nine. She's been having problems getting up in the mornings—"

"It's Saturday!" Marie complained.

I looked down, surprised she talked back to her mother when she knows better.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Only let her have a snack_ if_ she eats supper." Roe knelt down to Marie. "You call me." She fastened her coat, and she looked choked up.

"Roe…I'm not taking off with her. She'll be back tomorrow," I said.

Rose sniffled, rising to her feet. "I know…I just—" She stared at me, holding Marie's face to her stomach so she wouldn't look. "I know," she mouthed.

I gazed back to Franny, and she was reading.

"Then you know she'll be fine," I said, nudging our daughter to the door.

Maybe Bella's young but she's a mother, and she's mature for her age. From what Bella told me, she used to babysit Marie with Franny all the time if Rose had to step out. And maybe Marie coming to stay with my "girlfriend" and myself wasn't very conventional, not the norm, the nuclear setting. But, like I've told Bella numerous times, I'm not ashamed, nor do I feel our being together is something to hide.

Sooner or later, everyone's going to know Bella's expecting, and it's better Franny and Marie find out from me. Also, when we get married, we'll all be a family.

I didn't want to exclude my daughters from that at all, nor did I want them to think I'd forgotten about them.

Franny's older and she's not around as much these days, but still.

"We'll talk when I drop her off tomorrow." I tipped my hat and followed Marie out to the car.

"You're getting remarried!" Roe shouted. "I knew it!"

I looked up and down the block, opening the car door for Marie. "Stop!"

Before she could make a spectacle of herself, I rushed to pull away from the curb.

"Are you?" Marie asked, fiddling with the radio.

I nodded, scared of her reaction.

"Oh…" She frowned. "What does that mean? You're not married to Mommy anymore?"

My brows rose. "Uh, no. We're not…we got a divorce." She knew we broke up, but I guess she didn't know the extent. "I'm gonna buy a new house, and you'll have your own room."

"Yeah?" Now she smiled.

I nodded, reaching to hold her face. "Yeah…you can come and go when you want. You call and I'll pick you up. Spend weekends and such."

She giggled. "Sounds the mostest." Marie didn't care to comment any more about the subject. She was content and then got excited when her song came on the radio.

We were home minutes later, and Marie was enthusiastic—placing her tote bag on her shoulder as she ran up the steps. "Does your new wife live with you?"

"Yes." I saw Carlo's Buick and groaned. He wasn't in the car, but I'd wager Carlo or Renee or both were upstairs. I prayed there wouldn't be a scene while I ushered Marie up to the apartment.

I let myself in by using my key, which I didn't think twice about—ironically.

I should have knocked, I guess, if we were going to pretend.

And I hated it.

I stood in the doorway, and Marie ran right in, only to stop upon seeing Bella. "Bella!" She hugged her middle. "Are you gonna watch me?"

Bella wore that scarf thing on her head, still in ratty house clothes, but she was beautiful. I ached to kiss her, greet her, like I always do. "Yeah." She met my gaze. "Do you like chicken? That's what I'm making us for dinner."

Marie nodded, looking away. "Can I play with the baby?"

Bella smiled. "Go 'head." She gave me another pensive glance, getting to her feet.

I stepped inside to see Renee and Anna on my couch. "Uh…thanks for doing this, Bella." My brows rose in mock surprise. "Oh, hey, Nay. How are you?" I walked over to kiss Renee's cheek and pinch Anna's.

Renee stared up at me. "I'm good."

I nodded, taking off my hat. "Great."

"You got a haircut!" Bella exclaimed. Her eyes were bright and then she caught herself. "It looks nice."

Renee looked between the both of us.

I didn't say anything, knowing Renee will, but she didn't utter a word.

"We're just friends now. Stop it," Bella scolded her.

Renee stopped glaring at me.

"Papa, can I put my record on?" Marie asked.

"Sure." Bella rushed over to help her.

I put my hat back on. "I'll be by to pick her up later."

Everyone in the room stared at me, except Little C. He was too engrossed with his pet frog, pulling him around. Bella's eyes were pleading, but I wasn't going to upset her.

I left.

Since Renee had the car, I was going to guess that Carlo was home.

Instead of going to his house, I drove to the club and told Emmett to go get him. It was getting later in the day. A few guys hung around playing poker, and more were drinking at the bar.

I hadn't so much as had wine since we've been back from Italy.

After snagging a Rolling Rock from the bartender, I nursed it in the office. Into the card game, no one bothered me, and I smiled—thinking back to when Bella sought me out here.

That was seven months ago, and I could recall it as though it were yesterday.

Emmett must have misunderstood me. I wouldn't be surprised if he transported Carlo in his trunk. Emmett came bustling into the office, holding Carlo by his neck, and then he threw him down.

"Have a seat." I pointed.

Carlo scrambled to his feet. He didn't look happy sitting across from me.

"We used to be best friends…Even way back, even before you were chasing Renee, and I chased anything in a skirt," I said. "Remember that?"

Carlo remained silent.

"Answer him." Emmett sounded a menace.

I chuckled. "Stand down."

Emmett backed off.

Carlo relaxed a bit. "Yeah, I remember…you were my mother's sixth kid. We enlisted together, served together." He shrugged. "What of it?"

I widened my arms. "I was just reminding you of the past. Doesn't matter." I had no idea where I was going with being reminiscent.

"I'm going to be frank…and you just listen." I waited to see if he had a rebuttal; he did not. "It's a long story…if you want specifics, dates, and timeframes." I rolled my eyes. "As you know, Bella and I had a falling out—"

Carlo did the Sign of the Cross. "That poor kid. Aro was a good guy."

"He wasn't_ that_ good," I disagreed. "But I'll get back to that…I'm sure you heard about Roe and me?" It's not widespread but Roe told Renee.

He nodded. "Disgrace."

"Yeah, well, they frown upon having a goomarra in the bible, too." I chuckled; he was the pot calling the kettle black. "We're divorced…Bella's…in the family way with _my_ child, and we plan to get married in the near future."

Carlo blinked, staring at me, and then he laughed. "This is another joke?" He looked to Emmett. "Youse'a joshin' me."

I shook my head. "I plan to give her and the baby my name…Carlo, I love her. I'm not lettin' her go. You can disagree, threaten me, sever ties with Bella again…but all of that's unnecessary. I'm doin' the right thing, and even if she wasn't expecting, I'd still plan on proposing. Like I said, I love your daughter. She'll be taken care of—"

Carlo held his forehead. "She can move back home. My daughter's a fast little thing. That could be Aro's child—"

I shook my head, trying to stay calm. That "fast" comment didn't sit right with me. "Watch your mouth."

He mumbled shit to himself.

"How'd you get Aro to turn on me? What'd you offer him?" I asked.

Carlo grimaced. "You're a heartless bastard, you know that, Ed? That was your cousin. Bella loved him—"

I put my hands up. "I did not kill him, but he had _my_ number."

"Ed, I didn't." He slumped back in the chair. "I didn't—" Carlo seemed at a loss, but I believed him. He did _something_, though. Maybe he didn't have Aro try and kill me. "I…I ran into Aro…We met. Emmett introduced us."

"That was back in October," Emmett supplied.

"Aro was a nice guy…I knew you might see reason if _he_ took Bella from you. I thought you might not kill your own cousin—"

"I didn't," I laughed. "I didn't lay a hand on him. Well, I roughed him up when he did Bella dirty. I didn't kill him, though. He came to me…was honest. Bella wanted him. I let her go. It truly was that simple."

"He'd get citizenship and Bella, and I promised him a hefty down payment on a house." Carlo wiped his hands clean. "I haven't moved against you. Things are going well, despite kicking up to you."

"Didn't I tell you they would?" I asked. "We work together, we do more, we make more…But, go back to that other shit." I twirled a finger.

"I showed him her photograph the day we'd met. He didn't know her yet…but agreed she was beautiful. I didn't even tell him youse were together the way youse was." He shrugged. "I wanted my daughter to meet a nice, Italian man—someone who wasn't from around here, who didn't think she was a pig. You wanna crucify me for that?" he shouted. "He had another agenda, but he was a good kid. He fell in love, regardless, woulda done right by Bella. You—"

"I plan to do the same," I said. "Given Bella's condition, I'd also like for you and your wife to take special care. Don't be…Don't be pricks to her." I didn't know what else to say.

_If Renee tried to slap her around again, I'd punch Nay in the face._

Carlo laughed. "If Aro tried to pop you one, it was his own doin'."

I guessed Aro might have been getting nervous. Like, if Bella pulled away when she realized she was knocked up. Bella told me her head was so jumbled, so messed up, she didn't realize she was late—until getting close to the second month with no rag-business was coming. I don't know anything about that stuff. All I do know is there's a limited window of opportunity—for us to get hitched before Bella's got a belly. She said we maybe have a month. Many people, in this very neighborhood, have pulled off shotgun weddings with less time. Nice shindigs, too, but I wanted something big.

Thinking of her swollen with my child made me smile.

"The fuck you smilin' at?" Carlo asked. "It's funny?" Meanwhile, he was just laughing.

"Fuck you, C . . . Maybe Aro didn't want to miss out on all you'd offered him." It all meant zero now, and Aro's not here to defend himself, or his actions. "Even if he was still alive...Carlo, we woulda gotten back together, planned a wedding anyway." I chuckled.

"Regardless, even your cousin wants'ta see you gone. What does that tell you?" he asked.

I didn't say anything, knowing that if it weren't for Bella, Aro and I would have gotten along just fine. We did before. "I am what I am, but I still plan to marry your daughter."

"She doesn't have to…She made her choices months back. I'd rather she come home, even if you've spoiled her." His face fell. "You disgust me."

"Feelin's mutual." I was honest. "Fuckin' rat bastard." I doubt Bella would gimme grief if I roughed him up...just a little.

"You're missin' the point. How would you feel if I fucked Little Franny, Ed? It's not right!" he hollered, standing, and Emmett held him back.

I put my hand up, and Emmett let Carlo go. That moron sat back down, wasn't going to do shit. "I'd kill you before your cock got within ten feet. But things happen…_things have happened_. I love your daughter, Carlo. There's nothing I won't give her. There's nothing I won't do for her. She'll be taken care of and treated with the utmost respect. Us getting married _will rectify_ the previous…arrangement. There'd be no scandal, and I won't take her away. We'll live right here." I didn't know what else he wanted to hear. "She's going to be the mother of my child. I love Little C as if he were my own…There's nothing you can do to stop us, so I implore you to accept it…accept me."

Emmett laughed. "You'll be his son-in-law."

"Dad…" I sang, wearing a smirk.

Carlo shook his head. "I should have had you kill me—"

"You're alive _because_ of her," I laughed. "Because I didn't want to see her hurt. But once we walk down that aisle…Carlo, there's nothin' keeping me from ending you. Bella will be mine. And if you hurt Bella, if you disrespect by her again, my hands'll be tied. I won't stand for that, just like I won't tolerate some motherfucka on the street doin' that."

True; he pointed Federals in my direction, but I wanted to let that gripe go. Any side jobs I do, I don't involve him, don't let him in on the punch. These days, he can't rat on me without implicating himself. Carlo is worth more alive than dead anyway.

"All right." He shrugged, scrunching his nose and sitting back again. "You get Bella. What do I get?"

"My gratitude for not pullin' outta Nay." I smiled as anger bubbled inside of me. "I ain't givin' you a fuckin' thing!"

Carlo laughed hysterically. "You shoulda seen your face…" he sighed. "Just do the right thing, Ed . . . Do me the favor of earning _my_ respect again." Suddenly, he sounded choked up. "My Isabella…and you're disgusting! FUCK!" He cringed.

"She doesn't think so…Bella loves me," I laughed. "Look, if she didn't want me…I wouldn't _make her_ marry me."

Carlo nodded. "Am I free to go now?"

I stood up, gesturing to the door. "We'll meet later in the week with Dickie."

Carlo groaned at the mention of his father-in-law.

He left.

And I felt good about it all.

Our getting married, whether he likes it or not, was going to happen. It'd also be another reason why he won't come for me. Thus, forcing my hand. I really didn't want to kill him—for Bella's sake.

Luckily, by the time I got home, Bella was just setting the table. I was surprised to see that her little sister was still here, but Renee was gone. Still, after landing a smooch on Marie's cheek, I didn't know what to do.

"Sit…" Bella pulled out a chair, munching on chicken skin. "Dinner's ready."

I grasped her jaw to land a loud one on her lips.

"Papa kissed Bella!" Marie shouted.

Bella giggled, fastening the rag on her head. "You kissed me!"

"Did you tell your mother?" I took off my jacket to drape it over the chair.

"We'll talk later." She swatted my ass.

Bella must have told her sister the truth. Anna smiled, watching us interact, along with Marie, but neither looked dismayed.

"I spoke to your father, so…" I started to set my plate.

"What'd he say?" Anna asked. "Was Daddy mad?" She made a face at her sister.

I shook my head. "He wished us luck, actually…" I landed potatoes and a chicken breast on Bella's plate. "You sit and eat." The girls had their dishes set already.

"You told him everything?" Bella asked, sitting to my right while she leaned away to break food apart for Little C.

"Everything," I promised. "He's fine. There are no problems. Nothing."

"Yowza. How'd you pull that off?" Bella chuckled.

I shrugged, tucking into my plate.

The baked chicken was delicious, as were the roasted potatoes and string beans.

"Baby doll, this is delicious." I kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome . . . The girls and me, we're gonna have a slumber party tonight."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Bella tried to feed Little C some potatoes.

I tapped her plate with my fork. "You eat, too."

Bella growled like an animal as she took a big bite from a chicken leg, made a show of it.

I smiled. "What's a slumber party?"

"A sleepover, Papa." Marie had an attitude.

"Oh…" I went back to stuffing my face.

Bella had served me a Coca-Cola, and I was happy to see that she was drinking milk with dinner. "You get to sleep on the couch," she whispered. "The three of us will sleep in the bed."

"Right." I groaned under my breath, shoveling more food into my mouth.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Please leave me your thoughts. **_

_**Next Chapter will be the last. **_

_**Chapter 20 and the Epilogue will post tomorrow! **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**For Cara**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Bella POV**

Unfortunately, things didn't go over as smoothly with Franny as Edward hoped.

Marie seemed just fine with us being together. She blushes whenever Edward touches me, and I think that's cute. Marie adores Little Carlo, too. She keeps him busy whenever she visits, and he loves his Marie. They're adorable.

That Sunday, a few weeks ago, when Edward went to pick up Franny, my old best friend was privy to the punch already. Franny refused to get in the car with Edward.

_Such is life, I guess._

Surprisingly, though, my mother wasn't as upset as I thought she'd be.

Mom knew I was pregnant before I'd said anything, and I wasn't bloated, showing yet, nothing. She noticed as soon as she'd arrived. Apparently, I looked different, but I really didn't, and "_mothers just know_." Of course, I denied it. Then, with Edward showing up, she put the pieces together.

After speaking to my father, she approached me at church the next day. I'd been lighting a candle for Aro when she pulled up outside to attend mass. Edward rarely goes to church, but he drove us—Anna, Marie, and I—and he picked me up afterward. He passes the hour by reading the paper—cover to cover, buy-lines to ads, and every article—in his car.

When we'd arrived, Marie ran off to sit with Franny and Rose. That's probably when it was all confirmed for Franny.

She didn't say a word to me about it, nor did she confront me, but I was waiting. I'd even lingered a bit, gave Marie a lengthy goodbye hug, wondering if Franny or Rose would say something.

They said nothing, ignored me.

I've never cared for Rose, and it had little to do with Edward. My parents were strict. Well, not_ that_ strict as I'd managed to get pregnant. But Rose is just ignorant, and she'd try to pass her narrow-minded views on to Franny while also sheltering the poor girl, treating her _like_ a little girl. No wonder she ran off to Manhattan.

I bet Franny's having a wild time now. Knowing her, it's definitely within reason, though. Edward told me she bummed a smoke from him, and he got her a beer when they went out to dinner. I thought that was great of him, that he knows there's no harm in her letting loose a bit, growing up.

Despite our obvious dislike for one another, I didn't want the conflict? Marie is no stranger now, and with the new baby coming...I don't know. I thought it would be easier on Marie if we all got along? Also, being friendly with Rose might help me get my best friend back, Franny.

I know that's hard on Edward. He makes time to hang with Franny, but there is a small strain, which I hate too.

My mother was happy when she heard the news, actually. Sure, she despises Edward because what he did, but she's glad I'll be taken care of—that there won't be a scandal. Being Edward's wife will fix my reputation, too. No more judgmental stares, thank God.

She was glad Edward was doing "the right thing."

_God forbid we get married because we love each other . . . _

Renee's driving me bonkers, to be honest. It's a total contrast to how she used to be. Now, she's stopping by whenever she leaves the house, a lot more often than she used to. She wants to dive into wedding preparations, but Edward hasn't given me a ring just yet…

"Lazy!" Mom slapped my outer thigh.

"Oww." I rubbed it.

"Lift your legs." She tried to vacuum under the couch.

I hugged my legs to my chest. "You don't have to clean my apartment."

"Who else is going to do it?" she asked.

"It's not dirty!" I shouted.

Renee came over for lunch—so she says—but all she's done is straighten up. I could see her being bored since Little C no longer lives with her. My siblings wouldn't be out of school until three p.m.

"You want Edward to come home, take one look at this pigsty and leave?" She smacked my Time magazines down onto the coffee table.

I didn't say anything.

Maybe the place isn't spotless, but I keep a neat home, and Edward never bitches about that crap.

"He makes the money. It's your job to make a nice home for him—"

"It's nice!" I argued.

"You think he's still gonna spoil you?" she laughed. "You're expecting his child. I understand, you need your rest, but you still have your responsibilities. You're getting married—"

I groaned, lighting a cigarette, and then Mom tore it from my mouth. "Hey!"

My mother put it out in the tray. "You know I dislike that."

I sat back. "Can you leave? I promise to clean."

She mumbled things under her breath as she moved on to the bathroom.

"I'm pregnant. Not sick!" I shouted.

She gasped. "Watch your filthy mouth!"

I giggled. "I'm expecting, not dying…I can clean." I straighten up every day. The apartment is clean. I just hadn't planned on doing that today.

"Keep it down. You'll wake the baby."

I pursed my lips, slowly trailing back to the ashtray.

"Don't even think about it." She caught me. "He'll probably be home for lunch soon. Make yourself presentable."

I plucked my nightshirt. "He—"

"He'll like something pretty to look at while he eats." She shook her head at me. "Take that thing off your head!" She tore my rag away.

I touched my hair.

"You're not cleaning. You're sitting around. Go brush it, put on some rouge and a nice dress, and get in that kitchen!" She pointed.

"He's doesn't—"

"He cares." She nodded. "Trust me. The novelty is over. He's got you—hook, line, and sinker. You need to do other things to keep him coming home. Rose kept a nice house. Rose—"

"He didn't love her!" I stiffened.

"Love…that's cute," she giggled. "Get!" Mom pointed to my bedroom and then to the kitchen. "Or get to cooking!"

I smirked. "Edward likes to have me—" I pointed to myself "—when he's home for lunch. It doesn't matter what I'm wearing since he'll take it off of me."

She grimaced. "You're—"

"Doesn't matter." I lit my cigarette and leaned away when she reached. "He still wants me even if I'm expecting…and if he wants the place spic and span, he can pick up a broom!" I ranted. "You drive me crazy, Ma!"

"You better not talk to him like that. He might discipline you." Renee sat next to me. "Honey, you know nothing about marriage. Maybe he's all those things now—"

I blew my smoke into the air. "He's not allowed to have a goomarra."

She laughed at me. "Not allowed." Renee snatched my cigarette and put it out again. "If he _wants_ one, he'll _get_ one."

"Then, I'll divorce him..." I shrugged, and when she laughed again, it angered me. It got under my skin, and I felt I might explode. "Or, I'll chop his cock off!"

Mom gasped, composed herself quickly. "Watch your mouth!"

I gnashed my teeth together, my body stiffening again. "You know, if he ever did such a thing, most mothers would offer me the edged tool I'd use to castrate him! What's wrong with you?!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Stop with the theatrics and the attitude, Isabella. Go fix lunch. Little C will be awake soon."

Just to get her off my back, I rushed into the kitchen to make something. Renee doesn't know Edward. She doesn't know that he'd rather eat me than salami.

_I'm his lunchbox. _

God. If I told her that, she might try to wash my mouth out with soap.

After making a couple of sandwiches, I grabbed two jars of baby food.

"You know where Rose went wrong?" She fiddled with the percolator, making coffee. "She nagged him. You don't wanna make it a habit—nagging your husband."

"Is that why you're nagging me?" I laughed. "Go nag Dad."

"Isabella—" she placed her hand on mine "—I'm serious. It's your responsibility to make him happy."

"That's huge." I didn't buy it. "How can I be responsible for his happiness? Being together should make him happy, like it makes me happy. The rest of it? Edward needs to make himself happy."

"Listen to me, Bella…A good wife treats her husband like a king. You don't nag. You don't even bother him with your troubles. You listen, you lend an ear. Your troubles will seem trivial in comparison anyway." She placed a cup and saucer on the table. "What time does he come home for lunch?"

"I dunno." I thought about what she said. "Sometimes he eats lunch at the drugstore."

She did the Sign of the Cross. "Isabella…"

I shrugged. "Sometimes he's busy…Sometimes he goes to eat with the guys." I grabbed the phone. "I'll call the club—"

She stole the telephone from me. "That counts as nagging. Go change and put your face on."

I stuck my tongue out and crossed my eyes. "This face?" I pressed my nose to her cheek.

Mom smiled, palming my face. "I'm just trying to help you."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"A happy homemaker makes a happy home." She nodded. "So smile…try to be pleasing. It's your job to please him. You never shut him out of your bedroom—"

"Wait…" I shook my head. "I'm not…what I used to be. My role has changed. I'm to be his wife, not necessarily his whore…" If I didn't feel like having sex, don't I have the choice now?

"If he wants you, he's going to have you." She poured herself a cup of coffee. "It's not a big deal. He lies on top of you, and then it's over. If he has to discipline you…face powder only covers the bruises so much."

"Dad beats you?" I grabbed her hand.

"Don't be dramatic, Isabella…Your father isn't cruel, but Edward is. That man's a brute with a horrible temper."

"He is not, and he doesn't have a bad temper," I argued. "He—" Even I couldn't explain the changes in Edward as of late. I know he's different with me, in comparison to how he is with the outside world. He loves me, shows it by doting and pampering me all the time. He's sweet, but he can be pissy and really rude sometimes. I don't know.

"Rosalie's my oldest and closest friend, despite what you've done. I know." Her eyes widened. "He used to—"

"I don't wanna know," I whispered.

"You should." She stared at me. "So you know..."

I shook my head. "I don't wanna know."

"Just don't give him a reason to…You could have a good life, a nice house…you and Little Carlo will always be taken care of."

"I love him…that's why we're together," I said.

Mom was too busy staring at my kitchen floor. "The tiles look grimy. You should scrub it."

I lit a cigarette. "Edward has cartons…I can light them all day long." I held it away from my mother.

She surrendered. "Despite the women on television, it's not very ladylike."

"It's sexy—"

"Watch your mouth." She waved her fist. "Are you this outspoken with Edward?"

I smirked, blowing my smoke out. "Even more so."

Renee was appalled.

"You should hear the things I say..." I snickered. "Or..._what_ this filthy mouth can do," I sang, blowing her a kiss.

"Fresh!" She slapped my bicep. "Isabella—"

I cut her off with a boisterous laugh. "Oh, God...you kill me." My eyes teared.

Mom shook her head and her finger at me.

We had a cup of coffee while she told me more about my duties—what's expected of me now.

My mother was correct in all aspects. I knew that already. We never used birth control before, and after this baby's born, I'll probably get knocked up again—and again, and again. Unless, we stop having sex.

I still belonged to Edward.

I still had no voice.

I still…

Thinking of that was daunting and depressing.

While I held some of the cards before, once we walk down the aisle, Edward would have the whole deck.

During the war, women came out of the kitchen. When the boys came home, Rosie forgot about her riveter to don an apron once more. It's been like that ever since. It's 1959 and things are still the same.

My job was to remain a virgin until marriage, and I didn't do that.

We're told to abstain so we don't disgrace ourselves—our families—and I'd done that.

I should feel lucky that Edward's marrying me.

Some things were better while others were worse. If I don't feel like cooking or entertaining, I can't tell Edward to go home to his wife. Now that I was to be his wife, I didn't want him going anywhere. I love him, and I want to be his everything. I don't want to give him a reason to leave.

I had to get used to actually living with Edward. The past few weeks have been fun, but we're still just making love all the time, hanging around. We go out on the nights Jake takes Little Carlo.

When my mother thought Edward would arrive at any minute, she left to beat my father home. As soon as she was out the door, I went to change my clothes. Just like she suggested, I put on a pretty dress and did my hair.

By the time I was through, Little Carlo was awake. I gave him his lunch, and then I waited for Edward to come home for his.

He never did.

Funny how I'd expected him to when I never had before. I didn't know that husbands come home for lunch. And he doesn't _always_ come home for lunch. Still, I was upset. If coming home was a normal, husband thing to do, why hadn't he? More importantly, _where_ did he eat lunch?

Irrational, I tried to suppress my anger and curiosity. I tried my hardest not to call the social club.

Even so, when I called, Emmett answered, and I hung up.

Then I called Rose's house to see if Edward would answer…like I used to.

No one picked up.

While Little Carlo played with his toys, I watched two soap operas. Then I tried to lose the aggression by dancing around the living room with my son—as we watched "American Bandstand."

When it was over, I realized I never got started on dinner.

Little Carlo loves _The Mickey Mouse Club_, and I left CBS on for him.

Gazing at the uneaten sandwich I'd made Edward, I decided to leave it.

_He can have his lunch for dinner! _

I said my prayers—said the rosary twice for Aro, and I prayed for patience. I hadn't gone to church since last Sunday, but I lit a candle when the sun started to set. Even though I'm not the typical mourner, I could still pray for him, and that's what I did.

Nevertheless, I made some macaroni with butter for Little Carlo and myself. After we ate, I gave him a bath and changed my clothes.

Bored, I'd decided to wash the kitchen floor. Besides a quick mop, I hadn't scrubbed it in a long while.

Little Carlo was watching _Lassie_ when Edward finally came home. It was after seven p.m., so Edward was late for dinner, too.

I ignored him as he greeted the baby.

I scrubbed the floor harder, wanting to push his stupid mug into the mucky water!

"Why's your face all red?" Edward crouched low.

I grabbed my brush from the bucket, and I didn't bother to shake it out before I washed the floor by his feet.

Edward hopped back. "You wet my shoes!"

"Good!" I spat. "Piss on your shoes!"

"Eh!" he shouted. "You, wit' that fuckin' mouth! Watch it!" Edward warned with a raised brow.

_Fuck me. He's sexy. _

Still, taken aback, I smirked. "Oh, you gonna slap nicer words outta me?" I challenged but thought better. I backed down. "I'm—"

"Stop," he said. "Knock off the attitude."

"I just cleaned it and you're walking on it," I explained, my body stiffening.

Edward jumped back onto the carpet. "I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything.

"Did'ju cook?" he asked, taking off his jacket.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I made you a salami and cheese." I pointed to the counter.

He grimaced as he lifted the plate. "For supper?"

I shrugged, getting back to my floor. "You didn't come home for lunch, and I'd made that for you—for lunch. I didn't wanna waste food."

He hummed, tossing the dish away. "Did'ju eat?"

I nodded, swirling the brush around the tiles. "Why didn't you come home for lunch?"

"Was I supposed to?" He lit a cigarette. "Did we have plans?"

"Men usually come home for lunch," I said. "Did you eat at Rose's?"

He laughed. "Why the fuck would I eat there?"

"Just tell me," I whispered. "Where were you?"

"I'm so fuckin' sick of this shit!" He groaned, cringing, before he lifted a chair to slam it back down. Then Edward took three big steps toward me. "Bella—"

Fearful, I backed away, cowering near my bucket. "I'm sorry." I did not want to be "disciplined." I'd also never seen him legitimately angry with me before. Well, he just acted like he used to, and I didn't want that. "I'm sorry." I tried not to cry. "I'll cook." I rushed out, placing the brush in the bucket.

Edward furrowed his brow, holding my chin. "What's wrong wit'chu?"

I sucked my lip into my mouth, hoping my heart slowed. "Nothin'," I whispered.

"You tired? You should put the baby down and get in bed ya'self." He took a drag from his smoke. "And don't worry about where I've been. I was working today. I also don't punch a time clock. So, if I can't sneak home for lunch, I can't…" He nodded. "Stop this, Bella…stop asking me where I've been. All right?" He kissed my lips.

I slumped my shoulders, feeling defeated by his words.

"Leave this." He pushed the bucket away. "You can finish tomorrow. Go to bed."

"It's not even eight yet," I said, realization dawning on me. "Oh, you want sex?" I reached to uncover my hair.

Edward stood up to put his cigarette out in the tray. "It'd be nice…If you're tired, I get it…I gotta step out again at ten anyway."

"Ten?" I asked. "But—"

He massaged his forehead. "Yes…I came home for dinner, but…yes, I have to go back out."

I chuckled. "You came home to eat and fuck me?"

He shook his head. "I came home to have dinner with my woman. Any more than that? Just perks of being wit'chu, baby doll." Edward walked into the living room to gather Little C into his arms. "Make him a bottle." He disappeared into the back.

Confused—I didn't know if I was angrier or sadder—I filled Carlo's bottle with milk. My son can hold it himself. Putting him down only consists of changing his diaper, handing him his bottle, and shutting the light.

"Love you, baby." I kissed his cheek.

He sucked his bottle down as he pulled the covers up.

I smiled, tucking him in. "Goodnight."

He replied, and I imagined he bid me a good night, too.

"Thank you." I shut the light and closed the door halfway.

Edward was on the couch with his sandwich, but he wasn't eating it. He was smoking a cigarette, staring at the television.

"You want macaroni?" I asked. "Some pasta with butter?"

He shook his head, kicking off his shoes. Edward was in a mood now. Because I know if I'd cooked, he'd stuff himself. "I set it up so we can look at a few houses tomorrow," he said.

"Houses?" I sat next to him. "Like, a home?"

He nodded, pursing his lips, staring at the carpet.

I'm not stupid.

Logically and realistically, Edward is a gangster—a criminal. He's gotta get while the getting's good. So, he does not have a set schedule, nor does he solely work weekdays.

I had to trust him, which is something I remind myself daily.

As long as he comes home every day, he's behaving himself—probably.

As long as I spread my legs, he won't look to get between another woman's.

"Let's go to bed." I crawled onto his lap. "Take me to bed." My nose touched his. His aftershave, the tobacco, and Edoardo scent invaded my senses. My hands roamed his shoulders, and I pushed his suspenders down. "Edward…?"

He started to pull the bobby pins out of my hair, let it loose.

I shook my hair out for him.

He lifted my shirt and then got rid of my brassiere. Then he surprised me—by gathering me into his arms, and laying me down on the couch—and rested his head to my breasts.

"Are you all right?" I wove my fingers into his hair, wondering why he wasn't ravaging me.

Edward hummed, hugging me tightly. "I just love you." He lifted his head to grin, and then he pulled my pants and panties off. "Gorgeous." His hands roamed up my thighs.

And I always find it so erotic to be displayed, exposed for him.

I sat up, leaning on my elbows and spreading my legs, before I fisted his shirt to pull him closer.

Edward moaned into my mouth, kissing me passionately as he quickly undid his pants. "Baby…" He yanked my ankles, pulling me closer, and he entered me a second later, hissing, air escaping through his teeth. "I missed you," he whispered, thrusting his hips slowly, leaning his elbows to either side of me. "You missed me?" He palmed my breasts, keeping me down with his forearms.

I squirmed below him, bucking my hips. "Yes," I whined.

Edward nipped my nipple—biting it hard to let go, watch my breast jiggle. "Hmmm. Look at you," he crooned.

I gasped when he moved faster with more force.

This overwhelming satisfaction filled me—finding pleasure in pleasing him. I wanted him to take all of me. I wanted to be whatever he needed, and right now he wanted my body.

"Take…" I whimpered, my chest heaving. "I'm yours."

He leaned back, holding my waist as he went faster.

Fast and faster, deeper and deeper, digging deeper with each thrust—he had me.

And I exploded, stiffening and shouting his name, I came.

Out of breath, I kissed up his neck. "I love you."

He rested his forehead to mine. "I love you." He sucked my lower lip into his mouth, a groan escaping. "You gotta trust me, baby doll."

I couldn't meet his gaze, guilt washing over me.

"I didn't—I didn't wanna ask until—" He let out a hiss, rocking against me. "—until you trusted me, until I truly owned your heart."

"You do!" I swore it. "I'm all yours." I crashed my lips to his. "Edward—"

Edward leaned away. His hips continued to move, grunts falling from his mouth. He was still dressed, and he dug something out of his pocket. "Here." He placed a box on my stomach.

Seeing the ring box, I stiffened.

"Open it." Edward grabbed my hips to continue fucking me.

Everything he was doing felt amazing. I didn't know if I wanted to focus on my next orgasm, or . . .

My lip quivered when I opened the box. The ring was beautiful—the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. The center diamond sat in a flower, two smaller diamonds on each side, and then teeny diamonds ran down the golden shank. "You're nutty," I cried. "It's too expensive—"

Edward was out of breath when he stopped moving. "It's yours. It's perfect, just like you, and I wanted you to have something big." He placed it on my finger. "Did you get around to reading my notes today?"

I sniffled, admiring my ring. "What?"

He chuckled, sitting back on his legs, and then he gathered me into his arms. "I promise to love you forever…to be faithful, to cherish you, to…make you happy." He kissed my cheek. "Baby doll, I'm yours...just as you're mine." He placed my hand on his chest. "So, you gonna marry me? Start trusting me?"

I nodded, smacking my lips to his.

Overcome, my tongue explored his mouth, and I pulled him back on top of me. His dick found me fast, and we continued to make love.

All while I admired my ring from behind his head.

My second climax was a wild one, and it sent Edward over the edge.

I was a lot more tired than I wanted to admit, and I fell asleep right there on the couch.

* * *

_**I** _woke up in bed, and Edward was sleeping next to me.

Knocked out, I had no idea if Edward left after we'd finished making love.

But he was here this morning.

Wearing a smile, I cleaned myself up and made eggs, pancakes, and bacon before Little Carlo woke up.

Little Carlo loves bacon, and so does Edward. He woke up smelling the food.

During breakfast, he told me he did go back out, but he was home by three a.m.

After we ate, we got ready to leave the apartment.

The first house we looked at was across the street from my parents'.

It was no surprise that I found way too many things wrong with it.

The second house was around the corner from Rose.

The third was up the block from the Social Club, and it was honestly the nicest of the three.

Constructed in the 1920s, the real estate agent called it a brick charmer—made of brick, it's a semi-detached, cottage-style, two-story home. There was a carriage house that'd been renovated to be a garage. A one family house, it had two floors. A half of a bathroom downstairs, and another upstairs. The kitchen was large, and so was the living room. Upstairs, there were five bedrooms, which made me raise a brow at Edward.

How many kids did he think we'd have?

I knew we'd have a room for Marie and Franny to share, and then Little Carlo. We'd take the large master suite, which also had its own bathroom. There was also a yard in the back and a basement—ample closets.

It was a dream come true.

Edward sighed, leaving the house.

I held Little Carlo close and then placed him in his carriage. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "What'd you think?"

I beamed. "I think…yowza, Edward. It's amazing."

He winked. "Then it's yours."

"How much is it?" I whispered. No one was on the sidewalk, but it was no one's business.

"Nine grand and change."

My eyes widened. "That's too much." I knew the smaller, modest home Aro was looking to buy us was only five. "We can look at more tomorrow—"

He placed his lips to mine. "No…you want this one, you're—"

"It's too much money," I said. "That's nuts."

"Shut up. You're gettin' it!" Edward was stern. "I don't wanna hear no more." He lit a cigarette.

"Geesh." I continued back to the car, pushing the stroller.

"I won't be home for dinner tonight." He threw his cigarette into the street, opening the car door for me. "Start packin' and call your mother—get to plannin' our wedding." He placed Little C in his chair and then pulled me into his arms. "Something big…'cause it's a reason to celebrate." He nipped my lips. "I love you, baby doll."

I sighed, resting my head to his chest, and I wondered where all the money would come from.

Edward makes great money, doing whatever he does. But nine grand? He's been out of prison less than a year, and I doubted that he had a lot of money saved.

* * *

**_H_**ours later, I had dinner with my mother and Anna.

Renee was confident she could pull off our wedding, setting Valentine's Day as the date, which was less than a month away.

But, it'd be before I showed any more.

Maybe no one can tell, but my stomach was solid—hard under the surface, and it protruded slightly.

We could be married at the neighborhood church—a Catholic mass. Mom said Father John wouldn't deny Edward, even though he's divorced. It'd be okay. I'd wear her dress, and we'd alter it. All the women in my family would cook. We'd have a buffet-style dinner and hire a band for the social club.

Having the reception at the club seemed like the most logical—easiest. Otherwise, we'd have to rent a party hall, and that was unnecessary. Especially since the club has tables, chairs, space for a band, and a bar . . . and it's free.

It all sounded simple enough, to be honest.

I didn't get any packing done that night. My mother and sister left pretty late, and I crawled into bed exhausted.

Startled awake at two in the morning, I put my slippers on and donned my bathrobe. Half-asleep, I checked on Little Carlo, and then I walked out to the kitchen.

Emmett and Edward were sitting there counting money surrounded by a cloud of smoke.

"Baby, did'we wake you?" Edward had a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

I gazed at the money, and the paper sacks on the table—that were filled with more money. "Did you rob a bank?"

Emmett and Edward threw their heads back to laugh.

"Somethin' like that." Edward nodded. "Why didn't you pack anything?" He looked around. "I already put a down payment on the house...did it this afternoon."

"Oh, you didn't say. Did'ju get a mortgage?" Emmett asked.

Edward nodded.

Fully awake now, I stared at the different guns that seemed forgotten. There were two big ones. "Put these away." I pointed.

Edward left his chair to hug me. "I'll clean up before I come to bed." He kissed me with force. "You don't worry about nothin'."

I sighed. "How much money is that?"

Edward shrugged. "We don't know yet."

But the newspapers knew right away.

The next day in the evening press, they spoke about two armed men who robbed an armored car at gunpoint out in Queens. Robbers obviously had firearms. The two guards transporting the money were shot, dead. Police have no leads, as the bills were unmarked or something, the guys wore disguises, and there was only one witness. No one saw anything. The lady who did, from her window, said she couldn't see their faces.

The robbers made off with two hundred thousand dollars.

It might as well have been a million. I couldn't believe it.

_That much money . . ._

"Edward." I shook him awake.

He groaned, rolling over.

"Dinner's ready," I said.

That woke him up. "You let me sleep…" His eyes were nearly closed. "Look at you…you're gorgeous." He pulled me to lie at his side, hugging me tight, and I wasn't wearing anything special.

I turned in his arms, the paper still in my hands. "Look at this."

He hummed, sitting up, his eyes widening as he tried to wake up. "What?"

"Read!"

"Relax." He landed a smooch on my forehead.

I waited impatiently; his lips and eyes moved as he read the article.

"Good. They don't know who did it." He kissed my cheek.

"That's a lot of money," I whispered. "Whatta you gonna do with it all?"

He grabbed a cigarette, fast to light it. "What'd you make for dinner?"

I slumped my shoulders. "Pot roast."

He gave my ass a slap. "Nice."

"Tell me," I said.

"Um...live off it? Pay Franny's tuition? Put some money on the street?" He took a drag of his smoke. "Invest in some shit? Save some? Why you bustin' my chops, baby doll?"

"That's a lot of money." I shrugged. "Can we go someplace nice...like a honeymoon?"

"Yeah," he agreed, putting his cigarette out. "That shit in Cuba is wild, though. Someplace else."

"Okay." I landed a loud one on his lips, smiling.

He hummed. "I thought you'd gimme shit about the two stiffs."

I felt horrible, thinking about a vacation when two guys were dead...now that he made think about it. "We should use the money...so we can all go back to Naples?"

Edward grimaced. "We were just there...we'll bring all the kids after the baby's born."

"Sounds good." I told myself I'd say a prayer for the guards' families. "Florida?"

He nodded. "Nice."

And that was it.

He gave an inch.

Edward never elaborated on anything else.

After all, it was none of my business, but I did scour every news article and watched the news—local programming—in the days and weeks that followed. Except for that first day, when it was reported, it seemed to be forgotten about.

Edward had us packing that same night after dinner. He couldn't wait to get out of the apartment.

Things moved fast. Especially since we had unlimited funds to make it happen. But, besides our clothing, we truly didn't have that many things to transport. Edward borrowed the bakery's truck to move our furniture.

The day we left the apartment, I was both happy and sad.

And I suddenly felt like an adult.

Sure, I got pregnant at sixteen, swore I was a woman, and then handled myself as such. Having a baby matured me, as did being Edward's woman—his femme fatale—but moving into our new house made me feel old.

I pushed all those odd thoughts away when I ran through my new home.

It was gorgeous.

We made love on the parlor floor before we set up our furniture—unpacked a thing. God, I love nothing more than undressing Edward, who's easily the sexiest man alive.

My mother came over with my siblings, determined to help me set things up. Her help was appreciated, but she annoyed me—like she always does. Dad came over with pizza pies, which were delicious, and I was surprised to see Dad and Edward getting along—smiling, laughing, and talking about old times.

It finally felt like things were coming together.

But when Mom inquired about bridesmaids, I was reminded of my friendless status.

Franny and I used to talk about our would-be weddings all the time.

Anna was stoked to be my maid of honor . . .

* * *

_**W**_ith February came happiness and sadness. Everything was set and ready. We were to be married on Valentine's Day. I was excited, and I couldn't wait for our wedding. I couldn't wait to be Edward's wife. Things with us were going smooth, we were happy. However, on February third, Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, and The Big Bopper died in a plane crash. It actually broke my heart. Buddy Holly's poor wife was pregnant, and she miscarried due to emotional trauma. It was sad for other reasons, too. Everyone took it hard, as it was devastating.

_Well, Edward didn't care. _

I've just been down is all. I remembered Franny and I watched Buddy Holly on _The Ed Sullivan Show_ a year ago...We were excited to watch and dance along to his music.

And now he's dead.

_I wondered how she fared._

Also, an American Airlines Flight from Chicago crashed into the East River while trying to land at LaGuardia Airport, killing sixty five of the seventy three passengers on board.

We're supposed to spend a week in Miami, Florida for our honeymoon.

Now, I didn't wanna go.

_Maybe we could drive...?_

Since I couldn't sleep and Edward was out, I left our bed to walk around our new home. My brain just wouldn't shut up. I also felt the loneliest I'd ever been—even with all the thoughts in my head—finding the house too big.

After I checked on Little Carlo, I went down to the kitchen and grabbed my grocery purse.

I dumped everything out onto the kitchen table.

Notes and small cards spilled out everywhere.

They were dated, and I lined them up, so I could do what I always do when I'm lonely.

The first through seventh cards had three special words scrawled in perfect script, "I love you!" The ones that followed also stated such while they'd also have little anecdotes.

One said: "I asked Roe for a divorce. I never loved her. I love you."

The next said: "I've never loved anyone before, not like I love you. It's like getting kicked in the head." I always giggle at that one, but the one that followed is humorous, too. "I'm living below your boyfriend now. I hope I don't hear youse fucking. That'd be like a kick to the sac."

Some were sweet, too. "When I look at the stars, I think of you. You shine so bright, baby doll, you're like an eclipse."

"Heard this song today, 'Only You' by The Platters. It made me think of you—every word, baby doll. Please listen to it soon. Love you…Only you can make this world seem right. Only you can make the darkness bright." Knowing the song, the lyrics, I sniffled and started to cry.

_I always do, but they're happy tears. _

"My body craves you. I need you like air to breathe. It hurts not to be with you."

"I love you. I realize that I love you, and I can't have you, and that's maddening. Baby doll, put me outta my misery already. I know you don't love him. Gimme a chance to prove myself, right my wrongs. Please. I love you."

"I've loved you a long time, longer than I knew."

"I treated you like dirt because I didn't want you falling for me. I tried to save you from me—God forbid I ever caused you pain. I'd never want to see you hurt, or disappointed, and I'm no good. But I love you."

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I'm the dumbest mamaluke on the planet. Give me a chance to make it up to you, a chance to gain your heart, right my wrongs. If after, you realize you can do a lot better, lemme know. Just gimme a chance, baby doll. I'm desperate here. I love you."

"I could never hurt you, which is why your pops is alive. I'd never kill Aro because I'd never want to be the reason you shed a tear. I'm sorry for the tears you have shed. I'm gutted to be away from you, but happy since my divorce is final. I love you."

"Don't marry him. Please."

"It's too soon."

"I need more time."

"Are you even reading these?"

"I love you more than he ever will, but I keep hurting you. I hardly remember what I said at the Christmas party. I'm a drunk now, but that's not your fault. Life is tolerable after a few drinks."

"I'll never let you go. I'll always keep you in my heart, and I'll never stop trying. I'll also never stop loving you. I'm here when you want me." And that one was from the day before Aro died.

When I was finished, I gathered them all into a pile with my arms, and then I rested my head on them. Being close to his words filled an emptiness—the hole that appears when he's not here.

"Baby doll," Edward whispered. "Whatta ya doin'?"

I lifted my head. I'd fallen asleep on all his letters. "Take me to bed."

He grinned, gathering me into his arms. "You read them...again?"

I hugged his neck, embarrassed. "Yeah…I—"

He cut me off with his lips. "I love you."

"I love you." I smiled, resting my head on his chest.

Edward walked up the stairs with me in his arms.

I felt safe, secure, the void had been filled.

When Edward placed me on the bed, he put his fedora on my head. "Here's lookin' at'chu, kid."

I giggled, placing his hat on the nightstand, and then I watched him get undressed. "How was your night?"

"Eh…boring." He draped his slacks over the chair.

His earlier words reminded me of _Casablanca_. "When you let me go, you knew how much I loved you…You just realized it first. In your letters, you told me…you told me things I wished I heard while we were together…things I needed to hear."

Edward didn't say anything as he got under the covers on his side.

I nestled into his arms. "I loved you then, and I love you now, and I hope I get to love you forever."

Edward kissed me deeply, passionately, a lip-lock that made the butterflies go nuts. We both had the same idea, and my nightgown flew across the room. Our movements were frantic and fast—we had the same ideas, like we often do.

"Louie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He winked, entering me with ease.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Epilogue is next**


	21. Epilogue

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**For Cara**

**HUGE Thank you to everyone who gave Bold Gestures a shot, gave me the benefit of the doubt :-) **

**I still cannot believe the response to this story. **

**And it's been hella fun with the rapid updates. **

**THANK YOU!**

**Since I've grown to love these two, my brain is already swarmed with outtake ideas (sigh) So, if you're interested, keep Bold Gestures on alert! **

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Epilogue**

**January 1960**

_**E**_cstatic to be home, I practically skipped up the walkway.

It'd been a long day—a long fucking week, actually.

But things were good.

Things got even better when I entered our home.

"Papa!" Little Carlo, who's three years old, attacked my legs.

I bent low to hug him tightly. "How was your day?" He was in pajamas already, probably on his way to bed.

"Um…we went to see Nonna." He looked to the ceiling, and then he turned to grab a toy truck off the coffee table. "Mama made chicken for supper." He handed me his toy. "Look what Daddy gots me."

"Wow…this is neat." I handed it back. "You saw Daddy today?"

Jake married this woman named Carmen. She barely speaks English, and she's from Puerto Rico. Carmen has a child of her own, and Bella likes her. We let Jake take Little Carlo for whole weekends—usually every other week—and we split holidays this past Christmas. Anyway, Jake got married, but that doesn't stop him from sniffing around my wife. It irks me because he should know better. I know Bella's not going anywhere, and I try to ignore it.

But, more and more, I itch to put Jake in his place . . .

Maybe rough him up a little?

I'd never kill Little Carlo's father, even if he has_ another_ father in me, so Jake's lucky.

Little Carlo nodded. "Mama made us sammiches."

"He came for lunch?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." He sat on the floor to push his truck.

I hummed and bent low to kiss his cheek. "Sounds like you had a good day."

"Eh…" He shrugged. "It was okay." Li'l C was too cute for his own good—looks too much like his Mama.

I chuckled and grabbed that face to land another smooch on his cheek. He squeaked when I hugged him too tight. "I love you."

He gave my neck a squeeze. "I love you, too, Papa."

"C, bed! Now!" Bella hollered from upstairs.

"I gots'ta go!" He landed another kiss on my cheek, and I put him down.

When he ran upstairs, I took my hat off.

Then I stood at the bottom of the stairs. Bella was at the top landing, wearing a sin of a blue gown. Her hair was down and curled, her black gloves trailed high on her arms. "You comin' to say goodnight?" she asked.

I took the steps two at a time. "Wife." I placed a kiss on those lips.

She smiled into my mouth. "Tuck him in and then get ready to go."

I sighed, doing as she said.

With the new baby, we obviously don't get out as much as we used to. When I say I'm working, I'm truly working. Home is where my heart is, home is where I always want to be. The only times I hit the town is when I can have a certain brunette on my arm.

She takes going out seriously.

I can understand.

She keeps the house. She has to keep up with Little Carlo and Eddie all day long. It's exhausting and she deserves as many nights out as I can give her.

Carlo was crawling into bed. "Zia Anna's gonna watch us?"

I nodded. "Mommy and I are goin' out." I sat on his bed. "We won't be too late." We probably will, but he'll knock out within the next ten minutes. Eddie's sleeping more throughout the night, too, and Anna is more than capable of taking care of them both.

"'K." He hugged me around the neck.

"Get some sleep." I pulled the covers over him.

After closing the door halfway, I went to check on our youngest son, Eddie. He's closer to seven months than six, and he was fast asleep. He looked like Bella, too—how Carlo does—but Eddie has my hair and my eyes, basically my coloring. He resembles Franny and me.

The day Bella went into labor, I was doing what I seem to do best—robbing the airport.

That was a good day, too.

A great day happened the following week—when Franny went to visit Bella and Eddie at the hospital. She could only see the baby through the nursery window. But Bella and Franny finally had the chance to talk, hash shit out. I was glad. Numerous times since our wedding—where all Franny did was scowl at my bride—I'd plead with my oldest daughter, tell her how much I love Bella.

Franny was just being loyal to Rose.

She couldn't accept our marriage; meanwhile, Marie never had a problem.

Much to Rose's dismay, Marie is here every weekend. I pick her up from school on Friday, and then I drop her off after Sunday dinner. On my way home on some Sunday nights, I pick up Little Carlo from Jake's. It's a good system. Except, sometimes Marie will throw a fit and refuse to go home. That breaks my heart. I've even spoken to Rose. She's dating some old man, and I'm sure they'll get married. Rose probably won't have more kids, or maybe she will. Either way, it doesn't matter. I tried selling the fact that without Marie, Rose will have her freedom, won't be tied down.

She chased me outta her house with a broom.

I know Marie sees us, she sees a happy family. She loves her brothers, and she's attached to Bella's hip when she's here. I'm always busting my own balls to get here for dinner every night. We all sit down, say grace, and it's a very loving and cozy atmosphere.

At home, it's just Marie and Rose.

Marie is comforted just knowing this is her house, too. Maybe Rose won't let me keep her, but Marie knows she can come and go whenever she pleases—stay as long as she likes.

Nowadays, Franny's a sophomore in college, and she comes over to fill Bella's head with feminist stuff. They get along great now. But whenever Franny gets to talking about equality…

Bella stops cooking for a couple of days. She'll hand me a skillet, slap my ass, and gesture to the kitchen.

It's annoying.

Bella knows she's got me by the balls.

If Rose ever pulled some shit like refusing to cook, I'd threaten to leave, which would make Rose rush into the kitchen.

If I ever tried that with Bella, she'd open the front door for me, just in case I forgot where it was.

_God, I love her, and that smart mouth. _

She'll never get rid of me, so the joke's on her.

Entering our bedroom, I didn't stop until I collapsed face-first on the bed.

Bella giggled, taking a seat next to me.

I moved to wrap my arms around her waist. "You look gorgeous, baby doll."

"Took me long enough…to lose all the weight." She grimaced.

I sat up to look at her like she was nuts. Bella's been beautiful every day I've known her. A little bit of weight was no big deal. Trust me. I had fun trying to fuck her while she was ready to pop—give birth. Little Eddie would kick whenever Bella had an orgasm, which was amusing. And it's no surprise my son was a pervert in utero.

He's _our_ kid.

"Shut up."

She sighed, leaning her forehead to my cheek. "I'm late."

I pulled back to hold her chin. "As in…_late_? Or, you got someplace to be?"

She placed my hands on her stomach. "Late."

I chuckled, smashing my mouth to hers.

Bella pulled away. "Three kids before my twenty-first birthday. That's gotta be some record."

I raised a brow. "Shut up."

"I was just fitted for a diaphragm, too."

"Fuck that." I only agreed she could have one because she haunted me for weeks. She'd never deny me. My wife is always eager to make love, but she wanted birth control. I didn't like the idea; however, I like Bella's happiness more. Plus, she'd said she only wanted to use it for a year or two. Then, Bella wanted more kids.

Now...?

She giggled. "I hope to have a girl…Marie will be excited. She hoped Eddie would be a girl."

I shrugged. "Whatever we have…" I searched those beautiful eyes to see them bright with love and admiration—her stare mirroring my own. "I love you." I still haven't gotten tired of saying that, and I don't think I ever will.

"I love you…" Bella beamed. "I called Dr. Ibero's office. He said he'd see me tomorrow afternoon, so…"

I nodded. "I'll move shit around. I'll drive you and take Little Carlo for lunch." I didn't know what we'd do with Eddie.

"I'll take Eddie in with me," she said.

"Okay." I caressed her cheek with my fingers, drawing her delicious mouth to mine.

Bella barely let me kiss her. "You should get changed…We don't wanna keep Francis waiting."

I rolled my eyes, standing to get into my closet and pick out another suit. "He's bringing friends wit' him."

Bella gasped.

"Don't get excited," I laughed. "From what I know, they're statesmen, one's a senator—two mick brothers."

"Statesmen?" she asked.

"And Petey…" I forgot who else would be at the club.

"Edward…the F.B.I. already follows Frank around," she whispered. "You affiliating with them—"

"They want my support with some campaign—they want my money. That's all." I began to undress. "I dunno…I'm not a democrate…I'll see what they offer. They're from Massachusetts, and their pops made a lot of money bootlegging back in the day. I'll be fine."

I knew I wouldn't be the most crooked one sitting at that table later. No matter where it comes from, my money is still green, and I knew tonight was pleasure—not business.

At another time, their people will contact my people.

The Feds caught wind of Carlisle being the boss.

Then Carlisle had to go.

We made it look like an accident. A freak accident, as his car exploded. His Edsel was lit like a Christmas tree.

And Carlisle _finally_ shut the fuck up.

No one knows who the boss is now.

The F.B.I. sniff around, but they're clueless. Officials have enough to worry about with bigger conflicts anyway. In comparison, our thing and me are small potatoes—no matter how much scratch I have hidden, no matter how rich I am.

And I'd been looking to broaden my horizons. I have enough money out in the streets. Between rackets, extortion, gambling, the numbers, and even prostitution, we also steal…whatever we want, and then I'd been getting into the labor unions. There's a lot of dough in that—construction and waste disposal.

_I'm not a bad person._

"You ready?" I asked Bella, fastening my cuffs. "Not too tired?"

Bella talks so much smack, about partying and going out. Come midnight, she's usually exhausted, and then we head home.

"I'm great." She gazed at her diamond earrings in the mirror. "Is it cold enough? I can wear my mink coat? It was freezing earlier, but my fur is too warm."

I nodded.

Christ.

_My wife is a fucking bombshell. _

As I left our bedroom, I adjusted my hard cock and followed Bella out.

Anna was just arriving when we got downstairs. "Oh my God, Bella." Her eyes were huge. "Gee whiz! That dress is so tight!" she giggled, looking to me. "Hi, Edward."

I waved, straightening my tie in the mirror.

Bella twirled for her sister, and my erection was uncomfortable.

"Gee, you guys look awesome." Anna swooned, staring at us.

It made me smile. "Don't wait up."

"There's a few bottles in the fridge—"

"She knows," I said.

Bella giggled as I pulled her out of the house, and then she scoffed. "Is Angela coming with Emmett?"

"I dunno, baby doll." I kissed her cheek. "Let's go."

When we arrived at the social club, the limousine was already parked outside. We didn't have to wait for Emmett, and he was going stag. He said, "Why bring food to a buffet?" and that was that, but he made sense.

I had a five-course, five-star meal on my arm tonight.

Jasper was there with his girlfriend, too. He's still with that dame, Alice, and last I heard he wanted to pop the question. Bella and Alice get along very well. They have lunches and go shopping. Alice drives but Bella does not.

_My wife can't drive. _

Alice is also another…feminist-type-chick. She practically runs the grocery store now. She bosses Jasper around, and the two make a great pair.

Jasper still has his quirks, but that kid is lethal. He has a steady trigger finger, and I utilize him as best I can.

_He'll be getting his button soon, but he doesn't know that. _

He's smarter than Emmett in quite a few ways.

Together, they make the best duo.

They also make it so I can be home more often.

Jasper and Alice were smiley, way too smiley, which meant they were high. Given that there'd be no business to conduct tonight, I didn't make a comment. Jasper knows better, and he cleans up nice. Alice wore a dress that wasn't very form fitting, and her long, black hair was pin straight, reaching her ass in the back.

She told Bella all about how she'd ironed her hair.

I don't know.

In the limo, my hands were subtle as they molested my wife.

No one said much except for the women.

* * *

_**L**_ike always, I was proud and the envy of every man while we walked into the Copacabana.

Our counterparts were here already, and Bella squeezed my forearm when she saw the woman at our table. "That's Marilyn Monroe!" she whispered. "We've seen her boobs."

I chuckled, holding her face. "Relax."

Bella blew out a large breath, composing herself. "Petey!" she greeted Peter.

I jerked my chin, pulling a chair out for Bella.

"Bella!" Frank widened his arms.

"Blue Eyes!" She hugged him.

I never like it when they embrace, but then I just turned to Marilyn. "Nice to meet you. I'm Edward."

She giggled behind her hand, answering in a breathy voice, "Marilyn."

Bella pushed me. "I'm his wife!" She smacked her hand out of mine to shake it.

Snickering, I had a seat. In my humble opinion, Marilyn Monroe was nothing in comparison to Isabella Medici.

"Edward…" Frank gestured to his buddies who flanked Marilyn on each side. "These are Pete's brother in-laws. That's Jack and Bobby."

I shook their hands.

_Little did I know at the time that I'd shaken the President's hand. _

Years prior, I left prison with_ my dick_ in my hand, was stuck in a loveless marriage…

And now I'm married to Bella. We have almost too much love. There's no such thing as too much, but our family continues to grow as my pockets grow fatter.

And it all started with one bold gesture.

* * *

**The End. **

**Thank you for reading this short tale!**

**Please leave me your thoughts!**

**Remember: Keep this on alert for future outtakes. Idk when, but sometime in the future...**

**I came back, replaced the chap to leave this note. **

**I saw someone said the epilogue was unrealistic. Um, no it's not. Frank Sinatra rubbed elbows with many gangsters. He was also an FBI target from the '40s and throughout most of the '60s. Rat pack was close to the Kennedys as well. And Marilyn Monroe, well, I think she was "doin'" both brothers. But...what do I know? Smh. Huge thanks to everyone who read, reviewed! It's been a blast posting the rapid updates. And if you didn't like it? I hope you found something else to read.**

**I should not have defended my story as much as I have. But I'm always down to deliver a history lesson. **


	22. Outtake One

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**For Cara. **

***Takes place between CH10 June 1958 and CH11 September 1958. It follows ch10 - not immediately but almost, when they first got the apartment* **

**Once again, huge thanks to everyone for reading, following, and reviewing! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bold Gestures**

**Outtake**

**July 1958**

_**A**_fter taking a shower, I went into our bedroom to get dressed. Looking through our closet, I grabbed a black suit, but then I couldn't find any of my shirts.

"Shit." I spat.

I truly didn't want to go home just for a shirt. I'll get stuck there, and I haven't been home in a week. After arguing with Roe and getting Bella the apartment, I've been content to_ stay_ with Bella.

We fuck like rabbits.

She's a great cook, and I just haven't found a reason to go home.

Life just seems easier without the old hag—excuse me—without the ball and chain busting my chops.

Life just seems brighter with Bella in it.

Life…is good at the moment.

Yesterday, I spent some time with Marie. I've met up with her a few times this past week. She hasn't noticed anything amiss, although I did ask her to keep our meeting to herself.

Franny won't speak to me…which is horrible but understandable.

"Bella—" I paused, seeing as she was pressing one of my shirts.

"Sorry. I just took it off the line outside." She smiled. "I should have done the ironing yesterday. Thank God it hasn't rained…I figured you'd wear a white one?"

"Yes." I noticed the full basket of clean clothes. My dress shirts were draped over the back of the sofa, but my eyes went back to Bella.

"All your shirts are clean…They just need to be pressed." She flashed me a toothy grin.

"Thank you." I smirked at that adorable woman.

"You're welcome, boyfriend." She blew me a kiss.

I chuckled, still staring.

Bella looked beautiful—she always does—on this exceptionally hot day. She wore a white blouse that tied around her torso, exposing her stomach, and she had these red, plaid clamdiggers on...or are they pedal pushers? I forget what she calls them. Either way, those pants fit like a second skin—tight.

Her feet were bare, and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

Bella was stunning.

"Thank you," I said again.

She gawked at my chest before ducking her gaze, letting out a giggle and getting back to my shirt.

I placed my hand on hers, stopping the iron. "It's good enough."

Bella beamed up at me. "Edward, there are still wrinkles." She put the iron down.

I gathered her into my arms for a tight squeeze. "You're gorgeous, baby." I leaned away to palm her cheek, tickle the soft skin with my fingers.

Drawing her lips to mine, my free hand snuck behind her, kneading the flesh of her rear. "What are you wearing?"

She stepped back, looking down to her clothing. "It's hot."

"It sure is…" I nodded, reaching to take her hair out of the ribbon. I thought maybe she put that outfit on just to tease me.

"What are _you_ wearing?" She smirked, eyeing the towel around my waist. "Hmm?" She rid me of it to gasp, peeping my dick. "You're excited to see me, Mr. Medici."

"Always." I chuckled, looking around us. "Where's Li'l C?"

"Taking a nap." She grabbed my cock, quick to stroke it, and I shuddered. "I'm sorry." She took her hand back. "I know you gotta go—"

I stopped her from getting too far. "Emmett can wait." I try not to schedule anything on Saturdays, but last night I had a headache. After doing my pickups, I came right back here to relax. My fuckin' head was pounding. No matter, I didn't plan on being out long today.

Bella's hands roamed up my chest to clasp them behind my neck. "Li'l Carlo'll be asleep for at least the next hour."

I hummed to acknowledge her, too busy studying her gorgeous features.

"I'm gonna walk up to the avenue with him later." Her cheeks bore a rosy red hue. "I gotta get my hair washed and set…um, why are you staring at me?" Her eyes met mine.

"You're beautiful, baby doll…Can I look?" I quirked a brow, dipping to nip at those lips.

Bella smiled, a short giggle escaping her. "Will you be home, I mean, _here _for dinner?"

"Haven't I been?" My lips lingered on her cheek. I make sure to be home by six daily. If I have to head back out, I do so after supper. "I'll be back around six, the usual." Our mouths met, and my tongue explored hers.

Bella pulled away, still smiling. "You should go. The sooner you go, the faster you come back." Her eyes sparkled as she sighed, staring up to me. "I won't be gone long either." Admiration shone through her gaze, and that made me grin.

I nodded. "You're right…I'll be back as soon as—" I cut myself off. "I'll be back later." I turned from her, snatching my shirt off the ironing board. "You need any money?"

"Yeah," Bella whispered. "Not much…" I know she went grocery shopping yesterday. But with her hitting the avenue, I was sure she'd pick up other things, and she needs her hair done. "Just, like… a few bucks?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll leave it on your dresser."

Before I got dressed, I counted out forty dollars, wanting her to buy something for herself. It was a lot of money—half of what it cost to rent this apartment—but it wouldn't break the bank, and I didn't care. Bella hardly asks for a thing.

She's also taking such good care of me, and I wanted to return the favor. I have Emmett on the lookout for a fur coat or a mink stole. It's summertime so there aren't many trucks with minks on them passing through.

Plus, Bella has pierced ears, and she never wears earrings. It was cute; she told me a story about some ear-piercing party, a sleepover she'd attended with Franny. It was right before she'd gotten pregnant with Carlo. She told me all about how Franny passed out at the sight of her own blood. Now, my daughter wears clip-ons, like her mother.

Hearing Bella run for the phone, I stuck my head out the door, but it wasn't for me.

Ready to hit the road anyway, I strolled out of the bedroom, and Bella was entering. She'd put her hair back up in another ponytail, which exposed her neck.

"Jake just called," she said. "He's gonna pick us up. Thank God, we don't gotta walk in this heat—"

"I'll drive youse." I shrugged. "Just hold Li'l C and then put him in the stroller."

"I'mma call Jake back when C wakes up. I gotta change him and stuff." She waved a hand. "We're gonna talk about him taking Carlo." She huffed. "It's so hot today." Bella fanned her neck. "What?"

I shrugged. "Nothin'."

She grinned. "You were just…staring."

I ducked my eyes, a little embarrassed.

"Hey…" She walked toward me, getting really close. "I was thinking about making chicken, or maybe pork chops?" Her hands traveled up my chest again.

I rubbed along her arms, not meeting her gaze. It was getting late, and I've been late to every meeting…basically late for everything since I've been staying here. "Pork chops…that sounds good," I said, stepping back.

But since I couldn't make up my mind, I pulled her into my arms again, smacking my lips to hers for a deep kiss.

Bella moaned into my mouth, her hands clawing at my shoulders.

I grunted, weaving my fingers into her hair, tilting her head to kiss down her neck.

"Do—" Bella panted, pushing me toward the bed. "Do you have time to—"

Overeager, I picked her by her ass to toss her onto the bed.

Bella smirked, stepping back on her knees as she untied her blouse.

I watched, mesmerized, my stare unwavering while Bella stripped down. Her movements were slow, almost teasing, but she kept eye contact with me. She's got a killer body; I'm always staring, but there's something extra special about those chocolate brown peepers. They're so expressive and deep, and I'm always curious as to what's on her mind.

Bella was sorta an open book—a million different stares and facial expressions to tell the tale.

When she was deliciously nude, she crawled toward me to fist my shirt, her nose touching mine, her eyes trained on my lips.

There was only one thing that would make this moment perfect.

I pulled that ribbon from her hair again. "Fuckin' beautiful, baby doll." My voice was octaves deeper than normal, lust dripped from us both, and I was afraid to touch her—knowing I always lose myself when we're together like this. I just needed a minute to get my breathing under control—a minute to calm myself down.

"I want you," she whispered. "I want your scent on me." Her tongue came out to wet my lips, a little lick. "Sometimes…it's like I want you to consume me." She molded herself to my body, slightly squirming and out of breath. "You're so handsome…and sexy, Edward." She whimpered.

"Yeah…?" I stuck my tongue out to touch hers, wanting that mouth. Her words drove me wild. "You're painstakingly beautiful with a body made for sin…gloriously indecent." I squeezed her hips.

She yelped. "I want you to mark me." Bella angled her head to her shoulder, and then moved her hair.

I agreed, running my nose along her soft skin before I bit down.

If Jake didn't know she was taken, now he'll know she's mine.

_Everyone will. _

Bella gasped, pushing into my mouth.

I sucked the skin, my lips going back to hers.

Grabbing a handful of her hair, I tossed her down. Her back hit the mattress and I crawled onto the bed, fast to hover over Bella's red-hot bod. My chest was still tight, anticipation and excitement freely flowing through me.

I was supercharged, coiled and ready to spring.

_Actually, I was just ready to fuck the fuck outta her. _

"I don't want'chu to go," she mumbled, kissing along my jaw. "I'm going out because I don't want to be alone. You've been here every day. I'm not used to being alone—"

I made her look at me, and I couldn't figure out why today was any different from other times where I've had to step out—work. "I'll be back later, baby doll."

She grinned, giving me a slight nod, and I saw that nervous tension leave her shoulders.

"You're really gonna miss me?" For some reason, that delighted me. We're not doing anything wrong. I'm not forcing her to fuck me, nor am I paying her to. Lines get blurred all the time—people thinking this or that—but I know Bella wants me, wants me here.

"Yeah," she giggled, squirming below me. "After dinner, we can watch TV…and then after C goes down…we can take a bath."

I scraped my teeth down her neck. "That sounds wonderful, baby doll."

"Just…before you go—" She leaned up to undo my pants, fumbling with the zipper.

I growled, sitting up to get rid of my jacket.

Looking back to Bella, she was still staring at me but scooting higher on the bed.

With my cock in my hand, I followed, my stomach tying in knots—needing her, yearning. "Don't get too far." I grabbed her ankles and pulled her impossibly closer.

Bella squealed, spreading her legs to yank me between them.

Her smiling face made me so happy.

For the past seven days, I've found that pleasuring her—making sure she's satisfied—brings me an immense amount of joy.

I make her scream.

I make her quiver, her body trembles from my touch.

I make her happy.

_Me. Edward Medici. I do that. _

Since the day we met, she hasn't ceased in making me feel better—like a man, or a god, and dangerous. I just feel as though I'm the best version of myself around her.

_I feel lucky, too, knowing she could have any man out there._

_And she's with me! _

"You're ready…already." I smiled, my finger going up and down, sliding down the center of her slick pussy.

Bella melted back, fisting the blanket, her legs falling to her sides.

"That feels good, baby?" I crooned, dipping my finger inside of her.

She nodded, breathing heavily, and her eyes were closed, her lips parted.

The loud shrill of the telephone made us both jump.

But then Bella hopped out of the bed. She ran out of the room naked, frantic to answer the damn thing. The duel brass bells are crazy loud. She didn't want to wake the baby.

Out of breath, I collapsed back, and my erection was painful—my arousal present on the tip of my dick.

"Edward?"

I looked to the doorway, my eyes raking down her form. "Come're." I wanted her to sit on my dick.

"It's Emmett," she said, jerking a thumb.

I groaned, palming my face. "Right." After two deep breaths, I grabbed on to my pants, and then I practically waddled into the kitchen. My cock was actually hurting—turned on to high heaven.

Bella wanted a red phone to match her kitchen, which I thought was cute. The Model 500 lay on the counter, and I picked up the receiver. "What?" I asked Emmett.

"It's a quarter to three…" He trailed off.

"Already?" I looked to my watch, and I knew I was supposed to meet Emmett at two. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Take your time." He didn't mean that.

Emmett just doesn't have the balls to demand I get my ass there.

I hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Bella's arms snaked around me.

I turned to see she'd put her robe on. "Take this off." I untied her sash, quick to push it off her shoulders. "Gimme you." My hands roamed down her back, and I picked her up to place her on the table.

Bella giggled, her thighs hugging my sides.

"I _need_ you, baby." My mouth crashed to hers for one insane lip-lock. My cock found her fast, and I pushed in. "Fuck…" She felt too fucking good, and I paused, holding on to her knees tightly.

Bella whimpered against my lips, her fingers weaving into my hair. "Yes!" She placed quick kisses on my cheek, showing gratitude. "Fuck me, Edward."

I groaned, leaning back to hold her hips as mine started to move—slow at first, my momentum quickly building. I'd grunt and she'd moan whenever I'd get real deep.

My thrusts became relentless. I couldn't get enough—my cock dogging her pussy with force—and Bella couldn't get enough either. She moved with me, causing me to plunge even deeper with each buck of my hips.

"Shit—" I pulled out to stroke my dick.

Hot spurts landed on her stomach, and I let out a hiss, stimulated by the vision before me.

"Oh, fuck…" I chuckled, my head lolling; I was exhausted now.

Her finger swirled in my spunk that covered her, and then she sucked her finger into her mouth. "Salty."

I palmed her cheek. "I…" Speechless, I didn't know what to say. "I'll make it up to you later." I stepped back to tuck my shirt and fix my pants.

"Make it up to me?" Bella hopped from the table, using a dishrag to clean her stomach.

I stole the cloth from her, so I could do it. "You didn't finish…and I gotta go now."

"That was…Edward, that was just as enjoyable…I don't know what to say." She gazed up at me, her cheeks pink.

I dove for that mouth to kiss her deep, but when Li'l C started fussing—whining, not really crying—we broke apart.

I sighed, bending low to grab her bathrobe, and I draped it over her shoulders. "I'll be back…We'll eat." I hugged her tight. "We'll take that bath. Sound good, baby doll?" I'd also pick up those earrings I saw in the store window.

"You're coming back?" she asked.

I nipped her lips. "Yes."

She smiled. "I'll stop at the bakery, get something for dessert?"

I pinched her cheek. "Sure."

Then I watched as Bella ran back to Little Carlo's bedroom. "Mwah!" She blew me a big kiss.

I winked and caught it, and I put it in my pocket for later.

* * *

_**Q**_uite a few people were already convening at the social club. It was early, and the crowd usually gathers after dark. It was Michael's—Jasper's father—birthday.

After greeting everyone, I entered my office.

To my surprise, Emmett wasn't on top of some broad. He was actually counting money.

"What's that from?" I asked, as everyone had kicked up on Thursday—payday.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot…You've been on vacation."

I quirked a brow, grabbing a Coca-Cola from the small, wet bar. "I'm not allowed to break in my goomarra?"

Emmett threw his head back to laugh. "Breakin' her in." He punched the air.

"Besides…I've been around all week," I defended; he acts like I legitimately disappeared. "Last night, I…Don't worry about it." I wasn't going to describe my headache. Nevertheless, Bella took care of me. After some aspirin powder, a cool shower, and she massaged my temples—I was feeling much better, was able to fuck the smarts outta her before passing out for the night.

Emmett chuckled. "I'm just bustin' ya chops, but…" He winced, staring at me. "We had a situation earlier...and last night."

"Such as?" I walked behind my desk to have a seat.

His face fell and he extended his hand to show me his palm, wanting to level with me; I knew that face. "I don't wanna step outta line, see? But—"

"Just spit it out." I sipped my soda pop.

"Rosalie came'a knockin' last night." He sat back. "She's…She had lunch with Ang earlier in the week—a few of the wives were with them." He shook his head. "Oh, Rose also stopped by about an hour ago with Renee, hoping to catch you."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Having heard this before, I tuned Emmett out. Quite a few of my guys have approached me during the week. It seems most are now under house arrest. I don't understand why they don't tell their wives to get off their asses. I don't feel badly about what I'm doing. But Rose is making it a bigger issue than it has to be—filling people's heads with garbage, causing an uproar with the other wives.

"You gotta go home," Emmett said. "Ya know?" He seemed exasperated. "Every time I'm about to leave the house, Ang is hounding me—askin' if I'mma come back, and I've been goin' home every night—"

"Stop." I rolled my eyes. "I can't see how my actions have an effect—"

"Because all the wives are teaming up. I'm telling you…fix this before Isabella can't even leave the house. They're everywhere." He twirled a finger. "Rose keeps flappin' her gums. She's telling everyone your business—"

"Yeah." I left the chair, pausing when I stood erect. With his mentioning Bella, his words had finally gotten through to me. Well, hearing what he said got me very fuckin' angry. "I'll go home tonight." I shook my head, wanting to throw the pop bottle across the room. "I'll go home now!"

Emmett smiled, scooping a stack of cash up. "Your cut." He handed it to me.

I nodded, placing it in my jacket pocket, not bothering to ask where it was from. "Uh…I gotta make a telephone call."

Emmett saluted me as he walked toward the door.

Once alone, I sat back down to dial Bella's apartment. I hoped she hadn't left yet, as I hadn't left that long ago. A large part of me didn't want to call. I felt badly, and I didn't want to disappoint her.

But my not calling would be worse.

Fuck. If she didn't know better, Bella might come lookin' for me, too.

"Hello?"

"Hey," I said.

"Edward?" she laughed. "You just left . . . and you never call." Her enthusiastic tone turned into a wary whisper. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." I tried to keep my voice breezy and light. "But…it doesn't look like I'm gonna make it for dinner…or back to your place tonight."

She was quiet on the other end.

"I'll be there tomorrow. We'll go to lunch after church?" I asked.

"Okay…I understand. Thank you for calling." She sounded down now.

I pushed my hair back. "Take care."

"Edward…I…yeah, I'll see you soon," she said.

I hung up the phone.

* * *

_**W**_hen I pulled into the driveway, I peeped Marie playing with a Hula-Hoop paces away.

Closing the car door, I waved.

She smiled, waving back but made no move to come closer.

I ran up the stoop, pausing to take a deep breath before entering.

Luckily, Rosalie wasn't home, which came as a relief.

_That meant I wouldn't see her mean mug for a while longer. _

Franny was home. She was reading a book on the couch, and the radio created a low hum.

"Hey…" I pinched her cheek with my knuckles.

She gave me a wry grin, looking back to her book.

I sat in the chair. "You're going to ignore me forever?"

Franny rolled onto her stomach to face me. "I have no idea what to say, Papa." Her voice was a dull monotone. "I heard Mom talking to Mrs. Picara…You got Bella an apartment? You're living with her—but…and," she spluttered. "You're married!" She started to cry.

I crawled to her on my knees, and I wiped her tears with my thumbs. "Francesca, I'm not living with her. Yes, I helped Bella…Your friend—"

Franny sobbed, "She's not my friend."

I sighed. "Her parents were keeping the baby from her. Bella wants to be a mother to her son…I helped." I shrugged. "It was the right thing to do, but no…Franny, I haven't been staying with her. Your mother and I argued." That wasn't a lie. "Mom told me not to come back…With work, with being busy…I've been staying in the vacant apartment above the store."

"You have?" Her voice was shaky.

"Yes." I nodded. "Bella and I…Franny, I took her to Coney Island last month. Actually, it was more than a month ago. She was fun to hang with. I enjoyed being with her, but nothing happened, baby." I palmed her cheek.

"I don't believe you." She left the couch.

I stared at the floor. "So, that's it?" I asked. "My word's no good? Franny, I am your father…You don't hafta like me, baby girl, but you _will_ respect me." I stood up to stare at her. "Do you understand that? What I do outside this house has no bearing on my being your father."

"Yes, Papa." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "May I be excused?"

I knew she ached to run upstairs, hide in her bedroom. "I don't like this…It breaks my heart that you don't believe me. Your mother kicked me out. I respected your mother enough to step back—let her cool off. I left…but I checked in." I nodded. "Every time I tried to take you to lunch, you declined the invite. I also made sure youse were taken care of. I've been getting money to your mother."

She sniffled and nodded. "I didn't know she made you leave."

"She told me not to come back." That wasn't a lie either. "Hopefully…I mean, when Mom gets home, we'll talk…" I didn't know what else to say.

Every bone in my body ached to flee the scene, to be honest.

Every bone in my body screamed for Bella…

Every bone in my body wanted to go home.

But I _was_ home.

It just doesn't _feel_ like home.

_The apartment does . . . _

"Where'd your mother go?" I asked.

"She went shopping with Mrs. Picara."

I couldn't believe that Roe and Renee were still friends. It seemed like—with Bella being Renee's daughter—it might be a conflict of interest. Then again, Bella hasn't been in touch with her parents since she left their house. "You're excused," I whispered.

Franny turned to run up the stairs.

I wasn't too far behind her, placing my hat on the banister post before following.

Once in my bedroom, I took off my jacket and my button-down to lie on the bed. I lit a cigarette and placed the ashtray on my stomach—got comfortable. The window was open, and I was able to hear the kids outside playing.

Truth be told, I didn't know what I was doing here.

Being here felt as though I was thrown back in the can—suffocating, agitating, and uncomfortable.

I left the room, going down to the kitchen because I needed a drink. There were a couple of Rolling Rocks in the fridge. There was wine in the cupboard. But behind the vino, I spotted a bottle of brandy. I had no idea how long it'd been there, but it tasted just fine.

After a few gulps, I was a bit more relaxed, but my mind still managed to wander.

I resented Rose.

I was angry with her.

Every muscle in my body tensed when the front door opened.

Luck was truly on my side because it was Marie.

She had to use the bathroom, and she was only here for five minutes.

"What's for dinner?" Marie asked.

Keeping my back to her, I poured some brandy into a coffee mug.

"Papa…?"

Filling it to the rim, as it was a smallish cup, I was quick to take a sip so I wouldn't spill it.

Then I turned to face her. "I don't know, baby girl." I couldn't believe Rose didn't plan something; she wasn't home to cook—to at least feed our children. "I'll think of something." I opened the fridge to see if there was anything I could heat up in the oven. "Maybe I'll get a pie from the pizza parlor?"

She shrugged, turning on the faucet to fill a glass with water, and then she gulped it down. I thought she looked adorable, panting and wiping her mouth with her forearm.

I used my handkerchief to get the sweat off her forehead. "You're a mess." Chuckling, I wet the cloth to wash her whole face; there was dirt on her cheek.

"Papa!" she exclaimed, trying to get away. "Stop."

"Whatta ya allergic to soap? Water? You're taking a bath tonight—after dinner." I grabbed her face to land a loud one on her forehead.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around me. "I love you, Papa…I've missed you."

That was when I knew I wouldn't be going anywhere in the near future—no matter how miserable. Franny and Marie come first, and maybe with my being around more, my eldest will forgive me.

"Love you, too…and you just saw me yesterday," I sighed, dipping to rest my cheek on her head. "You like pizza, right?"

Pizza joints are opening up all over the place. There are three in our neighborhood alone. When I was a kid, pizza—baked dough with tomato gravy and cheese—was a pauper's meal. Now, it's a fast-trending craze.

"Yeah…pizza's okay." She pushed her messy hair away from her forehead. "Can I go back outside?"

I nodded. "Streetlamp comes on, you come inside…or, you come in when I get back with dinner."

"Okay…Thanks, Papa…Um—" She paused. "Rachel's mom is gonna get White Castle. She said I could go with them."

I thought about that, but I didn't want to speak with Rachel's mother—that piggy dame that wanted to fuck, Stephanie.

"They're leaving soon. I'll be back before dark."

"Fine. You can go. Make sure you behave." I followed her out of the kitchen, taking a seat in the parlor. "Wait!"

Marie stopped short to face me.

I dug into my pocket for a dollar bill. "Here…just in case."

She gasped. "A whole dollar? Yowza!" Marie was giddy. "Thanks, Papa."

"You use that to buy your food—eat good." Hamburgers are only ten cents, but you never know. Marie loves White Castle, and she hardly eats. I hoped she'd stuff herself or something. I also didn't know if it was their treat or not. "Gimme kiss."

She giggled, landing a smooch on my cheek. "Can I keep the change? I can get ice cream, too."

"Yeah, knock yourself out, but you eat supper—get real food." I sipped and winced, swallowing down the booze.

"Thanks!" she shouted, running out of the house.

The brandy went down pretty fucking smooth after a couple more sips. I cut myself off and didn't refill my cup. I'm not usually a fan of the hard stuff; meanwhile, I truly needed that fucking drink. It helped keep me sane, and I was able to read the paper. But nothing stopped my leg from bouncing; nothing stopped the anger that coursed through my veins.

I was trapped with no escape in sight.

Sure, I could head to the social club, see what I could get into tonight.

However, I had to be here to speak with my wife, so she saw my face.

At sixty thirty, Rose came waltzing through the door with Renee on her heels. My wife was happy, smiling over her shoulder to her friend. They had paper sacks in their arms. I gathered Rose went grocery shopping.

Her face fell—it drained of color—when her eyes landed on me.

"Didn't expect me?" I asked.

Renee placed a bag on the floor, eyeing me warily. "I should go."

Roe never acknowledged her, too busy staring at me. She didn't seem angry at all, but I was irate and indignant—enough for the both of us.

Renee let herself out.

I stood from the chair. "Get upstairs." I pointed.

Roe's lip quivered. "Just let me explain—"

"Now!" I shouted, my body stiffening.

Rose placed her sacks on the bottom step before running up.

I took a detour on my way to the bedroom.

I stopped in the kitchen to sip from that bottle.

When my brain was fuzzy enough and I knew I wouldn't kill her, I walked upstairs. I stopped at Franny's door. After knocking once, I poked my head in. She had wide eyes, most likely thinking I was rude. "There's groceries downstairs. Please put them away…"

She nodded, leaving her bed and closing her book.

"While you're down there, start dinner—make whatever you want. Mom's gotta headache."

"Okay. Does she need—"

"I got it. I'll take care of Mom, you get supper ready." I gestured to the stairs.

"I will." Franny walked around me to run down the steps.

I entered my bedroom and closed the door.

Roe sat on the bed, hugging a pillow.

I took a seat next to her. "I'm not going to scream, and neither are you…You raise your fuckin' voice, and I'll _give_ you a reason to scream. Do you understand, Rosalie?" I gritted my teeth, but my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Edward—"

I put a finger up to silence her. "You…" I laughed, staring back to her. "You went to the club? Not once but twice. You're telling everyone my business…Roe…" I was speechless, trying with all my might not to yell.

"I wanted you to come home."

"You told me to leave. You kicked me out," I explained.

"You said you slept with her. That it was over. Now, you got that—that—tramp!"

"Watch your mouth!" I swung my arm, backhanding her.

Roe gasped, palming her cheek.

"Keep your fuckin' voice down," I seethed. "You're talkin' all this shit. Our daughter fuckin' hates me. _You_ did that. _You_ made it so. She don't need to know what I do. Just like you don't—" I shook my head.

"The whole neighborhood knows because—because you had to put on a show!"

I smacked her again, getting the other cheek. "Keep going."

She cried into her hands.

"What goes on in this house, stays in this house. You don't approach my guys, you don't go to the club. You don't gossip with your friends. Understand?"

"_I'm_ your wife," she whispered. "_This_ is your home. The girls and me—_we're_ your family."

I had no reply for that—Roe's vicious, starts all this trouble, and now she wants to play some victim. She knows better than to have done what she did. And I refuse to feel badly about the week I just had.

Actually, I mourned yesterday and the day before, and the day before that…

And I loathed today, Rose, every-fucking-thing.

I've kept in touch with my children. I've made sure they had money, that there was food on the table. I don't have to be here every day to be a decent father.

"Maybe I haven't been here, but I've kept in touch with my daughters." Angry, irrationally so, I balled my hands into fists.

Knowing I had to let it go, I stiffened, hoping it'd ebb.

"Bella…she's your goomarra?" she asked, trying to hit me with that pillow. "How could you? You sleepin' with whoever—but now?" She stared at me, expectant.

"Don't concern yourself with that. It's none of your business," I whispered. "I don't owe you a fuckin' thing, Roe. You told me to leave; I left…It's that simple."

She grabbed my hand. "Stay then. Stay with me."

I pulled my hand out of hers. "Stop."

"You're unbelievable. _We're_ your family. Your place is here…not with that disgusting, little whore and her bastard kid!"

I snapped—jumped for her.

Rose flew back as I held the pillow to her face, hoping to end her, hoping to shut that trap for good.

_Just so she'd finally shut the fuck up!_

Her legs flailed, her nails clawed at my hands, and her screams were muffled.

"You gonna be quiet?" I asked, pushing her down into the mattress. "Huh?" I gritted my teeth, hoping to smash her face.

"Mom…?" Franny knocked.

I removed the pillow, backing down. "She's restin'!" I bit out. "Go downstairs."

Franny's footfalls were rapid, and I thanked God she'd stopped me.

"Fuck!" I couldn't even look at Roe, practically running from our bedroom.

Her wails could be heard from downstairs, and I didn't know what to do.

Between a rock and a hard place, I paced the hallway.

_My wife is fucking stupid. _

If I left, she'd just start her shit all over again—looking for me, harassing my crew for my whereabouts.

I ran back into the bedroom. "You're going to stop this!"

Roe reached for me. "I'm sorry—"

I stepped away. "For the last time, you don't concern yourself with what I do outside this house. Understand?"

"Yes." She nodded, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry, Edward." Roe hugged onto me. "Edward…" She tried to place my arms around her.

Reluctantly, I embraced her.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"But you love me?" She searched my eyes.

I nodded, lying like I always do. "You're my wife. What do you think?" Placing my lips to hers tied my stomach in knots—made my fucking skin crawl!

When her tongue slipped into my mouth, I turned away, hugging her tightly instead. We rarely kiss with tongue, and I didn't have it in me to start now. The thought of swapping spit with her was disgusting.

Roe hummed, rubbing my shoulders. "Make love to me…I've missed you so much."

My body stiffened again and I stood still.

"Edward…" She rose to her toes to kiss my neck.

"Get on the bed," I whispered, just wanting to get it over with.

And fucking Roe without a desire in my body for her was something I'd have to get used to.

"Turn around." I couldn't look at her, knowing that if I closed my eyes . . .

I could picture someone else.

Vaguely, I wondered if I could run downstairs for one of those paper sacks.

* * *

_**T**_he next morning, I went to church for the first time in over ten years. It was all for show—to put on a show by showing up with my family. I barely paid attention to the priest as he prattled on, reading scripture.

My head whipped in every direction, looking for someone—a certain brunette—but I couldn't find her amongst the sea of people. The church was packed, and I know that for an hour every Sunday, the streets of Gravesend are desolate.

While people lined up to receive communion, I ducked out to smoke a cigarette.

"Looking for me?"

I turned so fast that I almost stumbled. "Hey."

Bella had Little Carlo on her hip. "I was hiding in the back…I don't even know why I came." She looked to her shoes.

I grasped Li'l C's hand. "Hello."

He smiled at me, and my eyes slowly trailed to his mother.

Loose ringlets of curls rested on her shoulders, and yet her hair was pushed back with bobby pins. She wore a simple white, sleeveless dress with pink flowers—a pink shawl draped over her elbows, low on her arms.

"You're beautiful." I smiled.

Bella blushed, looking out to the street. "We better get going. Mass is about to let out." She pursed her lips. "I guess I came…to see if my parents would talk to me." She shook her head. "I still can't believe I'm here."

"I'll—" I wanted to offer her a ride. My family and I walked to church this morning, as it's only a couple of blocks away.

"Will I see you later?" she asked, adjusting Little Carlo on her hip.

I put my hands out and took him from her; he's growing like a weed, getting heavier. "Hey…" I tickled his side.

He laughed, wincing and resting his head on my chest.

"Edward?"

I paused, taking half a second for myself before I turned to Rose. "I'll be right in."

Rose stared daggers at us, her deadly stare fixated on Bella.

"I'll be right in," I repeated myself.

Roe went back inside.

"I should go." Bella took her son from my arms.

"I'll give youse a ride," I said. "Let's go." Placing my hand on her back, we descended the stairs.

"Edward, we can take the bus. It's no big deal—"

"You're not taking the bus," I disagreed. "Let's go."

We walked fast. Bella kept looking behind us, as if someone would chase us, and I chuckled. It was funny but Bella didn't think so. It only took us a few minutes to reach my car. She sat in the back with the baby, and I went the long way.

"I won't be by later," I said.

"Oh…" She nodded.

"I don't know when I'll be back." It was apparent that I was getting carried away. Roe was correct to an extent. My place was with my family, though I ached to be with Bella. I missed her body—her skin, her eyes, her scent, her pussy. I missed our talks, having a conversation that didn't turn into an argument.

"That's fine, I guess," Bella whispered; her tone suggested it wasn't fine. "Can you come upstairs for a minute, though?"

I didn't reply—not wanting to say no and knowing I wouldn't want to leave.

When I pulled into the driveway, I made no move to leave the car.

"Can you wait a few minutes?" she asked. "I just wanna run up and get something."

"Okay." I shut down the car and lit a cigarette.

Once again, I felt anxious but not in a bad way.

It took a lot of self-control not to follow Bella, and she wasn't gone that long.

I hadn't even finished my cigarette and Bella was running down the stairs. She wore a big smile, and she had a round box in her hands. "Here…I hope you like it." She handed it to me through the open window.

I stared at the box—a mix of surprise, awe, and sadness suddenly in me.

I couldn't remember the last time someone had given me something.

A gift.

A real gift.

"This is for me?" I asked.

She giggled and lifted the lid. "I'm not allowed to get my boyfriend a present?" She tore a hat out of the box. "See? It's brown tweed. It'll go great with the brown suit…"

I chuckled, taking it from her. "It's sharp—very nice."

She bent low to kiss my cheek.

I turned to catch her lips, kiss her deeply and with force before leaning my forehead to hers. "Thank you, baby doll…This is great."

"You like it?" she asked.

"Love it," I promised, feeling as though I'd been kicked in the stomach. "We should talk. We _need_ to talk…" I blew out a breath. "Where's the baby?"

"In his crib…he's fine, but I should go back in." She stepped away from the car.

I grasped her hand before she could get too far.

"It really wasn't a big deal. You left all that money, so…" She seemed nervous. "What do you wanna talk about?"

I let her go, knowing she'd hate the words I had to say. "It's…" I cleared my throat. "It can wait . . . Take care."

She lifted her hand and gave me a curt nod.

* * *

_**F**_ive miserable fucking days.

The longest five days of my life.

I stayed away for five days.

I worked, hung at the social club, and I spent time with my family—all while I ached to seek Bella out.

Giuseppe from the flower shop says that she's been gracious, accepts the bouquets and gifts while wearing a smile daily.

Distancing myself actually worked wonders, though.

After two days away, I thought about her less.

After three days away, I was too busy to dwell on much.

Four days away, I was horny as fuck.

On day five, when fucking Roe sounded like a decent plan, I left—knowing I had something better.

It was late when I pulled into the driveway. I hoped she'd be awake.

While I grabbed Bella's gift from the trunk, I saw that the lamp was on in the bedroom.

I used my key to enter the apartment. The faint scent of garlic was in the air, and I wondered what she'd made for dinner. No matter, I tried not to make too much noise as I walked to the bedroom.

Bella left the light on, but she'd fallen asleep.

I placed the large box I had on the chair and crawled to lay next to her on the bed.

Maybe in sleep she felt me near. Bella turned to nestle into my arms, her hair a mess, covering her face.

I smiled, gently pushing the locks away from her cheek.

"Hmmm, Edward."

"I'm here," I whispered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open, and then she smiled. "Hi."

"Hey…" I grasped her chin to place my lips to hers. "Tired?"

She hummed, turning to stretch her arms. "Long day…I saw my mom."

I rested my head next to hers on the pillow. "How'd that go?"

"She doesn't understand." She rolled to face me again. "I mean, at first…I had _an idea_ of what this would be like. But my mother doesn't understand that we're together." She held my hand. "Because we wanna be together. That we—"

"Oh…" I dreaded and yearned for that—

I shook those thoughts away.

"My mom thinks I'm…"

"You're my…" I whispered as my heart started to hammer away. "My goomarra—nothing more, nothing less." It killed me to call her that.

Bella sat up to stare down at me.

I cringed and then followed, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "I'm not your boyfriend, Bella…This is an arrangement. I thought you understood that. I take care of you, and you…take care of me." I couldn't look at her, but it's best she learns this from now.

So she doesn't get hurt in the long run. "I'm married, baby doll."

Chancing a glance at her, Bella's eyes were glassy and she wouldn't look at me.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Oh, I know." She nodded. "I knew that." Her chin wrinkled and her lip quivered.

"Baby…" I reached for her hand.

She stopped me. "I know this is an arrangement." Bella left the bed. "Excuse me." She walked out of the room.

I thought about going after her, but I didn't.

Instead, I got undressed and smoked a cigarette while I waited for her.

Bella appeared in the doorway minutes later with red-rimmed eyes.

She didn't say anything, hurrying to get into her side of the bed.

Under the covers, she kept her back to me.

I snatched the small box I had in my pocket from the nightstand. "I got you something." I held it out to her.

"I got you the hat because…Not so you'd get _me_ something."

I leaned over, turning her. "Why you crying?"

"Oh." She reached for her eyes. "I stubbed my toe…" But then she began to sob, covering her face. "I'm fine." Her hands mumbled her words.

"Look at me." I made her face me. "Look at what I got'cha." The sight of her in tears made my stomach ache. "Come on, baby doll." I rubbed her back.

Bella sat up to take the box from me, and then she opened it. "Are these real?" She sniffled.

I nodded; those diamond earrings cost a pretty penny. "You want what's in the big box?"

She looked to it on the chair, but she didn't say anything.

I pecked her cheek, quick to leave the bed. "I saw this…" Actually, I went to the store for it specifically. "Diamonds and furs." I snatched the mink from the box. "Aren't they a girl's best friends?"

Her eyes were huge.

I chuckled, bringing it over to her.

But Bella's face fell. "I don't have _any_ friends."

Ignoring her words, I made the fur dance. "Wanna try it on?"

"No." She threw herself down, turning her back on me.

I sighed, sitting on my legs before returning her mink to the box. Then I got back in bed to gather her into my arms.

"I'm tired," she whispered.

I kissed along her cheek, trailing a few down her neck.

Instinctively, I wanted to remind her—that she can't say no to me.

But I didn't.

I had a feeling that I'd hurt Bella's feelings enough for one night.

But isn't it better she learn the truth? Accept it from now?

Then a war waged inside of me—wondering why I'd want to be with someone who didn't want me.

I know Bella wants me, though.

She's just upset.

She'll get over it.

"Oh, I forgot…why you're here in the first place." Bella kicked the sheets off and lifted her nightgown. "Just be quick." She still wouldn't face me.

I smirked, pulling her into my arms. "You don't mean that," I whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. "You don't want me to be quick."

Bella didn't respond to my words or my touch.

"Bella…?" I tickled her bicep, and I enjoyed how smooth her skin felt. "Hmm?" I kissed up her arm to her neck again, my hands roaming along her side. My cock was hard in an instant. "You wet?" My paw snuck between her thighs. I knew I'd be able to enter her with little resistance, but she wasn't dripping—not like she usually is.

"Just fuck me already," she whispered, sticking her ass out.

Quickly, I got onto my knees to grab my cock, and then my knees parted her legs a bit. "I missed you." Dipping low, I lined us up, resting my chin on her shoulder. "Did you miss me?"

"No," she said.

I smiled, pushing into her. "Liar—"

Once she sheathed me, I let out a curse. She felt as amazing as she did five days ago, maybe even better since I missed her crazy. My arms snaked under her arms, holding her back to my chest.

Bella's breaths quickened, which spurred me on; meanwhile, she kept digging her face into the pillow to mask her pleasure.

"You feel so good, baby doll." I picked up the pace a bit. "You like that?" I leaned away to hold her ass as I fucked her with force.

Bella whimpered, lifting her hips, pushing back into me.

"There you go…" I leaned into her, my hands traveling to her breasts. "Turn around."

"No." She panted. "Just fuck me."

I groaned, going even faster, aching to see the joy on her face.

Grasping her hair, I wrapped my hand around every lock I could gather. "Come're." I lifted her, bringing her to her knees. "I want you to come on my cock." My fingers crawled along her stomach to massage her clit.

Bella melted back against me, her nails digging into my thighs.

"You gonna come for me?" My thrusts grew faster, holding her down onto me.

"No," she moaned, gasping for breath.

My finger twirled and I added more pressure. She tightened and then her pussy fluttered around me, and I knew she was close.

Growling, I pushed her forward before tearing the nightgown from her body. "Turn around." I spun her and she landed on her back.

Her gorgeous face was flushed, a sheen of sweat on her forehead, and her chest heaved as she stared up at me.

I grabbed her face to kiss her deep, my hips getting between her thighs. "Gorgeous, baby doll." My cock slid right in.

Bella's eyes widened.

I placed her legs on my shoulders, needing to dig deeper, fuck her harder. "Touch your pussy." I put her hand between us, and I leaned back—holding her hips, my cock suddenly relentless, and her tits jiggled, and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "Come!" I used more force, our skin slapping, sounding, and serenading.

Bella licked her lips, moving with me. "Edward—" A loud groan fell from those lips, and her body was still as a statue.

I watched, unable to tear my eyes away, while her pussy milked my cock. "There you go, baby doll . . . You good?" I crooned, bending to kiss those lips.

Bella panted, giving me her cheek.

I nodded. "Oh…okay."

But Bella wasn't finished teasing me. She moaned, reaching to palm her breasts, tweak her nipples. "Harder."

I complied, picking up the pace.

"Harder!" she shouted.

I fucked her as hard and as fast as I could without hurting her.

But she wanted more, slapping my chest and shouting her demand.

Gritting my teeth, I squeezed her hips, getting as deep as I could to let go. Coming inside her was like nothing I'd ever felt before. My orgasm lasted longer than usual—pulling and pushing her on and off my cock slowly.

"I'm your slut." Bella leaned up on her elbows to meet my gaze.

"Mine." I panted. "Mine…" She was just mine. Bella belonged to me, a notion that sent shivers down my spine, filled me with joy.

"Get off." She pushed me. "You shoulda pulled out. Why—"

I collapsed onto my back. "I don't hafta…"

"Thank God my period's due any day." She ran from the room to get into the bathroom.

Feeling much better, I lit a cigarette, groaning when I inhaled.

Finally relaxed, I felt the best I had in days.

I was putting my smoke out when Bella entered the room again. She took off her bathrobe to put her nightgown back on. I noticed it was long, cotton, and it had bows on it. It looked like something a child would wear.

"Don't wear that anymore." I reached to touch her cheek.

At first, she leaned into my touch, but then she pulled away.

Bella turned off the lamp and settled down, kept her back to me.

I lay to my side to face her. "Baby doll…?" My hand roamed down her side.

"I wanna go to sleep."

I nodded, scooting closer to gather her into my arms.

Bella stopped me. "If I'm just your whore, don't act like my boyfriend."

My brows twitched as I stared to the ceiling, knowing she had a point.

I sighed, turning over to close my eyes.

From that day on, Bella changed.

She was almost bitter, but she embraced me whenever we'd fuck. It was almost like she had a thicker skin, and she definitely wasn't as emotional as she'd been in the past.

All while I tried to establish a balance—spending time with her and being around for my family. It got easier as the summer went on.

By August, things were perfect, and they'd stay perfect if I could successfully dodge Roe…thwart all her efforts to fuck me.

If Roe maintained her distance, things would have been perfect.

But she didn't do that.

And the opportunity to sneak away, go to Bella's, were few and far between.

Something had to give.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Please leave me your thoughts.**_


End file.
